La Bataille des Héritiers
by xavpoix
Summary: Pendant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Harry découvre qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraîne.
1. Un bon anniversaire

I. Un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
U  
  
n personnage sinistre, enveloppé dans une lourde cape s'avança vers Harry.  
  
_Tue l'autre, dit calmement la voix.  
  
_Avada Kedavra. Une lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Peter Pettigrow et Harry sentit une masse lourde tomber près de lui.  
  
Cédric Diggory était tombé. Mort.  
  
Harry vit Lord Voldemort s'avancer vers lui avec un rire qui lui glaçait le sang.  
  
_Endoloris !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et sa cicatrice le torturait à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient exploser. Il regarda autour de lui, haletant, et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il était au 4 Privet Drive, chez les Dursley.  
  
Pratiquement toutes les nuits il se réveillait de cette manière, se rendant responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Ne lui avait-il pas proposé de prendre avec lui le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Ce trophée avait été changé en portoloin pour conduire Harry près de Voldemort, qui avait ordonné sans le moindre état d'âme qu'on tue Cédric.  
  
Je ne suis pas responsable, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Même si c'était vrai, il avait du mal à l'accepter et continuait à faire ce cauchemar. Il avait même été remercié d'avoir ramené le corps de Cédric à ses parents, mais cela ne l'avait pas soulagé.  
  
Harry regarda le vieux réveil que son énorme cousin n'avait pas réussi à casser et constata que depuis cinq minutes, il avait 15 ans. Toute personne normale serait contente d'avoir un anniversaire, mais Harry n'était pas un garçon normal.  
  
En effet, il était né de parents sorciers et en était un lui-même. Et tous ses anniversaires lui rappelaient que le jour de ses un an, Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents, Lily et James Potter, et avait tenté de l'assassiner, lui. Cependant, le sacrifice de ses parents avait pourvu Harry d'une protection que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu. Le sortilège qu'il avait lancé s'était retourné contre lui, le rendant plus faible que le plus petit des fantômes et le condamnant à la fuite. Harry n'eut qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair en souvenir de cet affrontement.  
  
Harry Potter était devenu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers pour cet acte incroyable, mais cet acte l'avait rendu pour le même coup orphelin.  
  
Il fut confié au reste de sa famille, c'est à dire sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Cette famille moldue (dépourvue de pouvoir magique) l'avait toujours considéré comme un fardeau, et Harry vécu un enfer jusqu'à son onzième anniversaire. En effet, le demi-géant Hagrid, aujourd'hui son ami, lui avait apprit qu'il était sorcier et qu'il allait entrer dans l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Pendant ces années, il se découvrit un parrain, nommé Sirius, qui était recherché pour avoir assassiné Peter Pettigrow. Il avait également successivement découvert l'innocence de Sirius et la culpabilité de Queudver (Peter), traître à la solde de Voldemort.  
  
Aujourd'hui il avait 15 ans et il allait rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Sa famille ne lui avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire et c'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient commencer. Néanmoins ses amis ne l'auraient pas oublié.  
  
A peine avait-il pensé à eux, que des hiboux tapèrent sur le carreau. Harry se leva et alla leur ouvrir. Pas moins de 5 hiboux entrèrent ainsi qu'un superbe phénix rouge et or. Harry reconnut sans mal Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, Coqcigrue, le hibou de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, le phénix Fumseck de Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi un hibou dont la lettre était marquée du sceau de Poudlard, mais il ne connaissait pas les deux autres, un hibou gris et un autre noir et blanc. Il déchargea les volatiles de tous leurs paquets et de leurs lettres, puis s'assit sur son lit en se souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Harry commença par la lettre de Ron :  
  
Salut Harry !  
  
Bon Anniversaire !  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que les moldus ne te causent pas trop de soucis. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Ma mère t'envoie un gâteau pour que tu ne meures pas de faim.  
  
Tu as vu ? Hermione est en Bulgarie avec son Vicky. Elle pactise avec l'ennemi, tu te rends compte ?  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que les sentiments que Ron et Hermione éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient plus que de la simple amitié, mais ils étaient trop fiers pour l'admettre.  
  
J'espère que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas trop mal et que tu parviens à oublier un peu Tu-Sais-Qui. Il repensa à son cauchemar et sentit sa cicatrice le picoter.  
  
Cette année, je ne te propose pas de venir au Terrier pour le reste des vacances. Cependant je te garantis qu'on se verra avant la rentrée. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je te donnerai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.  
  
A bientôt. Ron.  
  
Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Il aurait voulu quitter les Dursley au plus vite qui commençaient à lui mener la vie dure.  
  
Harry ouvrit une seconde lettre et reconnut l'écriture soignée d'Hermione :  
  
Bonjour Harry !  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta famille te laisse tranquille.  
  
Comme a dû te le dire Ron, je suis en Bulgarie avec Viktor et je vois pleins de choses intéressantes. L'histoire de ce pays est vraiment chargée de magie, mais je m'ennuie de vous et de Poudlard. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour qu'on se voie. D'ailleurs ça risque d'être plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! Je te donnerai ton cadeau à ce moment là.  
  
Bye. Hermione.  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Comment allait-il voir ses amis s'il ne pouvait pas aller au Terrier ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention de venir chez les Dursley ?  
  
Remarque ce serait plutôt marrant, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il prit la lettre de Poudlard et l'ouvrit :  
  
Monsieur Potter,  
  
Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée se fera le 1er Septembre et que le Poudlard Express partira à 11 heures du quai 9 ¾. Veuillez également vous procurer les fournitures inscrites sur la liste ci-jointe.  
  
Par ailleurs, vous savez sans doute que nous n'avons plus de capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je vous demande donc de remplir ce rôle et de choisir un nouveau gardien, poste également vacant.  
  
Veuillez m'adresser votre réponse le plus vite possible.  
  
Merci. Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il relut la lettre pour savoir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il pris un parchemin pour répondre par l'affirmative et attacha la lettre au hibou de Poudlard qui s'envola aussitôt. Quel cadeau d'anniversaire !  
  
Il entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre dont l'écriture s'approchait davantage de celle de Hagrid :  
  
Salut Harry !  
  
Bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour ma part je suis parti en mission pour Dumbledore. Je suis allé avec Madame Maxime trouver les géants pour leur tendre une main amicale et pour éviter qu'ils rallient Tu-Sais- Qui. Cela a marché et les géants resteront de notre côté. Je suis content car on ne sera plus montré du doigt comme étant de vulgaires monstres.  
  
Je t'envoie un petit quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. On se voit à la rentrée. Hagrid.  
  
Harry était content pour lui. Il savait combien ça lui était difficile d'être un demi-géant. Il ouvrit son paquet et trouva un nécessaire à baguette avec un petit mot : Je sais que Cédric Diggory entretenait soigneusement sa baguette. Je te conseille de faire la même chose, car on ne peut parfois compter que sur elle. A bientôt. Hagrid.  
  
Harry était très content car il comptait s'acheter un nécessaire à baguette pour la rentrée. La sienne était pleine de traces de doigt et avait besoin sûrement d'un bon nettoyage depuis sa dernière expérience. En effet, lors de son affrontement avec Voldemort, un mois auparavant, les deux baguettes avaient fait la priori incantatem et il avait vu les fantômes de Cédric et de ses parents. Cet événement particulièrement terrible lui avait permis de survivre à la nouvelle attaque du mage noir.  
  
Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre que Dumbledore lui avait envoyée :  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que les derniers événements ne t'ont pas empêchés de passer un bon début de vacances.  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda s'il devait parler à Dumbledore de ses cauchemars, mais il se ravisa. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire des rêves sur des évènements qui s'étaient déjà produits ou qui se produiraient. Et malheureusement, le fait d'en parler ne changeait rien.  
  
Je t'envoie une carte très intéressante que j'ai trouveé dans les affaires du faux Maugrey Fol'œil. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas judicieux de la part d'un directeur d'école de redonner à l'un de ses élèves une telle carte, mais je considère qu'elle fait partie de ton héritage et je sais que tu ne t'en serviras jamais à mauvais escient. Je t'envoie également un petit quelque chose pour tes 15 ans qui te sera sans doute utile pour les mauvais temps à venir.  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
En ouvrant la lettre, Harry avait trouvé la carte du maraudeur qu'avaient confectionné son père et ses trois amis. Il était content de la retrouver car elle lui avait été très utile. En outre elle le rapprochait de son père.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé et y découvrit un livre intitulé « Comment créer et améliorer des sortilèges ». Harry trouva à l'intérieur un petit mot : Je pense que tu es au moins aussi doué que ton père en magie. Fais bon usage de ce livre. Utilise-le donc. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps l'avait comparé à son père. Cela représentait beaucoup pour lui. De plus, le directeur lui faisait confiance pour entreprendre quelque chose qui n'était sûrement pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu.  
  
Harry ouvrit la dernière lettre qu'il devinait être de son parrain Sirius :  
  
Bonjour Harry.  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. J'ai deux grande nouvelle pour toi. La première est que Voldemort a apprst que tu avais sauvé Peter Pettigrow avant qu'il le rejoigne et conscient de la dette de sorcier qu'il avait envers toi, Voldemort l'a renvoyé. Vite retrouvé par le ministère de la magie, ils l'ont enfermé et ont cassé le jugement rendu lors de mon procès. Sur les conseils de Dumbledore, je me suis rendu au tribunal. Ils nous ont fait boire du Veritaserum à tous les deux et la vérité a éclaté ! J'ai enfin été innocenté !  
  
Je te dirai la seconde nouvelle bientôt. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous nous verrons dans peu de temps. Je te donnerai ton cadeau à ce moment là.  
  
Bon anniversaire. Sirius.  
  
S'il n'avait pas été assis sur son lit, Harry serait tombé par terre. Son parrain innocenté ! Quel cadeau ! C'était sans nul doute le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait passé et c'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. 


	2. La surprise

II. La surprise.  
  
C  
  
e sont les martèlements de la tante Pétunia sur sa porte qui réveillèrent Harry.  
  
_Debout fainéant ! Tu ne crois tout de même qu'on vas t'attendre pour manger !  
  
_J'arrive ! dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. Il avait l'habitude de ces réveils violents. En effet, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.  
  
Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull trop grand et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. L'oncle Vernon était derrière son journal, la tante Pétunia préparait le déjeuner et Dudley bavait. Ses parents avaient abandonné toute idée de régime après la nouvelle du redoublement de leur Dudliney chéri. Considérant qu'il était un brillant étudiant incompris, ils ne voulaient pas le traumatiser en poursuivant les privations qu'il avait dû subir pendant un an.  
  
Néanmoins, Harry n'eût pas pour autant plus de nourriture. La tante lui jeta deux tranches de pain sec et le regarda comme si c'était lui qui vidait un frigidaire par jour. Harry fit mine de l'ignorer. Il avait vite compris que moins il en dirait, moins on s'acharnerait sur lui.  
  
Il en était à la deuxième tranche de son maigre repas, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.  
  
_Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda l'oncle Vernon à la tante Pétunia.  
  
_Non, répondit-elle.  
  
Nouveaux coups à la porte, plus insistants que les premiers.  
  
_Oui ! J'arrive ! hurla l'oncle Vernon dont le visage ressemblait de plus en plus à une prune trop mûre.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans jeter un regard furieux sur Harry, comme si c'était lui qui avait frappé.  
  
On entendit alors un immense hurlement : l'oncle Vernon déboula dans la cuisine aussi vert que le gazon du jardin et ferma la porte à double tour. Il chercha à protéger la tante Pétunia et Dudley en les cachant derrière lui, ce qui représentait une performance compte tenu de la corpulence de son goinfre de fils. Harry entendit des pas s'approcher de la cuisine et quelqu'un murmura très calmement :  
  
_Alohomora.  
  
Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et les Dursley ne purent réprimer un nouvel hurlement, tandis que Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sirius Black, son parrain, était devant lui, tout sourire.  
  
Harry courut dans ses bras.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il débordant de joie.  
  
Les Dursley qui ne savaient pas que Sirius avait été innocenté semblaient curieux de connaître la réponse. Cependant ils n'osaient battre un cil. Harry n'y faisait absolument pas attention.  
  
_Je suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, répondit-il avec émotion. C'est la première fois que je peux le faire.  
  
Harry le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes. C'était également la première fois qu'un membre de sa famille lui souhaitait son anniversaire de vive voix.  
  
_Je suis également venu t'annoncer la deuxième nouvelle. Comme j'ai été innocenté, je viens te chercher pour que tu puisses venir vivre chez moi, si tu es toujours d'accord, bien entendu .  
  
_ Mais bien sûr que je le veux ! répondit Harry. Je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cette famille que je déteste.  
  
Les Dursley ne semblaient même pas entendre l'insulte. Ils ressemblaient tous les trois à une statue décorative de mauvais goût.  
  
_Cela fait 15 ans que je rêve de partir du 4 Privet Drive, reprit-il.  
  
_Allons prendre tes affaires alors, rétorqua Sirius qui avait l'air au moins aussi heureux qu'Harry.  
  
Ils montèrent et redescendirent chargés de la valise de Harry, de tous ses anciens livres, de la cage d'Hedwige, de son Eclair de Feu, et de tous ses cadeaux. Cette fois il déménageait. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Au moment de franchir la porte, il regarda sa tante, son oncle et son cousin et tenta un au revoir. Mais ces derniers semblaient avoir subi un sortilège d'immobilisme car ils ne bougeaient pas d'un poil.  
  
Harry sortit de cette maison pour de bon et alla rejoindre Sirius devant une voiture flambant neuve. Il s'agissait d'un modèle décapotable sportif, comme la moto qu'il avait 15 ans plus tôt. Ils chargèrent toutes ses affaires et montèrent dans le véhicule.  
  
_Tu vas voir, lui dit Sirius, je l'ai améliorée.  
  
A peine avait-il appuyé sur un bouton sur lequel était écrit Chez Moi, qu'il se retrouvèrent dans une rue complètement différente, devant une superbe maison. Ils venaient de transplaner.  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Il était sur un petit nuage et ne voulait pas en redescendre de peur de se réveiller chez les Dursley.  
  
La maison était construite sur deux étages. Elle était blanche et on pouvait deviner à l'arrière, une magnifique terrasse en bois, seuil d'un grand jardin.  
  
_Tu viens ? lui demanda son parrain. Tu n'as pas l'intention de passer l'été dans cette voiture tout de même ?  
  
_J'arrive. Harry parvenait à peine à parler tant il était dépassé par les évènements.  
  
Ils entrèrent et Sirius lui montra sa chambre, à l'étage. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il y avait des photos de ses parents et de lui bébé sur les murs, qui le saluèrent de la main en le voyant. A cet instant, Harry connut la même émotion qu'il avait eue lorsque Hagrid lui avait offert un album de photo sur sa famille.  
  
La pièce était fraîche et spacieuse. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était une invitation à la joie et au confort. Harry éprouvait un très fort sentiment de liberté.  
  
_Je te laisse t'installer à ton aise. Descends quand tu auras fini, d'accord ?  
  
_D'accord, répondit Harry.  
  
_Sirius ! appela-t-il alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Non Harry, merci à toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir ici. Installe toi et rejoints moi. J'ai encore quelques surprises.  
  
Harry était dans un autre univers et il n'y avait rien à jeter.  
  
Quand je vais raconter ça à Hermione et Ron ! se dit-il.  
  
Puis il réalisa qu'ils devaient forcément être au courant et que c'était la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas invité au Terrier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il s'était imaginé ça ! Il rangea ses dernières affaires dans les armoires et descendit rejoindre Sirius. 


	3. Une journée parfaite

III. Une journée parfaite.  
  
L  
  
orsque Harry arriva en bas, Sirius sortit de la cuisine en souriant.  
  
_Alors, comment trouves-tu ta chambre ?  
  
_Magique, déclara Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout est absolument parfait. Tu avais prévenu Hermione et Ron ?  
  
_Oui. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je voulais te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire.  
  
_Et tu as eu raison. C'est le plus cadeau que j'ai jamais eu !  
  
_Oula. Attends. Ce n'est pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Ton cadeau le voici.  
  
Il lui tendit un long paquet que Harry ouvrit avec hâte, tout en disant à Sirius qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il découvrit alors un Eclair de Feu série 2. Harry était estomaqué devant l'objet.  
  
Le balai était un tout petit plus long que le premier modèle. Le manche était d'une couleur sombre, ce qui contrastait fortement avec les branches beaucoup plus claires. Il semblait aussi solide que maniable.  
  
Harry sauta au coup de son parrain en le remerciant chaleureusement.  
  
_C'est le dernier balai sorti dans le commerce. J'ai réussit à obtenir une faveur, ajouta-t-il en tournant le balais.  
  
"Harry Potter" était gravé en lettre d'or sur l'avant du manche.  
  
_Il a été enchanté pour que seulement toi puisse le contrôler, reprit Sirius. Et une goutte de ton sang finira l'enchantement.  
  
_Une goutte de mon sang ?  
  
_Oui. N'aie pas peur.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et tapota le doigt de Harry en disant : « Sanguis ». Une minuscule goutte de sang perla au bout du doigt et tomba sur le balai. L'Eclair de Feu 2 sembla briller un instant puis redevint normal.  
  
Harry approcha sa main et le balai y alla tout seul s'y placer. Il semblait respirer comme un être vivant.  
  
_Vas l'essayer, lui conseilla Sirius avec une douceur dans la voix qui ne cachait pas son bonheur.  
  
Une fois dehors Harry enfourcha le balai et poussa à peine le sol du pied. Il contrôlait le moindre de ses mouvements. Le balais semblait enthousiaste, fringant comme un étalon sauvage. Il anticipait le plu petit geste de Harry. C'était une merveille de confort, de rapidité et de sûreté.  
  
En plein looping, Harry hurla son bonheur.  
  
_Je suis le maître du monde !  
  
Sirius l'accueillit à l'atterrissage.  
  
_On dit qu'il se crée un certain lien entre le balai et son propriétaire, précisa-t-il. Allons à l'intérieur, nous devons parler.  
  
_Comment vas ta cicatrice ? demanda-t-il gravement.  
  
Harry ne se sentit pas de mentir à son parrain.  
  
_Toutes les nuits, je rêve de la mort de Cédric Diggory et je me réveille avec une douleur immense. Mais ça devient malheureusement normal.  
  
_J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison. Albus Dumbledore t'a offert un livre je crois.  
  
_Oui c'est exact.  
  
_Bien. Tu devras le travailler sérieusement. Je pense qu'il peut te sauver la vie et montrer tes véritables pouvoirs.  
  
_Mes quoi ?, demanda Harry stupéfait.  
  
_Tes pouvoirs. Ton père était un puissant sorcier ainsi que ta mère. Et Albus et moi-même pensons que le fait d'avoir survécu à Voldemort t'a donné quelque chose d'encore supérieur.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas, mentit Harry. Il voulait en savoir plus.  
  
_Lorsque tu étais plus jeune, tu provoquais des sortilèges sans baguette, non ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Et lorsque tu t'es énervé contre la sœur de ton oncle, tu n'as pas eu besoin de baguette non plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_C'est vrai.  
  
_Et bien, seuls les très grands mages peuvent en certaines circonstances se passer de leur baguette magique. Nous ne travaillerons pas ce livre ensemble. Tu devras le faire tout seul.  
  
_Mais par où commencer ?  
  
_Et bien Lunard m'a dit que tu avais appris à maîtriser le patronus à cause de l'effet des détraqueurs sur toi. Je pense que tu peux améliorer le patronus. Il faut néanmoins que tu trouves la suite tout seul, car la recherche est le premier élément de réussite.  
  
_Bon, très bien.  
  
_Albus t'a donné ce livre pour te protéger, moi je vais t'apprendre à devenir un Animagus.  
  
_Mais il faut des années pour en devenir un !, répliqua Harry.  
  
_Nous verrons le temps que cela te prendra. Je continue à penser que tu mettras moins de temps que moi et ton père pour en devenir un.  
  
_Je pense que toi et Dumbledore, me surestimez.  
  
_N'en sois pas si sûr. Nous verrons, mais pas aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Nous commencerons demain. En attendant, je dois t'annoncer qu'il faut te préparer à accueillir Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Comment ? Il vont venir ?  
  
_C'est exact. Je n'allait quand même pas être le seul à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! Ils devraient arriver d'ici une heure ou deux.  
  
Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait vraiment parfaite pour Harry. Il monta dans sa chambre et enfila des vêtements plus présentables que les guenilles que son cousin Dudley avait bien voulu lui céder. Il n'en revenait pas. D'abord le déménagement, ensuite le balai, les cours avec son parrain, et maintenant ses ami qui vennaient pour son anniversaire. C'était merveilleux.  
  
L'heure passa comme un éclair et bientôt Ron apparu grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Hermione arriva quelques instants après, emmenée par ses parents. Tous deux semblaient avoir beaucoup changé pendant ce petit mois de vacances. Ron était plus grand tandis qu'Hermione avait prit quelques rondeurs, bien agréables à regarder. Les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses, même si la séparation avait été de courte durée.  
  
_C'est super que tu puisses vivre ici, lui dit Ron.  
  
_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux, lui répondit Harry.  
  
_Tiens. Bon anniversaire, lui dirent en cœur Hermione et Ron en tendant chacun un paquet.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait envie de pleurer. Tant de bonheur d'un coup ne lui était jamais arrivé. D'ailleurs, il ne put contenir ses larmes. Et chacun fut bien étonné de cette réaction.  
  
_Bah ; qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Ron.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry, ça sort tout seul.  
  
_Et bien laisse sortir, répondit Sirius. Ca fait longtemps que tu méritais une telle journée.  
  
Les deux autres approuvèrent avec force, ce qui eut pour effet de sécher ses larmes.  
  
Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir ses deux cadeaux. Celui d'Hermione contenait un livre sur toutes les tactiques de Quidditch.  
  
_J'ai appris que tu allais devenir capitaine de l'équipe, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait de bon ton de lire ce livre.  
  
_Merci beaucoup, il me sera sans doute d'un grand secours. Je le lirai consciencieusement. A propos Ron, tu sais que le poste de gardien est libre, non ?  
  
_Oui je le sais, et je me suis entraîné tout l'été avec mes frères.  
  
_Tu as bien fait. Continue et je pourrai te nommer à ce poste. C'est mon rôle de capitaine de le faire.  
  
_Hm. Tout ça n'est peut-être pas très honnête, non ? répliqua Hermione sur un ton réprobateur.  
  
_Je sais, mais si Ron s'entraîne, il pourra gagner la sélection que je vais organiser.  
  
_Je continuerai donc à travailler, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.  
  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Ron qui contenait une montre.  
  
_C'est une montre de mage, dit-il. Il suffit que tu penses à quelqu'un pour savoir où il se trouve. C'est très pratique.  
  
_Merci Ron, J'en avais besoin depuis que la mienne a rendu l'âme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour revenir à cette histoire de gardien, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.  
  
Sirius souriait en coin et continuait à regarder la scène.  
  
_Sirius m'a offert un Eclair de Feu Série 2 pour mon anniversaire, et… continua Harry.  
  
_Quoi ! Tu as le dernier balai du marché ? Celui qui est enchanté pour être lié à son propriétaire ?  
  
_Oui. Et je te donne mon ancien Eclair de Feu. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Il te utile pour devenir gardien.  
  
Ron ne savait plus quoi dire. Il allait avoir un Eclair de Feu !  
  
_Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit-il simplement.  
  
_Jure-moi que tu deviendras gardien et je serai comblé. J'ai toujours voulu faire équipe avec toi.  
  
_Compte sur moi, répondit-il. Je serai le meilleur gardien que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a jamais eu.  
  
Tout le reste de la journée fut amusement et course de balai. Elle passa très vite. Ils étaient tous fatigués lorsque le soir tomba. C'est à une heure bien tardive que Ron et Hermione envisagèrent leur départ..  
  
_Alors, on se reverra sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures ? lança Hermione.  
  
_Oui. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous dire quand, répondit Harry. En attendant bonne fin de vacances.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, laissant Sirius et Harry.  
  
_Merci, dit ce dernier. J'ai vécu la plus belle journée de ma vie et tu y es pour beaucoup.  
  
_C'est normal. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon filleul, non ? Va te coucher à présent car demain, nous aurons une grosse journée de travail.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il ne rêva pas de Voldemort. Il se réveilla alors qu'il faisait déjà jour et ne revint pas d'avoir si bien dormi. Harry enfila ses vêtements et descendit rejoindre Sirius qui déjeunait.  
  
Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte la veille, mais Sirius avait bien changé depuis l'année précédente. Il avait le visage joyeux et reposé, et son corps semblait avoir oublié son séjour à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Il ressemblait davantage au jeune homme qui était sur ses photos avec ses parents.  
  
_Bonjour Harry, dit-il, as-tu bien dormi ?  
  
_Comme une masse et sans aucun cauchemar.  
  
_C'est une excellente nouvelle. Viens manger. Harry alla s'asseoir et commença à manger.  
  
_hm, c'est délicieux. C'est toi qui fais tout ça ?  
  
Il y avait toutes sortes de plats sur la table, aussi appétissants les uns que les autres.  
  
_Non, je n'ai jamais su cuisiner. Il s'agit d'un elfe de maison que tu connais bien. C'est Winky, l'ancien elfe des Croupton.  
  
Aussitôt l'elfe apparut dans la pièce.  
  
_Vous m'avez appelée Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle. Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.  
  
_Moi aussi Winky, répondit Harry. Je suis surtout ravi que tu ailles mieux.  
  
_Merci Monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?  
  
_Non, ça devrait aller, intervint Sirius.  
  
L'elfe disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.  
  
_Elle a vraiment insisté pour venir travaillé ici, reprit-il. Mais elle refuse absolument d'être payée.  
  
_Oui, je sais. Elle n'aime pas la liberté, enfin, si elle repris goût à la vie, c'est déjà ça. Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?  
  
_Je dois voir Dumbledore ce matin, alors je te propose de commencer son livre pendant que je ne suis pas là et on travaillera ensemble cette après- midi. 


	4. L'entrainement

IV. L'entraînement.  
  
A  
  
près avoir bien mangé, Sirius s'en alla au volant de sa belle voiture qui disparut aussitôt. Harry étant seul, il put commencer le livre de sortilège.  
  
Après trois heures de lecture, Harry comprit qu'il valait mieux commencer par améliorer un sortilège connu, que d'en créer un nouveau. Il savait également comment s'y prendre. Il suffisait de répéter plusieurs fois le sortilège tout en gardant en tête l'effet désiré. Il fallait également rajouter un mot spécifique à la formule du sort pour en modifier l'effet. Par exemple, pour l'appliquer sur soi-même, on devait prononcer « ateme », ou sur quelqu'un en particulier, on devait prononcer « ate… plus le nom de la personne ». Cela semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire, puisque pour lancer un sort, il fallait déjà penser à plusieurs choses à la fois.  
  
Comme l'avait suggéré Sirius, Harry se lança dans la perfection de son patronus qui lui permettait déjà d'empêcher les détraqueurs de l'approcher et les faisait fuir.  
  
C'est déjà pas mal, pensa Harry. Cependant je ne peux pas me déplacer aisément puisqu'une fois créé, mon patronus avance directement vers des détraqueurs. Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est quelque chose qui me permette de me déplacer parmi eux sans qu'ils aient le moindre effet sur moi. Et il faudrait également que je puisse maîtriser cette protection assez longtemps.  
  
Harry pensa alors à un bouclier. L'idéal étant une protection totale, l'image d'une bulle l'entourant se fixa à son esprit.  
  
Ca va être du travail en perspective, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il se concentra. Il pensa au bonheur qu'il avait eu la veille, sans perdre de vue son objectif. Lorsqu'il eut correctement l'image en tête, il prononça la formule :  
  
_Ateme spero patronum.  
  
Une forme argentée sortit de la baguette de Harry et l'enveloppa aussitôt. Il avait réussi du premier coup ! Cependant la bulle paraissait très fragile et à peine eut-il le temps de le constater qu'elle disparut aussitôt. Harry s'affala sur le sol. Il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon.  
  
D'accord, pensa-t-il, il me faut travailler mon endurance et ma volonté. Ma bulle doit être plus solide et ne doit surtout pas pomper toute mon énergie, sinon je risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises le jour où j'en aurai besoin.  
  
Il se traîna jusqu'à un fauteuil où il se reposa.  
  
_Winky ? appela-t-il.   
  
Aussitôt l'elfe apparut.  
  
_Oui monsieur ? Elle semblait heureuse et Harry s'en réjouit. Oh ! Monsieur est tout pâle, s'exclama-t-elle. Monsieur n'est pas bien ?  
  
_Si, je vais bien, souffla Harry, est-ce que tu peux me trouver un gros morceau de chocolat ?  
  
_Tout de suite monsieur. Une minute plus tard elle arriva avec un morceau de chocolat aussi gros qu'un caillou.  
  
_Merci Winky.  
  
Harry croqua et se sentit tout de suite mieux après cette première bouchée.  
  
_Je peux encore faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?  
  
_Non merci Winky, c'est parfait.  
  
_Je vais préparer le déjeuner alors. Monsieur Black va bientôt rentrer.  
  
Harry regarda l'heure à la pendule et constata que ça faisait cinq heures qu'il travaillait. Il prit sa montre de mage et ne vit qu'un cadran blanc. Il pensa alors à Sirius et quelques mots s'affichèrent. « En chemin », put lire Harry. Décidément, cette montre était bien pratique.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius rentrait et fut accueilli par Harry.  
  
_Ca va ? demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet.  
  
_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai réussi à créer une bulle protectrice à partir du patronus mais elle était trop fragile et elle m'a pris toutes mes forces.  
  
_C'est normal. Néanmoins, tu as réussi du premier coup, ce qui confirme qu'Albus et moi-même avions raison de placer en toi notre confiance.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant un tel compliment.  
  
_Bon, passons à table et reprends des forces, car cet après-midi, c'est avec moi que tu travailles.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, Sirius expliqua à Harry que les animagi reflétaient la véritable personnalité des sorciers qui les possédaient.  
  
_Tu vois, ton père représentait la sagesse et la résistance, Pettigrow représentait la bassesse et la traîtrise, et je représente la fidélité.  
  
_A ton avis, si j'y arrive, je me transformerais en quel animal ?  
  
_Mmm, Albus et moi-même avons notre petite idée, mais elle doit être confirmée. Donc je ne me prononcerai pas. Cependant tu peux le deviner, en essayant d'énumérer tes qualités, ou tes défauts.  
  
_Euh… Je sais pas. Je ne peux pas me juger moi-même.  
  
_Et bien, ça en fait déjà une, répliqua Sirius en riant. Tu es modeste mais je ne pense pas que cela ait une grande incidence sur la métamorphose. Non, sans rire, on peut dire que tu es courageux, tu l'as démontré plusieurs fois. Tu es honnête, intelligent et tu peux faire preuve de sacrifice.  
  
Harry était rouge piment et ne savais pas où regarder.  
  
_Merci, finit-il par dire maladroitement.  
  
_Ne sois pas gêné Harry, répondit Sirius. Je n'ai fait que tirer des conclusions à partir de ce que tu as déjà vécu. Je peux aussi dire que tu es souvent inconscient et tête-brûlée. Mais bon, les défauts contribuent également à la transformation. Nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera lorsque tu auras achevé ton entraînement.  
  
_Ca risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.  
  
_N'en sois pas si certain. Tu es doué. Tu as quand même réussi à modifier le patronus en quelques heures de travail, ce qui est beaucoup mieux que ce que j'espérais.  
  
_Mais ce n'est pas illégal d'essayer de devenir animagus ? demanda Harry pour changer de conversation.  
  
_Si, bien sûr. Mais vu les circonstances, nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu as bien vu comment Fudge refuse de voir la vérité à propos de Voldemort, alors va lui faire comprendre qu'il est important que tu deviennes un animagus.  
  
_Mais pourquoi est-ce si important, Sirius ? Je ne comprends pas ce que cela apporte.  
  
_C'est très difficile de devenir un animagus Harry, mais une fois que c'est fait le sorcier devient plus puissant. A ton avis pourquoi les métamorphoses sont si réglementées par le ministère ?  
  
_Tu crois que Voldemort est un animagus ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, sinon il l'aurait déjà montré. Mais tu as raison de t'interroger. Mais assez discuté, si tu as fini de manger, on va commencer l'entraînement.  
  
_C'est parti.  
  
Harry avait du mal à cacher l'excitation qu'il éprouvait.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'y installèrent confortablement, alors que de son côté, Winky avait déjà débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle en un tour de main.  
  
_L'entraînement est très simple à comprendre mais très difficile à réaliser. Il suffit de se concentrer vers une idée fixe : devenir un animal, pendant qu'une autre personne prononce plusieurs formules. Tout est affaire de concentration. Une fois la totalité des formules prononcées, la transformation est possible. Il s'agit alors d'être disponible, en phase avec son animal, et c'est ça qui peut prendre du temps. C'est très difficile au début parce qu'on ne sait pas quel animal nous est rattaché. Regarde.  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux et se transforma immédiatement en un gros chien noir, puis il se métamorphosa à nouveau en homme.  
  
_Maintenant, je vais rester près de toi pendant que tu te concentres et je vais prononcer les formules. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, essaye de vider ton cerveau tout en faisant remonter des sentiments primaires, comme le courage, la force, etc… Pense à être un animal.  
  
_Je vais essayer, répondit Harry, qui ne voyait absolument pas comment il allait y arriver.  
  
Harry se concentra et Sirius commença à lire des formules dans un livre très vieux. Il vida son cerveau et s'imagina des animaux, aussi différents soient-ils. Il pensait à la traîtrise du rat, à la fidélité du chien, à la robustesse du cerf, à l'agilité du chat, à l'image des animagi qu'il connaissait. Puis il pensa aux qualités que Sirius lui avait décrites. Il pensa à l'honnêteté, au sacrifice, à la force, au courage, à l'intelligence, mais aussi à son impétuosité qui constituait, il le savait, son principal défaut. Puis tout à coup, il y eût une image très nette qui s'afficha : celle d'un lion qui rugissait.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où son parrain terminait les formules.  
  
_Alors ? demanda ce dernier. Ca va ? Ca fait quatre heures que je parle et que tu médites.  
  
_Quatre heures ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai l'impression que ça fait cinq minutes.  
  
_C'est normal, ça se passe comme il faut. Normalement, à la fin de la dernière formule tu dois avoir perçu une image d'un animal. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?  
  
_Oui, j'ai eu l'image d'un lion qui rugissait. Ca veut dire que c'est l'animal qui m'est rattaché ?  
  
_C'est ça. Un lion dis-tu ? Décidément, c'est intéressant. Dumbledore a toujours raison. Je me demande comment il fait. Bon, peu importe, se reprit- il alors qu'il commençait à parler tout seul. Nous allons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu as accompli la première étape du processus de métamorphose, la seconde est beaucoup plus longue et demande plus d'entraînement. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu as ton animal, ce sera plus facile à partir de maintenant.  
  
_Mais comment dois-je m'entraîner ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Il suffit que tu recommences à te concentrer tout en pensant au lion que tu es. Cet entraînement a duré un an pour James et moi, mais tu mettras moins de temps, j'en suis convaincu. Au fur et à mesure de ton rapprochement avec l'animal jusqu'à la métamorphose, tu vas en acquérir les capacités. Ainsi, tu deviendras plus fort et tes instincts et réflexes se développeront.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
_Et je vais rugir aussi ? dit-il en riant.  
  
_Ne rigole pas. Il se peut que sur un moment d'énervement tu te mettes à hurler comme le lion, donc rugir. C'est pourquoi, il est très important que tu te contrôles. Il faut que personne ne sache que tu essayes d'être un animagus.  
  
Harry imagina un rugissement devant Malefoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.  
  
_Allons nous détendre, coupa Sirius qui avait comprit. Assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Il dînèrent et rirent de bon cœur en discutant de choses futiles, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Harry s'endormit aussitôt, tant ses exercices lui avaient coûté. Il ne fit aucun cauchemar, néanmoins il se réveilla en sursaut avec un léger picotement à la cicatrice.  
  
Inutile d'effrayer Sirius pensa-t-il, du moins pas tant que je ne connais pas la cause de ce réveil.  
  
Le reste de ses vacances se passa à l'image de sa journée d'entraînement. Le matin, il étudiait les sortilèges et l'après-midi, il perfectionnait sa métamorphose. Sous l'œil attentif de Sirius, il faisait des progrès fulgurants. En quatre jours, il parvint à maîtriser son bouclier de patronus, sans que celui-ci ne diminue son énergie. Il en maîtrisait la durée, la taille et la puissance. Sirius était époustouflé et Harry était assez fier. Devant de tels progrès, il ne tarda pas à avoir une grande confiance en lui. Il améliora ainsi le sort d'attraction de façon à diriger l'objet vers une personne ou un lieu choisis, et il créa deux sortilèges : le sortilège de répulsion (« miroiros ») qui lui permettait de renvoyer un sortilège peu puissant vers celui qui l'avait envoyé, et le sortilège de vision (« omnivisio ») qui l'autorisait à voir la nuit ou à travers les murs.  
  
Ce dernier sortilège me servira pendant mes escapades dans les couloirs du collège la nuit, pensa Harry.  
  
En ce qui concerne la métamorphose en animagus, Harry sentait qu'il se rapprochait du lion. Il pût constater qu'il devenait effectivement plus agile et plus fort. Il s'aperçut avec plaisir devant son miroir, qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon maigrichon, mais un jeune homme de 15 ans déjà bien musclé. Certes l'age et ses matchs de Quidditch l'avaient endurci, mais son rapprochement avec le lion devait jouer sur sa musculature.  
  
Je sens que les matchs de Quidditch vont prendre une autre tournure cette année, pensa-t-il.  
  
C'est ainsi que passèrent 25 jours, Harry s'entraînant et ne faisant que ça. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès. A trois jours de la rentrée, Harry envoya un hibou à Ron et Hermione pour acheter les fournitures. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, le lendemain à 11 heures. 


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse

V. Le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
S  
  
irius conduisit Harry au Chaudron Baveur et lui donna rendez-vous pour la fin de l'après-midi, puis il le laissa attendre ses amis.  
  
Harry essaya de se dissimuler vers l'arrière du bar, mais une vieille dame le reconnut et le salua :  
  
_Bonjour monsieur Potter ! Comment allez-vous. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin !  
  
Aussitôt une foule de gens les rejoignit et Harry se sentit crouler sous les poignées de main et les questions. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron ne tardèrent pas et ils purent partir vers le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
_Ouf ! Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez de cette célébrité. Comment allez vous ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis amusés.  
  
_Ca va très bien, répondirent-ils. Et toi, comment se sont passées tes premières vraies vacances ?  
  
_Génial ! Mais c'était loin d'être des vacances. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. Allons acheter nos fournitures. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes.  
  
_C'est pareil pour moi, répondit Hermione.  
  
_Moi j'ai celles de Percy, lança Ron, mélancolique. Par contre, Fred et Georges m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de bal. Elle est superbe !  
  
_C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Harry, content que les jumeaux n'aient pas oublié ce qu'il leur avait demandé.  
  
Ils entreprirent alors d'acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le Chemin de Traverse regorgeait d'élèves qui se fournissaient au dernier moment. Après quelques heures de cohue, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café, les bras chargés d'une multitude de paquets.  
  
_Regardes Harry, s'exclama Ron. Il y a au moins une trentaine de personne devant le magasin de balai. Ils sont sûrement en train d'admirer le Série 2.  
  
_Cette année, il va falloir travaillé dur, intervint Hermione. Nous avons nos BUSES à passer.  
  
_Oh non ! répliqua Ron. J'avais complètement oublié ! Bah, n'y pensons pas maintenant, nous n'y sommes pas encore.  
  
_Tu as tort, répondit Hermione. Il faut travailler dés le début, sinon tu n'y arrivera pas.  
  
_Hermione ! L'année n'a pas encore commencer que tu nous joue déjà ton rôle de préfete. Tu n'étais pas au courant Harry ? Hermione est préfete des Gryffondor !  
  
Hermione était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
_Félicitation, répondit Harry.  
  
_Voilà vos commandes, interrompit le garçon de café. Deux bièrrabeurres et…  
  
_Un jus de betterave à la vanille, coupa Hermione. Merci.  
  
Ses deux amis la regardèrent bizarrement.  
  
_Un jus de betterave à la vanille ? demanda prudemment Ron de craite de recevoir l'étrange breuvage dans la figure.  
  
_C'est une spécialité des bars bulgares, répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique.  
  
_En parlant de Bulgarie, intervint Harry, comment se sont passées tes vacances avec Viktor ?  
  
A ces mots, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme s'il avait gagné une course.  
  
_Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux que l'on reste ami, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi tu souris bêtement toi ?!  
  
_Je souris parce que je suis content, répliqua Ron.  
  
_Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?  
  
_Parce que maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui, répondit Ron.  
  
Il semblait stupéfait de ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
_Oh !  
  
Ce fut le seul son qu'Hermione, à nouveau rouge pivoine, put sortir.  
  
_Et… Racontes nous tes vacances Harry, reprit-elle pour changer de conversation.  
  
_Oui, c'est ça vacontes nous tes racances Harry, répéta Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et les deux autres finirent par rire aussi.  
  
_Et bien, pour mon anniversaire, le directeur m'a envoyé un livre qui me permet d'améliorer et de créer des sortilèges.  
  
_Quoi ! Mais modifier les sortilèges est très difficile, même pour les grands sorciers et je ne parle même pas d'en créer, s'esclaffa Hermione.  
  
_C'est ce que Sirius m'a dit, mais j'ai réussi à modifier le patronus, le sortilège d'attraction et j'ai réussi à créer un sortilège de répulsion et un autre de vision.  
  
_C'est dingue. Je n'en crois pas mes oreille, répondit Ron. Tu dois vraiment être un grand sorcier.  
  
_Pas étonnant. Ses parents étaient de grands sorciers et Tu-Sais-Qui à dû lui donner une partie de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il a essayé de le tuer, expliqua Hermione. C'est pour ça que tu parles fourchelangue.  
  
_Et ce n'est pas tout. Sirius et Albus Dumbledore veulent que je devienne un animagus et j'ai dû m'entraîner pour ça aussi.  
  
_Tu as réussi à te métamorphoser ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Pas encore, c'est très dur ! répondit Harry.  
  
_Sais tu quel animal te correspond ?  
  
_Oui. C'est le lion. Tu connais le processus ?  
  
_Un lion, rien que ça. Tu ne t'embête pas.  
  
_Un processus ? Je ne comprend rien ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
_Il y a trois phases pour devenir un animagus, expliqua Hermione, je l'ai lu dans un livre. La première consiste à trouver son animal, car chaque sorcier a un caractère qui correspond à celui d'un animal. Pendant cette phase, celui qui veut devenir un animagus doit concentrer son esprit vers ce seul objectif, pendant qu'une seconde personne récite plusieurs formules. La seconde phase est appelée phase de rapprochement. Elle consiste à se rapprocher le plus possible de son animal. Et la troisième phase est la métamorphose.  
  
_Donc, si tu n'as pas encore réussis, tu dois en être à la seconde phase, demanda Ron.  
  
_Je crois oui, répondit Harry.  
  
_Vu ton niveau, je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup de mal à obtenir un nombre maximum de BUSES, répliqua Ron sur un ton désabusé. Tu pourras m'aider ?  
  
_Question stupide ! Bien sûr que je t'aiderai. Mais je ne pense pas que je sois si bon que vous le dîtes.  
  
_Quelle modestie ! lança Hermione. Vu les résultat que tu as obtenu en un peu moins d'un mois, la seule chose qui te manque, c'est de la confiance en toi.  
  
_Elle a raison, ajouta Ron. Si nous ne pouvons pas t'aider à devenir encore meilleur, nous t'aiderons à te faire prendre conscience que tu es très doué.  
  
_Merci beaucoup. Mais assez parlé de moi, as tu continué ton entraînement comme gardien ?  
  
_Oui, mais ça na pas été sans mal. Fred et Georges m'ont entraîné avec deux cognards en plus du souaffle. Ils veulent absolument que j'y arrive. Heureusement que j'avais l'Eclair de Feu, sinon, ils auraient pu me tuer, dit Ron en riant.  
  
_Ce serait formidable que tu fasses équipe avec Harry, lança Hermione. Tu serais superbe en gardien. Euh… enfin, je veux dire que tu serais très bien… que tu aurais ta place, voilà.  
  
Elle plongea la tête dans son sac en disant qu'elle voulait être sûre de n'avoir oublié aucun achat, mais elle ressemblait à un piment avec des nattes, et Harry ne pouvait plus voir la limite entre l'implantation des cheveux de Ron et son visage.  
  
_M…merci, bafouilla-t-il.  
  
Harry était très content de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Hermione et Ron étaient en train découvrir les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
_Oh ! dit-il en regardant sa montre, il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon rendez- vous avec Sirius. On se voit demain à la gare. Salut ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant avec ses affaires sous le bras.  
  
Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
J'espère qu'une fois seul, il seront plus loquaces, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il retrouva Sirius.  
  
_Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
_Tout va très bien Sirius. Hermione et Ron arrêtent enfin de se disputer toutes les deux phrases.  
  
_Tu veux dire qu'ils…  
  
_Disons que c'est en bonne voie, coupa Harry.  
  
Tout deux éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent chez eux. Les vacances étaient finies et les bagages de Harry étaient déjà correctement préparés par Winky.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry alla se coucher de bonne heure non sans ressentir une certaine impatience à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard, les cours de magie, les professeurs et les couloirs interminables du vieux château. 


	6. Une intrusion

VI. Une intrusion.  
  
P  
  
our la troisième nuit de suite, Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec un faible picotement à la cicatrice. Il était malheureusement habitué à ce genre de réveil, mais normalement il faisait toujours un cauchemar avant. Là, rien. Juste un réveil violent.  
  
Qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier, pensa-t-il ? Jusqu'à présent, sa cicatrice « l'avertissait » lorsque Voldemort tuait quelqu'un ou lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui. Mais habituellement c'était une douleur immense qu'il ressentait. Là, c'était un petit picotement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort.  
  
Bah, si ça se reproduit à Poudlard, j'en parlerai peut-être à Dumbledore, pensa Harry. Et encore, cela en vaut-il la peine ? Non ! Finalement je ne dirai rien. Inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde pour un léger picotement.  
  
Il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour quelqu'un qui s'effraye pour si peu.  
  
Quelle heure était-il ? Harry regarda sa montre et il vit toujours le même cercle blanc. Il se demanda s'il pouvait connaître l'heure avec sa montre de mage. Aussitôt la montre afficha 5H27. Vraiment, merci Ron. Il avait encore le temps de dormir.  
  
Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil et le picotement devenait plus pressant, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.  
  
Que puis-je faire ? se demanda-t-il. Je peux peut-être réviser mes nouveaux sortilèges. Ca me fera passer le temps.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et commença par s'éclaircir la voix.  
  
_Ateme spero patronum, prononça-t-il doucement en pensant au bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant entrer Sirius dans la cuisine des Dursley.  
  
Aussitôt, une bulle argentée se forma autour de lui. Il l'étudia minutieusement sous toutes ses formes et constata avec plaisir qu'elle paraissait aussi solide et puissante que possible.  
  
_Finite incantatem.  
  
La bulle disparût rapidement et il attendit. Ni fatigue, ni courbature. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il maîtrisait son sort.  
  
Au sort d'attraction maintenant. Harry voulut que la clef de sa porte aille sur son bureau.  
  
_Accio clef ate-bureau.  
  
La clef sortit de la serrure et alla se poser sur le bureau aussi silencieusement que possible. Décidément, Albus Dumbledore lui avait fait un cadeau précieux. Harry commença à croire qu'il était vraiment puissant. Les paroles de Ron lui revinrent en mémoire.  
  
_Tu dois avoir confiance en toi.  
  
Son ami avait raison. Il ne devait pas être gêné de sa puissance mais l'accepter comme il avait accepté depuis longtemps son combat contre Voldemort.  
  
Il se demanda alors s'il pouvait déplacer les objet très lourds avec ce sortilège modifié.  
  
Après tout, en y pensant fort, c'est peut-être possible, pensa-il. Je peux toujours essayer.  
  
_Accio bureau ate-commode. Le bureau se souleva comme une plume et se posa silencieusement sur la commode. Harry n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, il aurait pu réaliser ça en utilisant le sort ce lévitation, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le faire avec un sortilège modifié.  
  
_Wingardium leviosa. Le bureau se souleva et Harry le dirigea avec sa baguette vers sa place intiale.  
  
Mon sortilège est plus pratique, pensa-t-il, car je peux me consacrer à autre chose pendant que le bureau se déplace, alors qu'avec le sort de lévitation, je suis obligé de le diriger et de continuer à me concentrer.  
  
Harry était content, content et fier.  
  
_Bon, un dernier sortilège et je me lève. Omnivisio, prononça-t-il.  
  
Il voyait à présent comme en plein jour mais également à travers les cloisons de sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et soudain il aperçut une forme noire se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
Harry savait que c'était pour lui que cette personne venait. Il savait également qu'il devait aller prévenir son parrain, mais il n'en fit rien. Stupidement, il voulait se débrouiller tout seul. Ca ne devait pas s'agir de Voldemort, sinon sa cicatrice l'aurait brûlé. En fait, ce picotement devait signifier qu'un Mangemort était dans les parages.  
  
Il allait essayer de le vaincre seul. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se rapprochait de son animal et de son caractère. En plus du courage, il avait la volonté de faire ses preuves, et cela, le choipeaux magique l'avait deviné le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt.  
  
Harry observait la progression de la forme noire vers l'escalier.  
  
« Finite incantatem », prononça-t-il doucement, et sa vision redevint normale. Il était à nouveau seul dans l'enceinte de sa chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il l'ouvrit.  
  
_Qui êtes vous ? cria-t-il. Et que voulez vous ?!   
  
Surpris, l'homme se redressa et esquissa un sourire vainqueur.  
  
_Je vais t'amener à mon maître, Potter, comme il me l'a ordonné. Stupéfix !  
  
Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. Son instinct et ses réflexes décuplés furent plus rapides.  
  
_Miroiros ! cria-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, une forme opaque apparut devant Harry et le sortilège se retourna contre l'homme, encore dans l'escalier, qui n'eût pas le temps de l'éviter. Il tomba jusqu'en bas, complètement inconscient.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Sirius arriva en courant, sa baguette à la main.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien Harry ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelé ?  
  
_Calme toi Sirius, je vais bien. Tout à l'heure je me suis réveillé avec un picotement à la cicatrice. Comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, j'en ai profité pour réviser mes nouveaux sortilèges. Lorsque j'ai essayé le sort de vision, j'ai vu à travers le mur de la chambre, cet homme qui ouvrait la porte. Là, j'ai compris que mon picotement signifiait qu'un Mangemort était tout près.  
  
Harry se souvint soudain des paroles de Cornelius Fudge à la fin de l'année précédente : « je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'une cicatrice qui puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme ». Décidément, quel idiot borné, pensa Harry.  
  
_Manifestement, ça fait trois jours qu'il est là à attendre puisque ça fait trois nuit que je me réveil avec ce picotement. Alors, je me suis levé et je suis sorti. Il m'a attaqué et j'ai eu le réflexe de me protéger. Son sortilège de stupéfixion s'est retourné contre lui. Il est tombé, et là tu es arrivé.  
  
_Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Tu aurais pu échouer et être emmené à Voldemort !  
  
_Je sais. Mais j'ai voulu essayer. C'est bizarre, mais j'étais sûr de réussir.  
  
_Mouais. Sirius paraissait vraiment impressionné par son filleul. En tout cas, bravo pour les réflexes. Apparemment ton rapprochement avec ton animal est de plus en plus précis.  
  
_J'imagine que tu as raison car je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Le sortilège adéquat est partit tout seul.  
  
_Bravo pour ton courage Harry, mais pas pour ton inconscience. C'était dangereux.  
  
Sirius dévisagea le jeune sorcier avec sérieux.  
  
_Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais, reprit-il.  
  
Son regard avait changé. Il était plus triste.  
  
_Tu veux dire moi et mon… Harry n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.  
  
_…et ton père, continua Sirius. Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose que toi. Il était aussi impétueux et tête brûlée que toi, mais sûrement pas aussi brillant. Ton sortilège de répulsion est très efficace.  
  
_Merci Sirius. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensa à un détail.  
  
_Dis moi Sirius, reprit-il, la maison n'est pas sous la protection de Dumbledore contre Voldemort ?  
  
_Contre Voldemort oui, mais pas contre les Mangemorts, répondit son parrain. Je vais transplaner avec lui au ministère de la magie pendant qu'il est inconscient. Inutile que tu viennes. Je ne tiens pas que Fudge t'interroge sur ton apprentissage. Moins il y a de monde au courant, mieux cela vaudra pour tous.  
  
_C'est comme tu veux. De toute façon, je n'est guère de temps d'ici le départ du train.  
  
_Prépare-toi. Je ne serai pas long.  
  
Sirius transplana et disparut avec son prisonnier qu'il avait préalablement attaché et mis dans un sac à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
  
Harry était très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à vaincre seul un Mangemort, et avec un sortilège qu'il avait créé en plus. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il s'habilla et mangea ce que Winky avait préparé pour le petit déjeuner. Il rassembla ses affaires et attendit Sirius, qui ne tarda pas.  
  
_Voilà. Je leur ai dit qu'il était entré chez moi et que j'avais dû le stupéfixer. Ne m'en veux pas, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne t'interrogent pas. Ils ont dcouvert qu'il était une nouvelle recrue de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il te ramène vivant pour faire ses preuves. Voldemort a sans doute voulu tester la protection qui existait autour de toi, et tant mieux si tout le monde croit que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger.  
  
_Que vont-ils faire de lui ? demanda Harry qui faisait semblant de ne pas entendre un autre compliment de son parrain.  
  
_Ils l'emmènent dans une nouvelle prison. J'ai appris que les Détraqueurs s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort et que les prisonniers d'Azkaban s'étaient tous évadés.  
  
_C'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle ça.  
  
_En effet, répondit Sirius, mais n'y pensons plus. Ca ne changera rien si on s'inquiète. Tu es prêt ? Le temps presse et il faut encore arriver à la gare.  
  
Ils chargèrent ses bagages dans la voiture et partirent pour King Cross. C'est enfin la rentrée, pensa Harry. 


	7. La rentrée

VII. La rentrée.  
  
E  
  
n chemin, Harry remarqua que la voiture de son parrain semblait dotée des mêmes caractéristiques que celles du ministère. En effet, à chaque feu rouge, elle se retrouvait en début de file et échappait à la circulation, ce qui leur permit d'arriver juste à temps pour le départ du train.  
  
Une fois à King Cross, Harry chargea ses bagages ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige sur un chariot. Il se tourna alors vers son parrain.  
  
_Au revoir Sirius, dit-il, non sans une certaine émotion dans la voix. Et merci encore pour ces vacances parfaites. Elles furent les meilleures de ma vie.  
  
_Merci à toi Harry. J'ai moi-même passé de très bons moments. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je peux te l'assurer.  
  
_Mais…  
  
_Tu verras, coupa Sirius. Dépêche toi, sinon tu vas rater ton départ.  
  
Il embrassa son parrain et partit en direction du quai 9 ¾.  
  
Une fois à la grille qui séparait les quais 9 et 10, il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui semblaient l'attendre.  
  
_Ah, te voilà enfin, s'exclama Hermione. Tu as failli arriver en retard.  
  
_Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Je vais très bien, répondit Harry. Il faut que je vous raconte ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure.  
  
_Tu nous raconteras plus tard, coupa Hermione. Sinon, on va rater le train.  
  
Ron souri à Harry d'un air qui se voulait compatissant et ils foncèrent tous les trois vers la grille de séparation. Une fois traversée, les trois amis se trouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, où un long train semblait sur le point de partir. Ils montèrent dans le dernier wagon et trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils rangèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent. La locomotive siffla et le train commença sa longue route vers Poudlard.  
  
_Alors, qu'avais-tu à nous raconter ? demanda Ron avec un ton plein d'intérêt.  
  
Harry se mit à décrire les évènements de la nuit passée sous les regards ébahis de ses deux amis.  
  
_Vraiment, finit par dire Hermione sur un ton réprobateur, tu n'as pas du tout été prudent, comme d'habitude.  
  
_Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a raison, ajouta Ron. Qu'aurais-tu fait si ton sort n'avait pas fonctionné ?  
  
_J'étais sûr qu'il allait marcher. Et puis, il s'est lancé tout seul, si je puis dire, déclara-t-il sur un ton presque innocent.  
  
_J'imagine qu'on ne peut que te féliciter, dit Ron. Tout comme l'a fait Sirius. Mais une ombre sombre et soucieuse passa sur son visage.  
  
_Qui a-t-il ? demanda Harry. Tu es tout pensif.  
  
_As-tu vu le journal ce matin ? demanda-t-il.  
  
A ces mots Hermione parut également tendue.  
  
_Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis arrivé un tout petit peu en retard ce matin. Non, je n'ai pas lu le journal. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté de si important ?  
  
Ron lui montra la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier où l'on pouvait lire en première page Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ! en caractères gras. Harry prit le journal des mains de son ami et lut l'article :  
  
C'est officiel ! Cornelius Fudge a fait une déclaration tôt ce matin, disant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Jamais-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qui avait disparu depuis 14 années, était de retour. Il semblerait qu'il ait réussit à attirer vers lui les tristement célèbres Détraqueurs, qui étaient les gardiens d'Azkaban. Le ministre de la magie nous a déclaré que le Maître des Ténèbres avait envoyé un message au ministère disant qu'il allait finir son travail sur la famille Potter et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Le ministre a précisé par ailleurs, que le seul survivant de cette famille, qui n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter, serait parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard, où le puissant Albus Dumbledore le protégeait. En attendant, les aurors se sont remis au travail, malgré le danger qu'ils encouraient. Allons nous de nouveau vers une époque terrible ? Seul le temps nous le dira. Quoi qu'il advienne, la Gazette du Sorcier vous tiendra au courant heure par heure.  
  
Un envoyé spécial.  
  
_Vous savez, commença Harry, j'étais vaguement au courant du retour de Voldemort.  
  
_Oui, bien sûr, mais là c'est officiel, dit Ron.. Et puis savais-tu que les Détraqueurs l'avaient rejoint ?  
  
_Je l'ai appris ce matin par Sirius. De toute façon, nous serons en sécurité à Poudlard.  
  
_Tu as sans doute raison, approuva Ron peu rassuré.  
  
Hermione se leva d'un coup, à la grande surprise de Ron et Harry.  
  
_Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester avec vous plus longtemps, déclara-t- elle. En tant que préfète, je dois vérifier que tout va bien avec les autres préfets. A plus !  
  
_Tu nous rejoindras plus tard ? demanda Ron timidement.  
  
_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
  
Une fois partie, Harry se tourna vers son ami.  
  
_Eh bien, je constate que tu ne te disputes plus avec elle, improvisa-t-il d'un air narquois.  
  
_Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Et il se mit à rougir fortement.  
  
_Ne te moque pas de moi, continua Harry. Il est évident que vous vous plaisez.  
  
_Tu crois ? demanda Ron sur un ton plein d'espoir.  
  
_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne remarques rien d'inhabituel dans sa façon de te regarder ?  
  
_N…non, absolument pas. Elle me regarde comment ?  
  
_Elle me regarde comment ? caricatura Harry. C'est simple, Hermione te regarde comme toi tu la regardes. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus clair.  
  
_C… c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, répondit Ron en regardant ses chaussures comme si elles se mettaient à chanter. Je dois t'avouer que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis un petit moment déjà.  
  
_Et bien fais quelque chose rapidement, parce que ça se voit beaucoup…vraiment beaucoup, précisa-t-il en riant.  
  
Et Ron finit par rire à son tour. De toute façon, dans ce genre de situation, il n'y a que ça à faire.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Malefoy, encadré par ses inséparables gardes du corps à cervelle de moineau, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
_Alors Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante, toujours accompagné de ton petit rouquin à ce que je vois. Ses deux comparses s'esclaffèrent bêtement.  
  
_Alors Malefoy, répondit Ron, toujours accompagné par les seules personnes plus stupides que toi ?  
  
Les deux géants cessèrent immédiatement de rire et tâtèrent leurs gros poings d'un air menaçant.  
  
_Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weasley ! Je ne parle pas à un pauvre crétin amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe. Ron se leva rouge de colère mais il fut arrêté par les deux armoires à glace. Et toi Potter, tu ne peux pas te défendre tout seul ? Tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un, hein ?  
  
Il s'arrêta en voyant le journal sur la banquette.  
  
_Tu vas faire comment sans Dumbledore ici ? reprit-il de sa voix traînante. Tu vas te mettre à crier ou tu vas t'évanouir?  
  
_Méfie toi Malefoy, répondit enfin Harry. Tu risques de te retrouver avec des pustules sur le visage, comme l'an dernier. Tu te rappelles ?  
  
A ces mots Malefoy sortit sa baguette mais les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley arrivèrent.  
  
_Tiens, voilà les idiots de service ! lança Fred.  
  
_C'est drôle. J'aurais plutôt dit les lâches, puants, stupides et bouseux de service, ajouta Georges.  
  
_Oui, tu as raison Georges. Je me suis trompé.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle sortirent à leur tour leur baguette mais Malefoy les rappela à l'ordre.  
  
_Inutile de s'attarder ici ! dit-il. Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Les temps changent, vous savez.  
  
_Alors c'est toi qui va bientôt te mordre les doigts répondit Harry. Maintenant, tire-toi avec tes gardes du corps, ou vous ressemblerez bientôt à des calculatrices de moldus.  
  
Les trois serpentards partirent en marmonnant quelque chose et les jumeaux entrèrent dans le compartiment.  
  
_Je suis stupide, dit Ron.  
  
_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Fred. Je pense que vouloir taper Malefoy est plutôt la preuve d'une grande intelligence.  
  
_Il a dû m'entendre dire que je suis amoureux d'Hermione, répondit Ron.  
  
_Bah, de toutes façons, il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard, rétorqua Georges.  
  
_Parce que vous êtes au courant ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Toute la famille l'est, dirent les jumeaux en riant. Tu aurais vu son comportement à la maison depuis qu'il a reçu une lettre d'Hermione lui disant que Krum était juste un ami. Il était tout le temps dans les nuages, même en s'entraînant au quidditch. Mais cela ne nous a pas empêché d'en faire un très bon gardien.  
  
_Meilleur que Dubois je pense, approuva Georges. Surtout avec l'Eclair de Feu que tu lui as donné Harry.  
  
Ron semblait s'enfoncer dans son siège. Ses oreilles étaient fluorescentes.  
  
Au moment où Hermione revint, les jumeaux s'échappèrent en se donnant ostensiblement des coups de coude.  
  
_Pourquoi rient-ils bêtement ces deux là ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Pour rien, répondit Ron en essayant d'être convaincant. N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
  
_Bien sûr, tu as raison, répondit Harry dans un clin d'oeil. Tout va bien dans le train mademoiselle la préfète ?  
  
_Tout va très bien, répondit Hermione sans relever l'ironie de la question. Les premières années sont un peu nerveux. Mais je les ai rassurés. C'est aussi mon rôle.  
  
_Nous, nous avons eu la visite de Malefoy, dit Ron.  
  
_Oui. Il t'a insultée et Ron a failli lui arracher la tête, ajouta Harry en exagérant juste ce qu'il fallait.  
  
_Tu as fait ça ? demanda Hermione à Ron.  
  
_O… oui. Mais c'était facile tu sais.  
  
_Merci Ron. J'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Ron, qui ressemblait à un grand feu rouge.  
  
Un silence s'instaura pendant lequel ils se regardèrent intensément, oubliant complètement Harry.  
  
_Un ange passe, dit ce dernier. Vous savez que vous êtes mignons tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
_Merci, dit Hermione en retirant sa main.  
  
Mais Ron, n'écoutant que son courage, ne voulut pas en rester là. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sous l'œil stupéfait de son meilleur ami. Ron s'éloigna et Hermione ouvrit les yeux.  
  
_Désolé, murmura-t-il. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais devenu fou.  
  
_Tu as eu raison, répondit-elle. C'était parfait. Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui t'aurais embrassé.  
  
Sur ces paroles il s'embrassèrent à nouveaux. Harry était de plus en plus gêné et il regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
_Oh ! Une vache ! Vous avez vu ? s'écria-t-il sur un air passionné sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Vous croyez qu'elle est folle, celle-là ?  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire.  
  
_En tout cas, félicitations, ajouta Harry. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais hâte de vous voir ensemble.  
  
_Merci, répondirent-ils tous les deux, main dans la main.  
  
Le reste du voyage ne fut que rire et tendresse. Une demi heure avant l'arrivée du train, ils se changèrent et mirent leur robe de sorcier. Bientôt l'immense château fut en vue.  
  
_Enfin ! intervint Harry, j'étais pressé de revenir. Je commence à avoir très faim !  
  
_Oui, moi aussi !  
  
_Vous ne pensez donc qu'à manger tous les deux ! s'écria Hermione alors que son ventre émettait un gargouillement terriblement fort.  
  
C'est dans un fou rire qu'ils quittèrent le train et virent Hagrid, armé d'une énorme lanterne.  
  
_Bonsoir ! Comment allez vous tous les trois ?  
  
_Bonsoir Hagrid, répondit Harry. Nous allons tous très bien. Il regarda Ron et Hermione et le géant suivit son regard.  
  
_Oh ! Je vois. Bon, hem, je dois accompagner les premières années. On se verra plus tard. Bon ! Les premières années avec moi ! cria-t-il. Les autres, vous prenez les voitures.  
  
Il s'éloigna vers le grand lac avec un groupe d'élève. Hermione, Ron et Harry montèrent dans la première voiture en compagnie de Fred, Georges et Ginny, qui ne semblait plus gênée de parler à Harry.  
  
_Elle a passé l'été avec Neville, lui dit Ron. Depuis qu'ils sont allés au bal ensemble l'année dernière, ces deux là ne se lâchent plus.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas le dire à toute l'école quand même ! cria Ginny. Il est très gentil avec moi, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en rosissant dangereusement.  
  
Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Décidément, cette année commence très bien, pensa Harry pendant que leur voiture faisait route vers le château.  
  
_Quand vas-tu organiser la sélection pour le poste de gardien ? lui demanda Georges.  
  
_Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce sera dans le premier mois car la saison commence dans un peu moins de huit semaines, ce qui nous laisse peu de temps pour nous entraîner.  
  
_Tu vas voir qu'il va devenir un capitaine encore plus obstiné que Dubois, dit Fred à Georges en riant.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage car leur voiture venait de s'arrêter. Devant la gigantesque porte d'entrée du château, se tenait le professeur McGonagall qui semblait les attendre.  
  
_Bonjour à tous ! Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.  
  
Etonnés, ils suivirent leur professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
_Asseyez vous, dit-elle en montrant trois chaises côte à côte.  
  
_Excusez moi professeur, mais qu'avons nous fait, se risqua à demander Ron.  
  
_Ne vous en faîtes Mr Weasley. Vous n'avez encore rien fait que je sache. Je suis pas là pour vous gronder, mais pour vous parler.  
  
Les trois amis devinrent alors attentifs, s'attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
_Tout d'abord, allez vous bien, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et inquiète. J'ai lu le journal de ce matin et…  
  
_Je vais bien, coupa Harry. Je vous assure que je vais bien, professeur.  
  
_T…tant mieux, répondit la directrice des Gryffondors sur un ton étonné. J'ai appris que vous avancez très rapidement dans votre entraînement, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus relevé. Je vous en félicite mais je vous demande de continuer et de ne surtout pas relâcher vos efforts. Le directeur, moi-même et quelques autres personnes pensons que vous êtes une carte maîtresse contre V…Voldemort. Le professeur semblait lutter pour prononcer son nom, mais elle reprit vite de l'assurance.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
  
« Quant à vous, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, j'imagine que vous êtes naturellement au courant de tout ce qui touche votre ami, continua le professeur. » Les deux concernés firent un signe d'approbation. « Aussi, le directeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons pensé qu'il était très important de le soutenir dans sa tâche. Pour cela, je vous ai aménagé un temps dans votre semaine de cours pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner avec Mr Potter. A vous d'apprendre à vous protéger contre les forces du mal. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution ».  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.  
  
_Oh merci professeur, dirent-ils simplement.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de quoi. Les temps vont être difficiles et je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous préparer car, puisque vous êtes très proche d'Harry, vous risquez d'être touchés, plus que quiconque à Poudlard. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle à présent.  
  
_Oui professeur. Merci.  
  
Et il quittèrent la pièce sous un l'œil compatissant du professeur McGonagall. En chemin, Ron ne pouvait plus se contenir.  
  
_C'est super ! On va pouvoir s'entraîner avec un des plus grands sorciers de ce monde ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
_Ron ! Ne dis pas ça, protesta Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
  
_Ca doit l'être s'ils te demandent tous de t'entraîner ainsi, rétorqua Hermione. Et puis je dois avouer que je suis moi-même très contente de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Mais qu'as tu Harry ?  
  
Leur ami s'était arrêté de marcher et semblait plus malheureux que jamais.  
  
_Je m'en veux, dit-il. Vous êtes en danger à cause de moi. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte. Vous risquez de mourir. Et si c'est le cas, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
  
_Détrompes toi, répondit Ron. Je sais tout à fait quels dangers nous courons. Mais tu sembles oublier que cela fait quatre ans que nous le courons, ce danger. Rappelle toi. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est sûrement pas de ta faute. Ca ne sert à rien de culpabiliser.  
  
_C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. En plus nous préférons lutter avec toi plutôt qu'attendre de savoir si tu survis à telle nouvelle épreuve, ou si…  
  
_Merci, murmura Harry. Vous êtes de vrais amis.  
  
_Bah, n'en parlons plus et allons manger, répondit Ron.  
  
Il embrassa Hermione doucement et ils entrèrent tout souriant dans la Grande Salle. 


	8. Première nuit à Popudlard

VIII. Première nuit à Poudlard.  
  
L  
  
es trois amis s'installèrent discrètement à la table des Gryffondors. La cérémonie de la répartition avait déjà commencé et les premières années furent placées dans chacune des quatre maisons.  
  
_Oh non ! râla Ron. On a encore raté la chanson du choixpeau magique.  
  
_Ce que McGonagall avait à nous dire était quand même beaucoup plus important, rétorqua Hermione.  
  
_C'est vrai, tu as raison.  
  
Décidément, les disputes se feraient rares entre ces deux là, pensa Harry.  
  
La répartition se termina et le directeur Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son habituel discours.  
  
_J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long, chuchotèrent les jumeaux. On meurt de faim.  
  
_Chut ! lança Hermione.  
  
_Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, commença Dumbledore. Vous devez tous avoir faim, aussi j'essayerai de faire le plus court possible. Vous savez que Voldemort a malheureusement retrouvé l'essentiel de ses pouvoirs.  
  
A ce nom, Harry sentit toute la salle tressaillir. Son regard se porta vers la table des Serpentards et il vit Malefoy sourire. C'est vrai que son père est un Mangemort, se souvint-il.  
  
_Cependant, je peux vous assurer que vous ne craignez absolument rien dans l'enceinte du château.  
  
A ces mots, Harry sentit le regard de tout le monde sur lui. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention..  
  
_Par conséquent, reprit le directeur, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard de cette année seront annulées.  
  
Les élèves furent tous déçus de cette nouvelle.  
  
_De plus, continua-t-il, je souhaite que tout le monde se prépare aux temps difficiles qui vont arriver. C'est dans cette idée que j'ai décidé d'augmenter le nombre d'heures de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous aurez donc désormais quatre heures de cours par semaine.  
  
_Eh ! Je me demande qui sera le nouveau professeur, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
_En raison du nombre important d'heures à assurer, j'ai dû choisir deux professeurs. Je vous présente le professeur Lupin, qui s'occupera des premières, secondes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années, et le professeur Black, qui s'occupera des autres classes.  
  
Les deux hommes firent leur entrée et furent applaudis par tous les élèves, sauf par les Serpentards bien sûr. Hermione, Ron et Harry n'en revenaient pas. Rémus et Sirius leur sourirent et leur firent un clin d'œil. Ainsi, c'est cela que voulait dire Sirius ce matin, pensa Harry. Les cours allaient être très intéressants.  
  
_Certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà le professeur Lupin pour l'avoir eu comme enseignant il y a deux ans. J'imagine que tout le monde sait qu'il est un loup-garou.  
  
Les premières années murmurèrent tous en même temps, chacun manifestant son effroi à son voisin.  
  
_Je tiens à vous rassurer cependant. En effet, le professeur Rogue prépara une potion qui l'empêchera de se transformer à la pleine lune. Il est donc inutile pour certains élèves de nourrir des préjugés.  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment et jeta un regard rapide vers la table des Serpentards.  
  
_Je souhaite à chacun d'entre vous une bonne année et un excellent appétit, termina-t-il.  
  
A ces mots, les plats se remplirent instantanément de milliers de mets différents. On pouvait deviner une nationalité différente pour chaque plat. Les elfes de maison avaient une fois de plus vu les choses en grand.  
  
Tous commencèrent à manger et à parler.  
  
_C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Ron dans un brouhaha général. On va avoir des cours avec Sirius ! Et en plus, on en aura beaucoup.  
  
_Ce qui confirme que les temps vont être très difficiles, s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
_Tu as raison. Mais de toute façon, on ne craint absolument rien dans le château. N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
  
_C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, répondit celui-ci. Mais je me demande en quoi consiste cette protection et si Voldemort s'en tiendra à ses vulgaires menaces.  
  
Les deux amis le regardèrent gravement. Il n'y avait que lui pour considérer que les menaces de Voldemort étaient simplement vulgaires. Tout le monde avait l'air de penser que la déclaration du Maître des Ténèbres ressemblait davantage à un ultimatum. Cependant, jamais ils n'avaient vu Harry se plaindre de son sort et ils n'allaient pas se mettre à imiter les regards graves que les autres élèves portaient à leur ami.  
  
_N'y pensons plus, improvisa Hermione. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir cours avec Sirius. Je suis certaine que c'est un bon professeur.  
  
_Je me demande comment réagit Rogue à cette idée, reprit Harry.  
  
Il se tourna vers la table d'honneur et vit le maître des potions lancer un regard de haine vers les nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Eux, ne semblaient même pas le considérer. La situation aurait été comique si Harry n'avait pas remarqué les traits creusés sur le visage de Rogue. Il semblait très fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Harry repensa alors à la réaction de Voldemort face à l'absence de certains de ses Mangemorts : « Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir… Il le paiera. Un autre m'a quitté définitivement… Il sera tué, bien entendu… ».  
  
Telles ont été ses paroles, pensa Harry. C'est à Karkaroff et à Rogue qu'il faisait allusion. Auraient-ils déjà subi une attaque ? Ils sont au moins autant en danger que moi.  
  
Ce fut Ron qui tira Harry de ses pensées.  
  
_Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es bizarre.  
  
_Non, non. Ca va, assura ce dernier. Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Au fait, dit-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux tandis que Ron recommençait à discuter avec Hermione, où en est votre projet de magasin ?  
  
_Eh bien, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas touché à l'argent que tu nous as donné, mis à part un petit cadeau à Ron, répondit Fred.  
  
_Mais nous n'avons pas chômé pendant l'été, ajouta Georges. Nous avons plusieurs nouveaux produits qui circuleront dans l'année. Le reste est top- secret.  
  
Et ils se retournèrent vers Lee Jordan pour discuter de Quidditch.  
  
Je n'en tirerai rien de plus, pensa Harry.  
  
Il recommença à manger en parlant d'événements joyeux avec Hermione et Ron. Au bout d'un moment, Harry releva la tête de son assiette et vit pour la première fois Cho Chang qui le regardait. Il se sentit comme aspiré de l'intérieur tandis que la jolie brune le dévisageait avec un petit sourire. Le temps s'était arrêté pour Harry et il ne voyait plus que Cho.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait un physique complètement différent que celui de l'année précédente. Il se sentait brûlant et glacé et il se surprit à ronronner. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, seuls Hermione et Ron le regardaient, étonnés.  
  
_Eh bien, dit ce dernier en regardant vers la table des Serdaigles, il semblerait que la foudre soit une nouvelle fois tombée.  
  
_Et cette foudre a un effet sur ton rapprochement, ajouta Hermione. Tu ronronnes très bien Harry, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Harry se sentit très bête et rougit dangereusement. Harry lança un regard en coin à Cho et s'aperçu qu'elle souriait. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna les yeux vers son assiette. Harry se sentait très bien. C'est quand les deux autres éclatèrent de rire qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait un sourire niais gravé sur le visage.  
  
Le reste du repas passa très vite et à la fin du dessert, le directeur Dumbledore se leva :  
  
« J'espère que vous avez tous bien dîné. A présent, nous allons aller dormir. Je tiens à rappeler que la saison de Quidditch commencera bientôt. J'encourage donc vivement les capitaines à compléter leur équipe. Sur ce, que les préfets viennent me voir pour les mots de passe et que tout le monde rejoigne les dortoirs.  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione et les autres préfets rejoignirent Dumbledore, Harry se rappela son devoir de capitaine. Bientôt, tout le monde se leva et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.  
  
Les plus jeunes furent guidées par leurs aînés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Comme chaque année, les étudiants étaient émerveillés par l'atmosphère magique du château. Des murmures d'admiration se faisaient entendre à chaque fois que les portraits s'inclinaient sur leur passage ou les suivaient du regard. Et comme à chaque rentrée, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, ne put s'empêcher d'asperger les nouveaux venus, qui semblaient terrorisés.  
  
_Ne vous en faites pas, dit Ginny à un groupe de première année. Au bout d'un mois, on s'y fait. Il faut savoir lui parler, c'est tout. Peeves ! hurla-t-elle pendant que le fantôme tirait les oreilles d'une fille. Si tu continues, je vais appeler le Baron Sanglant.  
  
A ces mots, Peeves lui tira la langue et s'enfuit à travers un mur du couloir.  
  
_Vous voyez ? reprit Ginny devant des élèves pleins d'admiration. Le fantôme des Serpentards est le seul qui arrive à se faire obéir de lui. Pronocez le nom du Baron Sanglant et vous serez tranquilles.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le dortoir des Gryffondors et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
_Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_J'arrive ! cria Hermione essayant de se frayer un passage parmi les élèves. C'est Hippogriffe.  
  
Le directeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas manquer d'humour. L'allusion à Buck, l'hippogriffe qui sauva Sirius Black deux ans plus tôt, était évidente pour Hermione et Harry. Aussitôt le portrait pivota et laissa place à un passage qui menait aux dortoirs.  
  
_Bien. N'oubliez pas le mot de passe, sinon vous ne pourriez pas entrer, dit la préfète aux premières années. A présent tous au lit.  
  
Ron et Harry attendirent que la Salle Commune se vide et se tournèrent vers Hermione.  
  
_Tu joues très bien la préfète, lui dit Harry. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.  
  
_Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, répondit-elle. Néanmoins, ce rôle va me poser un petit problème par rapport à vous.  
  
_Ah bon ? Et lequel ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Vos escapades nocturnes par exemple.  
  
_J'imagine que tu sauras rester discrète, improvisa Harry.  
  
_Je viendrais avec vous, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune question. Pour vous surveiller bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
_Bien sûr, approuvèrent les deux autres.  
  
Ils sourirent et les garçons commencèrent à se diriger vers leur dortoir lorsque Hermione attrapa la main de Ron et l'embrassa pendant que Harry, qui faisait semblant de ne pas les avoir vus, continua à monter les escaliers.  
  
_Bonne nuit dit-elle tendrement à Ron.  
  
_Hermione ? répondit ce dernier.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Je t'aime, lui avoua Ron sur un ton sérieux. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps.  
  
A ces mots, Hermione rougit et sourit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_Je t'aime aussi Ron Weasley.  
  
Elle l'embrassa, puis ils se quittèrent difficilement pour rejoindre chacun leur dortoir. Lorsque Ron arriva dans la chambre, il vit Seamus, Dean, Neville et Harry qui manifestement l'attendaient. Ils souriaient béatement.  
  
_Quoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.  
  
_Oh rien, répondit Harry. Nous sommes content pour toi, c'est tout.  
  
_Merci. Et arrêtez de rire bêtement vous deux, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Neville et de Seamus, qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir se relever.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes d'une ambiance bon enfant, tous parvinrent enfin à gagner leur lit. Harry ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers évènements. Son déménagement, son apprentissage, Ron et Hermione. Il conclut qu'il avait vécu des moments très importants en très peu de temps. Il constata aussi qu'il était pour la première fois de sa vie vraiment heureux. Et rien ne laissait prévoir la venue de temps sombres.  
  
La bonne humeur générale est-elle la preuve de notre insouciance ? se demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça. Je refuse que Voldemort me vole une nouvelle fois mon bonheur. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je mérite ce bonheur et je veux le conserver intact.  
  
Et c'est sur cette détermination, si caractéristique de son caractère, qu'il s'endormit. 


	9. Une matinée bien chargée

IX. Une matinée bien chargée.  
  
L  
  
a nuit se passa plutôt bien pour Harry. Cependant il se réveilla à 4 heures 30 et n'arriva pas à se rendormir.  
  
Il semble que je ne puisse définitivement plus dormir normalement, pensa Harry. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce qui me réveille. Manifestement Voldemort ne commet aucun crime lui-même sans quoi ma cicatrice me torturerait. Peut-être que ce sont seulement ses Mangemorts qui tuent. Il se réserve pour moi, pensa Harry. Eh bien au moment venu je serai prêt. Et puisque je me réveille tôt tous les matins, j'en profiterai pour m'entraîner.  
  
Comme il aurait un temps dans la semaine pour améliorer ou créer des sortilèges avec Hermione et Ron, il décida de consacrer l'aurore à sa métamorphose.  
  
Décidé, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur des valeurs intangibles, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il fixa son esprit sur le lion, l'animal qui lui correspondait et sur ses caractéristiques. Le courage… Il pensa à son combat contre Voldemort…. L'agilité… Il pensa à ses matches de Quidditch… La force… Il se sentit courbaturé… Face à ces manifestations qui s'opéraient chez lui, Harry eut une soudaine envie de se métamorphoser.  
  
Là tout de suite, pensa-t-il. Je veux être un lion, MAINTENANT !!!  
  
Il se sentit alors tout bizarre. Sa vision changea, ses mains s'épaissirent, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes, sa chevelure poussa en une grande crinière, et puis… Plus rien. Il était redevenu normal.  
  
J'ai failli réussir, pensa-t-il avec émerveillement. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.  
  
Il vérifia ses mains. Elles étaient tout à fait normales.  
  
Je suis sûr que j'ai failli y parvenir. Ou peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Non ! J'étais différent, j'en suis certain.  
  
Il se leva et alla se regarder dans la glace. Il put constater que sa musculature était très soulignée. Elle n'était pas imposante, mais chaque muscle se distinguait. Quelque chose avait changé. Il se regarda de plus près et il vit… Ses yeux !!! Ses yeux étaient jaunes avec un trait noir au milieu, comme la pupille des félins. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu qu'il y avait une foule de détails qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Tout était très clair et son attention était retenue au moindre mouvement. Harry n'en revenait pas.  
  
_Ca alors, dit-il doucement. On va me poser des questions. Ah moins que…  
  
Il se concentra et voulut redevenir tout à fait normal. Et comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve d'où l'on sort brutalement, Harry retrouva sa vue antérieure et se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de ses lunettes. Il les prit sur la table à côté de son lit et retourna devant la glace.  
  
Tout est normal, pensa-t-il. Il voulut retrouver son regard de félin. Il se concentra et ses yeux se transformèrent. Puis il leur rendit leur forme initiale.  
  
Pratique, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le jour était levé. Il fixa sa montre et pensa à l'heure. Aussitôt, la cadran blanc laissa place à quelques chiffres. 7H30.  
  
Décidément le temps passe vite quand je m'entraîne. Il faudra que je fasse attention.  
  
Harry s'habilla et descendit vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En chemin il rencontra plusieurs élèves qui le regardaient avec une mine soucieuse. Harry ne chercha même pas à leur parler. Depuis la parution de la menace de Voldemort dans le journal, de nombreuses personnes le regardaient ainsi. Heureusement, ses quelques amis ne laissaient pas paraître leur inquiétude.  
  
Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et vit qu'il était un des premiers élèves à descendre.  
  
Ce sera souvent comme ça, pensa-t-il tristement. Du moins, tant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir normalement.  
  
Il commença à manger. Peu à peu, la salle se remplissait d'élèves et de professeurs. Vers 8H15, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.  
  
En même temps, pensa Harry en souriant.  
  
Ils s'assirent en face de lui.  
  
_Tu es débout depuis quand ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Debout ou réveillé ? répondit Harry.  
  
_Réveillé, dit Ron inquiet.  
  
_Ca va faire bientôt quatre heures. Je n'arrive pas à dormir plus longtemps. Alors j'en profite pour m'entraîner.  
  
_Tu as raison d'utiliser ce temps à bon escient, dit Hermione. Mais peut- être devrions nous parler de ce manque de sommeil à Dumbledore.  
  
_Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien. Et puis, je ne vais pas aller le voir dés qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal.  
  
_Mais…  
  
_Et ton entraînement a apporté ses fruits ? coupa Ron qui sentait que la conversation allait s'envenimer.  
  
_J'ai réussit à me transformer en partie les mains, les cheveux pendant un petit moment, répondit Harry avec fierté.  
  
_Déjà ! s'exclama Hermione qui avait renoncé à ses conseils. Mais c'est formidable.  
  
_Et je maîtrise la transformation des yeux, ajouta Harry qui gardait le meilleur pour la fin.  
  
_Comment ça ? demanda Ron. Harry vérifia que personne n'écoutait.  
  
_Eh bien regarde. Il retira ses lunettes et s'approcha de Ron et d'Hermione. Il se concentra et ses yeux retrouvèrent une apparence féline. Ses deux amis étouffèrent un cri en le voyant. Harry ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient à nouveau verts. Il remit ses lunettes.  
  
_Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'y aurais pas cru, déclara Ron.  
  
_Stupéfiant, ajouta Hermione. Que tu arrives déjà à un tel résultat en un peu plus d'un mois relève tout simplement du prodige. Te rends-tu compte que ton père et Sirius ont mis un an pour se transformer complètement ? chuchota-t-elle.  
  
_Je sais, dit Harry en rougissant.  
  
_Je pense que tu peux être fier, ajouta Ron qui gardait sa tartine à portée de la bouche mais qui n'arrivait pas à faire remuer le moindre muscle.  
  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les élèves remplissaient la salle et bientôt tout le monde fut présent.  
  
_Il faut que j'aille chercher les emplois du temps, dit Hermione en se levant.  
  
_D'accord, dit Ron. A tout de suite.  
  
_A tout de suite. Et elle quitta la salle en direction du bureau de McGonagall.  
  
_Elle prend son rôle très à cœur, dit Harry.  
  
_Et il lui va comme un gant, approuva Ron. Mais elle risque d'avoir de grosses crises de conscience les soirs où nous sortirons.  
  
_Si elle vient avec nous, elle fera mine de nous surveiller et tout ira bien. Et puis si on se fait prendre, on la couvrira.  
  
_Tu as raison. Mais avec les maraudeurs comme alliés et ta cape, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se faire prendre.  
  
_L'année dernière, j'ai failli y passer, dit Harry. Si Maugrey ne m'avait pas tiré d'affaire, Rogue m'aurait trouvé.  
  
_Quand je pense que ce traître a passé son temps près de nous, je m'en voudrais presque de lui avoir fait confiance.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tout le monde s'est fait avoir. Comment veux-tu que l'on sache qu'il buvait du polynectar ? C'est indécelable.  
  
_Pas avec la carte, dit Ron. Si on avait été plus malins, nous aurions pu deviner. Surtout que nous connaissions les effets du polynectar pour l'avoir déjà essayé.  
  
_Tu vas finir par me faire culpabiliser.  
  
_Tu as raison, c'est inutile de se torturer avec le passé.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione revint chargée de plusieurs emplois du temps. Elle les distribua à chaque élève. Mais une fois à la hauteur de Ron et d'Harry, elle en donna un qui semblait différent des autres. Harry s'empressa de l'observer. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'importance du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait quatre cours d'une heure. L'un d'eux ne concernait que les élèves de Gryffondors, le vendredi matin. Les autre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal regroupaient successivement les Gryffondors avec les élèves de Poufsoufle (le lundi), de Serdaigle (le mercredi) et de Serpentard (le jeudi après le cours de Potion).  
  
_Oh non ! s'exclama Ron. On a encore Divination le lundi matin !  
  
_Par contre, on a Botanique avec les Poufsoufles cet après-midi, dit Neville joyeux.  
  
Tout le monde savait que le cours du professeur Chourave était le seul où Neville parvenait à obtenir des points. Il y était très doué.  
  
_Tu as vu Harry ? demanda Ron. Notre temps d'entraînement est prévu le vendredi après-midi.  
  
_Je vois. Et il n'y a aucun cours après. Nous pourrons nous entraîner assez longtemps, répondit-il.  
  
_N'oublie pas de prévoir un temps pour le Quidditch Harry.  
  
_Tu as raison. Eh Georges ! appela-t-il. Comment se débrouillait Dubois pour les entraînements de Quidditch ?  
  
_Il fixait les temps d'entraînement du trimestre sur le tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune et nous les rappelait à chaque fois car personne n'allait voir ce qu'il affichait, répondit-t-il en riant.  
  
_Je vois, dit Harry.  
  
Il regarda sa montre et pensa à l'heure : 9H00.  
  
_Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher, dit-il à l'adresse de Ron. Le cours de Divination commence dans un quart d'heure et il faut monter jusqu'en haut du château.  
  
_Allons-y alors.  
  
Ils se levèrent, Ron embrassa Hermione sous quelques regards moqueurs, et ils montèrent en direction de la plus haute tour de Poudlard.  
  
Depuis leur deuxième année au collège, Ron et Harry s'étaient aperçus que les cours de Divination de Trelawney étaient une grande farce. Une fois, Hermione s'était disputée avec le professeur et n'était plus jamais revenue au cours, étant donné que les « prédictions » de Trelawney étaient particulièrement tragiques, surtout à l'égard de Harry. Les deux amis, quant à eux, préfèraient jouer le jeu de leur professeur en imaginant les pires malheurs pour leur avenir. Cette méthode, certes peu orthodoxe, leur permettait de passer le temps, de s'amuser et surtout d'avoir d'excellents notes.  
  
En montant les multiples escaliers du château, Ron et Harry croisèrent une classe de troisième année, qui regardait ce dernier comme s'il était un fantôme.  
  
_Pourquoi cet air sombre en te croisant ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Ce doit être cet article dans le journal, répondit Harry. Je déteste cette façon de me regarder. On dirait que je suis déjà mort pour eux. C'est révoltant cette façon de croire que le retour de Voldemort signe la fin des temps. Ils baissent tous les bras.  
  
_Tu sais, tu n'as pas été éduqué dans cette peur. Eux ne connaissent que ça et n'ont pas forcément ton courage.  
  
_Mais toi et Hermione par exemple, ou même tes frères, vous ne semblez pas me condamner à une mort certaine.  
  
_Mais c'est parce que nous te connaissons, répondit Ron. Nous savons de quoi tu es capable. Et puis tu nous as rendus sans doute plus courageux que nous l'étions.  
  
_Merci. Mais il faut qu'ils comprennent : cette peur ne peut jouer qu'en leur défaveur. La peur est la graine de la défaite.  
  
_Jolie image, dit Ron en souriant.  
  
_N'est-ce pas ? C'est sorti tout seul. Je m'étonnes moi-même en ce moment. Si ça continue je vais avoir la grosse tête.  
  
_T'en fais pas, nous sommes là pour t'en empêcher. Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés.  
  
Ils parvinrent à une échelle de corde qui montait vers une trappe dans le plafond. Ils la grimpèrent avec difficulté et pénétrèrent dans une salle où la lumière du jour n'avait pas du entrer depuis des années. L'atmosphère était suffocanteTout était rouge. Mais curieusement, cette couleur ne touchait aucun meuble. On aurait dit que l'air seulement était rouge ocre. Il y avait de petites tables entourées de chaises un peu partout et des étagères ornées de tasses de thé, de boules de cristal, de cartes et autres ustensiles pouvant servir à la divination. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et crépitait joyeusement. La pièce était si silencieuse que le moindre craquement du bois qui brûlait ressemblait à celui d'un arbre qu'on arrache. Un épais nuage d'encens planait à mi-hauteur entre le sol et le plafond.  
  
Comme la majorité des autres élèves, Ron et Harry toussèrent abondamment au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la pièce.  
  
_J'imagine que seules les personnes qui ont le privilège et le don de double vue, peuvent supporter l'aura qui entoure mon sanctuaire, dit une voix qui sortait de l'ombre. Ces conditions sont favorables pour voyager dans les méandres compliqués de l'art de la divination.  
  
Le professeur Trelawney venait de faire son apparition.  
  
_Cette atmosphère est surtout favorable aux hallucinations, chuchota Ron à son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.  
  
_J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda le professeur outrée. Oh ! C'est vous mon garçon.  
  
Le professeur venait de reconnaître Harry à travers le brouillard opaque. Elle le regarda comme on regarderait quelqu'un qui est en train de souffrir mille morts et pour qui on ne pourrait rien faire.  
  
Harry en avait déjà assez. Il avait assez entendu de présage de mort tout au long des années précédentes pour en supporter davantage. Il allait répondre lorsque Ron le frappa du coude.  
  
Harry soupira profondément et très longuement avec un air de fatalité.  
  
_Je sais professeur, murmura-t-il. J'ai regardé les étoiles cet été et ma boule de cristal de poche, que je ne quitte jamais, m'a confirmé une mort atroce dans les prochaines semaines. Mais…(nouveau soupir) Je m'y suis résigné professeur, ajouta-t-il avec un air de tragédien grec.  
  
Ron et quelques autres élèves étaient au bord de l'étouffement et le professeur Trelawney était émerveillée.  
  
_Mon garçon, dit-elle sombrement, je ne peux qu'admirer votre résignation. Mais malheureusement vous avez tout à fait raison. Les feuilles de mon thé de ce matin m'ont une nouvelle fois révélé votre funeste destin. Quel poids est le mien de connaître l'avenir, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Je suis prisonnière de mon don. Vous ne pouvez comprendre ma souffrance.  
  
Harry pensa qu'elle formerait un superbe couple avec Gilderoy Lockhart, leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient là à présent, et la majorité le regardait comme s'il allait être foudroyé dans les cinq secondes. Seuls Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient morts de rire, au grand dam de Parvati et Lavande, deux élèves admiratrices du professeur Trelawney. Elles regardaient les garçons avec un air qui disait « on ne rit pas avec ces choses là », qui eut pour effet d'aggraver dangereusement le fou rire des quatre amis. Harry avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal de garder son air de fataliste endurci.  
  
_Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire, ajouta le professeur.  
  
_Malheureusement, murmura Harry avec un ton plein de larmes.  
  
_Que tout le monde s'asseye, dit le professeur Trelawney qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière intervention de Harry. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les cartes. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois que j'utiliserai ce terme pour les désigner. Nous les appellerons par leur vrai nom, soit "les lames du destin". Car elles sont un des instruments de prédiction de l'avenir.  
  
_Ohhhhh, dirent Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Harry.  
  
_C'est intéressant n'est-ce pas ? demandad'un air entendu celle qui n'avait pas compris toute l'ironie que ses élèves manifestaient. Nous devront passer l'année sur cette étude, car les significations des "lames du destin" sont très nombreuses et complexes.  
  
Le reste du cours fut aussi ennuyeux qu'on peut l'imaginer. Ron réussit à s'endormir pendant les nombreuses et assommantes explications du professeur Trelawney. C'est seulement à la fin du cours qu'Harry le secoua pour partir. Et Ron fit tellement de bruit en se réveillant que le professeur s'en aperçut.  
  
_Je rêve ! cria-t-elle. Vous dormiez pendant mes explications Mr Weasley !  
  
Ron était en mauvaise posture, si bien qu'il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.  
  
_Je ne dormais pas professeur, dit-il. Loin de moi cette horrible idée.  
  
_Alors que faisiez vous ? tonna-t-elle.  
  
_Je… je m'étais évanoui, répondit Ron. Je m'étais évanoui lorsque la carte mort est tombée devant Harry.  
  
Ce dernier le regarda mi-étonné, mi-amusé.  
  
La colère disparut du visage du professeur Trelawney, laissant place à un air tragique.  
  
_Vous aussi vous l'avez vu mon garçon, dit-elle sombrement. Je n'osais pas le révéler devant tout le monde. Mais votre ami a raison Mr Potter. Excusez mon erreur Mr Weasley.  
  
_Ce n'est rien professeur, répondit-il. Au revoir.  
  
_Au revoir, les enfants.  
  
Elle semblait au bord des larmes lorsque les élèves descendirent l'échelle. Une fois loin de la trappe, Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_Tu as eu un sacré culot, avoua Harry.  
  
_Bah, on peut lui faire croire n'importe quoi tant que ta mort est présente.  
  
_Oui, ça va devenir trop facile.  
  
_Ton petit numéro n'était pas mal non plus, ajouta Ron. Je n'avais jamais autant ri à un cours de Divination.  
  
C'est en continuant à rire qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de Métamorphose de McGonagall. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Ron et Harry arrivèrent juste à temps pour le cours.  
  
_Bien, commença le professeur McGonagall, je vois que tout le monde est ici. Nous pouvons donc commencer. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes en cinquième année, ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de cette année, vous aurez vos BUSES. A obtenir.  
  
Ces mots eurent un l'effet dévastateur sur les élèves. Bien entendu, ils avaient pratiquement tous oublié (tous sauf Hermione) un des examens les plus importants de l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
_Aussi, continua le professeur qui n'accorda pas la moindre intention à la mine peu réjouie de ses élèves, je vous conseille donc fortement de vous mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible. En ce qui me concerne, l'examen de cette année sera aussi difficile que les années précédentes ; je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Je vous rassure cependant, il s'agit sans doute de l'épreuve la plus complexe de votre cursus.  
  
_Tu crois qu'elle cherche à nous remonter le moral ? demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
_Je pense que oui, répondit-il.  
  
_Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de métamorphoser vos bureaux en tortue. Le principe est le même que pour les métamorphoses que nous avons déjà apprises. L'exercice est juste plus compliqué. Vous pouvez commencer.  
  
Chaque élève se leva et entreprit la transformation de son pupitre. Les résultats furent assez variés et à la place des tortues escomptées, le professeur put voir des tables avec une carapace, des tortues avec des pieds de tables et des tortues avec un encrier sur le front. En fin de compte, seuls Hermione et Harry, au grand étonnement de celui-ci, eurent chacun une tortue devant leur chaise.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu réussir. Normalement, il n'était pas un élève très doué.  
  
_Comment j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
  
_Ai-je besoin de te rappeler pourquoi le ministère de la magie interdit aux sorciers de devenir un animagus ? lui souffla-t-elle.  
  
_Je ne vois pas où est le rapport.  
  
_C'est parce qu'en plus de pouvoir se métamorphoser, ils deviennent plus puissants. Et comme, tu n'es plus très loin de ta métamorphose, les effets doivent s'en faire sentir. Tu ne ressens rien de particulier ?  
  
_Non, répondit Harry. Je me sens étrangement bien.  
  
Et il souri.  
  
Les autres élèves n'ayant pas réussi l'exercice, le professeur McGonagall le leur fit répéter plusieurs fois jusqu'au bon résultat. A cette allure, la fin du cours arriva rapidement. La première matinée de l'année était finie.  
  
_J'ai encore du travail pour arriver à votre niveau, dit Ron à Hermione et Harry alors que les élèves descendaient vers la Grande Salle. Ma tortue avait un casier à la place de la carapace.  
  
_Pour arriver à mon niveau, répondit Hermione, tu n'as pas vraiment beaucoup de travail à fournir. Mais celui de Harry va vite devenir inaccessible.  
  
_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? rétorqua l'intéressé. Je ne suis pas si bon que tu le prétends.  
  
_Bah, nous verrons vendredi si Hermione a raison, dit Ron. Allons manger. Je meurs de faim.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où déjà de nombreux élèves se regroupaient autour des tables. Les trois amis s'installèrent et Harry eut le temps de voir Cho qui le fixait intensément.  
  
_Quand te décideras-tu à lui parler ? demanda Ron. A mon avis, elle attend ça depuis un petit moment.  
  
_Tu me connais, non ? répondît Harry. Je suis incapable de prendre une décision intelligente lorsqu'elle me regarde comme ça.  
  
_Il ne s'agit pas de prendre une décision, intervint Hermione, mais de laisser faire les choses. Je pense que le meilleur exemple à suivre est Ron.  
  
Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était content d'entendre ça. Pas seulement parce que ça venait de sa petite amie, mais aussi parce qu'Harry devait prendre exemple sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas en compétition, tous les deux. Ils étaient amis, mais Ron avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de Harry et enfin il s'en détachait.  
  
_Vous avez raison tous les deux. Au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serdaigles, j'irai m'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
_Mouais, dirent Hermione et Ron. Ce sera déjà un début.  
  
C'est sur ces quelques paroles que les jumeaux arrivèrent.  
  
_Bonjour tout le monde, lancèrent-ils. On vient d'avoir cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentards.  
  
_Alors ? demandèrent Hermione, Ron et Harry en même temps. Comment est-il ?  
  
_On n'a jamais eu un cours aussi cool depuis qu'on est ici, répondit Georges. Les Serpentards ont essayé de le déstabiliser mais il n'a pas bronché et leur a clairement exprimé qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.  
  
_Et en plus c'est un très bon prof, ajouta Fred.  
  
_Qu'avez-vous étudié ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Il nous a expliqué que puisque les Détraqueurs avaient rallié Voldemort, on devait apprendre à se défendre contre eux.  
  
_Quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Vous apprenez le pa…  
  
Ron donna un coup de pied à Harry. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il maîtrisait ce sort.  
  
_Mais comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron l'avait frappé. Il faut un Détraqueur pour pouvoir s'entraîner.  
  
_Pas forcément, répondit Fred. D'ailleurs il nous l'a démontré en faisant ce qu'on appelle un patronus.  
  
_Vous avez réussi ? demanda Ron. Il paraît que c'est très dur.  
  
_C'est très dur, confirma Fred. D'ailleurs personne n'a réussi. Le professeur Black nous a dit que cela prendrait au moins la moitié de l'année.  
  
_Bon, on vous laisse, on va s'asseoir la-bas.  
  
Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent vers l'autre côté de la grande table. Les plats commençaient déjà à apparaître et les élèves se mirent à manger.  
  
_Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé Ron ? demanda Harry en se massant le tibia. Tout le monde sait que je connais ce sort.  
  
_Personne ne le sait, rectifia Hermione. Et il vaut mieux que cela reste un secret.  
  
_Mais je m'en suis servi pendant le match de Quidditch, il y a deux ans !  
  
_Personne ne t'as vu à part le professeur Lupin, dit Ron. D'ailleurs si tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, nous ne l'aurions jamais su.   
  
_Je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous, ajouta Harry.  
  
_Des bêtises, répondit Ron en souriant.  
  
_A propos de bêtise, dit Hermione. Tu en ferais une énorme si tu oubliais la sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
_J'y pense, répondit Harry la bouche pleine. Ce soir je mets une annonce. La sélection se fera ce week-end.  
  
_Ce week-end ! s'exclama Ron. Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?  
  
_Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il faut commencer à nous entraîner très rapidement car je tiens à gagner la coupe cette année. Pourquoi as-tu peur ?  
  
_J'ai le trac.  
  
_Tu seras parfait, lui dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que la sélection sera un parcours de santé pour toi.  
  
_Merci, dit Ron. Tu as le don pour me remonter le moral.  
  
Harry souri. Ils étaient mignons et quelque part il les enviait. Le déjeuner se passa le plus normalement du monde et c'est le ventre plein que chacun se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. 


	10. Premier cours avec Sirius

X. Premier cours avec Sirius.  
  
L  
  
es élèves de cinquième année de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, non sans une certaine impatience. Le bruit disant que Sirius Black était un professeur fantastique s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre et chacun voulait vérifier cette rumeur.  
  
_Vivement le cours avec les Serdaigles, dit Harry qui restait persuadé de sa bonne idée.  
  
_On ne voulait pas te retirer tes illusions tout de suite, intervint Ron, mais Cho ne risque pas d'être là au cours commun avec les Serdaigles.  
  
_Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'elle a un an de plus et qu'elle est en sixième année, répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry semblait désemparé.  
  
_J'avais complètement oublié, marmonna-t-il tristement.  
  
_Tu auras sans doute d'autres occasions, lui dit Ron. Ne t'en fais pas.  
  
_Mouais.  
  
Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il ne dit rien puisqu'ils arrivaient à la salle de cours. Hermione, Ron et lui essayèrent de s'asseoir le plus près possible du bureau du professeur. Comme ils arrivaient les premiers, ce ne fut pas difficile.  
  
Tous s'installèrent dans un brouhaha général et très vite une atmosphère d'impatience pouvait se sentir dans la classe. Le silence se fit en quelques secondes lorsque Sirius Black apparut.  
  
Il était vêtu d'une longue robe marron foncé, simple. Son esprit était vif et il dosa sa classe de quelques coups d'œil. Il regarda Harry et lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
_Bonjour à tous, finit-il par dire. Je suis très content de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que tout se passera bien pendant l'année. Comme l'a dit le directeur hier, vu les circonstances actuelles, je vous apprendrai des sort pratique qui pourront vous servir à vous défendre en cas de nécessité.  
  
A présent, c'était une atmosphère d'excitation qui planait parmi les élèves. Sirius avait réussi à capter l'attention de tous les élèves en quelques mots.  
  
_D'un commun accord avec Dumbledore, tous mes élèves, soit les élèves de cinquième année jusqu'à la septième, devront apprendre et maîtriser le sortilège patronus.  
  
Harry n'y croyait pas. Ni Hermione et Ron d'ailleurs. Mais les autres élèves ne semblaient absolument pas impressionnés.  
  
_Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un patronus et son utilité ? demanda Sirius sur un ton professoral.  
  
Seuls les trois amis levèrent la main, au grand étonnement des autres.  
  
_Oui Ron ?  
  
_Il s'agit d'une manifestation argentée destinée à éloigner les Détraqueurs et à dissiper leurs effets néfastes.  
  
_C'est parfaitement exact. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor. Etant donné que les Détraqueurs ont rallié Voldemort (toute la classe tressaillit), je vais vous enseigner comment vous en défendre.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Ils allaient apprendre à combattre les Détraqueurs !  
  
_Nous allons commencer, dit le professeur. Mais avant, je tiens à vous inciter à ne plus craindre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme le dit votre directeur, c'est en ayant peur de nommer les choses que vous aurez le plus de mal à les vaincre. Je ne vous forcerez jamais à prononcer son nom, mais sachez juste que c'est un début de lutte contre lui.  
  
Les élèves semblaient horrifiés par les propos de leur professeur. Comment pourraient-ils jamais prononcer le nom du pire mage noir de tous les temps ?  
  
_Bien, reprit le professeur. Ceci fait, nous allons commencer. Pour lancer un patronus, il faut prononcer « spero patronum ». Répétez après moi. Spero patronum.  
  
Toute la classe répéta la formule : « Spero patronum ».  
  
_Bien. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Vous savez tous que les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de toutes les joies que vous avez vécu en ne laissant en vous que tristesse et désespoir. Un patronus serait une forme chargée de joie et d'espoir qui serait trop forte pour un Détraqueur. Vous devez donc pensez de toute vos force à des évènements joyeux en prononçant la formule. Une fois que vous y arrivez, ça donne ceci.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et prononça : « Spero Patronum ».  
  
Sous les yeux ébahi des élèves, une forme argentée sorti de la baguette de Sirius. Et pour la plus grande stupéfaction d'Harry, la forme argentée prit l'apparence d'un cerf. Le jeune sorcier se sentit bien en regardant l'animal qui ne pouvait être que Cornedrue, son père. Au bout de quelques instant, l'animal disparut sous des sons admiratifs des élèves.  
  
_La forme est différente selon le sorcier qui lance le patronus, dit le professeur en souriant. Il représente les joies et les espoirs que vous avez en vous ajouta-il en souriant à Harry. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sort est très difficile à maîtriser et que vous aurez sans doute besoin de plusieurs mois pour former un patronus correct.  
  
Les élèves semblaient tous prêt à relever le défi et ils s'armèrent de leur baguette.  
  
_Bien. Je vois que vous avez envie de réussir. C'est un bon début. Vous pouvez commencez à vous entraîner chacun de votre côté ou à plusieurs.  
  
Les élèves entreprirent alors de faire des groupes et chacun s'essaya au sortilège. On entendait plusieurs fois la formule ou des remarques telle que « Tu as pensé à une joie intense ? » ou « Non, c'est spero patronum ». Le professeur déambulait de groupe en groupe pour aider ou conseiller les apprentis. Bientôt il arriva au groupe qu'avaient formé Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
  
_Tout ce passe bien ? demanda Sirius.  
  
_C'est difficile, avouèrent Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Et toi Harry ? J'imagine que tu dois t'ennuyer un peu puisque tu maîtrise complètement ce sort, chuchota Sirius.  
  
_Comment vais-je faire ? demanda ce dernier. Je ne peux pas dire à tout le monde que je le maîtrise déjà.  
  
_Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu t'es suffisamment entraîner il y a deux ans, non ?  
  
_Oui, mais les autres…  
  
_…n'ont absolument rien à dire, coupa le professeur. D'ailleurs…  
  
Il se retourna vers toutes la classe.  
  
_Ecoutez tous ! Harry vient de m'avouer qu'il connaît déjà ce sortilège. Je pense que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il me prouve ses dires.  
  
Tous les élèves confirmèrent ce que venait de dire leur professeur.  
  
_A toi de jouer, dit-il à son filleul.  
  
_Mais tu sais très bien que je connaît ce sort, marmonna Harry vers Sirius.  
  
_Oui, mais eux non. Vas-y.  
  
_Bon. Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Sirius tandis que tous le regardaient. Harry ne voulait sûrement pas faire étalage de ses capacités, mais il y était forcé à présent.  
  
_Spero patronum, prononça-t-il en pensant à la joie éprouvée pendant la journée de son anniversaire.  
  
Aussitôt, un magnifique et brillant cerf argenta sortit de sa baguette devant une classe pantelante.  
  
_Il semble qu'il n'ait pas mentit, reprit le professeur. Peux tu nous dire quand tu as appris ce sort Harry ?  
  
_Eh bien, répondit-il, il y a deux ans, vous savez que des Détraqueurs gardaient Poudlard. Et ils avaient un effet particulièrement désagréable sur moi. J'ai donc demandé au professeur Lupin, qui était notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'époque, de m'apprendre un moyen d'échapper à l'effet des Détraqueurs. Il accepta et m'enseigna le patronus.  
  
Tout le monde se taisait. Les élèves éprouvaient du respect envers Harry. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'il ait pu apprendre ce sort complexe en troisième année.  
  
_Eh bien, comme il est évident qu'il est inutile pour toi de continuer à t'exercer, conclut Sirius, je te propose de m'aider à enseigner ce sortilège. Es-tu d'accord ?  
  
_Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je serai ravi de pouvoir aider quelqu'un, si ça ne gène personne bien sûr.  
  
_Est-ce que cela gène quelqu'un de se faire aider par Harry ? demanda Sirius à la classe.  
  
Tous les élèves répondirent unanimement par la négative.  
  
_La question est donc réglée, termina le professeur Black. Que tout le monde reprenne ses exercices.   
  
Tous les élèves reformèrent donc les groupes et Harry fut gêné de la situation. Mais bientôt la gêne laissa place au débordement. En effet, petit à petit les groupes demandaient à Harry de venir les conseiller ou d'émettre un jugement. Il ne se contentait pas de donner des conseils, mais demandait aussi aux élèves quels avaient été leurs moments de plus grande joie et il les guidait en conséquences. Sirius semblait très satisfait de son idée. Elle permettait à Harry d'admettre ses facilités nouvelles par rapport aux autres élèves et les utilisant à bon escient. Ainsi Harry accepterait qu'il est un grand sorcier, ou du moins le fait d'enseigner y contribuerait.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, se sentait très bien. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir aider ses amis à s'améliorer et il faut dire qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Ainsi, après une heure de cours et d'intenses exercices, quelques élèves, dont Hermione et Ron, parvinrent à faire sortir un mince filet d'argent. Mais une fais le cours terminé, les élèves étaient tous épuisé et sans la distribution opportune de chocolat de la part de Sirius, aucun n'aurait pu sortir de la salle de classe debout.  
  
La journée était finie pour les Gryffondors, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune. Hermione, Ron et Harry restèrent un peu pour discuter avec Sirius.  
  
_Alors ? demanda le professeur. Comment trouvez vous mon idée.  
  
_Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, approuva Hermione. Au moins, cela te permet de te rendre compte que tu deviens assez puissant.  
  
_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? rétorqua Harry. Je te signale que j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à ce que je sais faire.  
  
_Oui, intervint Ron, mais tu as vu dans quel état nous ressortons du cours après un entraînement. Nous somme tous exténués alors que toi tu es frais comme une rose, alors que tu as dû montrer plusieurs patronus de suite.  
  
_Mmmm, fit Harry.  
  
_Et je te rappelle que nous sommes tous en cinquième année, même toi, ajouta Hermione. Ce qui signifie que ton niveau est supérieur au nôtre.  
  
_Sur ce sortilège là, d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas avoir la prétention de me croire supérieur aux autres.  
  
_Il ne s'agit pas de prétention, dit Sirius, mais d'acceptation. Et c'est par là que tu dois passer pour progresser davantage. Nous devons lutter contre Voldemort, tu te rappelles ? Et lui, il ne fallait pas le convaincre pour qu'il soit sûr d'être un sorcier très puissant. Croire en soi est la première étape pour une progression, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
_Je vais y travailler, finit par dire Harry. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile.  
  
_Mais nous sommes là pour t'aider, lui dit Ron. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle nous devons nous entraîner avec toi, n'est pas Sirius ?  
  
_On peut décidément rien vous cacher. Votre rôle, en tant qu'amis d'Harry, est non seulement de l'aider mais aussi d'apprendre les sortilèges qu'il améliora ou créera. Plus vous êtes puissants, plus vous pourrez vous protéger les uns les autres.  
  
_Tu crois qu'on pourra être à la hauteur ? demanda Hermione qui semblait douter de ses propres capacités.  
  
_Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents sorciers, tous les professeurs, ou presque tous, s'accordent à le dire. Je ne doute absolument pas de vous.  
  
_Merci de ta confiance Sirius, dit Ron.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment. Il va falloir à présent que vous me laissiez, conclut-il. J'ai un court avec les Serpentards dans très peu de temps.  
  
_A plus tard alors, lancèrent les trois amis.  
  
_A bientôt.  
  
Et les élèvent partirent en direction de la Grande Salle quand il croisèrent la classe de cinquième année de Serpentard. Ils essayèrent de se faire discret afin d'éviter toute provocation inutile mais c'était sans compter Malefoy qui traînait à la fin du groupe d'élève suivi de ses deux acolytes.  
  
_Tient ! s'exclama-t-il. Voilà Potter et ses animaux de compagnie. Oh mais que vois-je ? ajouta l'élève de Serpentard en voyant Hermione main dans la main avec Ron. Tu tombes de plus en plus bas Weasley. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tomber si bas.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement et Harry dû retenir son ami pour éviter le meurtre qui allait suivre.  
  
_Tu ferais mieux de te tirer Malefoy, lança-t-il sur un ton de haine.  
  
_Sinon tu vas lancer ton molosse roux, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas une famille de raté qui me fera peur.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry eut vraiment du mal à retenir Ron, mais ce fut Hermione qui alla vers Malefoy.  
  
_Ne m'adresse pas la parole toi, dit se dernier. Je ne parle pas aux sang- de-bourbe.  
  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Hermione lui donna une gifle si forte qu'il y eût un écho dans le couloir. Malefoy tomba sur le sol et ses deux gardes du corps attrapèrent Hermione. L'un d'eux leva la main sur elle mais elle fut attrapée par Ron, rouge de colère. Tandis qu'Harry poussait Goyle sur Malefoy avec une étonnante facilité, son meilleur ami frappait Crabbe en plein visage, bien qu'il ait deux têtes de plus que lui. Ce dernier, sonné, s'effondra sur les deux autres Serpentards. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Sirius.  
  
_Vous trois ! s'écria-t-il vers ceux qui étaient par terre. Vous êtes en retard ! Dépêchez-vous ou je retire des points à votre maison.  
  
Il ne semblait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient été frappé.  
  
_Monsieur, dit Malefoy. Ils nous ont attaqué sans raisons.  
  
_J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé Mr Malefoy, répondit le professeur. Et je ne pense pas que vous voudriez que je prenne cette affaire en compte, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Malefoy le regarda dans les yeux et y vit une lueur qui ne demandait qu'à être provoquée. Il baissa les yeux.  
  
_Non monsieur, dit-il simplement.  
  
Les trois Serpentards suivirent alors Sirius qui entra dans sa classe et ferma la porte en adressant un petit coup d'œil à Harry et ses amis.  
  
_Je trouve qu'il a été trop gentil avec cette… cette… balbutia Ron encore ivre de rage.  
  
_Je pense qu'il a été très adroit au contraire, répondit Harry. Inutile qu'il y ait une guerre ouverte entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avec un prof dans chacun des camps, surtout le premier jour.  
  
_Tu as raison, approuva Hermione. Tu as été superbe, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron en l'embrassant. Tu m'as beaucoup impressionnée.  
  
Ce dernier se calma quelque peu.  
  
_Si on allait voir Hagrid, proposa Harry. Il sera comptant de nous voir.  
  
_C'est d'accord, allons-y, dit Ron sur lequel on ne pouvait plus lire de trace de colère. Hermione avait sue lui un effet salvateur.  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers, sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la cabane du demi-géant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent leur ami en train de terminer son cours avec… la classe de Cho ! Harry sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine et ses deux ami lui sourirent.  
  
_On dirait que l'occasion se présente plus tôt que prévu, lui dit Ron.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? paniqua Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire.  
  
_Eh ! Calme toi, intervint Hermione. Calme, gentil, pas bouger, d'accord ?  
  
Ron était mort de rire tandis qu'Harry tournait comme un lion en cage.  
  
_Tu trouves que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? lui dit-il.  
  
_Non, mais regarde toi, lui répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même.  
  
_Peut-être, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire.  
  
_Rien, dit Ron.  
  
_Comment ça ?  
  
_Si tu parles, tu vas tout foutre en l'air. Alors tu la prends par la main, tu l'emmènes à l'écart et tu l'embrasses.  
  
_Mais c'est pas possible, dit Harry comme si on lui demandait de soulever le château de Poudlard.  
  
_Mais si, tout est possible. D'ailleurs on va le savoir tout de suite. Ils arrivent. Bon on te laisse lui dit Ron en s'éloignant.  
  
En effet, les élève de Serdaigle commençaient déjà à marcher vers eux. Harry avait l'impression d'être figé sur place. Il entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement. Cho allait bientôt le croiser et elle était avec ses amies.  
  
_Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ne soit jamais seule ? marmonna Harry.  
  
Cho arrivait et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec des yeux si expressif qu'il redonnait du courage au jeune sorcier. Déjà ses amies gloussaient mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il marcha vers elle, l'air le plus normal possible ce qui était difficile avec cette fichue boule dans l'estomac. Il s'approcha et à sa hauteur la regarda aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait un an de plus que lui, il était déjà plus grand qu'elle.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il lui prit la main sans entendre les rires des personnes qui étaient autour de lui, et l'emmena vers l'arrière de la cabane d'Hagrid. Tout s'était fait dans le silence le plus total.  
  
_Cho, je… commença Harry.  
  
_Shhhh, lui répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.  
  
Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Pour Harry, le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se liquéfiait et s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte de celle qu'il aime. Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps se baisé dura, mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigna un petit peu, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui volait la moitié de lui-même.  
  
_Je t'aime, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis le début, je t'aime.  
  
Cho semblait heureuse d'entendre ces quelques mots. Même s'ils pouvaient paraître anodin pour de nombreuses personnes, pour elle ils signifiaient tout.  
  
_Je t'aime aussi Harry, finit-elle par dire.  
  
Là c'est Harry qui l'embrassa. C'était un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et à sa grande surprise, Cho aussi. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes sans faire attention au temps qui passait.  
  
_Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle. Mais il va falloir que j'aille à mon cours de Potion.  
  
_Tu as raison. On a tout le temps de se voir à présent.  
  
Il l'embrassa passionnément et ils se séparèrent difficilement. Après qu'elle est atteint le château, non sans s'être retournée au moins une dizaine de fois, Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il arborait un sourire idiot en entrant.  
  
_Félicitation, lui dit Ron.  
  
_Comment savez vous que ça a marché ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Tout d'abord, il faut admettre que ton sourire en dit long sur ce qui vient de se passer, lui dit Hermione. Ensuite, étant donné que tu t'es placé juste sous cette fenêtre, on a pu s'apercevoir que les conseils de Ron n'étaient pas inutiles.  
  
Harry devint écarlate.  
  
_Bonjour Hagrid, dit-il pour changer la conversation.  
  
_Ah tout de même, répondit le demi-géant. J'avais peur que tu m'oublies avec toutes ces émotion. J'imagine que tu vas plutôt bien.  
  
_Je pense que dans l'ensemble, je vais plutôt bien, répondit le jeune sorcier avec un large sourire. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?  
  
_J'ai repris ma place de professeur comme tu as pu le constater. Et comme tu le sais bien, ma mission de cet été n'a pas été vaine.  
  
_Quelle mission ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Hagrid devait voir les géant pour les convaincre de ne pas rallier Voldemort, raconta Harry. Ey il a réussit.  
  
_Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
_Ne t'emballes pas trop vite Hermione, lui dit Hagrid. Face à Voldemort, les géants ne suffiront pas. N'oublie pas qu'il a les Détraqueurs.  
  
_C'est juste. Mais à Poudlard, on ne craint rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Pour l'instant, c'est le cas, approuva le géant. Mais Dumbledore est inquiet quant à la protection du château. Il pense qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps face à une attaque de plusieurs sorciers. Mais bon ! N'y pensons plus et racontez moi vos vacances.  
  
Chacun entreprit alors le récit de leurs vacances et Hagrid ne manqua pas d'approuver la décision de Dumbledore quant à l'entraînement d'Harry. Le temps passait et la nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au château.  
  
Le dîner se passa correctement et bientôt les élèves rentraient dans leur dortoir respectifs. Harry ne manqua pas de dire plusieurs fois bonsoir à Cho. Une fois dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondors, il se mit sur la table pour passer une annonce.  
  
_Ecoutez tous ! Pour le poste vacant de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch, une sélection sera organisée pour samedi. Que tous les élèves qui souhaitent y participer, sauf ceux de première année, inscrive leur nom sur cette liste pendant la semaine. Elle sera sur le tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune.  
  
_En quoi consiste la sélection ? demanda un élève de troisième année.  
  
_Les élèves devront chacun leur tour essayer d'arrêter les tirs de nos trois poursuiveuses, répondit le capitaine. Autant vous dire que ce ne sera pas facile.  
  
_Merci du compliment Harry, cria Alicia.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en souriant. Voilà, vous pouvez dés à présent vous inscrire.  
  
A peine eut-il posé la liste qu'une bonne dizaine de personne y marquèrent leur nom. Ron faisaient bien entendu parti de ceux là. Chacun alla ensuite se coucher et Ron arriva un peu plus en retard que les autres dans le dortoir. 


	11. Une journée surprenante

XI. Une journée surprenante.  
  
L  
  
es étudiants se changeaient en discutant de choses et d'autres lorsque le cours de Sirius arriva dans la conversation.  
  
_Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné, avoua Neville à Harry. J'ignorais que tu connaissais le patronus.  
  
_Merci Neville. Tu sais, j'ai presque été obligé de l'apprendre. Je m'évanouissais à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur se présentait devant moi.  
  
_En tout cas, on peut dire que tu es doué pour enseigner, lui dit Dean. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense les autres, mais moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu nous aide.  
  
_Mon non plus, approuva Seamus. D'ailleurs, je trouve que l'idée de Black est excellente. Il a tout a fait raison d'utiliser le potentiel des élèves de cette façon.  
  
_Merci beaucoup, dit Harry. J'avais peur que quelqu'un le prenne mal.  
  
_C'est compréhensible, reprit Neville. En tout cas ça ne gène personne chez Gryffondor ni chez Pouffsoufle. En revanche avec les Serpentards, ça risque de bloquer un peu.  
  
_Bah, intervint Ron. Tu n'aideras que les Gryffondors si un problème se pose. De toute façon, on a aucune raison de se gêner devant eux.  
  
_Je dois avouer que j'avais un petit doute quant à l'innocence de Sirius Black, dit Dean. Mais en le voyant, j'ai tout de suite changer d'avis. Il n'a pas la tête d'un assassin.  
  
_Et puis Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais donner ce poste s'il avait eu un doute, dit Seamus.  
  
_C'est vrai, approuva Neville. Bon, que pensez vous de dormir ? Demain, nous avons Botanique et j'aimerais être en forme.  
  
_Oui, on a aussi Histoire de la Magie et Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Serpentards, dit Ron en faisant une grimace.  
  
_Au lit alors, dit Harry.  
  
Tout le monde se coucha et bientôt le sommeil frappa tous les élèves sauf Harry. En effet, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la fin de son après-midi et vers le sentiment de béatitude qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Cho l'avait embrassé. Quel moment fabuleux c'était. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Et dans sa tête, seule Cho avait sa place. Il était sur un nuage. C'est pendant ces pensées que le sommeil le surprit à son tour, lui offrant une nuit sans rêve.  
  
Ce n'est qu'à cinq heure qu'il se réveilla, sans la moindre fatigue.  
  
Comme d'habitude, pensa Harry. Au moins, je ne fait plus de cauchemar. Bon, c'est parti pour l'entraînement.  
  
Il se concentra donc vers son animal, le lion. Petit à petit il s'abandonnait aux instincts de l'animal. Courage, force, rapidité, agilité. Il sentit alors vidé de l'intérieur. Il parvenait à ce stade de concentration assez facilement à présent. Le tout était de le maintenir assez longtemps, ce qui demandait de grands efforts mentaux et physiques. Tout s'accéléra dans sa tête et dans son corps. Son cœur battait à grande vitesse et il se sentait courbaturé de partout. Il n'en put plus et ouvrit les yeux. Il était essoufflé et il transpirait comme après un match de Quidditch. Sa vue avait encore changée mais rien d'autre.  
  
Il va falloir que j'arrive à me concentrer davantage, pensa Harry. Ce n'est qu'une question d'endurance.  
  
Il reprit sa vue normale, ce qui lui était d'une facilité déconcertante.  
  
C'est étonnant que j'arrive à changer ma vue si facilement alors que le reste ne suit pas, se dit-il. Il faut que je travaille plus. Bon quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Il regarda sa montre et pensa à l'heure.  
  
7H30, pensa le jeune sorcier. En tout cas, cet entraînement a le mérite de me faire passer le temps. Allons déjeuner.  
  
Il s'habilla et descendit vers la Salle Commune qui était déserte. Il sortit alors du dortoir des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Mais au croisement d'un couloir, il heurta quelqu'un de plus grand que lui, un adulte.  
  
_Monsieur Potter, dit une voix qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre de bon matin. Que faites vous ici ?  
  
Encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup j'imagine.  
  
_Désolé de vous décevoir Professeur Rogue, répondit Harry en le regardant avec un ton haineux. J'allais juste descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas encore interdit que je sache.  
  
_Je n'aime pas votre ton Potter. Méfiez-vous, un jour Dumbledore ne vous protégera plus et je serai là quand cela arrivera.  
  
Harry ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec son professeur de Potions. Il le regarda et, malgré sa haine dans le regard, constata que l'adulte avait l'air affaibli. Il pensa aux dangers que Rogue devait courir.  
  
_Vous ne croyez pas, demanda-t-il, que par les temps qui durent nous devrions unir nos force contre notre ennemi commun, plutôt que de se battre ?  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé dire une chose pareille à Rogue. Et ce dernier non plus d'ailleurs. Le professeur semblait stupéfait de la maturité des propos de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus. Il était tiraillé entre le désir de remettre le jeune sorcier à sa place et celui de l'approuver. Son combat personnel contre Voldemort lui avait mis du plomb dans la tête. Harry craignait la réaction de l'adulte mais soutint son regard avec une sincérité désarmante. Et soudain, la haine disparut du visage de Rogue, laissant des marques de fatigue et de douleur. Il regarda Harry comme pour le juger.  
  
_Nous allons faire un marché Mr Potter, finit-il par dire. De mon côté, je vais essayer d'oublier toutes les humiliations que j'ai subies durant mon enfance à cause de votre père et de ses amis, et par conséquent toute la haine que j'ai pour vous.  
  
Harry ravala sa salive. Qu'allait lui demander son professeur en échange ?  
  
_Et ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_De votre côté, continua-t-il, vous essayerez de ne plus vous montrer aussi haineux à mon égard et vous tacherez d'obtenir la même chose de vos amis. En bref, nous essayerons de repartir à zéro sans aucun préjugé.  
  
Le professeur de Potions regarda Harry dans les yeux et ce dernier y remarqua une lueur d'espoir.  
  
_C'est d'accord Professeur, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Vous pouvez être certain que je tiendrai parole.  
  
Le professeur Rogue lui prit la main en essayant un sourire.  
  
_J'espère sincèrement que nous arriverons à une entente Mr Potter. J'aimerais croire en vous comme Dumbledore croit en vous.  
  
Puis le professeur continua sa route, laissant Harry complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il réalisait qu'il représentait un véritable espoir pour de nombreuses personnes. Sa volonté venait de faire un bon en avant et ce grâce à son ennemi juré, le professeur Rogue.  
  
Ce n'est plus mon ennemi, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'oublierait sans doute pas cette scène de si tôt. Il reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, pratiquement déserte. Il mangeait avec difficultés. Décidément cet événement l'avait marqué. Ce fut Cho qui le détourna de ses pensées en arrivant derrière lui.  
  
_Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Euh… La fille la plus jolie du monde ?  
  
_Exact ! Merci du compliment.  
  
Harry se retourna et embrassa la jolie brune.  
  
_Tu es bien matinal, lui dit-il.  
  
_Toujours, mais toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois levé si tôt ?  
  
_Je ne dors que jusqu'à cinq heure maximum, répondit le sorcier. C'est comme ça.  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de faire une remarque qui l'aurait obligé de donner des explications embarrassantes, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle souri.  
  
_As-tu bien dormi au moins ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton inquiet.  
  
_Pouvait-il en être autrement avec toi dans mes pensées, répondit Harry.  
  
_Tu es vraiment gentil. Et elle l'embrassa.  
  
C'est bien sûr à ce moment que choisirent d'entrer les Serpentards, qui ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer du jeune couple.  
  
_Ne fais pas attention à ces imbéciles, lui dit Harry.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais même pas attention à eux. Je dois te laisser et rejoindre ma table. On se voit plus tard, lui lança-t-elle après l'avoir longuement embrassé. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
_Je t'aime aussi. A plus tard.  
  
Quelle matinée, pensa-t-il lorsque Cho avait rejoint sa table pour subir les railleries de ses amies. D'abord la réconciliation entre Rogue et moi, et puis cette seconde rencontre agréable. Il faut que toutes mes journée commencent ainsi.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, accompagnés de quelques élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
_Comment vas notre cher professeur ? ironisa Ron.  
  
_Très bien, et vous cher gardien de l'équipe ?  
  
_Arrête, lui dit Ron. Ce n'est pas encore dans la poche.  
  
_On verra, lui dit Harry. Tu as bien dormi Hermione ?  
  
_Comme un loir, mais je constate que toi tu ne dors toujours pas davantage.  
  
_Bah, on s'y fait.  
  
_Et l'entraînement ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Pas de progression, répondit Harry.  
  
_C'est normal, lui dit Hermione. Ca ne peut pas venir du jour au lendemain. Par quoi commence-t-on aujourd'hui ?  
  
_Histoire de la Magie, répondit Ron en soupirant. Si on ne compte pas le cours de Potion, c'est la matière que je déteste le plus.  
  
_En parlant de cours de Potions, intervint Harry, il faut que je vous dise ce qui s'est passé ce matin.  
  
Il leur raconta la rencontre avec Rogue et le marché qu'ils avaient passé.  
  
_C'est incroyable ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron.  
  
Ils regardèrent alors en direction de la table des professeur, où le maître des Potions venait de s'asseoir. Ce dernier les regardait, et Harry remarqua les même traits inquiets qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt. Tout trois inclinèrent doucement la tête en guise de salut et de marque de respect. L'adulte eut un sourire gêné et fit également un très bref mouvement de tête. Les trois amis sourirent à leur tour.  
  
_C'est dingue ! finit par dire Ron. Je ne comprend pas un tel changement.  
  
_Moi non plus, avoua Hermione.  
  
_Son combat contre Voldemort doit être affreux, dit Harry. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait croire en moi comme Dumbledore croyait en moi.  
  
_Je n'en reviens pas, dit Ron. Si je n'étais pas assis, je m'étalerais par terre.  
  
_Alors, c'est d'accord ? demanda Harry. Plus de haine envers lui.  
  
_Je suis complètement d'accord, dit Hermione. Tout ce qui peut améliorer notre vie quotidienne est une bonne chose. Et toi Ron ?  
  
_Hein ? dit-il en regardant ses deux amis. Oh pardon, je suis encore sous le choc. Bien sûr, je suis complètement d'accord. On va enfin pouvoir s'intéresser aux cours de Potions.  
  
_Je suis certaine que les cours vont être passionnant s'il garde cette attitude, ajouta Hermione.  
  
_Et si nous gardons la notre, précisa Harry. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que l'on soit désagréable avec lui.  
  
_Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé, dit Ron. Mais s'il veut repartir à zéro, tachons de nous montrer digne de ce qu'il demande. Ca doit certainement plus lui coûter qu'à nous.  
  
_Nous verrons comment le double cours de jeudi se passera, dit Hermione. En attendant, nous avons Histoire de la Magie dans un quart d'heure. Dépêchons- nous.  
  
Les étudiants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les étages supérieurs en direction de leur salle de cours. Harry avait remarqué que depuis la veille au soir, les élèves ne le dévisageaient pas comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Ils le regardaient avec respect et parfois même avec crainte lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élèves plus jeune.  
  
_Vous avez remarquez comment les autres me regardent ? demanda-t-il à Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Comment te regardent-ils ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Normalement. Je ne comprend pas.  
  
_Peut-être que ta démonstration au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a fait son petit effet, dit Ron. L'aide que Sirius t'a demandé pour l'enseignement à dû faire le tour de l'école.  
  
_Si ça peut changer la façon dont ils me regardent, tant mieux. Je commençais à en avoir marre de voir chez n'importe qui la peur que je m'effondre.  
  
_Vite ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant sa montre. On va être en retard.  
  
_Nous ne sommes pas pressé d'arriver, tu sais, lui dit Ron.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Ron. Celui-ci s'attendait à recevoir une remarque désobligeante. Au lieu de cela, elle l'embrassa.  
  
_Vite, lui répéta-t-elle gentiment.  
  
Elle se mit à courir et Ron courut à ses côtés avec un sourire hagard sur le visage.  
  
_Stupéfiant, dit Harry. J'imagine que Cho pourrait avoir le même effet sur moi.  
  
Et il se mit à courir derrière ses amis. Ils arrivèrent ainsi en même temps que le professeur Binns, le seul fantôme qui enseignait à Poudlard.  
  
Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était loin d'être passionnant. Voire un fantôme raconter une révolte quelconque des gobelins sur un ton monocorde avait un effet soporifique sur les élèves. Même Hermione dodelinait de la tête. Ce n'est qu'après une heure interminable qu'ils furent relâchés et qu'ils purent aller au cours de…  
  
_Botanique ! hurla Neville. Ca fait deux mois que j'attend ce cours.  
  
Tout le monde connaissait les facilités de Neville en botanique. En effet, c'est la seule matière où il se passionnait et où il excellait. Il était le meilleur élève de l'école et son rêve était de succéder au professeur Chourave.  
  
Les Gryffondors rejoignirent les Pouffsoufles, avec lesquels ils avaient ce cours en commun, dans la serre numéro cinq, celle des plantes vénéneuses.  
  
_Bonjour les enfants, commença le professeur Chourave. Cette année nous allons faire pousser des Kajuves. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelles sont les propriétés de ces plantes ?  
  
Naturellement, seuls Hermione et Neville levèrent la main.  
  
_Oui Hermione ?  
  
_Les Kajuves ont un parfum mortel, dit fièrement l'élève.  
  
_C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, dit le professeur. Neville ?  
  
_Leur parfum endort les victimes pendant 72 heures, au terme desquelles la mort est inévitable. Néanmoins, la victime peut être réveillée si on mélange l'essence de la fleur à son sang.  
  
_C'est parfait Neville. J'accorde 15 points aux Gryffondors pour les deux réponses qu'ils ont apporté. Les Kajuves ne poussent correctement que si on plante les graines pendant les mois de septembre et d'octobre. Elles hibernes pendant l'hiver et les pouces sortent avec les premiers jours de printemps. Dés que les plantes commenceront à pousser, nous aurons besoin de masques spéciaux car leur parfum est très puissant. Regardez moi planter la première graine et vous continuerez avec les autres.  
  
Le professeur Chourave prit une graine qui avait la taille d'une cerise et la planta profondément dans la terre molle d'un bac. Ensuite, elle entreprit d'appuyer sur la terre de tout son poids.  
  
_N'oubliez pas de tasser la terre. Les graines ne doivent absolument pas ressentir l'effet du froid pendant l'hiver, sans quoi elles meurent. A présent, mettez vous chacun devant votre bac et commencez. Une fois que vous avez fini avec votre graine vous en planterez une autre dans un autre bac. Les racines sont très grandes et doivent être seule dans leur espace.  
  
Tout le reste du cours fut plantage de graine et tassage de terre. A la fin, les élèves avaient planté dix graine chacun et étaient recouverts de terre.  
  
_C'est la fin du cours, dit le professeur au grand soulagement des élèves courbaturés. Vous pouvez partir.  
  
Les élèves sortirent de la serre et rejoignirent leur dortoir pour se laver et se changer. Ces quelques formalités accomplies, les étudiants se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ce moment de pause dans la journée fut apprécié de tous. Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre ni altercation avec les Serpentards, ce qui était bien rare.  
  
Pour les Gryffondors, le seul cour de l'après-midi était celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, en commun avec les Serpentards. Leur premier cours en commun de l'année. En général, les cours avec les Serpentards se passent plutôt mal. En effet, lorsque ce n'est pas le cours de potion, ils font tout pour déstabiliser le professeur ou pour créer un accident.  
  
Chacun se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le demi- géant les salua avec un large sourire.  
  
_Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Je suis très heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année.  
  
_C'est loin d'être réciproque, marmonna Malefoy.  
  
_Ferme la Malefoy, lui dit Ron ou je t'en met une.  
  
_Essaye seulement Weasley et je te garanti que tu le regretteras amèrement.  
  
_Il y un problème ? demanda Hagrid.  
  
_N… Non professeur, balbutia le Serpentard. Juste une discussion entre Weasley et moi.  
  
_Eh bien arrêtez là. Je ne veux entendre personne quand j'explique quelque chose.  
  
Harry ne revenait pas de l'assurance qu'avait prit Hagrid pendant l'été. Il ne semblait plus disposer à se laisser faire.  
  
_Je disais donc que nous étudierons cette année la majorité des bêtes qui vivent dans la forêt interdite.  
  
_V… Vous voulez dire que nous irons dans la forêt ? demanda Neville qui avait l'air apeuré.  
  
_Non rassurez vous, répondit le géant. Ce sont les animaux qui viendront lorsque je leur demanderai.  
  
_Elles vous obéissent ? demanda Seamus.  
  
_Non, ce sont mes amis.  
  
Il y eut des chuchotements admiratifs parmi les Gryffondors qui eurent pour effet de faire rougir Hagrid, mais des moquerie venant des Serpentards.  
  
_Il n'a que les animaux qui sont assez stupides pour être amis avec cette loque, chuchota Malefoy en ricanant. Ah non, il y a aussi les sang-de- bourbe et les ratés qui traînent avec, ajouta-t-il assez fort pour qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry entendent.  
  
Tout trois se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jeune Serpentard.  
  
_Ca ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ? lui demanda Hermione. Tu veux une autre gifle ?  
  
Les élèves autour d'eux rirent.  
  
_Surveille tes paroles, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire sinistre. Tes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger, et ce jour là je ne te raterai pas.  
  
Plusieurs élèves se mirent derrière lui et sourirent. Hermione eut un frisson dans le dos. Le regard de Malefoy était haineux et il semblait vraiment dangereux. Cette fois-ci ça allait plus loin qu'une simple lutte entre les deux maisons. Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour.  
  
_Tu la menaces ? Attend tu vas v…  
  
Il tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais Harry le retint au dernier moment.  
  
_Quant à toi Weasley, coupa le Serpentard, veille sur ta famille. En particulier sur ta petite sœur. Tu comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Un accident est si vite arrivé.  
  
Cette fois-ci, même Harry allait se jeter sur les Serpentards en compagnie des autres élèves, mais ce fut Hagrid qui les arrêta.  
  
_Eh ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? hurla Hagrid. Encore vous Malefoy ? Méfiez- vous, la troisième remarque vous coûtera très cher.  
  
Les élèves se séparèrent et Harry emmena une Hermione terrorisée et un Ron ivre de rage vers l'avant du groupe d'étudiant. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu et le reste du cours se termina normalement. Mais à la fin, alors que tous les élèves étaient partis, Ron se tourna vers Hermione et la vit qui tremblait encore de peur. Elle était livide et semblait terrorisée.  
  
_Mais qu'as-tu ? demanda-t-il épouvanté. Harry vient vite m'aider.  
  
Harry arriva en compagnie d'Hagrid.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en apercevant son visage et en la voyant trembler.  
  
_I…Il est malade, articula-t-elle avec la plus grande difficulté. Il va f… faire quelque chose cette année. C'est sûr.  
  
Ron la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Il semblait vraiment désolé pur elle.  
  
_Chhh. Calme toi. Ca va aller mieux maintenant. Nous sommes là.  
  
Hermione se calmait peu à peu. Ils allèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour prendre un thé. Elle reprenait doucement ses esprits. Tous la fixaient, inquiets.  
  
_Je vais mieux, dit-elle. Je suis désolé pour la peur que je vous est faite mais il m'a terrorisée tout à l'heure.  
  
_Tu penses que ça peut se reproduire ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Sans doute, répondit-elle. Mais j'avoue que l'entraînement que nous ferons ensemble me rassurera.  
  
_Et puis, il n'osera rien faire dans le château, dit Hagrid.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Il a ouvertement menacé Hermione et ma famille et je suis certain qu'il prépare quelque chose. Bien sûr, c'est peut-être des paroles en l'air, ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais je craint que ce ne soit allé plus loin cette fois-ci.  
  
_Harry, intervint Hermione, je veux que tu nous entraînes pour que nous n'aillons absolument rien à craindre de lui. Je ne veux plus jamais être dans le même état que tout à l'heure.  
  
_Faites moi confiance, répondit Harry.  
  
Hagrid était plus un spectateur de la scène qu'un acteur mais il semblait résigné à son rôle.  
  
_Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider comme je le voudrais, dit-il. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.  
  
_Merci Hagrid, dirent les trois sorciers.  
  
La conversation changea peu à peu et Hermione Ron et Harry rentrèrent au bout de deux heures. Ils allèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Là, Hermione, complètement remise, se mit à travailler tandis que Ron et Harry commençaient une partie de bataille explosive. Le silence se faisait pesant.  
  
_Harry, dit Ron ne pouvant plus se retenir, est-ce que tu crois que Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort pendant les vacances ?  
  
Harry redoutait cette question.  
  
_Je pense que oui, répondit-il. Il n'y a pas de raison que son père ne lui ait pas offert cette opportunité étant donné que Voldemort est de retour.  
  
_C'est ce que je craignais. Il doit donc être un espion.  
  
_Ne précipite pas les choses. C'est une hypothèse et nous n'avons aucune preuve.  
  
_Et la marque ? intervint Hermione. Les Mangemorts ont la marque de Voldemort sur le bras.  
  
_Jusqu'à présent personne ne la vue, dit Harry. Et s'il faut il n'en a pas et il agit pour son père. Ou autre chose. Nous ne savons rien.  
  
_Si ce n'est qu'il nous a menacé, Hermione, moi et ma famille, coupa Ron énervé.  
  
_Comme d'habitude. Tous les ans nous y avons droit. Calme toi et réfléchi. Qui te dit qu'il s'agit pas que de paroles futiles ?  
  
_Nous n'avons qu'à le surveiller, dit Hermione. Et vérifier s'il a une marque sur le bras.  
  
_Si vous voulez, dit Harry. Mais je pense qu'il viendra à nous et que pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle vous devez pensez, c'est l'entraînement que nous aurons à faire vendredi. Alors ménagez-vous.  
  
_Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Ron ?  
  
_Mouais, répondit-il. Mais il ne s'en sortira pas impunément.  
  
_Chaque chose en son temps.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre et pensa à Cho, le cadran afficha "A la bibliothèque".  
  
_Bon, dit-il, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour une recherche sur…  
  
_Elle est pratique cette montre, dit Ron en souriant.  
  
Harry su que ses efforts pour mentir seraient inutile.  
  
_Très pratique, confirma-t-il. Je vous laisse, à plus tard.  
  
Le jeune sorcier partit vers la bibliothèque en ne voyant pas le sourire d'Hermione et Ron, qui étaient bien content de se retrouver seuls. Harry arriva dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard et commença à chercher Cho parmi les élèves qui travaillaient. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Malefoy qui allait seul dans sa direction. Il décida de se cacher pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.  
  
_B… Bonjour Cho, balbutia le Serpentard.  
  
_Que veux-tu ? répondit-elle sur un ton glacial, ce qui rassura complètement Harry.  
  
_J… Je voulais te dire que je suis amoureux de toi, depuis le premier jour.  
  
Cho parut surprise, mais elle l'était bien moins que Harry. Elle essaya d'être gentille en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
_Ce misérable Potter ? demanda Malefoy vexé.  
  
Cette fois Cho se mit en colère.  
  
_Ne le traite pas de misérable, lui dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi !  
  
Cette dernière phrase eut un effet terrible sur Malefoy.  
  
_Un jour tu seras à moi, je te le promet, lui dit-il en partant.  
  
_Ce jour n'arrivera jamais, répondit-elle. Sois en certain.  
  
Harry, pleinement satisfait par ce qu'il venait de voir, décida d'attendre un peu avant d'apparaître. Il regarda sa montre quelques minutes plus tard et pensa à Malefoy. Le cadran afficha "Dortoir des Serpentards".  
  
Il souri.  
  
Il arriva doucement alors que Cho lui tournait le dos.  
  
_Qui c'est ? murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou.  
  
_L'homme que j'aime ? improvisa-t-elle.  
  
_Tu as deviné.  
  
Elle se retourna et l'embrassa longuement. Harry sentait qu'elle s'était complètement abandonnée à lui. Il se sentait vraiment responsable d'elle et il voulait la protéger de tout.  
  
_Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Oui et non, répondit-elle en le regardant. Oui parce que tu es là, et non parque juste avant toi, il y avait Drago Malefoy.  
  
_Que voulait-il ? demanda Harry l'air faussement innocent.  
  
Cho lui raconta son bref entretient avec le Serpentard.  
  
_Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, lui répondit-il sur un ton rassurant. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète de ses propos.  
  
Harry essayer davantage se convaincre qu'autre chose. Il ne le montrait pas, mais les paroles de Malefoy l'inquiétait beaucoup. Par vraiment par rapport à lui, car peu à peu il se rendait compte de sa puissance, mais surtout par rapport à ses amis. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal pour l'atteindre lui.  
  
Chassant ses pensées sinistres, il sortit avec Cho vers les jardins de Poudlard et passa quelques heures à ses côtés. C'est ensemble qu'il entrèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Ils se séparèrent et chacun rejoignit sa table devant l'œil amusé de quelques élèves et professeurs. Harry ne vit pas le regard noir que Malefoy lui lançait. Aujourd'hui, il avait une raison de plus de détester le Gryffondor. 


	12. Le rêve

XII. Le rêve.  
  
H  
  
arry alla s'installer près de Ron et d'Hermione. Il était l'un des derniers élèves à être arrivé.  
  
_Alors ? demanda Hermione. Tu as… bien travaillé à la bibliothèque ?  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Très bien, répondit-il en jouant le jeu.  
  
_Nous-mêmes, intervint Ron, nous avons beaucoup travaillé.  
  
Hermione sourit. Tout allait parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs…  
  
_Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose à propos de Malefoy.  
  
_Encore lui ! s'écria Hermione. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine.  
  
_Tout à l'heure… à la bibliothèque…  
  
Harry prenait son temps et se délectait encore de ce qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
_Il a déclaré son amour à Cho, finit Harry tout sourire.  
  
Les deux autres le regardaient stupéfaits.  
  
_Et ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Eh bien, pour utiliser une expression plus polie que celle qui conviendrait réellement, il s'est fait envoyé sur les roses.  
  
Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'en pouvaient plus et se retournaient sans cesse vers la table des Serpentards. Heureusement Malefoy était de dos et ne les voyait pas.  
  
_C'est parfait, réussit Hermione à dire entre deux crises de rire, c'est vraiment parfait. C'est Cho qui te l'a dit ?  
  
_Oui. C'est arrivé juste avant que je n'arrive.  
  
Ron, lui, ne s'arrêtait pas. Son rire cessa seulement lorsqu'il tomba par- terre, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. En se remettant en place, il se concentra pour retrouver son calme  
  
Après un temps relativement long, tout redevint normal et les trois amis discutèrent d'autres choses. La soirée passa assez rapidement et les élèves de Poudlard furent bientôt tous au lit, cherchant le sommeil.  
  
Si on oublie son réveil trop matinal pour un garçon de son age, Harry avait passé plutôt une bonne nuit. Ce matin ne fit pas exception. Il était 4H30 lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Comme tous les matins, il employait ce laps de temps à son entraînement pour devenir un animagus. Après trois heures de concentration et d'effort, Harry se leva, courbaturé. C'était bizarre. Harry avait la très nette impression d'être proche du but sans l'atteindre jamais. Il en parlerait à Sirius.  
  
Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit vers la Grande Salle. Bientôt il fut rejoint par Cho, qui manifestement s'était levée plus tôt. Ils passèrent un peu de temps ensemble et se séparèrent quand la presque majorité des élèves fut arrivée.  
  
La matinée passa rapidement entre le cours de métamorphose de McGonagall et le cours d'enchantement de Flitwick, où ils apprirent comment attacher objets et personnes en faisant apparaître des cordes.  
  
_Encore un cours bien pratique, dit Ron en sortant de la salle.  
  
_Oui. C'est la nouvelle politique de Dumbledore, dit Hermione.  
  
Le déjeuner se passa sans problèmes. Le repas était délicieux, comme d'habitude. Ce qui fit penser à Harry d'aller dans les cuisines, voir Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy. Harry avait réussit à obtenir par ruse sa libération lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.  
  
L'après-midi, les Gryffondors eurent cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serdaigles. Harry continua son enseignement, ce qui le ravit ainsi que les élèves qui étaient enchantés d'être aidés par un des leurs. Sirius était quant à lui très fier de son filleul. On peut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. En effet, les élèves de cinquième année faisaient plus de progrès que les autres. Deux professeurs enseignent toujours mieux qu'un.  
  
Le cours passa et à la fin, Harry alla voir Sirius tandis qu'Hermione et Ron attendaient au fond de la classe.  
  
_Sirius, je voulais te parler de ma métamorphose, commença Harry. Tu le sais peut-être, je me réveille systématiquement tous les matins vers 4H30 et j'utilise ce temps pour m'entraîner.  
  
_C'est très bien ça, répondit Sirius. Tu avances ?  
  
_Eh bien, j'ai la très nette impression qu'il me manque un petit quelque chose mais j'ignore ce que c'est. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.  
  
_Eh bien, ce type de sentiment arrive en effet à la fin de l'apprentissage.  
  
Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
_Mais je te rassure, c'est impossible que tu en sois déjà là. Ce sentiment n'arrive qu'après la manifestation contrôlée de plusieurs phases de métamorphose.  
  
_Quelles sont ces phases ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Disons que l'animal doit se manifester de façon très précise. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais, même si je crois que tu es très puissant, je doute que tu en sois à ce stade. Ce serait impensable de voir un sorcier se transformer en animagus après seulement un mois d'entraînement ou un peu plus, tu comprends ?  
  
Le ton de Sirius se voulait consolateur, mais Harry, lui, était résigné. Ainsi était-il aussi fort que ses amis le pensaient.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de Harry et l'encouragèrent silencieusement.  
  
_Sirius, commença-t-il doucement, me croirais-tu si je te disais qu'absolument tous les matins depuis que je m'entraîne, c'est à dire trois ou quatre fois consécutives, je parviens à transformer mes mains, mes pieds, mes crocs, pendant un très court moment ? Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'arrive à transformer mes yeux quand je veux et aussi longtemps que je le souhaite ?  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
Hermione et Ron sourirent à la réaction de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Joignant les gestes à la parole, Harry retira ses lunettes et approcha son visage de celui de son parrain.  
  
_Regarde.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux traits noirs verticaux divisaient les yeux jaunes du jeune sorcier. Sirius fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse, provoquant le rire joyeux des trois amis. Harry retransforma ses yeux pendant que Sirius se relevait.  
  
_C'est stupéfiant, finit-il par dire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et tu dis que tu peux le faire à volonté ?  
  
_Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Peux-tu me dire ce que veut dire ce sentiment maintenant ?  
  
_Comme, je te l'ai dit, commença Sirius, ce sentiment très fort n'arrive qu'à la toute fin de l'entraînement.  
  
_Mais comment peut-il en être à la fin s'il ne peut pas se transformer à sa guise ? intervint Hermione.  
  
_Seule une colère très puissante, ou une peur, ou même une joie intense peuvent finir le processus de métamorphose. C'est lorsque l'être humain se laisse aller à ces sentiments qu'on peut qualifier de primaires, qu'il se rapproche le plus de son animal. Ainsi la transformation en animagus ne s'accomplit-elle réellement que lorsque, au terme de l'entraînement, un tel sentiment est éprouvé.  
  
_Mais si je me mets en colère devant du monde et que je me transforme, ce ne sera plus un secret pour personne, dit Harry.  
  
_On ne se transforme pas tout de suite, répondit Sirius. La volonté joue une part primordiale. Lorsque ta colère, ta joie ou ta peur, peu importe, se manifestera assez intensément, tu sentiras que tu peux te métamorphoser. Ne rejette surtout pas la transformation, car de toute façon elle se manifestera. Quand ce moment arrivera, trouve un endroit discret et transforme toi.  
  
_Et après ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Après cette étape, tu pourras te transformer quand tu le désireras.  
  
Harry restait là, pensif. Son parrain, lui, le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Comment ce garçon était-il parvenu à un tel résultat aussi vite ?  
  
_Bon, dit-il, je suis désolé de vous quitter ainsi, mais il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Il doit être mis au courant de ces progrès fulgurants.  
  
Harry rougit, mais Sirius ne le remarqua pas car il avait déjà quitté la classe pratiquement en courant.  
  
_Manifestement, tu es encore capable d'impressionner ton petit monde, dit Ron.  
  
_Félicitations, ajouta Hermione.  
  
_Merci beaucoup, répondit Harry. Je ne peux pas vous cacher que je suis un peu fier de moi. Le plus bizarre, c'est que mon entraînement ne m'a pas semblé difficile. J'y ai passé du temps, mais ce ne fut pas laborieux.  
  
_Peut-être est-ce parce que tu t'y es investi complètement, improvisa Ron.  
  
_Peut-être.  
  
_Bah, le plus important, ce sont les progrès que tu as fais, non ? dit Hermione. Inutile de se demander le pourquoi du comment.  
  
_Elle a raison, dit Ron. Allons faire un tour.  
  
Les élèves sortirent dans les jardins de Poudlard. Harry regarda sa montre et se tourna vers ses amis.  
  
_Euh… commença-t-il. Je dois aller à…  
  
_La bibliothèque, coupa Hermione en souriant. Vas-y, nous aussi nous avons envie de travailler.  
  
Elle prit la main de Ron et ils s'éloignèrent.  
  
Pratique, pensa Harry.  
  
Il courut rejoindre Cho avec laquelle il passa quelques heures à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de rien d'ailleurs. Il ne lui disait pas qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir un animagus. Cela n'était pas nécessaire.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le soir, dans son lit, Harry pensa à plusieurs choses : les progrès de sa métamorphose, le cours de potion du lendemain et le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serpentards.  
  
Grosse journée, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il s'endormit en pensant à la tête de Malefoy le voyant enseigner.  
  
Il rêvait.  
  
Harry savait qu'il était en train de rêver.  
  
Que vais-je découvrir ? pensa-t-il méfiant.  
  
Harry regardait autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un très grande pièce, assez sombre à peine éclairée par un feu. La cheminée était immense. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'un manoir. Sur les murs, de gigantesques portraits étaient accrochés. Manifestement, ils représentaient chacun un membre ancien d'une grande famille. Les personnes avaient tous le même air suffisant et supérieur.  
  
Harry s'approcha de la cheminée au dessus de laquelle trôna un autre portrait. Harry faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant la famille Malefoy. Il y avait la mère sur la droite, le père à gauche et au centre, le fils. Tous le regardaient de haut.  
  
Quels ignobles personnages, pensa Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Il n'y a rien ni personne dans cette pièce.  
  
Et comme pour répondre à sa pensée, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les familles Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, pères et fils. Chacun paraissait très fier. Ils s'alignèrent devant un fauteuil vide qui leur faisait face.  
  
Harry redoutait l'entrée du septième personnage. Soudain sa cicatrice lui fit atrocement mal. Elle le brûlait et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se déchirer. Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il était toujours aussi pâle avec des yeux incandescents. La haine et la malveillance sortaient par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire avec une marque des ténèbres rouge sang brodée dans le dos. Il marchait lentement en regardant vers les jeunes sorciers. Arrivé au niveau de la cheminée, il s'installa dans le seul fauteuil présent dans la pièce.  
  
_Vous êtes là pour devenir des Mangerorts, commença-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Harry s'habituait peu à peu à sa douleur et vit distinctement les jeunes sorciers bomber le torse.  
  
Quelle horreur, pensa-t-il.  
  
_Vous serez mes espions à Poudlard, continua le mage noir. Vous devrez découvrir la source de protection de ce maudit château. Etant donné que je ne désire pas que soyez découverts, vous n'aurez pas la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras. Mais, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Vous devez passer le test, précisa-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant.  
  
Les sorciers ne cillèrent pas. Harry se demandait en quoi consistait ce test.  
  
_En tant que Mangemort, vous devez savoir utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables. Votre test sera le suivant : vous devrez les utiliser sur ces trois moldus.  
  
Voldemort claqua des doigts et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois hommes, apparemment horrifiés.  
  
_Commencez.  
  
Les jeunes sorciers levèrent leur baguette.  
  
_Endoloris, dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
  
Aussitôt les hommes s'effondrèrent sous le poids de la douleur. Leurs hurlements atroces avaient ravivé la brûlure de la cicatrice d'Harry qui tomba lui-même à genoux. Leur visage était marqué par une souffrance inimaginable.  
  
_Tu… Tuez nous, parvint à dire l'un des hommes entre deux hurlements déchirants.  
  
_Ca va venir, dit Voldemort avec un sourire qui glaçait le sang.  
  
Le mage noir semblait se nourrir de la douleur des autres. Il s'en délectait. C'était un spectacle horrible.  
  
_Impero, prononcèrent les trois Serpentards.  
  
Les cris s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Les hommes se relevèrent pour accomplir des numéros de cirque provoquant l'hilarité générale. Harry avait envie de vomir devant l'amusement des sorciers. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent Voldemort qui fit un mouvement de la tête.  
  
_Non ! hurla Harry qui pressentait le pire.  
  
Mais il criait en vain. Il n'était qu'un brouillard dans cette pièce et ses mouvements ne changeaient strictement rien à la scène.  
  
_Avada Kedrava.  
  
Un immense flash vert illumina la pièce et Harry se réveilla en sueur dans la tour des Gryffondors.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Les élèves dormaient. Tout était calme. Sa cicatrice le brûlait mais il n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il savait que son rêve n'en était pas un. Il savait que les horreurs qu'il avait vues s'étaient passées dans le manoir des Malefoy.  
  
De toute évidence, ils ont réussi le test, pensa Harry. Ce sont des Mangemorts qui espionnent Poudlard. Voilà l'explication d'une telle agressivité envers nous.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à situer la scène dans le temps. Quand cela s'est-il passé ?  
  
Sûrement pendant les vacances, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il en avait des sueurs froides. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient tué ces pauvres moldus comme s'ils avaient écrasé un vulgaire insecte.  
  
Les peurs d'Hermione et de Ron sont fondées, pensa Harry. Malefoy est devenu dangereux. Il faut que j'en avertisse Dumbledore.  
  
Il regarda sa montre. Il était 7H30. Il se leva et s'habilla.  
  
Malheureusement, je crains que le directeur ne puisse rien faire, pensa Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il ne pourra pas les renvoyer pour le simple motif que j'ai rêvé qu'ils devenaient des Mangemorts. Pour le coup, Fudge nous prendrait réellement pour des fous.  
  
Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et constata qu'il était l'un des premiers à être arrivé. Dumbledore n'était pas encore là.  
  
Harry s'installa et commença à manger. Peu de temps après, Dumbledore arriva en compagnie d'autres professeurs, manifestement en pleine discussion. Parmi eux, se trouvaient McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin et Rogue.  
  
Harry se leva. Son message ne pouvait souffrir aucun délai.  
  
Arrivé à la table des professeurs, les adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent.  
  
_Oui Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
_Je suis désolé de vous déranger, répondit-il timidement, mais je dois vous parler monsieur le directeur. C'est extrêmement important. Il s'agit d'un rêve que j'ai fait.  
  
Ces quelques mots retinrent l'attention de tous.  
  
_Je vois Harry. Cela ne te gêne pas si ces quatre professeurs m'accompagnent ?  
  
Il désignait les deux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur de Potion et le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
_Non, monsieur. Absolument pas.  
  
_Bien, allons dans votre bureau Minerva, dit le directeur. Il est plus proche que le mien.  
  
Les six personnes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il allait voir spontanément le directeur à propos d'un de ses rêves, bien que Dumbledore l'ait souvent encouragé à le faire. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau et chacun s'installa.  
  
_Nous t'écoutons Harry, dit le directeur.  
  
_Eh bien, commença le jeune sorcier, cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je me trouvais dans le manoir des Malefoy. Je sais que c'était le leur car il y avait un portrait de la famille sur la cheminée. J'étais seul dans la pièce lorsque sont arrivées les Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, pères et fils. Ils avaient tous l'air très content. La septième personne qui entra fut Voldemort.  
  
Les adultes semblaient résignés à ce qu'ils allaient entendre, surtout Rogue.  
  
_Continue, dit Dumbledore calmement.  
  
_Il a dit aux fils qu'ils étaient là pour devenir des Mangemorts. Leur rôle premier serait de trouver la source de protection de Poudlard. Mais avant ça, ils devaient accomplir le test qui consistait à montrer leur maîtrise des sortilèges impardonnables sur des moldus.  
  
_C'est bien la façon de devenir un Mangemort, dit Rogue. J'ai malheureusement dû faire la même chose. Mais es-tu sûr que la scène que tu as rêvée s'est vraiment passée ?  
  
_Toutes les fois que je me suis réveillé en sursaut avec la cicatrice brûlante, les rêves que j'avais fait se sont avérés, répondit Harry.  
  
Les adultes avaient l'air de compatir. Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le silence.  
  
_Ceci prouve que ce que je craignais est arrivé. Les pères étant des Mangemorts, il n'y a pas de raison pour que les fils n'en deviennent pas.  
  
_Il faut les renvoyer, dit Rogue, provoquant ainsi l'étonnement de tous puisqu'il parlait d'élèves de la maison dont il était directeur. Leur marque sur le bras devrait suffire comme preuve.  
  
_Voldemort a précisé qu'ils n'auraient pas la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, dit Harry. Il ne veut pas que ses espions se fassent prendre.  
  
_Je ne peux malheureusement pas les renvoyer sans motifs conséquents, dit Dumbledore. Et comme ils n'ont pas de marque, il n'y a pas de preuve. Nous ne pouvons que surveiller de très près ces élèves.  
  
Les paroles de Dumbledore ne permettaient aucune réplique.  
  
_Nous seuls devons être au courant, continua-t-il, sinon une panique sera déclenchée tôt ou tard. Harry, en as tu parlé à d'autres personnes ?  
  
_Non monsieur le directeur. Mais pour être honnête, je vais en parler à Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Eux seulement, entendu ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Bien. Nous devrons tous surveiller messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Les adultes consentirent, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec les pensées du directeur.  
  
_Et la protection du château ? demanda Sirius.  
  
_Je ne me fais absolument aucun souci pour elle, répondit le directeur. Tu peux rejoindre la Grande Salle Harry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier. Merci de nous avoir parlé. 


	13. Métamorphose

XIII. Métamorphose.  
  
H  
  
arry sortit du bureau de McGonagall et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Harry était assez soulagé d'avoir parlé de son rêve à Dumbledore. Il se sentait déchargé d'un lourd fardeau. Par contre, il se demandait de plus en plus d'où provenait la protection du château.  
  
Pour que Dumbledore ne se fasse pas de souci malgré la présence des Mangemorts à Poudlard, elle doit vraiment être exceptionnelle, se dit-il.  
  
Harry arriva à la Grande Salle. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ron qui étaient déjà là.  
  
_Où étais-tu ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, commença Harry. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.  
  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise.  
  
_Mais ça faisait longtemps que tu n'en faisais plus, répondit Hermione.  
  
_Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? demanda Ron inquiet.  
  
_J'ai rêvé que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle devenaient des Mangemorts, répondit Harry sans plus de cérémonial.  
  
A ces mots, Hermione lâcha son croissant dans son bol de lait, ce qui éclaboussa Ginny à côté d'elle. Quant à Ron, il était stupéfait.  
  
_Tu crois que ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Je pense, oui, répondit Harry. Et Dumbledore aussi.  
  
_Tu es allé le voir pour lui en parler ? dit Hermione. Ca m'étonne de toi.  
  
_Il m'a semblé que l'information était d'importance puisque la mission qui leur a été confiée, est d'espionner à Poudlard, pour en découvrir la source de protection.  
  
_Tu as eu complètement raison, dit Ron. Le directeur va le renvoyer, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
_Non. Il ne peut pas le faire sans raison.  
  
_Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas de raison à renvoyer Malefoy, toi ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.  
  
_Et la marque ? demanda Ron. C'est une preuve suffisante, non ?  
  
_Réfléchissez, répondit Harry. Vous croyez que Voldemort poserait la marque des ténèbres sur les bras d'espions qu'il envoie ici ?  
  
_Mais que va faire le directeur alors ? demanda Hermione après un moment de silence. Il ne va pas attendre les bras croisés ?  
  
_Chacun devra les surveiller. D'ailleurs, je compte sur votre discrétion.  
  
_Qui est au courant ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Il y a Lupin, Sirius, Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore et nous trois.  
  
_Tu veux dire, qu'en tout, il n'y aura que huit personnes pour surveiller les trois Mangemorts ? demanda Hermione stupéfaite.  
  
_C'est ça. Dumbledore veut éviter la panique et je pense qu'il a raison d'agir ainsi.  
  
_Et qu'entend Dumbledore par "surveiller" ?  
  
_J'ignore ce que les professeurs vont faire, mais pour nous ce ne sera pas difficile. Malefoy est toujours sur notre dos.  
  
_Oui, dit Ron. Et pour l'instant, c'est quelque chose qui me gêne. Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré par ce que tu viens de nous dire.  
  
_Moi non plus, approuva Hermione. Je ne pense pas être de taille contre un Mangemort.  
  
Harry regarda ses deux amis qui avaient l'air honteux de ce qu'ils venaient d'avouer.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, finit-il par dire. Demain, c'est le jour où l'on doit s'entraîner et je vous garantis que vous serez en mesure de tenir tête à Malefoy.  
  
Ces quelques mots eurent un effet rassurant sur les deux amis. Le reste du déjeuner se passa très bien, et la mauvaise nouvelle ne revnt pas dans la conversation.  
  
_Qu'avons nous comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Nous avons un double cours de potion ce matin, dit Hermione, et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cet après midi. Les deux en commun avec les Serpentards.  
  
_Chouette journée en perspective, dit Harry.  
  
_Nous allons voir comment Rogue va se comporter pendant le cours.  
  
_Comment veux-tu qu'il se comporte ? demanda Ron. Je veux bien croire qu'il a changé par rapport à notre lutte contre Voldemort, mais sûrement pas dans la manière de faire ses cours.  
  
_C'est sûr que si tu pars avec cet a priori, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changement, lui dit Harry. N'oublie pas que nous avons aussi une part d'effort à fournir.  
  
_Mouais.  
  
Les trois sorciers se levèrent et partir en direction des sous-sols du château. Ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard au premier cours de Potion et par là, être la cause de nouveaux problèmes. Ils arrivèrent donc les premiers dans la salle et ils s'installèrent au premier rang.  
  
_Avec ça, dit Ron, s'il ne voit pas que nous faisons des efforts, il est aveugle.  
  
Les élèves commençaient à arriver et, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, ils furent surpris de voir Harry et Ron au premier rang. Bientôt ce furent les Serpentards qui pénétrèrent dans le cachot, avec à leur tête les inséparables Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Dés leur entrée, on pouvait sentir qu'une tension planait entre les deux trio.  
  
_Alors le chouchou de Dumbledore veut essayer ses techniques pour amadouer Rogue, commença Malefoy avec sa voix traînante.  
  
Les Gryffondors préférèrent ne rien répondre et ignorer les élèves qui commençaient déjà à ricaner bêtement.  
  
_Eh ! Je te parle Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy qui s'énervait. Tu as peur de moi, sorcier raté ?  
  
Les trois amis continuaient de discuter entre eux comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas. La tension augmentait petit à petit et Harry avait du mal à contenir ses amis.  
  
_Ne réponds pas à sa provocation, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment et de toute façon tu n'es pas prêt. Patience.  
  
Mais Harry lui-même était sur le point de craquer. Il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps de nouvelles insultes.  
  
_Peut-être que le rouquin est moins sourd que son maître, reprit Malefoy en criant bien fort pour que tout le monde entende. Il crie mais ne mord pas. Tu as mal dressé ton chien Potter.  
  
Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Ron était de plus en plus furieux. On pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui.  
  
_Et la sang-de-bourbe ? Elle ne dit rien non plus ? Tu as peur peut-être ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue trembler comme une feuille au cours de l'autre crétin ?  
  
Hermione commençait également à perdre patience. C'est Harry qui se leva, tout doucement. Malefoy sortit sa baguette mais, vif comme l'éclair, Harry attrapa la main du Serpentard et la lui fit lâcher. De l'autre main, il attrapa le col de Malefoy et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.  
  
Harry sourit. Sa nouvelle force l'étonnait lui-même. Il était très calme comparé à Malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter comme un ver à un hameçon. Les autres élèves étaient trop stupéfaits pour intervenir.  
  
_Alors ? demanda Harry. Ca fait quel effet de passer pour un imbécile ? Oh, pardon, tu connais déjà cette sensation, c'est vrai.  
  
Les Gryffondors rirent à leur tour.  
  
_Lâche moi ! hurla Malefoy.  
  
_Comme tu veux.  
  
Harry ouvrit la main et le Serpentard s'effondra sur le sol, provoquant un fou rire et des imitations grotesques chez les Gryffondors.  
  
_Tu me paieras ça Potter. Vous me paierez tous ça, au centuple.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Rogue arriva.  
  
_Que se passe-t-il ici ? hurla-t-il en voyant Malefoy aux pieds de Harry.  
  
Le Serpentard se leva aussitôt en feignant une grosse douleur.  
  
_C'est Potter, monsieur, répondit-il. Il m'a attaqué sans raison alors que je discutais avec Vincent et Grégory.  
  
Aussitôt les Serpentards approuvèrent. Le professeur regarda Harry, puis Ron et Hermione qui étaient encore furieux. Ensuite il regarda Malefoy qui faisait des grimaces ridicules, feignant une immense douleur. Harry restait impassible.  
  
_Savez-vous où j'étais monsieur Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
_N…Non professeur, répondit le Serpentard peu rassuré.  
  
_J'étais juste derrière la porte lorsque vous avez provoqué monsieur Potter, expliqua-t-il avec un ton faussement aimable. J'ai donc attendu pour connaître sa réaction et j'ai constaté qu'il a fallu que vous insultiez monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger pour qu'il décide de vous arrêter.  
  
Malefoy était devenu blême alors que tous les Gryffondors étaient stupéfaits. Chacun avait cru à la fin de Harry lorsque Rogue était entré dans la pièce, mais celui-ci s'apprêtait à discréditer le Serpentard. Inouï ! Harry souriait.  
  
_Vous m'avez menti, monsieur Malefoy. De plus vous avez insulté trois élèves et un professeur, ce qui fait cinq personnes, précisa le maître des Potions. Je retire donc cinquante points à Serpentard et je vous donne une retenue d'une semaine.  
  
Les élèves étaient muets. Autant les Serpentards que les Gryffondors. Et Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda le professeur avec haine, en serrant les dents et les poings.  
  
_A présent regagnez votre place, ajouta Rogue avec un ton glacial.  
  
Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle pendant que l'élève s'installait. Le professeur Rogue avait quant à lui rejoint son bureau. Pas un murmure ne se faisait entendre. Rogue regarda Harry qui, lui, esquissa un sourire. Le message était passé. Ils se remerciaient mutuellement car chacun se sentait mieux.  
  
_Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre trois, commença le professeur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme vous avez pu le constater, vous apprenez dans toutes les disciplines des sortilèges qui vous seront pratiques en cas de difficultés. Le cours de Potion ne fera pas exception. Ainsi, comme les autres élèves, vous apprendrez cette année à faire quelques breuvages qui pourraient vous sauver la vie.  
  
A ces mots Rogue regarda Hermione, Ron et Harry, presque tristement. Les trois sorciers se sentirent très touchés par cette marque d'attention.  
  
_Nous allons commencer par la potion d'invisibilité. Elle est assez simple à faire, mais elle nécessite de multiples ingrédients et surtout un doigté très important lors de la préparation.  
  
Pendant que Rogue inscrivait la liste des ingrédients sur le tableau, Neville commença à paniquer. Sa maladresse était célèbre, surtout au cours de Potion.  
  
_Bien, continua Rogue. Vous pouvez préparer vos ingrédients. Soyez méticuleux, sinon la potion sera ratée.  
  
Les élèves entreprirent alors de couper leurs cafards et autre bestioles nécessaires à la préparation de la potion d'invisibilité. Le professeur passait parmi les élèves et les conseillait. Chacun d'eux était stupéfait du changement qui s'était opéré chez Rogue.  
  
Harry trouvait qu'il avait meilleur mine que le jour de la rentrée. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il commençait à bien aimer le professeur. Par contre, il avait la très nette impression que les Serpentards l'aimaient de moins en moins.  
  
C'est une preuve qu'il devient quelqu'un de bien, se dit Harry en regardant Malefoy qui fumait encore de rage.  
  
Le temps passait et au bout d'une heure et demie de préparation, Rogue vérifia chaque potion.  
  
_Dans l'ensemble, finit-il par dire après un examen minutieux de chaque potion, c'est plutôt bien. Surtout pour ce côté-ci de la classe, ajouta-t- il en désignant le côté où les Gryffondors s'étaient installés. Que chacun remplisse un flacon de potion prise dans n'importe quel chaudron sauf dans celui de messieurs Londubat, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Neville crut qu'il allait mourir de peur. Il craignait Rogue par dessus tout. En revanche, les deux autres se fichaient bien du commentaire.  
  
_Vous avez fait de gros progrès par rapport aux années précédentes, Monsieur Londubat. Continuez à travailler et n'oubliez pas que pour la potion d'invisibilité, c'est huit pattes de cafard et trois d'araignées, pas l'inverse.  
  
_Oui professeur, répondit Neville surpris de ne pas être déjà mort. Merci.  
  
Chaque élève se remplit une fiole de la potion et la rangea dans ses affaires.  
  
_Ne la buvez pas sans avoir la potion de visibilité, continua le professeur. Sinon vous resteriez invisibles. C'est ce que nous verrons dans un autre cours. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez un devoir sur les effets de cette potion et leurs conséquences. Vous pouvez sortir.  
  
C'est dans un brouhaha général que les élèves se levèrent pour sortir du cachot qui faisait office de salle de cours. Harry Ron et Hermione sortirent en même temps qu'eux, mais non sans avoir jeté un regard de remerciement à leur professeur.  
  
Dans les couloirs, les discussions étaient variées, mais de nombreux élèves, qu'ils fassent partie de Serpentard ou Gryffondor, parlaient de Rogue.  
  
_Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi… gentil ? demanda Neville.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, répondit Dean. Tu sais quelque chose Harry ?  
  
_Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mentit le jeune sorcier. Mais au lieu de se demander pourquoi il a changé, nous devrions changer à notre tour et en profiter.  
  
_Tu as raison, intervint Seamus. C'est sans doute le meilleur cours de potion que j'ai eu depuis que je suis à Poudlard.  
  
_J'imagine que chaque élève se baladera toujours avec sa potion d'invisibilité à partir de maintenant, dit Hermione. Je ne sais pas si Rogue a bien fait de nous la laisser.  
  
_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Ron pendant que les élèves commençaient à disparaître dans différents couloirs.  
  
_Il risque d'y avoir des personnes que ça arrangera d'être invisibles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
_Je vois tout à fait de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Ron. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
  
Il embrassa tendrement Hermione, ce qui l'empêcha de répondre.  
  
_Nous avons une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, intervint Harry. Si nous allions voir Hagrid ?  
  
_Excellente idée ! dirent Ron et Hermione. Allons-y.  
  
Les trois amis se rendirent à la cabane du demi-géant mais constatèrent qu'il donnait un cours aux troisièmes années. Ils allèrent s'asseoir près du lac et discutèrent de choses et d'autres.  
  
_Alors ? Que vas-tu nous enseigner demain ? demanda Hermione surexcitée.  
  
On avait l'impression qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis le dimanche soir.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le premier entraînement n'aura pas lieu demain.  
  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise.  
  
_Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Comme nous n'avons que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cet après-midi, nous utiliserons le reste de temps libre à nous entraîner dés aujourd'hui.  
  
_Mais il faut une autorisation pour ça, intervint Hermione au bord de l'explosion de joie.  
  
_Je vais aller voir McGonagall, répondit Harry en se levant. Il me reste juste assez de temps avant le déjeuner. On se retrouve là-bas ?  
  
_Pas de problème, répondit Ron.  
  
Harry s'éloigna en direction du château. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphose et frappa à la porte.  
  
_Entrez, répondit McGonagall.  
  
Harry entra et vit Albus Dumbledore assis devant la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
_Re-bonjour Harry, dit ce dernier.  
  
_Que voulez-vous Monsieur Potter ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
_Voilà, je désire utiliser le temps de libre que nous avons cet après-midi pour commencer l'entraînement d'Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Et il vous faut une salle j'imagine.  
  
_Oui professeur, si c'est possible.  
  
_Je ne peux pas vous confier la mienne, car j'ai un cours avec les sixièmes années, mais je crois que la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du professeur Black est libre après votre cours. Cela vous convient- il ?  
  
_C'est parfait professeur, merci beaucoup.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue, intervint Dumbledore. Je te félicite Harry.  
  
_Merci monsieur le directeur, répondit-il. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Merci encore.  
  
Harry sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, vers laquelle tous les élèves commençaient déjà à affluer. Il s'installa près de Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Alors ? demandèrent-ils avidement. Elle est d'accord ?  
  
_Elle est d'accord, répondit en souriant devant l'impatience de ses amis.  
  
_Super ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatiente.  
  
_Je vois ça, dit le jeune sorcier.  
  
Leur conversation s'arrêta là alors que d'autres élèves s'installaient à côté d'eux, notamment Ginny et Neville qui étaient arrivés main dans la main à la très grande stupéfaction de Ron.  
  
_C'est notre façon de vous l'annoncer, dit Ginny écarlate.  
  
Les autres restaient sans voix.  
  
_Félicitations, finirent-ils par dire en même temps.  
  
_Merci, répondit Neville encore plus rouge que Ginny, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent les jumeaux tout en fanfare, comme à leur habitude.  
  
_Alors comment va notre double couple, demanda Fred.  
  
_Triple couple, corrigea Cho en embrassant Harry.  
  
_Agréable apparition, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
_Oula ! Tu vois Fred, nous sommes encore largués.  
  
_Bon, on vous laisse, répondit ce dernier. Nous allons manger avec les célibataires endurcis.  
  
_Il y a qui à cette table ? demanda Ron à ses deux frères.  
  
_Oh, il y a plein de monde, répondit Georges. Il y a Fred, moi, et puis…Fred et moi.  
  
_Attends ! lui dit Fred. Il y a aussi toi et moi, ce qui fait au moins six personnes.  
  
Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en continuant de compter.  
  
_Ils sont fous, finit par dire Hermione pendant que Cho rejoignait sa table.  
  
Le repas se passa agréablement. Les couples se moquaient les uns des autres et on entendait souvent des éclats de rire provenant de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Une fois le dessert terminé, les plats redevinrent aussi étincelants que s'ils n'avaient jamais servi, et les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre les différentes salle de cours. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme à chaque cours commun avec les Serpentards, la classe se divisait en deux. Ces derniers se remettaient mal du cours de Potion et du changement de comportement de leur professeur. Malefoy n'avait pas supporté l'humiliation qu'il avait subie quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, les ridicules essais qu'il avait tenté pour échapper à la poigne d'Harry étaient caricaturés par tous les Gryffondors qu'il croisait.  
  
Il était en train de comploter avec Crabbe et Goyle lorsque Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent.  
  
_Je pense que ce cours va être plus difficile que les précédents, dit ce dernier.  
  
_Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Tu oublies que je dois aider les élèves et que Sirius veut que je montre comment je fais mon patronus.  
  
_Tu n'auras qu'à aider les Gryffondors et pas les Serpentards, dit simplement Hermione. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
  
_Je ne tiens pas à montrer mes capacités aux Serpentards.  
  
_Il ne s'agit pas de montrer tes pouvoirs, mais de montrer que tu maîtrise le patronus. D'ailleurs, tu t'imagines bien que la nouvelle a fait le tour de l'école.  
  
A ces mots Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.  
  
_Alors comme ça tu maîtrises le patronus, Potter ? dit-il provoquant ainsi le silence des conversations voisines.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il.  
  
Le jeune sorcier commençait déjà à s'énerver. Il sentait au plus profond de lui la colère monter petit à petit et il savait que sa transformation en animagus allait s'accélérer.  
  
Pas maintenant, pensa-t-il.  
  
_Tu t'imagines capable de nous donner des conseils peut-être ?  
  
Personne ne bougeait autour d'eux. Soit, ils étaient avec Malefoy et ils le laisseraient parler, soit ils avaient peur de lui et ils n'interviendraient pas, soit encore ils étaient avec Harry et ils voulaient entendre la réponse qu'il avait à donner.  
  
_En ce qui te concerne Malefoy, je te conseille de ne pas me chercher, répondit Harry sur un ton menaçant. Vas-t'en.  
  
Harry n'arriverait pas à contenir sa colère encore longtemps. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple discussion avec le Serpentard l'énervait autant. Il sentait la rage émaner de son corps. Elle était comme une déferlante à l'intérieur de son estomac et chacun de ses muscles était tendu.  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy dans les yeux et celui-ci recula. Poussé par les encouragements des autres élèves il continua sa provocation.  
  
_Et que vas-tu faire si je ne m'en vais pas ? finit-il par dire.  
  
_Il ne fera rien, mais si vous y tenez, moi je peux faire quelque chose.  
  
Au grand soulagement d'Harry qui n'aurait pas pu en supporter davantage, Sirius venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Malefoy alla rejoindre sa place sous le regard glacé du professeur. Harry se sentait bizarre. Vidé. Il allait se transformer. Il ne l'expliquait pas mais il le savait. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille. A la surprise générale, il se leva et sortit en courant.  
  
_Monsieur Weasley, intervint Sirius, rejoignez-le et accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ron se leva et sortit de la pièce alors que les autres élèves restaient abasourdis.  
  
Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs du château. Comme la salle de cours était près de la tour des Gryffondors, il s'y dirigea. Il tremblait de rage et sentait son corps se raidir.  
  
_Hippogriffe ! hurla-t-il face au portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
_Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, répondit-elle outrée en ouvrant le passage.  
  
Harry entra dans la Salle Commune et s'arrêta.  
  
Il n'y avait personne. Excepté sa respiration haletante, tout était calme et silencieux. Il respirait de plus en plus vite. Sa tension augmentait. Son pouls s'accélérait. Soudain, son regard changea. A la place de ses yeux verts, se trouvaient deux yeux jaunes. Il sentit ses crocs pousser, ses cheveux se transformer, ses ongles devinrent des griffes et ses mains et pieds s'épaissirent. Harry tomba à quatre pattes et ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps et essayait de se laisser aller.  
  
Tout redevint calme.  
  
Un instant avait suffit pour qu'il se trouve aussi serein que d'habitude. Sa respiration était de nouveau tout à fait normale.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Son regard était transformé. Il se regarda et vit que ses membres étaient également métamorphosés. Il courut vers un miroir et constata que sa vitesse était accrue.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
Devant lui se tenait un lion magnifique. Son pelage marron clair faisait ressortir sa crinière plus foncée.  
  
Même ainsi, j'ai toujours les cheveux en bataille, pensa-t-il.  
  
Ses griffes étaient noires et semblaient particulièrement aiguisées, ainsi que ses crocs qui étaient d'un blanc étincelant.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Ron fit son apparition. Il était essoufflé et ruisselait de sueur.  
  
_Harry ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ? C'est Ron.  
  
Harry avança vers lui doucement.  
  
_Ah ! cria Ron. Qu'est-ce que… Harry ? C'est toi ?  
  
Harry essaya de parler mais seul un rugissement se fit entendre. Finalement il approuva de la tête en s'inventant un sourire, les babines retroussées.  
  
Ron était époustouflé. Harry s'approcha de lui.  
  
_Tu es superbe, finit-il par dire. Vraiment. Je n'avais jamais vu de lion mais je te trouve magnifique.  
  
Si Harry avait été encore humain, Ron l'aurait vu rougir. Mais c'est quelque chose de pas évident à voir sur un lion.  
  
_Et tu es capable de te transformer à nouveau en humain ? demanda-t-il. Je n'aime pas avoir l'impression de parler tout seul.  
  
Harry se concentra vers l'unique pensée de redevenir humain et il sentit son corps s'allonger et se redresser. Bizarrement, ses vêtements n'étaient pas déchirés. Ils avaient suivi la métamorphose. Harry se regarda et vit des mains tout à fait normales.  
  
_Impressionnant, dit Ron. Ta transformation est ahurissante.  
  
_Pour nous deux, répondit Harry.  
  
Ca lui était agréable de parler à nouveau.  
  
_Mais comment m'as-tu trouvé ?  
  
_C'est Sirius qui m'a envoyé. Il a dit que je devais te rejoindre et t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il devait savoir parfaitement que tu allais te transformer. Alors je t'ai cherché partout et j'ai pensé au dortoir.  
  
_Je vais passer pour quelqu'un de fragile auprès de tout le monde mais il vaut mieux que ce se soit passé ainsi, dit Harry. Tu imagines la tête de Malefoy si je m'étais transformé devant lui ?  
  
_Il aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou.  
  
Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. 


	14. Entraînement

XIV. Entraînement.  
  
A  
  
u bout de quelques minutes de mise au point, Harry se leva et regarda Ron.  
  
_Je veux que toi et Hermione deveniez des animagi.  
  
_Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais tu es fou. Il faut des années d'entraînement. Enfin, normalement il faut des années d'entraînement. Nous n'y arriverons pas. Et puis est-ce bien utile ?  
  
_Tu rigoles ? Mes pouvoirs ont considérablement augmenté depuis mon apprentissage. De toute façon, c'est le seul entraînement que j'ai prévu pour vous.  
  
Harry semblait résolu.  
  
_Tu ne veux pas être un animagus ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Oh que si, répondit Ron. Mais je me demande si j'en suis réellement capable. Il faut être très puissant.  
  
_Ne me fais pas rire. Tu es natif d'une grande famille de sorcier. Et en ce qui concerne Hermione, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire : travailleuse comme elle l'est, elle devrait réussir sans problème.  
  
Ron se laissa convaincre après quelques arguments bien placés et au bout d'une heure, ils rejoignirent la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione et Sirius dans la pièce.  
  
_Alors ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
_Je suis désolé Sirius, mais j'ai dû partir pour me métamorphoser, répondit Harry.  
  
_Déjà ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Oui. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?  
  
Sirius se leva et alla fermer la porte.  
  
_Voyons ça, dit-il.  
  
Harry recula et se mit au centre de la pièce. Il se concentra vers un seul et unique but : sa métamorphose. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps se raidir puis se détendre. Il était à quatre pattes et tentait à nouveau de sourire devant la mine ébahie des spectateurs. Il se transforma et constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se métamorphoser dans les deux sens.  
  
_Superbe, dit Hermione. Vraiment superbe.  
  
_Etonnant, ajouta Sirius. Tu n'auras mis qu'un mois et demi pour devenir un animagus. Dommage que ce soit illégal, sinon ton record aurait été inscrit au guiness book des sorciers. Tu es très doué Harry.  
  
_Merci, répondit-il.  
  
_Bon, on m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de cette salle pour vous entraîner. Je vais donc vous laisser. De toute façon je dois prévenir Dumbledore de tes progrès.  
  
_Euh Sirius ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Comme vous désirez qu'Hermione et Ron s'entraînent avec moi, je veux qu'ils deviennent des animagi.  
  
_Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Mais Ron lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
_Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes ça, dit Sirius. Mais Dumbledore a déjà pris de gros risque en m'autorisant à t'enseigner la métamorphose.  
  
_Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.  
  
_Tu me demandes donc de cacher la vérité à Dumbledore.  
  
_Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'ils ne deviennent pas des animagi, ils ne pourront jamais suivre mon entraînement.  
  
Sirius restait silencieux. Il savait tout ça.  
  
_Et puis, continua Harry, tu n'as pas eu besoin de prévenir Dumbledore pour devenir un animagus avec mon père.  
  
Harry venait d'utiliser son argument le plus solide. Ron et Hermione regardaient Sirius qui réfléchissait.  
  
_C'est d'accord, finit-il par dire. Je vais chercher le livre qui vous permettra de commencer votre apprentissage. Harry prépare-les s'il te plait.  
  
Sirius sortit de la salle de classe. Hermione et Ron explosèrent de joie.  
  
_Tu crois que nous en sommes capables ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Sans problèmes. Bon, allongez-vous.  
  
Les deux autres s'exécutèrent sans poser de question.  
  
_Je vais vous répéter ce que Sirius m'a dit avant que je ne commence. L'entraînement est très simple mais difficile à réaliser. Il va réciter un certain nombre de formules pendant que vous penserez à une seule idée : devenir un animal. Vous devrez penser à des sentiments forts comme la colère ou le courage. Videz votre esprit et concentrez le vers des images d'animaux, c'est tout.  
  
Sirius revint dans la pièce et constata avec plaisir que la scène lui en rappelait une autre. Il y a longtemps.  
  
_Je vois que Harry vous a tout dit. Le point clef est la concentration. Bien je vais commencer. Je pense que tu dois partir Harry.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Parce que si je suis déconcentré, le processus est enraillé.  
  
_Bon, à plus tard alors.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. A l'intérieur, Sirius commençait à réciter les formules. Hermione et Ron avaient vidé leur cerveau de toute excitation et se concentraient sur des animaux en action. Tout se passait normalement.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, devait essayer de ne pas se faire voir par McGonagall ou Dumbledore, qui l'imaginaient en train de s'entraîner. Il se dirigea donc vers la tour des Gryffondors et entra dans le dortoir. Dans sa chambre, personne ne viendrait le déranger.  
  
Il savait que le rapprochement des animaux d'Hermione et Ron était une étape fondamentale, mais aussi très longue. Il avait donc l'après-midi pour lui. Et pas question de se faire remarquer.  
  
Il se leva et fouilla sa valise. Harry ressortit les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient offerts. Parmi les présents, il y avait le nécessaire à baguette d'Hagrid et le livre sur les techniques de Quidditch d'Hermione.  
  
De quoi tenir tout l'après-midi, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il entreprit donc de nettoyer sa baguette qui en avait bien besoin. Un mode d'emploi était fourni avec le nécessaire à baguette. Il suffisait simplement d'appliquer une sorte de pommade et d'essuyer le manche avec un chiffon bien spécifique.  
  
Harry regarda sa baguette et constata qu'elle paraissait plus fragile et plus frêle que la première fois qu'il l'avait saisie. Cela faisait cinq ans et Harry se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il sortait de chez Ollivander.  
  
Déjà cinq ans, pensa-t-il en essuyant sa baguette tant bien que mal.  
  
Il se remémorait les moments qu'ils avaient passé depuis. Tant de choses lui étaient arrivées. La pierre philosophale, le miroir de Rised, la chambre des secrets, le patronus, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Il se rendait compte que tous les événements qu'il avait vécus depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, l'avaient davantage rapproché de lui-même et de sa famille. Son passé est devenu plus clair ces dernières années que pendant ses onze premiers printemps.  
  
Harry pensait à tout cela pendant qu'il donnait son dernier coup de chiffon. Etonnamment, une fois le nettoyage terminé, sa baguette sembla beaucoup plus solide qu'avant. Il l'agita en pensant à la première fois qu'il l'avait tenue. Elle émit les mêmes étincelles rouge et or, ce qui étonna Harry. A l'époque, ces couleurs n'évoquaient absolument rien pour lui, mais aujourd'hui elles lui sautaient aux yeux. Il les avait vues s'agiter frénétiquement pendant ses match de Quidditch, ou pendant la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons. Il les voyait chaque matin et chaque soir. Il s'agissait des couleur de sa maison, les couleur de Gryffondor.  
  
Quels rapports y a-t-il entre ma maison et les étincelles que fait ma baguette ? pensa le jeune sorcier.  
  
Harry réussit à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence. Par acquis de conscience, il se dit qu'il en parlerai à Hermione et Ron.  
  
Il oublia toutes ces pensées lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son livre de Quidditch. Quel plaisir de retrouver cet univers. Il s'allongea sur son lit et aussitôt Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, s'installa sur son ventre en ronronnant bruyamment. Harry le caressa et alla directement au chapitre qui traitait des techniques de l'attrapeur pour constater que la Feinte de Wronsky avait une bonne position dans le classement. Il faut dire que la technique de Viktor Krum était excellente et très efficace. Elle consistait pour l'attrapeur à faire croire à l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse que le vif d'or était près du sol en amorçant une course rapide vers le bas. Au dernier moment, l'attrapeur se redressait pour laisser l'autre s'écraser. Le livre détaillait chaque mouvement et les adaptait aux différents balais. Un chapitre entier était consacré à l'Eclair de Feu 2 dont les caractéristiques étaient étonnantes. Certaines techniques décrites dans le livre n'étaient réalisables qu'avec ce balai à cause du lien qui se crée avec le joueur. L'une d'elle se nommait la Chute Victorieuse et consistait simplement à se jeter sur le vif d'or en sautant du balai à pleine vitesse. Pendant la chute, le balai revenait chercher le joueur. Cette technique faisait rêver Harry et il se promit de l'essayer.  
  
Harry continua à regarder son livre tout le reste de l'après midi et bientôt le soir tomba. Il se leva, provoquant ainsi le mécontentement de Pattenrond, et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. Il se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et frappa à la porte.  
  
_Entrez, dit Sirius. Ah ! C'est toi Harry. Je viens juste de terminer.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain qui semblait exténué, mais c'était rien comparé à la mine d'Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient l'air vidé de leurs forces mais ravis.  
  
_Ca a marché ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Oui, répondit Sirius. Tes deux amis sont très prometteurs.  
  
Les deux intéressés sourirent du compliment.  
  
_Je suis désolé, continua Sirius, mais je suis obligé d'y aller maintenant. Je dois voir Dumbledore pour l'informer de tes progrès. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du couple, je suis très fier de vous mais je vous recommande une très grande discrétion.  
  
_Naturellement, assura Hermione.  
  
Sur ces quelques mots, Sirius sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
_Alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Je ne sais pas pour Hermione, répondit Ron, mais pour moi c'était très dur. Mais qu'est-ce que le temps est passé vite ! J'ai l'impression que je me suis allongé il y a cinq minutes.  
  
_Pour moi aussi ce fut difficile, confirma Hermione. Mais c'est une expérience époustouflante. Et puis, malgré ma fatigue, je me sens… je ne sais pas comment dire.  
  
_Paisible ? demanda Ron.  
  
_C'est ça. Je me sens paisible et très calme. Je me sens bien.  
  
_Je connaîs cette sensation, répondit Harry. Sirius m'a expliqué que ce sont les pouvoirs qui commencent déjà à grandir. C'est la raison pour laquelle le ministère de la magie refuse que les sorciers deviennent des animagi. Mais au fait, quels sont vos animaux ?  
  
_Je suis un chat, dit fièrement Hermione. Ou plutôt une chatte. Comme le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Harry connaissait l'admiration qu'avait Hermione pour la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
_Et toi Ron ?  
  
_Je suis un chien, répondit-il, comme Sirius.  
  
Harry sourit à cette réponse. Une des caractéristiques du chien était la fidélité, le propre de Ron, de toute évidence.  
  
_Je suis très fier de vous, finit-il par dire. Comme ça nous serons tous les trois de très grands sorciers. Par contre, vous devrez vous entraîner seuls pour la métamorphose d'animagus.  
  
_Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Tout d'abord parce que je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité, répondit Harry, et ensuite parce que nous devons apprendre ensemble de nouveaux sortilèges.  
  
_Ca va nous faire beaucoup de travail, dit Hermione.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. Si tu peux devenir une animagus, tu n'auras aucun mal à apprendre tes cours.  
  
_Tu as sans doute raison, lui dit une Hermione peu convaincue.  
  
_Qu'as tu fais pendant que nous étions ici ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Je suis allé au dortoir et j'ai lu tout le livre sur les techniques de Quidditch. J'ai aussi nettoyé ma baguette avec le nécessaire à baguette qu'Hagrid m'a offert. Au fait, est-ce que vous vous souvenez du jour où vous avez reçu vos baguettes ?  
  
_Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.  
  
_Moi, ma baguette était celle de mon frère, mais j'en ai eu une neuve depuis que l'autre à été cassée à la rentrée de notre deuxième année. Tu te souviens j'imagine.  
  
_Et comment ! Je ne pourrai pas oublier le saule cogneur même avec un sort d'oubliette.  
  
_Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé si on se souvenait de ce jour ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Je voulais savoir quelles avaient été les couleurs qui sont sorties de votre baguette lorsqu'elle vous a choisis.  
  
Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.  
  
_J'ai dit une bêtise ?  
  
_Mais enfin Harry, reprit Ron, les baguettes font toutes des étincelles blanches. Tu ne savais pas ça ?  
  
_Non, pas particulièrement. Il n'en existe aucune qui fait des étincelles d'autres couleurs ?  
  
_Absolument pas, dit Hermione. Ou bien je ne les connaîs pas. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?  
  
Harry se sentait gêné à présent. Encore une particularité. Mais il pouvait au moins le dire à ses amis.  
  
_Eh bien voilà pourquoi.  
  
Sur ces mots il sortit sa baguette et l'agita machinalement comme il l'avait fait chez Ollivander. Aussitôt des étincelles rouges et ors sortirent de la baguette d'Harry. Harry savait que ce n'était pas normal rien qu'en regardant les têtes effarées de ses amis.  
  
_Mais ce sont les couleurs de Gr… ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione qui semblait aussi étonnée que lui.  
  
_Je sais, dit Harry. Ce sont les couleurs de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?  
  
Les deux amis semblaient encore plus gênés. Finalement, Hermione prit la parole.  
  
_Tu te souviens de notre deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles que tout le monde pensait que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard parce que tu parlais le fourchelangue ?  
  
_Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens.  
  
Ce souvenir irrita Harry. Cette période avait été particulièrement désagréable pour lui.  
  
_Eh bien selon moi, reprit Hermione, tu serais plutôt l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
_Tu crois ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Tu as raison Hermione, j'en suis absolument certain, intervint Ron. Et il y a de nombreuses preuves qui tendent à le confirmer.  
  
_Mes étincelles rouges et or ? demanda Harry. Tu appelles ça une preuve ? C'est sans doute la plume de Fumseck qui fait cet effet.  
  
Harry savait que ses amis avaient raison, mais il ne voulait pas les croire.  
  
_D'accord pour les étincelles, reprit Ron. Mais te souviens-tu de l'épée que le choixpeau magique t'a donnée ? Elle appartenait à Godric Gryffondor.  
  
_Et puis il me semble que nous n'avons même pas besoin de remonter aussi loin dans le temps, dit Hermione. Tu te transformes en quel animal ?  
  
_En lion, dit timidement Harry.  
  
_Et le lion est le symbole de Gryffondor, dit Ron. Ca ne fait aucun doute.  
  
Harry se sentait attaqué de toute part. Il se sentait bien seul. Pourquoi y avait-il de telles charges sur ses épaules ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé.  
  
_L'héritier de Gryffondor, dit-il doucement comme si cela avait été une évidence depuis toujours. Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Ses deux amis s'approchèrent de lui, compatissants.  
  
_Nous sommes désolés, lui dit Ron. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.  
  
_Tu sais, reprit Hermione, au lieu de rejeter ce que tu es, accepte le et réalise toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Harry. Reste fort.  
  
_Elle a raison, dit Ron. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant que j'aie jamais rencontré. C'est toi, et toi seul, qui peux débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Alors utilise cet objectif pour t'accepter.  
  
Harry regarda ses amis et leur sourit, signe que ces quelques mots avaient suffi et que d'autres seraient inutiles.  
  
_J'irai voir Dumbledore demain, finit-il par dire. J'en parlerai avec lui.  
  
Hermione et Ron ne dirent rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
  
Les trois amis restèrent quelque temps silencieux.  
  
_Bon, dit Harry, si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim.  
  
_Allons-y, dirent les deux autres, heureux de voir qu'Harry allait mieux.  
  
Ils se levèrent donc et quittèrent la salle de cours pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps.  
  
_Tiens, dit Georges à Harry alors qu'il s'installait. Je pense que ce petit mot t'est destiné, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Sur un morceau de parchemin, était griffonnés ces quelques mots : Je pense très fort à toi. Cho.  
  
Il jeta un œil vers la tables des Serdaigles et vit Cho lui faire un grand sourire. Cette marque d'attention particulière lui remonta le moral.  
  
Les élèves de sa classe le regardaient bizarrement et lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Après tout, il avait quitté le cours de Sirius assez précipitamment. Les Serpentards quant à eux s'en donnaient à cœur joie. En effet, Malefoy était persuadé qu'il avait fait peur à Harry.  
  
Grand bien lui fasse, pensa-t-il. J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête si je m'étais transformé devant lui.  
  
Mais très vite, il chassa les Serpentards de son esprit et commença à discuter avec ses amis tout en mangeant avidement.  
  
Le dîner se passa très bien et les élèves allèrent se coucher le ventre plein. Harry s'endormit que très tard tant il était perturbé par la nouvelle de la journée. Il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait signifier. Quel était son rôle ? Comment se faisait-il que son père n'avait pas été lui-même cet héritier ? Si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas en lion ? C'est avec toutes ces questions à l'esprit qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Le réveil fut le même pour Harry, c'est à dire trop tôt. Mais il n'y faisait même plus attention. Il se leva donc à 4H30 et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune avec le livre que Dumbledore lui avait offert. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil face à la cheminée et ralluma le feu à l'aide de sa baguette. Assis confortablement, il commença à feuilleter le livre sur la création ou l'amélioration de sortilège. A présent, il le connaissait pratiquement par cœur. Il referma le livre après une petite heure de lecture.  
  
_Révisons un peu, dit-il. Ateme spero patronum, prononça-t-il doucement en pensant au moment où Cho l'avait embrassé.  
  
Une belle bulle argentée l'entoura. Elle paraissait aussi solide qu'un roc et très dense.  
  
_Omnivisio.  
  
Il voyait la pièce comme en plein jour mais aussi à travers les murs. Plus il regardait loin, plus l'image était floue. Tout était calme dans le château.  
  
_Finite incantatem.  
  
La bulle disparut et la pièce redevint sombre.  
  
_Accio fauteuil ate table, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.  
  
Ce dernier s'éleva et se dirigea vers la table qui était près de la fenêtre. Harry était assis sur la table, tout sourire.  
  
_Accio fauteuil ate sol, prononça-t-il en désignant l'emplacement initial du fauteuil.  
  
Il fit le même chemin en sens inverse. Si un élève avait été matinal, il aurait trouvé le spectacle plutôt étrange.  
  
Harry se sentait toujours en pleine forme. Ses sortilèges ne le fatiguaient plus du tout. Il se mit à réfléchir à de nouvelles idées mais ne trouva rien. Il s'imagina alors être dans la même situation que la fin de l'année précédente, c'est à dire sans baguette. Le problème était simple : il était très puissant avec sa baguette, mais s'il en était séparé, il était aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau-né.  
  
_Comment puis-je faire pour récupérer ma baguette si on devait me la prendre ? murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Soudain, l'image de son balai lui revint en mémoire.  
  
Il se crée un certain lien entre ce balai et son propriétaire, lui avait dit Sirius. Ce lien se fait grâce à un enchantement nécessitant le sang du propriétaire.  
  
Harry se leva et courut vers le dortoir à une vitesse prodigieuse.  
  
Pourvu que je n'aie pas jeté l'emballage et le mode d'emploi du balai, pensa-t-il.  
  
Sans réveiller les autres, il fouilla dans sa valise et constata qu'il avait gardé tout ce qui touchait à son balai.  
  
Génial, pensa-t-il. Je vais peut-être y arriver.  
  
Il retourna dans la Salle Commune et commença à lire le petit livre qui avait été fourni avec l'Eclair de Feu 2. L'enchantement lui paraissait vraiment simple. Il suffisait de prononcer quelques formules en tenant le balai dans les deux mains.  
  
Je me surestime peut-être mais je pense que je peux le faire assez rapidement, marmonna Harry. Voyons comment faire. Voilà.  
  
Il se mit debout et prit sa baguette dans ses deux mains. Il commença alors à prononcer diverses formules. Au fur et à mesure que les phrases sortaient de sa bouche, la baguette se mit à chauffer. Plus Harry approchait de la fin, plus la baguette devenait brûlante. Il ne lâchait pas le manche. Harry sentait la baguette fondre sa chair et il souffrait mille morts. Au dernier mot il lâcha prise alors que la baguette le brûlait encore davantage. Elle tomba sur le sol en faisant un bruit sourd. Harry regarda ses mains avec crainte. Curieusement, aucune marque n'était visible et il n'éprouvait plus de douleur.  
  
Il prit une longue inspiration.  
  
Harry ramassa sa baguette et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Aucune marque, ni aucune bosse.  
  
Parfaite, pensa Harry.  
  
_Sanguis, dit-il en tapotant son doigt avec.  
  
Une petite goutte de sang perla au bout de son doigt. Il la fit tomber sur sa baguette qui s'illumina un bref instant, puis redevint normale. Elle semblait respirer dans sa main.  
  
Exactement comme pour le balai, pensa-t-il. Faisons un essai.  
  
Harry posa sa baguette sur le fauteuil et marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Là, il se concentra sur sa baguette. Il l'appela intérieurement. Aussitôt, sa baguette s'éleva dans les airs et vint se placer directement dans la main du jeune sorcier. Harry avait un sourire qui reliait ses deux oreilles.  
  
_Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile, dit-il.  
  
Il regarda sa montre et pensa à l'heure.  
  
_7H30. Je me demande où est Cho en ce moment. Elle doit sûrement encore dorm…  
  
Sa montre afficha « Grande Salle » avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase.  
  
_Parfait.  
  
Il alla ranger ses affaires dans le dortoir et quitta la tour des Gryffondors pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Là Cho l'attendait.  
  
_Vous êtes en retard Mr Potter, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
  
_Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Mlle Chang, répondit le jeune sorcier.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivent, puis se séparèrent pour que chacun rejoigne sa table.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'installèrent près de Harry.  
  
_Bonjour monsieur le lève-tôt, lui dit Hermione.  
  
_Bonjour, dit-il simplement. Avez vous bien dormi ?  
  
_Nous oui, mais toi ? demanda Ron. Qu'as-tu fait ce matin ?  
  
_J'ai révisé mes sortilèges, répondit Harry. C'est pour mieux vous entraîner cet après midi.  
  
_J'ai hâte d'y être, dit Hermione.  
  
_Je me demande quand nous pourrons poursuivre notre entraînement personnel.  
  
_Nous le ferons ensemble, répondit Hermione à Ron. Ne t'en fais pas, nous y arriverons.  
  
Harry sourit face à cette détermination. Il se demandait combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour devenir des animagi. Sûrement plus longtemps que lui. Mais il avait bon espoir que ce ne soit pas trop long. Après tout, Hermione était une excellente sorcière et Ron pouvait faire preuve d'une volonté étonnante lorsqu'il le désirait.  
  
La matinée se passa le plus normalement du monde. Hermione, Ron et Harry étonnèrent le professeur Flitwick par leur réalisation des nouveaux sortilèges et Harry continua de conseiller les élèves au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce cours ne concernait que les Gryffondors. Il n'y eut donc pas de problème, ni aucune allusion à la « fuite » d'Harry la veille.  
  
Après le déjeuner, où Harry eut encore droit aux moqueries des Serpentards, il alla avec ses deux amis dans la salle de Sirius pour le véritable entraînement.  
  
Harry ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers ses deux amis surexcités.  
  
_Alors ? demanda-t-il. Par quoi commençons nous ?  
  
_Je pense que tu peux déjà nous montrer les sortilèges que tu connaîs, lui répondit Hermione.  
  
_C'est d'accord. J'ai créé ou amélioré plusieurs sortilèges. Le premier que j'ai amélioré est le patronus. Vous avez vu qu'un patronus normal est une forme argentée qui fonce vers n'importe quel Détraqueur. L'inconvénient est qu'une fois lancé, on ne peut pas le contrôler et le diriger, ni se déplacer sans risques. J'ai remédié à ce problème en améliorant le patronus vers une bulle protectrice de taille et d'intensité variable.  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient bouche bée devant les propos d'Harry. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Harry sourit et continua.  
  
_Cela donne ceci. Ateme spero patronum, prononça-t-il en se concentrant sur la journée de son anniversaire.  
  
Aussitôt une bulle argentée entoura le sorcier.  
  
_Impressionnant, dirent les deux spectateurs.  
  
_Je peux la faire grandir en fonction du besoin ou y inclure d'autres personnes. Regardez. Finite incantatem.  
  
La bulle disparut et Harry s'approcha de ses amis.  
  
_Ate Hermione, Ron, Harry spero patronum.  
  
La bulle argentée se reforma autour des trois sorciers et grossit en fonction des déplacements de chacun.  
  
_Finite incantatem. Evidemment, je me fatigue plus vite si la bulle est plus grande, mais j'ai quand même acquis une certaine endurance.  
  
En effet, Harry semblait frais comme une rose.  
  
_J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable de faire une chose pareille ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
_Tu pourras en faire tout autant dans peu de temps, crois moi.  
  
_Quels sont les autres sortilèges ? demanda Hermione qui ne tenait absolument plus en place.  
  
_Le second est une amélioration du sort d'attraction. Normalement, il permet d'attirer un objet relativement léger vers soi. Mon amélioration consiste à déplacer un objet de n'importe quelle taille vers n'importe quel endroit. Cela donne ceci. Accio bureau ate armoire, prononça-t-il en effectuant divers mouvements de sa baguette.  
  
Le bureau s'éleva dans les airs et alla se poser délicatement sur l'armoire sous l'œil ébahi des deux autres sorciers. Harry remit le bureau à sa place.  
  
_C'est incroyable, dit simplement Ron.  
  
_C'est vrai que c'est bien, dit Hermione. Mais le sort de lévitation peut faire la même chose, non ?  
  
_C'est exact, mais tu es obligée de guider l'objet de ta baguette et ta concentration doit être parfaite, tandis qu'avec mon sort, il suffit de prononcer la formule.  
  
_Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela, dit Hermione stupéfaite.  
  
_Les deux autres sorts, reprit Harry, sont des sorts que j'ai créés. L'un sert à repousser les sortilèges, tandis que l'autre me permet de voir dans le noir ou à travers les murs.  
  
_Et tu as réussi à faire tout cela en un peu plus d'un mois ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
_Oui, mais je ne faisais que ça, répondit Harry qui se sentait rougir.  
  
_Tu es époustouflant, lui dit Hermione. Mais nous allons te montrer que nous ne sommes pas mauvais non plus, n'est-ce pas Ron ?  
  
_Exactement ! Que nous conseilles-tu d'apprendre en premier ?  
  
Harry était heureux de voir ses amis aussi déterminé.  
  
_Je pense que vous devriez commencer par apprendre le patronus. Vous en êtes capables et c'est la base nécessaire à mon sort le plus efficace.  
  
_Qu'attendons nous alors ? demanda Hermione impatiente. Au travail !  
  
Harry continua donc à conseiller ses amis et à les guider comme l'avait fait le professeur Lupin avec lui deux ans plus tôt. Au bout de quelques heures de travail acharné, Hermione et Ron donnaient de très bons résultas.  
  
_Je suis très impressionné par vos progrès, dit Harry. Allez, un dernier essai.  
  
_Spero patronus, prononcèrent les deux sorciers.  
  
Aussitôt deux lions argentés sortirent de leur baguette et se dirigèrent vers le mur avant de disparaître. Harry était très flatté de cette manifestation. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il représentait beaucoup pour ses amis pour que leur patronus prenne cette forme.  
  
_Bravo, dit-il. Bravo et merci.  
  
_Merci à toi, répondit Ron. C'est chouette qu'ils aient cette forme.  
  
_Oui, approuva Hermione. Un hommage que tu mérites bien.  
  
Harry restait sans voix. Ses deux amis n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ils s'entraînèrent encore un peu, et puis, exténués, ils s'assirent dans un coin.  
  
_Félicitations leur dit Harry. Vous avez réussi. Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez été parfaits.  
  
_Merci monsieur le professeur, répondirent moqueurs les deux sorciers.  
  
Ils rangèrent la salle avant de partir. Tous allèrent se coucher à la fin du dîner. Ils s'endormirent sans aucun mal. 


	15. La sélection de Quiddich

XIV. Sélection de Quidditch.  
  
C  
  
e fut une nuit sans rêve pour Harry. Cela valait mieux pour lui. En effet à chaque fois qu'il rêvait, c'était pour faire un cauchemar dont le souvenir lui brûlait la cicatrice.  
  
Aujourd'hui, les élèves n'avaient pas cours. Ils en profiteraient donc pour dormir plus longtemps. Le jeune sorcier décida de rester un peu dans son lit. Cela faisait une semaine à peine qu'il était à Poudlard et déjà tant de choses s'étaient passées.  
  
Je me suis transformé, pensa-t-il. Je sors avec Cho alors que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble. Rogue a changé. Malefoy est un Mangemort.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le point. Il s'apercevait que ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Cependant, il se rendait compte également qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du danger.  
  
Plus je suis heureux, conclut-il, et plus je suis en danger ainsi que mon entourage.  
  
Il regarda son meilleur ami qui dormait paisiblement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il pensa alors à sa famille et notamment à Arthur et Percy Weasley qui étaient encore plus en danger puisqu'ils travaillaient au ministère. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable, Harry pensait au danger qu'il faisait courir à cette formidable tribu. L'image de Cédric Diggory s'imposa alors à son esprit. N'avait-il pas été la cause, même indirecte, de sa mort ?  
  
Vais-je entraîner dans la mort tous ceux qui tiennent à moi ? s'interrogea Harry. Qu'en sera-t-il de mes amis ? De Cho ? De Sirius ?  
  
Harry rejeta ces pensées sinistres.  
  
Il faut se battre ! se résigna-t-il. La bataille est la seule issue à la menace qui pèse sur mes proches et sur moi-même.  
  
Harry se leva, incapable de rester sans rien faire plus longtemps. Il s'habilla et alla dans la Salle Commune. Il tournait en vain, attendant que l'heure tourne. Il regarda la liste d'inscrits pour la sélection de Quidditch qui ornait le tableau d'affichage.  
  
Eh bien, pensa-t-il. Cela risque de prendre pas mal de temps.  
  
Il y avait un nombre assez important d'élèves qui s'étaient inscrits. Chaque année, hormis la première, était représentée. Chacun comptait se battre pour obtenir le poste de gardien.  
  
Ron s'était inscrit le premier et semblait très désireux de faire ses preuves. Cela pouvait se sentir à la tension qui était montée tout le long de la semaine chez son ami. Il ne laisserait ce poste à un autre pour rien au monde et Harry le savait. Cela faisait longtemps que Ron voulait sortir de l'ombre et cette occasion était la meilleure pour lui.  
  
Harry parcourait la liste des yeux et comptait plus d'une trentaine d'élèves désireux d'obtenir le poste dans l'équipe.  
  
Ca va être une grosse journée, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il continua de tourner en rond dans la Salle Commune. Enfin, sa montre voulut bien afficher 7H30. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Les couloirs étaient déserts et Harry se sentait bien seul. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et un petit déjeuner conséquent apparut devant ses yeux. Il mangeait lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore entrer et se diriger vers lui.  
  
_Bonjour Harry, lui dit le directeur. Tu es bien matinal.  
  
_Bonjour professeur. Je suis matinal tous les matins.  
  
_Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour toi, lui dit-il avec un air compatissant.  
  
_Je sais professeur, merci quand même.  
  
_Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais achevé ta métamorphose, Harry. Toutes mes félicitations. Tu as battu un autre record.  
  
_Merci professeur, répondit Harry qui commençait déjà à rougir.  
  
Harry se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione et Ron. Il décida de se lancer.  
  
_Professeur ? demanda-t-il au directeur qui le regardait malicieusement.  
  
_Oui Harry ? répondit-il innocemment.  
  
_J'ai récemment nettoyé ma baguette et il s'est produit quelque chose de bizarre. Elle a fait des étincelles de couleur rouge et or, comme le jour où elle m'a choisi chez Ollivander.  
  
_Je vois, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
_Et je voulais savoir si cela avait un rapport avec les couleurs de ma maison.  
  
Harry vit que le directeur était gêné. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour parler de ça avec lui. Mais Harry voulait savoir.  
  
_Inutile de te cacher la vérité plus longtemps, finit par dire Dumbledore. Et puis comme tu t'es déjà métamorphosé en lion, ça ne servirait à rien de te mentir. Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
_Je m'en doutais, répondit le jeune sorcier résigné. Même si j'ignore complètement ce que cela signifie.  
  
Dumbledore prit une longue inspiration.  
  
_Comme tu le sais, les quatre sorciers qui fondèrent cette école étaient les plus puissants de leur époque. Il faut savoir qu'ils étaient les premiers animagi, ce qui explique une partie de leur pouvoir. Comme tu peux le voir, les animaux qui leur étaient attachés représentent aujourd'hui les quatre maisons. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils avaient tous quelque chose en plus des autres sorciers. Ils ne se l'expliquaient pas, mais chacun d'eux possédait une force très puissante.  
  
_Pour que cette force ne s'éteigne pas à leur mort, continua Dumbledore, ils se lancèrent à chacun un sortilège qui depuis s'est oublié. Ce sortilège consistait à léguer à chaque génération cette force particulière à un sorcier qui correspondait le plus aux principes fondamentaux d'une des maisons. Ainsi, cet héritage ne se léguait pas par le sang, mais par le caractère, ce qui explique pourquoi tes parents n'étaient pas l'héritier de leur génération.  
  
Harry était stupéfait.  
  
_Et c'est pour cela que Voldemort voulait me tuer ?  
  
_Oui Harry.  
  
Le ton direct et franc de Dumbledore frappa Harry de plein fouet. Ainsi, Voldemort n'avait rien contre ses parents mais seulement contre lui.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était la cause de la mort de ses parents. Dumbledore semblait lire dans ses pensées.  
  
_Ne te rends pas responsable de leur mort, Harry. Tu n'es pas responsable.  
  
_Je sais professeur, répondit le sorcier.  
  
Harry avait du mal à croire ses propres propos et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
_Courage Harry, ajouta Dumbledore. Ton destin est difficile à supporter, mais tu ne peux aller que de l'avant.  
  
Harry regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.  
  
_Ne renie jamais ce que tu es et accepte toi.  
  
Ces mots, Harry les avait déjà entendus de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
_Merci professeur, dit-il simplement.  
  
Dumbledore comprit le jeune sorcier. Inutile de parler davantage. C'était à Harry de faire face à ce qu'il était et sûrement pas à quelqu'un d'autre de lui indiquer la voie à suivre. Dumbledore se leva sans ajouter un mot, laissant Harry plus seul que jamais.  
  
Ce dernier continuait de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas quel dieu cruel avait mis sur son chemin tant de difficultés. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu droit à une enfance normale avec ses parents ? Ils étaient morts pour le protéger. C'est ce que tout le monde lui disait. Aujourd'hui il voyait les choses différemment. Ses parents étaient peut- être morts pour le protéger, car c'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel père ou mère. Mais s'ils étaient morts, c'était à cause de ce qu'il était. Harry avait deux solutions.  
  
Soit, je pense que c'est par ma faute que mes parents soient morts, pensa-t- il, soit j'accepte qu'ils se soient battus pour moi et ce que je suis et je me montre à la hauteur de leur sacrifice.  
  
Le choix était déjà fait. Pour Harry, le sacrifice de ses parents se serait pas vain. Il lutterait contre leur assassin.  
  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'arriva Cho. Elle le surprit en train de réfléchir et se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant.  
  
_A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry oublia tout ses soucis devant la jolie brune.  
  
Elle est vraiment belle, pensa Harry.  
  
_Je pensais à toi, lui répondit le jeune sorcier.  
  
Elle lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il mentait mais sa réponse était si gentille.  
  
_Ce n'est pas la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch aujourd'hui ?  
  
_C'est exact. Aujourd'hui on sélectionne le gardien qui arrêtera tous les buts de ton équipe, ajouta Harry en souriant.  
  
_Nous n'avons pas besoin de marquer des buts puisque j'attraperai le vif d'or avant toi, répondit Cho dans le même ton qu'Harry.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et embrassa la Serdaigle amoureusement.  
  
Ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée ensemble et discutèrent de tout et de rien.  
  
_J'ai appris que tu donnais des cours en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
_Je ne donne pas de cours, je donne quelques conseils, corrigea Harry. J'imagine que toute l'école est au courant.  
  
_Comment peut-il en être autrement ?  
  
_Et comment réagissent les élèves à cette nouvelle ?  
  
Cho voyait où voulait en venir Harry.  
  
_Les avis sont partagés. Si on exclut les Serpentards, tout le monde trouve ça bien et tout le monde t'envie d'avoir des facilités dans cette matière.  
  
Harry comprenait ce que voulait dire Cho, même si ses propos étaient volontairement déguisés. Les élèves devaient souvent faire allusion aux étonnantes facilités d'Harry dans n'importe quelle matière depuis le début de la rentrée.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de secret, mentit-il. Il suffit de travailler.  
  
Le reste de la matinée se poursuivit doucement. Harry partagea son temps avec Cho et ils se baladèrent dans les jardins de Poudlard. Harry ne vit ni Ron ni Hermione de la matinée. Il passa quelques heures délicieuses. Ils se séparèrent seulement pour aller déjeuner, chacun rejoignant sa table.  
  
_Bonjour, lui dirent en même temps le quart de la table des Gryffondors avec un gros sourire.  
  
_Comment va notre cher capitaine ? demanda Fred.  
  
_Notre cher capitaine adoré, corrigea Georges.  
  
_Je vais très bien, répondit Harry amusé. Et comment vont nos hallucinants et hallucinés batteurs ?  
  
_Très bien, répondirent les jumeaux manifestement flattés par les propos grand-guignolesques d'Harry.  
  
Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Comment allez-vous, leur demanda-t-il.  
  
_Moi je vais bien, répondit Hermione. Mais Ron n'est pas très calme.  
  
Harry se tourna vers son ami et constata qu'il était plus stressé qu'à la veille d'un examen de potion.  
  
_Ca va ? se risqua-t-il.  
  
_Je vais très bien, répondit Ron à toute allure. Très, très bien.  
  
_Tu vas y arriver sans problème, lui dit Harry en baissant la voix.  
  
Ces quelques mots eurent un effet réparateur sur Ron qui se calma instantanément.  
  
_Il va falloir que tu me donnes ton secret lui chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille.  
  
Harry sourit à cette remarque et commença à manger. Une fois arrivé au dessert, Harry entreprit de parler à toute la table.  
  
_La sélection pour le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor commencera dans une heure sur le terrain.  
  
A la fin de sa phrase, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie et d'encouragement, provenant de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
L'équipe de Quidditch se leva et alla se préparer. Harry courut chercher son balai et rejoignit les vestiaire où les autres membres de l'équipe l'attendaient.  
  
_Eh bien, qu'as-tu prévu ? demanda Alicia.  
  
_J'ai organisé une sorte de tournoi avec des éliminatoires.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le tableau noir où Olivier Dubois avait l'habitude d'écrire ses tactiques compliquées.  
  
_Il y a environ 35 élèves inscrits sur cette liste, reprit le capitaine. Dans un premier temps, chacun devra essayer d'arrêter les tirs d'Alicia, Angelina et Katie. A la deuxième manche, Fred et Georges interviendront avec les cognards et après cette dernière sélection, toute l'équipe essayera de marquer un but. On ne retiendra à chaque fois que le tiers des participants qui ont réussi.  
  
_Ce sera un miracle si on obtient un gardien vivant, dit Fred.  
  
_Tu ne crois pas avoir visé un peu haut, demanda Katie.  
  
_Je pense que tout ira bien, répondit Harry confiant. Je veux un gardien au moins aussi fort qu'Olivier l'était.  
  
_J'imagine que tu as déjà ta petite idée, intervint Angelina.  
  
_C'est exact. Mais en tant que capitaine, je dois savoir rester impartial.  
  
Fred et Georges sourirent.  
  
_Au fait, reprit Harry, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà montrer mon nouveau balai.  
  
Il dévoila son balai devant toute l'équipe, admirative. Les commentaires fusèrent dans tous les sens, vantant les qualités du balai ou demandant quand Harry avait reçu ce magnifique objet.  
  
_Incroyable, intervint George. Avec ça on gagnera tous les matchs sans problèmes.  
  
_Bien, c'est l'heure, dit Harry. Allons-y.  
  
L'équipe sortit des vestiaires sur leur balai et Harry apprécia de nouveau cette sensation de liberté qu'il n'avait qu'en volant. Chacun se dirigea vers les gradins où s'étaient rassemblés tous les Gryffondors. Ils furent reçus comme il se doit, c'est à dire par une grande ovation.  
  
Après quelques minutes de démonstration des capacités de l'équipe, et surtout du nouveau balai d'Harry, ce dernier se posa et entreprit de parler à haute voix  
  
_Bonjour à tous ! commença-t-il. Je pense que tout le monde sait que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, aussi je désire vous préciser que je tacherai d'être aussi bon capitaine que l'était Olivier Dubois.  
  
Les Gryffondors l'applaudirent à tout rompre.  
  
_Sans vous faire davantage attendre, la sélection va commencer. Que les candidats viennent devant moi.  
  
Un peu plus d'une trentaine d'élèves de tous âges s'avança vers le capitaine. Ce dernier leur communiqua les règles de son tournoi. Une fois les dernières explications données, le premier candidat s'éleva dans les airs et alla se placer devant les trois anneaux.  
  
_C'est parti ! hurla Harry.  
  
Instantanément, les poursuiveuses chargèrent avec le souaffle dans la main. Elles allaient dans tous les sens et le gardien avait peine à les suivre. Ce fut sans difficulté que le premier but passa sous les applaudissements et les encouragements des élèves.  
  
Harry regardait la scène d'un œil impassible, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe. Au bout de cinq minutes, le capitaine testa un autre candidat.  
  
Ainsi, pendant une heure, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient passés avec plus ou moins de succès. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes : Thomas Ferson, un élève de septième année et Ron Weasley. Le premier fut appelé et lorsqu'il se leva, tout le monde l'applaudit et les filles de l'équipe gloussèrent. Manifestement, il était le grand favori.  
  
Hermione qui était près de Ron le rassura en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un bellâtre. Je suis certaine qu'il ne sait pas tenir sur un balai.  
  
Les propos d'Hermione furent vite démentis. Le septième année ne laissa passer qu'un but et arrêta tous les autres sous des applaudissements nourris. Son Eclair de Feu était admiré de tous ainsi que son agilité.  
  
_Allez Ron, c'est à toi, lui dit Hermione. Courage, tu vas tous les battre.  
  
Ron se leva d'un air peu assuré et fut gentiment encouragé par les élèves de son année. Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Aussitôt, l'appréhension le quitta et il se sentit serein. Son balai faisait des merveilles et on pouvait entendre des murmures admiratifs parmi les spectateurs.  
  
Ron se plaça devant les buts et regarda les trois poursuiveuses qui s'étaient alignées devant lui.  
  
_C'est parti ! hurla le capitaine.  
  
Angelina qui avait le souaffle fonça droit vers les buts et fit une passe au dernier moment à Alicia qui redonna le souaffle à Katie à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mais Ron ne se laissa pas impressionner par les techniques qu'il avait apprises tout l'été. Il se dirigea vers l'anneau de droite et comme il s'y attendait, le souaffle passa dans les mains d'Angelina qui était à sa gauche. Il fit un looping spectaculaire et arrêta le but au dernier moment.  
  
Les élèves étaient stupéfaits. Ils applaudirent Ron avec vigueur.  
  
A partir de là, Ron se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il arrêta pratiquement tous les buts et n'en laissa passer qu'un. Il regagna le sol et fut ovationné par tous.  
  
_Bravo à tous les candidats, commença Harry. La deuxième manche va commencer et les batteurs vont intervenir avec les cognards.  
  
Les élèves applaudirent les jumeaux qui entraient sur le terrain mais aussi le reste des candidats qui allaient avoir partie difficile.  
  
Pour le moment, Ron était à égalité avec Thomas Ferson.  
  
La sélection continua et les candidats subirent avec difficulté les attaques des cognards et des poursuiveuses. De nombreux buts passèrent entre les mains des gardiens. Thomas et Ron eurent également des difficultés pour arrêter les tirs qui se multipliaient. Si bien, qu'ils se trouvèrent de nouveau à égalité après la seconde manche.  
  
Après les éliminations et quelques abandons, il ne restait plus que cinq candidats pour le poste de gardien.  
  
_Bien, la troisième manche va commencer. Dans celle-ci, toute l'équipe essayera de marquer des buts, sauf les batteurs qui continueront à lancer les cognards.  
  
Les spectateurs étaient ravis du spectacle qui allait leur être donné.  
  
Le premier candidat s'éleva et au bout de deux minutes, il fut assommé par un cognard. Les deux autres candidats ne furent pas meilleurs. La difficulté était énorme pour le gardien. En effet, Harry se contentait peut- être de faire la passe aux poursuiveuses, mais il leurs donnait le souaffle juste au bon moment pour marquer. Ce dernier appréciait vraiment de pouvoir enfin voler avec son balai. La vitesse était hallucinante et le contrôle était parfait. Il y avait une véritable osmose entre le balai et lui.  
  
C'était le tour de Thomas. Il enfourcha son balai sous les encouragements des spectateurs et se plaça devant les anneaux.  
  
Les attaques commencèrent avec deux cognards lancés simultanément par Fred et Georges. Le gardien les évita avec difficulté et ne put arrêter le tir de Katie qui marqua.  
  
Les élèves étaient en délire dans les gradins. Jamais pareil spectacle leurs avait été offert.  
  
Les attaques continuaient et Thomas se démenait tant bien que mal entre les cognards et les attaques des trois poursuiveuses. Au bout des dix minutes imparties, Tomas Ferson avait laissé passer une dizaine de buts. Il fut néanmoins applaudi par les spectateurs et l'équipe.  
  
Ron se leva à l'appel de son nom et s'éleva dans les airs. Il se mit à sa place et observa Harry qui allait voir tour à tour les membres de l'équipe.  
  
_Vous ne lui faites absolument aucun cadeau, dit-il à chacun d'eux. Je veux qu'il mette tout ce qu'il a.  
  
Harry tenait le souaffle et il le lança à Alicia comme signe de départ. Aussitôt l'équipe bougea dans tous les sens pour désorienter le gardien.  
  
Pour Ron, le temps s'était ralenti. Il suivait le souaffle des yeux tout en surveillant les cognards. Il vit Katie foncer sur lui avec le souaffle ainsi qu'un cognard. Il évita ce dernier et vit du coin de l'œil la poursuiveuse lancer le souaffle à Harry qui le jeta immédiatement vers Alicia. Ron fonça dans sa direction et renvoya la balle rouge à l'autre bout du terrain avant qu'Alicia ne l'attrape.  
  
Ron entendit de nouveau les cris des élèves qui applaudissaient la superbe action.  
  
Mais à la nouvelle attaque de l'équipe, tout redevint silencieux. Harry avait récupéré le souaffle et l'avait rendu à Angelina qui fonça vers les buts. A ce moment, deux cognards furent lancés dans la direction de Ron. Il vit la balle rouge dans les bras d'Alicia lorsqu'il se dirigea vers un des poteaux des buts, poursuivis par les cognards. Il évita le poteau au dernier moment et les cognards tapèrent en plein dedans, provoquant un bruit sourd. Mais Ron était déjà en train de foncer dans la direction de Katie qui allait tirer. La vitesse de son Eclair de Feu lui permit d'arrêter ce nouveau tir. Il redonna le souaffle à Harry qui lui sourit.  
  
Après dix minutes de ce traitement, Ron n'avait laissé passer qu'un seul but. Il regagna le sol où les élèves et l'équipe l'attendaient pour le porter en triomphe.  
  
_Je pense que la sélection est terminée, finit par dire le capitaine. Bienvenue Ron dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !  
  
D'immenses applaudissements suivirent cette déclaration et tous les candidats allèrent saluer Ron pour sa magnifique prestation. Ce dernier était sur un petit nuage et avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement et le félicitant. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
La soir tombait et chacun retourna vers le château où le dîner se passa bien rapidement pour les Gryffondors. En effet, la vraie fête les attendait dans leur Salle Commune. Lorsque Ron rentra, tous les élèves hurlèrent et une grande banderole fut accrochée qui disait : "Ron Weasley Gardien de Gryffondor, Vive Gryffondor ".  
  
Les jumeaux étaient passés dans les cuisines avec Harry, qui put saluer Dobby. Ils étaient revenus les bras chargés de friandises en tous genres.  
  
_Bravo Ron, lui dit Harry. Tu as été génial.  
  
_Merci beaucoup, répondit-il avec émotion.  
  
Leur conversation prit fin lorsque Neville se transforma en fouine et fit des sauts prodigieux. Il se retransforma une minute plus tard sous les fous rire des élèves. Lui-même éclata de rire et demanda aux jumeaux quel était ce nouveau produit.  
  
_Ce sont des Dragées Malefouine, répondit Fred. On s'est inspiré de Maugrey Fol'œil.  
  
_Dix noises chacune ! cria Georges. Venez acheter les Dragées Malefouine.  
  
Un fou rire général éclata lorsque plusieurs personnes se transformèrent en fouine sautillante. Après quelques heures de friandises et d'amusement, chacun alla se coucher craignant de voir McGonagall arriver en robe de nuit. 


	16. Halloween

Voilà la suite…  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
XV. Halloween.  
  
U  
  
n éclair venait de déchirer le ciel de cette nuit d'Automne. La pluie battait rageusement contre les fenêtres du manoir. Cependant, le crépitement du bois qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée se faisait facilement entendre, amplifié par la vaste pièce. Le feu était la seule source d'éclairage, ce qui donnait à la salle une atmosphère particulièrement inquiétante. Elle était uniquement meublée d'un grand fauteuil, où trônait un personnage sinistre, craint par tous les sorciers. Un serpent sifflait doucement à ses côtés.  
  
_Lucius ! hurla Voldemort. Apporte moi le grimoire !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy.  
  
_Voilà mon maître, dit-il en lui tendant l'ouvrage.  
  
Lord Voldemort le prit sans un mot et put lire "Les fondateurs de Poudlard" sur la couverture abîmée. Le livre semblait avoir plusieurs siècles. Les pages étaient cependant toujours en excellent état. Voldemort les caressait, se rappelant la nuit où il l'avait volé de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, alors qu'il était en fin de septième année.  
  
Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait failli me surprendre, pensa-t-il. Heureusement que personne ne l'écoutait à l'époque. Il n'était qu'un simple professeur. Il était également le seul à croire l'histoire de ce livre.  
  
Pour le directeur de l'époque, ce vol n'avait eu aucune importance puisqu'il avait qualifié cette histoire de légende.  
  
Quel naïf il était, pensa le Maître des Ténèbres. C'est même lui qui m'avait donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans la réserve.  
  
_Sais-tu ce que révèle ce livre, demanda-t-il à Lucius qui se tenait immobile derrière le fauteuil.  
  
_Non mon maître.  
  
_Il retrace la vie des quatre fondateurs de Pourdlard. On apprend que les sorciers étaient les premiers animagi de l'histoire. On apprend également qu'ils avaient tous fabriqués eux-mêmes leur baguette à partir d'éléments aujourd'hui disparus. Avant de mourir, ils les avaient cachés quelque part dans Poudlard.  
  
Voldemort marqua une pause dans son récit.  
  
_Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la baguette de Salazar Serpentard pendant que j'étais à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je veux absolument y pénétrer à nouveau. Mais comme tu le sais, une fois que nous n'y sommes plus élèves, l'entrée nous y est interdite si l'on n'est pas invité.  
  
Lucius connaissait déjà la question qui allait lui être posée.  
  
_Où en est ton fils, Lucius, demanda doucement Voldemort sans se retourner vers l'intéressé.  
  
_Il m'a écrit qu'il était étroitement surveillé depuis quelques temps, répondit le sorcier peu rassuré. Mais il continue intensément ses recherches maître, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait complaisant.  
  
_Je ne veux pas d'excuses Lucius, j'exige des résultats. La protection de ce maudit collège doit être annihilée au plus vite.  
  
Le ton de Voldemort était glacial et oppressant.  
  
_Oui mon maître. Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire.  
  
_Peut-il en être autrement Lucius ?  
  
Le sourire de Voldemort était sinistre.  
  
_N… Non, bien entendu seigneur.  
  
Le sorcier quitta la pièce tandis qu'un nouvel éclair zébra rapidement les yeux incandescents du Maître des Ténèbres.  
  
Les jours et les semaines passaient paisiblement à Poudlard. La vie poursuivant doucement son cours et déjà les feuilles des arbres jaunissaient. C'était le milieu de l'Automne et sous cette couleur rouge- oranger, la Forêt Interdite semblait inoffensive.  
  
Les cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles pour la grande majorité des élèves.  
  
En effet, McGonagall était très exigeante vis-à-vis de ses élèves, surtout les Gryffondors.  
  
Les cours de Divination ne changeaient pas. Le professeur Trelawney continuait à prédire alors que les élèves, hormis Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, continuaient à imaginer des futurs de plus en plus horribles. Le "destin funeste d'Harry" était d'ailleurs souvent utilisé pour rendre le cours moins monotone.  
  
Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient quant à eux très intensifs. Harry s'avérait être un capitaine hors-pair et un fin stratège. Il était encore plus déterminé que l'était Olivier Dubois et l'équipe s'entraînait par tous temps. Le balai d'Harry faisait merveille et le nouveau gardien révélait des talents impressionnants.  
  
Les élèves de cinquième année, faisaient des progrès fulgurants en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La majorité d'entre eux parvenait à produire une petite forme argentée, même si celle-ci disparaissait en peu de temps. Sirius était fier de ses élèves.  
  
Par ailleurs, si Rogue était devenu aussi impartial qu'on pouvait l'être, ses cours n'en n'étaient pas moins difficiles et la potion de visibilité demandait beaucoup de préparation et de temps. Ce n'est que la semaine précédent le banquet d'Halloween, qu'il parvinrent à la terminer. Chaque élève en prit un flacon, comme il l'avait fait pour la potion d'invisibilité. Etonnamment, les Serpentards se tenaient plus tranquilles. Sans doute la retenue de Malefoy avait-elle convaincue les élèves de se calmer. Néanmoins, la rancune de ce dernier envers les Gryffondors s'était accrue depuis la circulation des dragées Malefouine. Les jumeaux avaient reçu des menaces de la part du Serpentard mais, comme à leur habitude, n'en avaient absolument pas tenu compte.  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry poursuivaient leur entraînement avec acharnement. Deux fois par semaine, ils tentaient d'assimiler de nouveaux sortilèges. Dumbledore leur avait conseillé d'apprendre les sorts déjà existants avant d'en créer de nouveaux. Harry se procura donc des livres de sixième année. Hermione et Ron progressaient rapidement et pouvaient s'entraîner à loisir puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune difficulté pour leurs cours. Ils s'étaient aménagés un temps dans la journée pour améliorer leur métamorphose. Et même si leur niveau avait considérablement augmenté, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à progresser dans ce domaine. Harry quant à lui travaillait déjà sur des livres de septième année, à la grande stupéfaction de ses amis et de Dumbledore. Rien ne semblait arrêter le jeune sorcier.  
  
L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Cho ne semblait pas se tarir. En outre, les relations qu'entretenaient Hermione et Ron s'enrichissaient ainsi que celles de Ginny et Neville.  
  
Dans la tour des Gryffondors, un feu brûlait dans la gigantesque cheminée. Le crépitement des bûches était recouvert par le bruit que faisaient les autres élèves. A la veille du dîner d'Halloween, les discussions étaient toutes tournées vers cet événement.  
  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait déjà deux mois que nous sommes ici, déclara Hermione.  
  
Elle était assise dans la Salle Commune, entourée des bras de Ron. Harry leur faisait face, pensif.  
  
_Tu as raison, approuva Ron. Le temps passe très vite.  
  
_Qu'as-tu Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Elle venait de remarquer l'air trop sérieux de son ami.  
  
_Hm ? Oh, excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
_Par rapport à quoi ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
_Je l'ignore, répondit Harry. Mais plus le banquet approche et plus je pressens un événement… néfaste.  
  
Hermione et Ron regardaient le jeune sorcier.  
  
_Tu as fait un rêve ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Non, je ne fais plus de cauchemar depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Bah, ajouta-t-il face à l'expression inquiète de ses amis, inutile de nous inquiéter. C'est sans doute mon imagination.  
  
La discussion tourna rapidement vers un sujet qui tenait au cœur de tous les Gryffondors : le premier mach de Quiddich qui allait les opposer aux Poufsouffles.  
  
_Crois-tu que nous sommes prêts ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Cela peut poser des difficultés, répondit le capitaine. Les Poufsouffles ont avantageusement remplacé les membres manquants de leur équipe.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre les comparses. Cedric Diggory avait appartenu à l'équipe et Harry y avait fait allusion sans s'en rendre compte. Après tout, Cédric avait été le seul attrapeur à le battre depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Les circonstances de la mort de l'ancien Poufsouffle le hantaient toujours. Mais quelques phrases habiles de ses amis lui permirent de ne plus y penser.  
  
Peu à peu, la Salle Commune se vidait de ses occupants. Les élèves voulaient se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Très vite Harry se leva à son tour et alla dans son lit. Hermione et Ron étaient restés un peu plus longtemps que les autres puis s'étaient également séparés.  
  
Après une nouvelle nuit sans rêves, Harry se leva comme d'habitude à une heure très matinale. Il lut un nouveau livre dans la Salle Commune et rejoint la Grande Salle vers 9H00. Une vingtaine d'élèves et de professeurs étaient présent ce qui n'était pas mal pour un Samedi matin.  
  
Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et fut rapidement rejoint par Cho, qui avait vite pris le même rythme qu'Harry.  
  
_Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
_Bonjour, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ?  
  
_Je suis heureuse parce que tu es la première personne que je vois tous les matins et qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se lever.  
  
_Je constate avec plaisir que tu éprouves la même chose que moi.  
  
Elle sourit. Ses yeux verts la regardaient intensément et elle se faisait avoir à chaque fois.  
  
_Tu es très mignon, dit-elle. Surtout lorsque tu rougis, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le teint d'Harry virer dangereusement vers le rouge vif.  
  
Il continuèrent à discuter pendant que la salle n'était pas trop remplie. Bientôt il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les jardins de Poudlard. La journée était belle pour un début de Novembre. Il faisait frais mais pas froid.  
  
Vers le début de l'après-midi, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Nous allons rendre une visite à Hagrid, déclara Ron. Vous nous accompagnez ?  
  
_Avec plaisir, répondit Cho.  
  
Arrivés à la cabane du demi-géant, ils frappèrent à la lourde porte.  
  
_Oui ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant.  
  
Hagrid était couvert de jus de citrouille et ressemblait à une carotte géante.  
  
_Oh ! C'est vous ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant ses visiteurs. Entrez, entrez.  
  
Les jeunes sorciers découvrirent une salle jonchée de morceaux de citrouilles. Manifestement Hagrid participait à la décoration de la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween.  
  
_Wahou ! s'exclama Ron en apercevant des fruits d'une taille démesurée. Elles sont encore plus grosses que celles de l'année dernière.  
  
_Comment faites-vous pour obtenir de tels fruits, demanda Cho.  
  
_Hum… J'ai une excellente terre, répondit le demi-géant en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.  
  
Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'il arrivait à Hagrid d'utiliser sa baguette magique, dissimulée dans son parapluie.  
  
_Je ne veux pas te stresser, lui dit Hermione, mais si tu continues à les évider à ce rythme, elles ne seront prêtes que pour le prochain Halloween.  
  
_Je sais, répondit-il. Mais plus elles sont grandes et plus ça me prend du temps.  
  
_Eh bien nous allons t'aider, intervint Harry.  
  
_Vous feriez ça ? demanda-t-il avec un ton de voix qui ne cachait pas son bonheur.  
  
Le demi-géant était aussi émotif que corpulent, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Les sorciers se mirent donc rapidement à l'œuvre afin d'éviter les larmes de leur imposant ami.  
  
Avec cette aide opportune, le travail avançait très rapidement.  
  
_Oh ! Excuse-moi, dit Ron alors qu'un peu de jus citrouille se répandait sur les vêtements d'Harry.  
  
Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui envoya le contenu de sa cuillère. Bientôt une gigantesque bataille s'improvisa dans la cabane d'Hagrid et les derniers fruits furent évidés directement avec les mains. Après quelques minutes de tirs, les belligérants étaient recouverts du liquide orange. La cabane était méconnaissable. Elle reprit rapidement son état d'origine grâce à un sortilège lancé par Ron.  
  
_Avec les bêtises des jumeaux à la maison, nous sommes obligés de connaître ce genre de sort, précisa le rouquin.  
  
_Il faut que j'y aille, dit brusquement Cho. J'ai un livre très important à prendre à la bibliothèque, mais vu mon état, Mme Pince refusera de me laisser entrer.  
  
_Alors va vite te laver, lui dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Cho courut en direction du château.  
  
_A ce que je vois, tout va bien pour tout le monde en ce moment, dit Hagrid.  
  
_Ca, ça veut dire que vous avez reçu une lettre de Madame Maxime, intervint Hermione avec un ton moqueur.  
  
Le demi-géant rougit fortement. Manifestement, Hermione avait vu juste.  
  
Les comparses continuèrent à discuter tout en aidant Hagrid à ranger les citrouilles. Au bout d'une bonne heure, leur caractère poisseux les força à se quitter pour aller se laver.  
  
_A plus tard Hagrid, lancèrent les trois amis en s'éloignant de la cabane.  
  
_A ce soir, répondit-il. Et merci beaucoup.  
  
Au dortoir des Gryffondors, les élèves couraient dans tous les sens. Chacun se préparait pour le banquet du soir. Hermione, Ron et Harry furent largement remarqués au moment de leur entrée. Il y avait plus de citrouille que de tissu sur eux, et on pouvait les suivre à la trace.  
  
_Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa, leur dit Fred alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les salles de bain.  
  
Les trois comparses s'arrêtèrent, étonnés.  
  
_C'est vrai ça, approuva Georges. Vous auriez pu nous inviter à cette bataille de citrouille.  
  
Ils sourirent en reconnaissant le caractère des jumeaux et reprirent leur chemin, tout collant et visqueux qu'ils étaient.  
  
Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour tout nettoyer mais à 19H30, ils étaient tous les trois dans la Salle Commune, prêts et propres.  
  
Suivant les élèves, ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle. A leur entrée, les élèves poussèrent des cris admiratifs.  
  
L'immense pièce était magnifique. La décoration dépassait les années précédentes en diversité et en splendeur. Le ciel artificiel était nuageux et de multiples éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Plusieurs chauves-souris prirent leur envol dés que les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle. Les citrouilles qui avaient été évidées avec tant de difficultés quelques heures plus tôt, flottaient dans les airs avec des bougies placées en leur centre. Elles étaient plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient reliées par des énormes toiles d'araignée, au plus grand désarroi de Ron qui craignait plus que tout l'animal à huit pattes.  
  
Dumbledore portait un chapeau où étaient dessinées plusieurs horribles bestioles. Ron étouffa un cri en voyant des araignées se battre contre des chauves-souris sur la cape du directeur. Les autres professeurs avaient été moins créatifs, mais étaient tous habillés de circonstance. Dumbledore se leva et accueillit les élèves avec son habituel discours :  
  
_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween et un excellent appétit.  
  
Sur ces mots, des pétards mouillés, dissimulés dans le ciel, explosèrent dans une détonation assourdissante. Les tables se chargèrent alors de milliers de plats différents, eux-mêmes richement décorés. Tout n'était que sucreries et gâteaux. Une magnifique pièce montée ornait chaque table. Elle était d'une dizaine d'étages et représentait le château Poudlard.  
  
_C'est magnifique, s'exclama Ron. Les elfes de maison ont du mettre plusieurs jours pour faire tout cela.  
  
_Je ne pense pas, intervint Harry alors qu'il mâchait un énorme bout de gâteau. J'ai vu Winky travailler chez Sirius et ça ne lui prenait pas plus de dix minutes pour faire à manger. Il doivent avoir un pouvoir spécial.  
  
_J'ignorais que Winky travaillait chez Sirius, dit Hermione. Comment va-t- elle ?  
  
_Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, je peux te l'assurer.  
  
_Tu as vu le travail qu'ont fait les professeurs ? demanda Ron qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
  
_Tu devrais te nourrir au lieu de garder le nez en l'air, lui dit Hermione. Sinon il ne restera plus rien.  
  
En effet, les élèves étaient en train de vider les plats à une allure impressionnante. Ron entreprit alors de faire sa part de travail.  
  
Soudain, on entendit plusieurs bruits bizarres. Chacun en cherchait la source lorsque l'on vit des canaris, des fouines bondissantes et des élèves avec une langue ou des oreilles démesurées. Un fou rire général envahit la salle et Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.  
  
_Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Nous avons mis dans les plats quelques uns de nos produits, répondit Georges en souriant.  
  
_Des crèmes canaris, des pralines longue-langue, des dragées malefouines et notre nouveau bonbon, des caramels paraboliques, précisa Fred en montrant un élève hilare dont les oreilles ressemblaient à deux paraboles.  
  
_Vous en avez mis sur toutes les tables ? demanda Ron qui regardait d'un air méfiant son bonbon.  
  
_Mis à part la table des professeurs, oui, répondit Fred.  
  
_Pour être honnête, intervint Georges, les Serpentards ont été mieux servis que les autres.  
  
A cet instant, plusieurs Serpentards se transformèrent en fouine et se mirent à bondir de plus en plus haut, sous les éclats de rire de tous les élèves et de certains professeurs. Eux, à la différence de tous, ils ne riaient pas le moins du monde. Au grand désarroi des jumeaux, Malefoy n'avait pas touché à la nourriture, craignant une de leurs farces. Mais le plus énervant pour eux, c'est que le Serpentard avait un sourire sinistre sur le visage.  
  
_Je n'aime pas du tout lorsqu'il sourit ainsi, dit Hermione inquiète.  
  
_Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Ron. Il ne peut rien faire contre nous.  
  
Les fouines redevinrent humaines et, vexés, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle.  
  
Personne ne fit attention à ce mouvement d'humeur si caractéristique du caractère des Serpentards. McGonagall regardait les jumeaux Weasley avec un air réprobateur, mais son visage ne cachait pas un amusement certain. La fête reprit de plus belle, ponctuée par de nombreuses transformations.  
  
Il manquait quelque chose à Harry. Le jeune sorcier chercha quelqu'un du regard.  
  
_Personne n'a vu Cho, demanda-t-il préoccupé.  
  
Plusieurs élèves sourirent à cette demande, mais Hermione et Ron regardèrent vers la table des Serdaigles. Cho n'y était pas.  
  
_Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Ron. Elle va sûrement revenir.  
  
Dans ce genre de banquet, les élèves passaient leur temps à aller et venir.  
  
_Tu sais, lui dit Hermione en souriant, les filles sont sans cesse en train de se remaquiller, surtout lorsqu'elles ont un petit ami.  
  
Ron regarda Harry avec un air qui disait "Je sais ce que c'est". Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air entendu et essaya de se changer les idées. Le prochain mach de Quidditch était un sujet de conversation idéal pour chasser les pensées du sorcier.  
  
Il était en pleine discussion avec ses amis lorsque Rusard, le concierge de l'école, entra en courant dans la salle, accompagné de sa fidèle chatte, Miss Teigne.  
  
_La porte de la bibliothèque a été forcée ! hurla-t-il à l'encontre des professeurs.  
  
Chacun se tut et regarda le concierge avec étonnement ou amusement. Les élèves connaissaient Rusard pour sa paranoïa et sa méfiance illimitée.  
  
Après quelques minutes de discussion avec le directeur, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le banquet est terminé, déclara-t-il. Veuillez vous rendre dans vos dortoirs au plus vite s'il vous plaît.  
  
C'est dans un brouhaha de mécontentement que les élèves se levèrent tandis que Dumbledore se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, accompagné du concierge et de quelques professeurs.  
  
Arrivés dans la Salle Commune de la tour Gryffondor, les élèves parlaient de cette interruption. Certains étaient inquiets, d'autres râlaient contre le concierge qui était, selon eux, la cause de cette soirée écourtée. Hermione, Ron et Harry se trouvèrent une table à l'écart et commencèrent à discuter.  
  
_Que croyez-vous qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_C'est sûrement une fausse alerte, répondit Ron. Rusard a dû voir une souris bouger et il l'a prise pour un élève. Il ne rate jamais une occasion d'en punir un.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, intervint Harry. En tout cas, depuis cet événement, je n'ai plus de mauvais pressentiment.  
  
_Tu veux dire que c'était cette intervention de Rusard que tu redoutais ? demanda Ron étonné.  
  
_Pas l'intervention, corrigea Hermione. Mais l'intrusion de la bibliothèque. C'est ça Harry ?  
  
Le sorcier hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas ça. Il manquait quelque chose. Harry avait eu peur de cette soirée mais ne l'avait dit à personne. Et maintenant, la crainte s'était envolée faisant place à un sentiment de résignation.  
  
_Mais pourquoi forcer la bibliothèque ? demanda Ron tirant Harry de ses pensées. Il n'y a que des livres sans importance là-dedans.  
  
_Tu sembles oublier ceux de la réserve.  
  
Les trois sorciers restèrent un moment silencieux.  
  
_D'après vous, finit par dire Hermione, quels sont les livres qui ont été volés ?  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut le professeur McGonagall. La directrice des Gryffondors semblait gênée. Gênée et malheureuse.  
  
_Monsieur Potter, dit-elle avec difficulté, le directeur désire vous voir.  
  
Harry regarda ses deux amis, étonné.  
  
_Très bien professeur, je vous suis.  
  
Il se leva et accompagna le professeur de Métamorphoses qui prenait la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry vit Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius et Rogue. Tous le regardaient gravement. Derrière eux, sur le sol, il y avait une forme recouverte de la cape de Dumbledore. Les chauve-souris et Les araignées qui y étaient représentées étaient à présent inertes.  
  
Harry avait une boule dans l'estomac qui l'empêchait de respirer. Son pouls s'accéléra et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il pressentait ce qui allait se dire.  
  
A cet instant précis, Dumbledore ressemblait à un vieillard. Ses années le rattrapaient toujours lorsqu'il était affecté.  
  
_Harry, lui dit doucement le directeur. Nous ne savons pas comment c'est arrivé. Elle…  
  
Harry se jeta vers la forme étendue sur le sol et enleva la cape.  
  
_N… Non, marmonna-t-il.  
  
Cho Chang était étendue sur le sol froid de la bibliothèque, morte.  
  
_Nous sommes désolés, dit Sirius.  
  
Harry pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur le visage paisible de la jolie brune.  
  
_NONNNN !  
  
Il serra le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien en hurlant sa douleur et sa haine.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Je pense que l'on va me détester pour ce chapitre, mais… tant pis. 


	17. Triste cérémonie

XVII. Triste cérémonie.  
  
Dans la tour Gryffondor, la chambre était calme. Les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairaient largement la pièce. On pouvait y voir danser les grains de poussière.  
  
Les lits à baldaquins étaient alignés. Un seul avait encore les rideaux tirés. A l'intérieur, Harry était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Il fixait le haut de son lit, alors que les évènements récents se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
  
La veille au soir, McGonagall lui avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Là, il avait découvert le corps de Cho Chang, sa petite amie depuis quelques semaines. Le choc fut tel pour le jeune sorcier qu'il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose ; comme si sa mémoire tenait à conserver en tête cet événement tragique. Harry avait serré le corps de Cho contre le sien en hurlant de douleur.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore l'avait emmené dans son bureau. Harry n'avait pas voulu partir, mais la poigne du directeur avait été pressante. La conversation qui s'ensuivit avait été longue, mais seuls quelques paroles lui restaient en mémoire.  
  
_Je suis profondément désolé, lui avait dit le directeur. Je suis moi-même très attristé par la mort de Mademoiselle Chang.  
  
Harry se souvint l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux à ce moment-là. Dumbledore avait l'air d'un vieillard qui a vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie et ses yeux gris semblaient refléter sa propre tristesse.  
  
_Ses parents ont été tués il y a quinze ans, avait reprit le directeur. Tout comme toi, elle était orpheline dés son plus jeune age et j'avais accepté de devenir son tuteur légal.  
  
Sur le moment, Harry n'avait pas vraiment entendu les paroles de Dumbledore, mais maintenant qu'il se les remémorait, il en mesurait toute l'ampleur. Le vieux sorcier venait de perdre une personne qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, et il avait essayé de le consoler.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry se mouillèrent à nouveau. Dumbledore devait ressentir une peine bien supérieure à la sienne, et pourtant il en avait fait abstraction pour lui parler.  
  
Il ignorait comment il était parvenu jusqu'à son dortoir, mais Harry se souvint de l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Hermione et de Ron qui avaient été informés. Il s'était allongé et avait sombré dans le sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Ses cauchemars avaient été violents et à son réveil, des images de Cho s'étaient imposées à son esprit, provoquant de nouvelles larmes : sa silhouette, son visage, son sourire, ses yeux et… son corps étendu sur le sol de la bibliothèque sous la lourde cape de Dumbledore.  
  
Il avait entendu ses amis sortir de la chambre, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard compatissant de tous les élèves, une fois qu'ils auraient été informés. Harry était resté là, dans son lit, abattu.  
  
Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Harry ne sortait pas de sa chambre et évitait ses amis. Ces derniers n'osaient d'ailleurs pas le déranger. Lorsqu'il avait eu faim, il avait enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la cuisine où Dobby lui avait réservé un accueil triomphal.  
  
_Bonjour Harry Potter ! avait-il hurlé en voyant apparaître le jeune sorcier.  
  
Harry s'était efforcé de sourire.  
  
_Bonjour Dobby. Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir de quoi manger un peu.  
  
_Bien sûr Monsieur !  
  
Et sur ces quelques mots, les elfes avaient apporté différents plats. Harry s'était installé dans un coin pour manger silencieusement.  
  
Au bout d'un petit moment, Dobby s'était avancé vers Harry. Il portait toujours son cache-théière comme un chapeau, mais il avait des chaussettes différentes, dont les couleurs juraient avec le pull que Ron lui avait cédé le noël précédent.  
  
_Vous savez Monsieur, avait dit doucement l'elfe de maison, des malheurs arrivent tous les jours mais la vie continue.  
  
Harry l'avait regardé tristement.  
  
_J'espère seulement qu'Harry Potter retrouvera la joie de vivre qu'il avait.  
  
Il s'était éloigné sans qu'Harry puisse lui répondre. Le jeune sorcier avait regagné sa chambre sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
A présent, sur son lit, il pensait au paroles si vraies de Dobby. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser aller ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.  
  
Peu à peu, la tristesse qui l'avait coupé du monde ces deux derniers jours, laissait place à la résignation. Ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait pas être changé. Un seul sentiment ne variait pas : la haine. Harry haïssait celui qui avait lâchement assassiné Cho, et il se promit de la venger. C'est cet esprit de vengeance qui l'aiderait à tenir. La volonté du jeune sorcier était scellée et ses yeux étaient à présent aussi secs que la pierre.  
  
Harry se leva et s'habilla. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la pénombre gagnait la chambre. Le sorcier passa devant son miroir et constata un changement sur son visage. Son regard était sérieux et sévère. La peine et la colère devaient y être pour beaucoup, la mort de Cho avait laissé sa marque sur lui. Une marque indélébile. Harry avait perdu son innocence.  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulut se transformer en lion. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya. En vain. Vexé et énervé, il détourna son regard du miroir et descendit vers la Salle Commune. Là, Hermione et Ron se tenaient silencieusement devant la cheminée. Ils se retournèrent au bruit des pas de leur ami.  
  
_Bonjour, fit Harry.  
  
_Comment vas-tu ? demanda maladroitement Ron.  
  
_Je vais mieux. Merci.  
  
Les trois amis restèrent muets pendant quelques minutes.  
  
_Tu as changé, finit par dire Hermione.  
  
Son ton était direct et elle avait l'air inquiet. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ses sentiments à ses amis.  
  
_Je veux me venger, leur répondit-il sur le même ton qu'Hermione. Ma haine est trop importante pour que je la garde.  
  
Ses deux amis le regardèrent. Ils semblaient choqués.  
  
_Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Je suis toujours malheureux, mais je ne veux pas que ce crime reste impuni. Paradoxalement, je me sens très calme et j'ai l'impression que ma colère ne se manifestera que lorsque j'aurai trouvé le responsable. Je suis serein.  
  
Il regarda Hermione et Ron et esquissa un sourire disant qu'il était toujours le même, mais que personne ne pourrait, le moment venu, l'empêcher de se venger.  
  
_Tu me fais penser à… ,dit Ron.  
  
Il était hésitant.  
  
_A Dumbledore, continua Hermione.  
  
A ces mots, Harry sourit, confirmant les pensées de ses deux amis. Sa vraie force semblait dévoilée. Sa sérénité et son calme laissaient soupçonner une détermination et une puissance immenses.  
  
_Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait surtout pas s'éterniser sur cette conversation.  
  
Il avait perdu toute notion de temps depuis la tragédie d'Halloween.  
  
_On est lundi, répondit Ron. Hermione a pris les cours pour toi.  
  
Cette dernière lui tendit un paquet de parchemins soigneusement enroulés d'une ficelle.  
  
_Merci, répondit Harry. Vous pensez à tout.  
  
Ses amis lui sourirent. Après quelques minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Mais avant d'entrer, Hermione arrêta Harry.  
  
_Toute l'école a été mise au courant de… la mort de Cho.  
  
Son ton ne cachait pas sa tristesse. Cette mort l'affectait beaucoup.  
  
_Et Dumbledore a ordonné le deuil jusqu'à l'enterrement qui aura lieu après- demain. Il nous a expliqué qu'elle était orpheline.  
  
_Bien, dit Harry. Allons-y.  
  
Les murs de la salle étaient couverts de drapeaux blancs. Harry en déduisit que ça devait être la couleur du deuil dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
A leur entrée, tous les élèves tournèrent les yeux vers Harry. La majorité d'entre eux étaient compatissants et avaient encore les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, mais presque tous les Serpentards affichaient une passivité absolue. Harry présentait une sérénité bien connue de tous les habitués de Poudlard. Les élèves lui sentaient une aura particulière et certains se sentaient rassurés après son passage. La ressemblance avec Dumbledore, ou plutôt avec son charisme, était flagrante pour tous.  
  
Dans le silence général, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent à leur table. Après quelques minutes de murmures et de chuchotements, les discussions reprirent entre les élèves. Harry, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Devant les regards inquiets de ses deux amis, il mangeait en silence. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas qu'il redressa la tête pour sourire à ses amis.  
  
_Vous êtes-vous entraînés ces derniers jours ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin engager une conversation.  
  
_Nous avons travaillé toute la journée de dimanche, répondit fièrement Ron.  
  
_Mais nous ne sommes parvenus encore à aucun résultat, ajouta Hermione, manifestement mécontente.  
  
Harry la regarda en souriant.  
  
_C'est normal que vous mettiez un certain temps pour y arriver, lui dit-il. Vous avez des cours qui vous empêchent de travailler, alors que moi j'ai pu m'entraîner tous les jours pendant un mois.  
  
Hermione semblait rassurée.  
  
En regardant autour de lui, Harry constata que la majorité des personnes présentes le regardait d'un air compatissant. Certains fondaient en larme à sa vue, d'autres se contentaient de lui sourire d'une manière encourageante ou tristement. Face à cela, Harry baissait les yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette sympathie.  
  
La fin de la soirée arriva bien vite et bientôt chacun se retrouva au lit, cherchant le sommeil du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry était en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsque McGonagall entra dans la salle.  
  
_Excusez-moi Professeur Black. Puis-je vous emprunter Monsieur Potter pendant quelques minutes s'il vous plaît.  
  
Sirius lui sourit tristement.  
  
_Bien entendu Professeur.  
  
Harry se leva et accompagna la directrice des Gryffondors. Elle avait regagné son air sévère et sérieux, mais lorsque Harry la fixa, ce fut un regard compatissant qui lui fut rendu.  
  
_Comment allez-vous Harry? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Son ton était monocorde et Harry se rendit compte que la mort de Cho avait affecté beaucoup plus de personnes qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
  
Il lui sourit de son mieux après lui avoir dit qu'il allait à peu près bien.  
  
Après avoir déambulé ensemble pendant quelques minutes à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, McGonagall s'arrêta devant une gargouille et regarda le jeune sorcier.  
  
_Vous avez changé, lui dit-elle très directement, à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry.  
  
Son professeur de Métamorphoses n'affichait pas souvent ses sentiments et ses impressions.  
  
_Je sais Professeur, lui répondit-il. On me l'a déjà dit. Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que je ressemblais à…  
  
Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire cela à McGonagall. Elle pourrait prendre cela pour de la vanité. Mais la franchise que la directrice des Gryffondors avait affichée quelques minutes auparavant décida Harry.  
  
_Mes amis m'ont dit que je ressemblais au Professeur Dumbledore, continua-t- il en regardant McGonagall dans les yeux.  
  
Subitement, il se mit à penser à Cho et à son meurtrier. Instantanément, sa colère et sa volonté de vengeance refirent surface, attisant un brasier secret au plus profond de son âme. McGonagall le regarda et vit cette flamme dans ses yeux, cette flamme qu'elle avait déjà vue dans les yeux de Dumbledore lorsque celui manifestait une colère profonde.  
  
Les colères de Dumbledore, aussi rares soient-elles, étaient concentrées. Dans ces cas-là, le vieux sorcier se contrôlait parfaitement et ses paroles étaient chargées d'une volonté inflexible.  
  
_Vos amis ont raison, dit-elle simplement à Harry.  
  
Ce dernier sourit machinalement. Venant de la part de ses amis, cette comparaison à Dumbledore lui faisait plaisir, mais venant de McGonagall, il prenait cela pour une grande marque de respect.  
  
_Rabougri ! dit-elle pincée en s'adressant à la gargouille d'un air entendu. Elle n'était pas du genre à apprécier l'usage de tels mots de passe.  
  
La statue pivota, libérant un passage qui menait au bureau du directeur.  
  
_Ah ! Bonjour Harry ! Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et observa cette pièce qui le fascinait tant, alors que Dumbledore échangeait quelques mots avec McGonagall.  
  
Ce lieu si spécial n'avait pas changé. Les anciens directeurs du collège dormaient toujours dans leur cadre. Sur une étagère, à côté du tabouret où trônait le choixpeau magique, Harry reconnut sans mal la pensine de Dumbledore ainsi que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. C'est cette épée qui lui avait permis de tuer le basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, trois ans auparavant.  
  
L'épée de mon ancêtre, pensa-t-il.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Fumseck, le phœnix du directeur, se posa sur ses genoux.  
  
_Bonjour Fumseck, lui dit doucement Harry. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Le magnifique oiseau rouge et or répondit par un son plaintif qui déchira le cœur d'Harry. La note libérée par le volatile était si pure, que tous les souvenirs qu'il refoulait depuis deux ou trois jours s'imposèrent à son esprit. Ses yeux se mouillèrent.  
  
_On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, murmura-t-il au phœnix en lui caressant la tête.  
  
Il s'essuya avec sa manche.  
  
_Alors Harry ? demanda Dumbledore alors que McGonagall quittait la pièce. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
_Je vais mieux Professeur, merci.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda en lui souriant chaleureusement.  
  
_En es-tu si sûr ?  
  
Harry savait qu'il essayait de le percer à jour, mais le jeune sorcier soutint son regard.  
  
_Manifestement, oui, ajouta Dumbledore. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? lui demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
Le visage de Cho ne le quittait pas.  
  
_Je veux la venger, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
_Tu veux la venger ou te venger ?  
  
Le regard de Dumbledore était perçant.  
  
_Pour moi, cela ne fait aucune différence, avoua Harry.  
  
Un long silence s'instaura entre les deux sorciers. Dans le calme absolu, le temps s'était arrêté et un long dialogue muet semblait s'échanger.  
  
_Tu ne m'as pas habitué à autant de franchise, finit par dire le directeur.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Je sais Professeur. Mais tout le monde me dit que j'ai changé.  
  
_C'est ce que je constate. Tu sembles plus résigné et surtout plus… hargneux.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que ses amis l'avaient décrit. Mais peu lui importait en fin de compte. Une foule de questions se bousculait dans son cerveau, et c'est le mot "pourquoi ?" qui revenait le plus souvent. Ce n'est plus au corps étendu de Cho qu'il pensait, mais aux nombreuses ballades qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, à leurs baisers, à son sourire.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le sol.  
  
_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle morte ?  
  
Dumbledore s'assombrit. De nombreuses rides apparurent sur son front.  
  
_Je l'ignore Harry. Elle était là au mauvais moment. Madame Pince m'a dit qu'elle était partie plus tôt de la bibliothèque, à cause du banquet d'Halloween. Cho a dû être enfermée sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Harry ravala sa douleur et se mit à réfléchir. Le meurtrier devait chercher quelque chose.  
  
_Des livres ont-ils disparu ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Non Harry. De nombreux ouvrages de la réserve étaient sur le sol, mais aucun ne manquait.  
  
_Ce n'est pas logique, dit le jeune sorcier pour lui-même.  
  
_Ecoute Harry, je souhaite au moins autant que toi retrouver cet assassin. Tu connais les liens qui m'unissaient à Cho. Je veux aussi qu'on sache qu'on ne peut pas tuer un élève dans mon école et s'en sortir impunément.  
  
Harry vit dans les yeux de Dumbledore cette volonté qui forçait son admiration. Le sorcier semblait dissimuler une colère et une tristesse infinies.  
  
_Mais malgré cette tragédie, je refuse que la panique s'empare des élèves.  
  
Harry semblait réaliser ce que venait de dire le directeur.  
  
_Vous voulez dire que personne ne sait que c'est un élève qui a tué Cho ? demanda-t-il presque choqué.  
  
_Mais pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? Nous ne savons pas de quoi elle est morte, et si c'est d'un Avada Kedrava, peu d'élèves sont capables de lancer un tel sortilège.  
  
_Malefoy sait parfaitement le faire, rétorqua Harry.  
  
Il était hors de lui, mais peu à peu face au silence de son mentor, il se rendit compte que sa haine l'avait aveuglé.  
  
_Cela ne prouve strictement rien, répondit Dumbledore. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Harry, c'est que tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par ta colère. On ne construit rien sur un sentiment de haine ou une volonté de vengeance. Et puis même si je suis d'accord avec tes soupçons, nous n'avons aucune preuve.  
  
Harry comprenait.  
  
_Je vais t'autoriser à faire une enquête Harry, lui dit le directeur. Mais je veux que tu analyses chaque élément et non que tu partes d'un a priori. Je veux donc que tu oublies toutes tes rancœurs et que tu chasses ton amertume.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était autorisé à faire une enquête sur les circonstances de la mort de Cho.  
  
_Merci Professeur. C'est exactement l'autorisation dont j'avais besoin.  
  
Depuis la nuit d'Halloween, c'était la première fois que Harry se sentait libéré d'un grand poids. Sa haine, sa colère et son désir de vengeance s'étaient effacés. Il ferma les yeux et sourit devant un directeur satisfait. Le jeune sorcier rouvrit les yeux et regarda son maître. Son visage semblait lavé et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau.  
  
_Je vais avoir besoin d'un laisser passer pour travailler dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, dit-il.  
  
_J'y ai pensé, répondit Dumbledore. Madame Pince est avertie et tu pourras t'y rendre aussi souvent que nécessaire. En revanche, ta discrétion doit être absolue.  
  
Harry lui sourit. C'était un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Il se leva.  
  
_Merci Professeur. J'ai l'impression de revenir de loin. Je crois que je m'étais éloigné de moi-même. C'est sûrement à cause de cela que je ne parvenais plus à me métamorphoser.  
  
_Un animagus doit être fidèle à lui-même s'il veut pouvoir se transformer. Au fait, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu en lion. Cela te dérange-t-il d'essayer à nouveau devant moi ?  
  
_Absolument pas Professeur.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Aussitôt, il se mit à quatre pattes. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata à la mine mi-amusée mi-admirative de Dumbledore qu'il avait réussi. Il se retransforma en homme et sourit à son directeur.  
  
_Merci encore, dit-il avant de partir. Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours.  
  
C'est le cœur soulagé qu'il rejoignit la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'assit au fond de la classe, et affronta le regard étonné de Sirius et de ses amis. Il se sentait bien. Il était toujours malheureux, mais il était débarrassé de sa haine destructrice. Son but n'était plus la vengeance, mais la découverte de l'assassin. Après…  
  
Après, on verra, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il se sentait vraiment serein à présent. C'est plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il se surprit à considérer une phrase de Dumbledore.  
  
_Ainsi, l'héritage ne se légue pas par le sang, mais par le caractère, avait-il dit en parlant de l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
Et si Dumbledore était cet héritier ? Après tout, Harry s'était toujours senti en phase avec lui et si l'héritage se faisait par le caractère, l'hypothèse était loin d'être invraisemblable.  
  
Ce fut Ron qui le tira de sa réflexion.  
  
_Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
_Hm ? Oh ! Oui Ron. Ca va très bien.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui et constata qu'Hermione aidait les autres élèves à faire un patronus. Sirius s'approcha de lui.  
  
_Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il gravement alors que Ron se dirigeait vers un groupe en difficulté.  
  
_J'ai eu un gros passage à vide, mais à présent je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci.  
  
Il sourit à son parrain et ce dernier s'en trouva rassuré.  
  
_Pendant un petit moment, Dumbledore et moi avons craint que ta peine t'entraîne vers une haine aveugle.  
  
_Ce fut le cas, répondit Harry. Et c'est grâce à Dumbledore que je ne suis pas allé plus loin dans ma folie. J'aurais sans doute commis des erreurs irréparables.  
  
Sirius le regarda. Quelques années plus tôt, c'était lui qui avait été pris d'une rage meurtrière. Le meurtre des parents d'Harry l'avait tellement désespéré qu'il avait essayé d'assassiner le responsable, Peter Pettigrow.  
  
_C'est bien que tu ailles mieux, lui dit simplement Sirius.  
  
Harry lui sourit d'un air entendu. Il savait à quoi avait pensé son parrain. Il se leva.  
  
_Je vais aider les autres élèves, lui dit-il.  
  
_Je vais bientôt être inutile si vous continuez à me seconder comme ça, répondit Sirius en riant.  
  
La journée poursuivit son cours. Cette nuit-là, les élèves se couchèrent tôt car l'enterrement de Cho était prévu le lendemain.  
  
A son réveil, Harry trouva un uniforme blanc au pied de son lit, sans doute laissé par les elfes de maison. Il constata que chacun était dans le même cas. Il s'habilla donc et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle ornée des couleurs du deuil pour sa dernière journée. Un moldu aurait pensé qu'il y avait un mariage dans la journée pour que chacun s'habille ainsi. Mais dans le monde des sorciers, le blanc était la couleur du deuil, de la tristesse mais aussi du respect, et on pouvait considérer les enterrements comme un dernier hommage à la personne décédée.  
  
A son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas le premier élève à s'être levé. En effet, la majorité des élèves de Serdaigle était présente. Cho avait été une excellente camarade pour chacun d'eux et de nombreuses personnes pleuraient. Harry s'assit sans les regarder. Il mangea sans appétit alors que ses souvenirs l'envahissaient et il ne put réprimer de nouvelles larmes.  
  
Les élèves entraient peu à peu, mais le silence était total. Même les Serpentards ne disaient rien devant les visages attristés. On n'entendait que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes d'or. Au bout de quelques instants lourds, Dumbledore se leva. Il portait une grande robe blanche, assortie d'une cape de la même couleur. Son visage était triste et il semblait avoir perdu son énergie. A cet instant, le directeur de Poudlard semblait plus faible que n'importe qui.  
  
_Que ceux qui désirent assister à l'enterrement m'attendent devant l'entrée du château. Les autres peuvent rejoindre leur Salle Commune.  
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent et ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu assister à la cérémonie n'osèrent pas s'en aller. Toujours dans le silence le plus total, chacun se dirigea vers les immenses portes de l'école. Les différentes maisons se mélangèrent. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de distinction, ni même de rivalité. Les professeurs se mêlaient aux élèves et les Serpentards se tenaient près des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait plus que la tristesse et le deuil.  
  
Habituellement, la tradition voulait que la famille du décédé dirige le cercueil de verre grâce à un sortilège de lévitation. Là, ce fut Dumbledore qui mena le cortège jusqu'aux jardins de Poudlard, où un cimetière était caché derrière de gigantesques haies fleuries. Le vieux sorcier murmura quelques formules connues seulement de lui, et un passage se libéra.  
  
Contrairement aux cimetières moldus qu'Harry avait pu voir dans sa jeunesse, les tombes n'étaient pas représentées par des croix, mais par des monolithes blancs où étaient incrustés les baguettes du sorcier enterré. L'intérieur du cimetière de Poudlard devait avoir subi de nombreux sortilèges car le cortège entier put y entrer, alors que personne n'avait jamais soupçonné un tel espace dans les jardins.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut entré, Harry constata que les tombes étaient organisées autour de quatre monolithes d'une taille plus importante. Lorsque les élèves passèrent devant ces grandes stèles verticales, chacun put lire les noms des fondateurs de Poudlard. Contrairement aux tombes individuelles, Harry remarqua l'absence de toute baguette magique incrustée. Ce détail apparemment insignifiant pour la majorité des élèves n'échappa pourtant pas à un autre qu'Harry.  
  
Le cortège s'arrêta devant un emplacement vide. La tombe de Cho était prête à recevoir son corps. A travers le cercueil de verre, Harry pouvait voir le visage paisible qu'avait gardé la jeune sorcière. Ses mains se rejoignaient sur son ventre et on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Malgré son absence de vie, le corps de la jeune fille avait conservé toute sa beauté.  
  
Après avoir placé le cercueil dans la tombe, Dumbledore se retourna vers les élèves et les professeurs.  
  
_Cho Chang fut orpheline à l'age d'un an, j'ai accepté alors de devenir son tuteur. Aujourd'hui, en plus de perdre une élève, je perds une personne que je considérais comme ma propre fille. Je l'ai vue grandir pendant quinze ans, et pendant quinze ans, je me suis enrichi de sa présence. Pour certains, elle était une élève exemplaire, pour d'autres une amie hors du commun. Pour tous ceux-là, sa compagnie était réconfortante et son sourire réchauffait les cœurs.  
  
A ces mots, Harry sentit le sien se serrer. Il entendait de nombreuses personnes pleurer et crut voir une larme couler sur la joue de Dumbledore. Il fit une pause de quelques secondes durant lesquelles chacun eut l'impression d'être dévisagé par le vieux sorcier.  
  
_Les circonstances de sa mort restent à ce jour mystérieuses, mais je jure qu'elles ne seront pas impunies.  
  
La tristesse l'avait quitté. Il redevint, sous les yeux de tous, le puissant sorcier qu'il était. Sa force et sa volonté semblaient irradier de son corps.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers la tombe et prononça quelques formules. Progressivement, alors que le monolithe blanc sortait du sol, la tombe se combla de terre, ensevelissant le cercueil de Cho pour l'éternité. La baguette magique de la jeune fille trouva son dernier emplacement.  
  
A cet instant, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle décolla, pour offrir à son attrapeuse un hommage digne de son talent, marquant ainsi le ciel de son regret. Après leur atterrissage, des milliers de hiboux s'envolèrent en même temps. De nombreuses plumes dansaient dans les airs, jouant avec le vent, avant de se poser sur la nouvelle tombe du cimetière. Quelques élèves se recueillirent en silence, tandis que d'autres déposaient des fleurs au pied de la grande stèle. Certains avaient même confectionné quelques présents en souvenir de la jolie brune. Mais peu à peu, les élèves et les professeurs rentraient vers le château.  
  
Sous une pluie naissante, Harry se tint un moment seul devant le monolithe.  
  
_C'est bizarre de ne plus te voir tous les jours, commença-t-il. Tu sais, j'ai failli faire des bêtises en ton nom mais Dumbledore m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Il m'a permis d'enquêter sur ta mort. Sois tranquille, Cho, repose-toi maintenant. Je trouverai ton assassin, je te le promets.  
  
Harry se tut quelques instants. La pluie commençait à battre fortement.  
  
_Tu me manques, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques.  
  
Il toucha le monolithe du plat de la main. Il était fait d'une matière qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et n'était pas froid comme la pierre.  
  
Harry s'essuya le visage et tenta un sourire.  
  
_Il est possible que je vienne te voir de temps en temps. J'imagine que Dumbledore ne me refusera pas cette faveur. Adieu mon cœur.  
  
_Orchideus, ajouta-t-il après avoir sorti sa baguette.  
  
Un superbe bouquet de fleurs apparut alors. Ce sort, c'est Ollivander qui le lui avait montré l'année précédente après avoir vérifié la baguette de Fleur Delacourt.  
  
Harry déposa le bouquet près du monolithe.  
  
_A bientôt.  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers le sombre édifice qu'était devenu Poudlard dans cette froide fin d'Automne. 


	18. Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite et désolé pour le retard ! Mes examens ne me laissaient pas une seconde de repos. Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
  
  
  
  
XVIII. Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor.  
  
Ce mardi, dernière journée de deuil, s'acheva sur un dîner totalement silencieux. Chacun avait reçu mission de se taire. Probablement une ancienne coutume, avait pensé Harry.  
  
Bientôt les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leur dortoir.  
  
Dans son lit, Harry réfléchissait. La cérémonie avait été sublime et il était heureux qu'un tel hommage ait été rendu à Cho. A présent, toute tristesse l'avait quitté.  
  
Les évènements sont ainsi et il me faut aller de l'avant, pensa le jeune sorcier. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire. Tout d'abord, il y a l'enquête que m'a confiée Dumbledore. Ensuite, il y a le match de ce week-end contre Poufsouffle : cela fait trop longtemps que je néglige mon entraînement .  
  
Tout est de la faute de Voldemort, pensa-t-il. Absolument tout. Sans lui, Peter Pettigrow n'aurait jamais eu à trahir mes parents, sans lui, j'aurais encore une famille, et sans lui, Cho serait toujours vivante. Ce meurtre a été commandité par Voldemort sans aucun doute. A notre prochaine rencontre, je lui ferai payer tous ses crimes.  
  
C'est avec cette détermination qu'Harry s'endormit.  
  
Tout était sombre autour d'Harry. Il n'y avait ni sol, ni mur, seulement un environnement complètement noir.  
  
Il se leva et marcha. Aucune lumière, absolument rien. Harry continua sa marche. Il savait qu'il était en train de rêver et il redoutait ce qui allait lui apparaître.  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa crainte, deux yeux d'une taille démesurée apparurent. Ils étaient d'un rouge incandescent et semblaient remplis d'une haine féroce.  
  
Un rire se fit entendre, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Plus le rire s'approchait et plus les yeux rétrécissaient. Ce rire, Harry ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était celui de Voldemort.  
  
Harry serra les poings et attendit de voir arriver le mage noir à l'origine de tous les malheurs de sa vie. Il vérifia si sa baguette était toujours avec lui.  
  
C'est bon, pensa-t-il. Au moins, j'aurai de quoi me défendre.  
  
Peu à peu, la silhouette approcha, mais le rire ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ce rire était glacial et, muni de ces yeux horribles, on pouvait comprendre comment le mage noir avait fait trembler le monde des sorciers.  
  
Le rire cessa lorsque Voldemort apparut en entier. Il semblait cruel et satisfait.  
  
_Enfin je parviens à pénétrer tes rêves, dit-il dans un rictus horrible. Ce vieux débris de Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à assurer la protection qu'il avait placée autour de toi. Ici tu vas pouvoir souffrir mille morts.  
  
_Si vous vous imaginez que j'ai peur de vous Voldemort, répondit Harry, vous vous trompez. Oh, excusez-moi, je devrais plutôt vous appeler Jedusor.  
  
Voldemort ne souriait plus.  
  
_Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, hurla-t-il. J'ai rejeté ce nom en tuant mon père.  
  
_Vous n'aimez pas ce nom ? demanda Harry avec un air faussement innocent. Raison de plus pour continuer, Jedusor.  
  
Tandis qu'Harry arborait un air arrogant, les yeux de Voldemort semblaient irradiés de haine. Mais il se calma et commença à marcher autour d'Harry. Ce dernier entreprit la même démarche. Ils ressemblaient à deux lions en cage.  
  
_Vous avez fait tuer Cho ! hurla-t-il.  
  
_Oh ! Je vois à quoi tu fais allusion, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire méprisant. Je regrette mais ce n'est pas mon initiative. En revanche, le résultat me plaît énormément. Te faire du mal ainsi qu'à Dumbledore est mon plus grand plaisir.  
  
Harry serra les dents et porta la main à sa baguette.  
  
_Je te propose un petit duel, lui dit le mage noir. Je vois que tu en as envie. Bien sûr, comme je suis dans ton rêve, je suis moins puissant, mais je pense que cela suffira amplement pour te faire regretter ton insolence.  
  
_Un duel entre deux héritiers ?  
  
_Oh ! Ainsi tu connais enfin ta nature. Tu sais à présent pourquoi je voulais te tuer. Mais je n'échouerai plus, sois en certain.  
  
_Harry ! Sors de ce rêve.  
  
Une voix caverneuse venait de se faire entendre dans l'obscurité qui entourait les deux sorciers.  
  
_Encore ce satané Dumbledore, dit Voldemort. Il essaye de te sauver mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir.  
  
_Je n'en ai pas l'intention, lui répondit Harry.  
  
_Tu as tort. Je ne peux pas te tuer ici mais je vais te faire regretter de ne pas être parti.  
  
Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette et se saluèrent. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, chacun jaugeant son adversaire.  
  
_Endoloris ! hurla le mage noir.  
  
_Miroiros !  
  
Une forme opaque se profila devant le jeune sorcier mais le sortilège de Voldemort la traversa et atteignit Harry qui s'effondra sur le sol, en proie à d'effroyables douleurs. Le rire du mage noir reprit de plus belle.  
  
_Tu crois vraiment que tu pouvais arrêter un sortilège impardonnable avec ce misérable sort. Tu es bien naïf.  
  
Harry se releva difficilement, un mince filet de sang sortant de sa bouche. Malgré la faiblesse du sortilège eu égard à celui qu'il avait reçu à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait tout de même hurlé de douleur devant un Voldemort qui semblait se délecter de tels cris. Néanmoins, il se releva, prêt pour un nouvel affrontement.  
  
_Tu es bien imprudent, lui dit le mage noir. Tu vas regretter ton insolence. Endoloris !  
  
Grâce à ses réflexes fulgurants, Harry parvint à éviter le sortilège et à contre-attaquer aussitôt.  
  
_Endoloris !  
  
Il toucha Voldemort qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Ses yeux semblait fous. Harry se tenait debout, regardant le sinistre spectacle dont il était la cause. Le sorcier se releva avec un regard encore plus haineux qu'auparavant.  
  
_M… Misérable, lui dit-il.  
  
Une nouvelle fois Harry fit face à l'assassin de ses parents.  
  
Ce sortilège sera le dernier, pensa-t-il. Il va me lancer le sort de mort. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à le lui renvoyer. Peut-être que si je me concentre suffisamment, mon sortilège de répulsion marchera.  
  
_Avada Kedrava ! hurla Voldemort.  
  
_Miroiros Avada Kedrava !  
  
Une nouvelle forme opaque se forma devant Harry, mais elle avait une couleur verte, comme celle du sortilège qu'il devait à tout prix renvoyer. Le sort impardonnable arrivait sur lui mais cette fois, il ne parvint pas à passer la protection du jeune sorcier et il se retourna contre Voldemort. Ne pouvant l'esquiver, c'est en hurlant qu'il disparut du rêve d'Harry.  
  
A présent, il était à nouveau seul. Il y avait toujours cette obscurité autour de lui, mais elle n'était plus aussi pesante qu'avant.  
  
_Tu peux revenir à présent, lui dit la voix bienveillante de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir sur le visage du directeur de Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la tour des Gryffondors et, à entendre les ronflements de ses amis, ils étaient tous endormis.  
  
_Professeur, chuchota Harry, que faites-vous ici ?  
  
_Eh bien, moi aussi je connais le sortilège qui permet d'entrer dans les rêves d'une personne, et je savais que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour te faire du mal. C'est dans cette perspective que j'avais placé une protection autour de toi mais, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, il a réussi à la détruire.  
  
_Je suis désolé professeur, lui dit Harry. Je voulais rester me battre contre lui.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
_Tu as fait une nouvelle fois preuve d'un grand courage… ainsi que d'une grande insouciance. Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ton père.  
  
Harry sourit. La comparaison avec son père lui faisait toujours plaisir.  
  
_De plus, ton insouciance va m'être très utile. Comme tu as tué Voldemort dans ton rêve, il ne pourra plus jamais y entrer. L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses.  
  
Dumbledore se leva devant la mine réjouie d'Harry.  
  
_Rendors-toi, lui dit-il avant de partir.  
  
Comment me rendormir avec ce que je viens de vivre, se demanda Harry alors qu'il entendait Dumbledore quitter la Salle Commune. C'est bizarre, je n'ai même pas mal à ma cicatrice et pourtant Voldemort était près de moi.  
  
Il passa sa main sur la marque qu'il avait sur le front et sentit le petit creux sur sa peau. Elle n'était pas chaude et il ne ressentait aucune douleur.  
  
Je l'ai battu, pensa Harry. Même s'il n'était pas au summum de sa puissance, je l'ai battu.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de ce nouvel exploit. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était inutile de se rendormir malgré l'heure matinale. Il se leva et s'habilla. Après avoir pris le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de septième année, il descendit dans la Salle Commune et s'installa devant la cheminée.  
  
Le feu était en train de mourir tout doucement. On entendait encore quelques crépitements de temps en temps, mais le bois commençait à manquer.  
  
Harry se mit à l'aise dans le fauteuil moelleux et ouvrit son livre. Une feuille de parchemin soigneusement pliée tomba sur ses genoux. Curieux, il l'ouvrit. A sa grande stupéfaction, c'était un mot de Ginny.  
  
Harry,  
  
J'imagine que tu dois être assez surpris de voir ce petit mot. Nous n'avons pas pu beaucoup discuter ces derniers temps et ce, à cause des évènements que tu connais.  
  
Je voulais simplement te dire que je compatissais pour la mort de Cho. Je sais que tu tenais énormément à elle. Comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire hier, je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances.  
  
En espérant que tu te remettras de cette triste disparition.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Harry était assez surpris mais ce petit mot lui fit très plaisir. Il prouvait que Ginny lui portait encore une attention toute particulière. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune rousse lors de son voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Ginny avait rougit en voyant le "célèbre" Harry Potter. Depuis, malgré quatre ans de cohabitation, la jeune fille, âgée seulement d'un an de moins que lui, n'avait jamais pu articuler plus de deux syllabes devant lui.  
  
Harry sourit. Il irait la remercier plus tard.  
  
Après deux bonnes heures de lecture, Harry vit Hermione descendre, suivie de près par Ron.  
  
_Bonjour Harry ! dirent-ils. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
_Très bien. Avez vous bien dormi ?  
  
_Plutôt bien.  
  
Harry décida de ne pas leur raconter le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar qu'il avait fait.  
  
Inutile de les inquiéter davantage, pensa-t-il.  
  
Les trois amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle où déjà, déjeunaient quelques élèves. La salle ne portait plus les couleurs du deuil et les élèves ne semblaient plus attristés. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Harry savait bien que personne n'oublierait la mort de Cho de si tôt.  
  
La journée de cours se passa très bien pour les élèves de Gryffondor. En métamorphose, tous étaient à présent capables de transformer leur bureau en n'importe quel animal, au plus grand bonheur de McGonagall. En enchantement, le professeur Flitwick leur apprit à faire apparaître un brancard pour transporter des personnes blessées en cas d'urgence, ce qui pouvait se révéler très pratique. L'après-midi, ils eurent cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serdaigles. De plus en plus d'élèves étaient capables de faire un patronus correct. Si les plus talentueux continuaient à aider les retardataires, d'ici deux ou trois semaines, tous les élèves pourraient se défendre contre les Détraqueurs.  
  
_Seuls les Serpentards progressent moins vite, confia Sirius à Harry. Si seulement ils pouvaient ravaler leur fierté et se laisser conseiller par les autres.  
  
La journée était sur le point de se terminer pour la plus grande majorité des élèves, mais pas pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
Comme tous les jours, l'entraînement allait commencer. Harry avait instauré un rythme régulier: du lundi au jeudi inclus, trois heures d'échauffement et de tactique collective ; les trois derniers jours étant réservés à l'entraînement personnel et au repos.  
  
Ce jour-là, lorsque l'équipe, accompagnée d'Hermione, arriva sur le terrain pour ses loopings quotidiens, il y avait déjà une équipe qui jouait.  
  
_Les Serpentards, maugréa Harry.  
  
_Attends, dit Georges. Tu as vu ? Ils ont…  
  
_Ils ont tous des Eclairs de Feu, coupa Fred.  
  
En effet, l'équipe ayant atterri, les joueurs se pavanaient sur leurs nouveaux balais. Harry cacha le sien derrière son dos et demanda à ses amis de ne faire aucune allusion à son nouvel engin. A ces mots, Ron dissimula également son propre balai.  
  
_Où est votre capitaine ? demanda Harry aux joueurs.  
  
_Ici Potter, dit une voix traînante qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. On essayait juste nos nouveaux balais avant de partir.  
  
_Malefoy ! s'écria Ron.  
  
_A présent, on sait d'où viennent les Eclairs de Feu, dit Hermione.  
  
_Et à qui il doit sa place de capitaine, renchérit Fred.  
  
Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque cinglante tandis que Malefoy fulminait.  
  
_Moi au moins, ma famille a les moyens de voler sur des balais corrects, répondit l'intéressé en voyant les vieux balais des jumeaux. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Ron. Tu vas emprunter un balai à l'école pour arrêter les buts de notre équipe.  
  
Ce fut au tour des Serpentards de rire, mais Harry se manifesta.  
  
_Je me demande combien de pauvres moldus ton père à dû assassiner pour payer à ton équipe autant d'Eclairs de Feu.  
  
Un silence s'instaura entre les deux équipes tandis que Malefoy arborait un sourire mauvais.  
  
_Tu serais étonné de le savoir, hein Potter ?  
  
Hermione eut un frisson dans le dos. Harry s'apprétait à riposter au moment où Sirius fit son apparition.  
  
_Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria-t-il.  
  
Chacun se calma.  
  
_On montrait juste nos nouveaux balais aux Gryffondors avant de partir, répondit Malefoy avec sa voix la plus doucereuse.  
  
_Eh bien c'est chose faite, non ? Alors partez maintenant.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard lança un regard noir à Harry avant d'ordonner à son équipe de partir.  
  
_J'ai l'impression que je suis arrivé à temps, dit Sirius en faisant un grand sourire à son filleul et à son équipe.  
  
_Oui, répondit Fred. Vous êtes arrivé juste avant un meurtre collectif.  
  
_Que fais-tu ici Sirius ? demanda Harry. Tu n'a plus de cours.  
  
_Non, je viens de finir. Je suis venu regarder votre entraînement, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.  
  
_Nous en serions très honorés cher professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Georges dans un salut magistral, immédiatement suivi par son frère.  
  
L'adulte sourit et laissa l'équipe commencer. La façon qu'avait Harry de mener l'entraînement était vraiment particulière et très exigeante pour les joueurs. Il avait un plan spécial pour chaque type de joueur. Pour les poursuiveurs, Harry avait prévu qu'ils évoluent avec deux souaffles et qu'ils tentent de marquer le plus de buts possible alors que le reste de l'équipe jouait contre eux. Pour le gardien, chaque joueur avait un souaffle et tentait de marquer. Les batteurs s'entraînaient en même temps que l'attrapeur. Ce dernier devait attraper deux vifs d'or tandis que les batteurs le protégeaient de quatre cognards et que les autres joueurs l'empêchaient d'évoluer. Au bout de trois heures de vol acharné, les joueur atterrirent et s'effondrèrent sur le sol tant la fatigue les avait affectés.  
  
_Absolument ahurissant ! s'écria Sirius qui avait rejoint le terrain. Je n'ai pas perdu une miette de votre entraînement. Vous êtes sans doute la meilleure équipe que Gryffondor ait connue depuis très longtemps.  
  
Les joueurs sourirent. Ils appréciaient vraiment le compliment.  
  
_Il est évident que vous allez gagner la coupe cette année, ajouta Hermione qui était aussi enthousiaste que Sirius.  
  
_On espère dit Ron, essoufflé.  
  
Peu à peu, les jeunes Gryffondors reprirent assez de force pour rejoindre leur dortoir et se changer avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Pendant le dîner les discussions allèrent bon train sur le premier match de Quidditch de l'année.  
  
_A mon avis, c'est Gryffondor qui va gagner, dit un des élèves.  
  
_N'en sois pas si sûr, répondit un autre. J'ai entendu dire que le nouvel attrapeur des Poufsouffles était très fort.  
  
_Il est en quelle année ?  
  
_En sixième année, je crois.  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondor ne fit pas attention aux différentes spéculations, les joueurs montèrent se coucher dés la fin du repas.  
  
Les autres jours de la semaine passèrent rapidement entre les cours et les entraînements intensifs de l'équipe. Le vendredi après-midi, Harry travailla avec Hermione et Ron sur les différents sortilèges qu'ils avaient déjà appris. Et le samedi, l'équipe se reposa avant le match tant attendu.  
  
Ce dimanche matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux à une heure plutôt satisfaisante étant donné les habitudes qu'il avait prises. Il se leva, enfila sa robe de Quidditch rouge et se regarda dans le miroir.  
  
_Pas mal, lui dit le reflet.  
  
_Merci, répondit Harry avant de quitter le dortoir, son Eclair de Feu 2 sur l'épaule.  
  
Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il constata avec plaisir que les autres joueurs l'attendaient.  
  
_Voilà enfin notre cher "lève-tard de capitaine", dit Fred dont l'ironie n'échappa à personne.  
  
_Bonjour à tous, répondit l'intéressé. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts.  
  
_Nous le sommes tous sauf Ron, intervint Georges en regardant son frère avec un air moqueur.  
  
_C'est vrai que c'est ton premier match, lui dit Harry.  
  
Son meilleur ami le regarda avec un air déconfit. Manifestement, il regrettait de s'être inscrit dans l'équipe.  
  
_Tu sais ce que m'a dit Dubois le jour de mon premier match, lui demanda le jeune capitaine avec un ton réconfortant.  
  
Ron fit non de la tête.  
  
_Il m'a raconté qu'à son premier match, il avait pris un cognard en pleine tête au bout de deux minutes et s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard.  
  
Ron devint blanc comme un linge mais Harry continua son récit devant la mine réjouie du reste de l'équipe.  
  
_Alors tu penses bien que je n'étais pas rassuré non plus. Eh bien, il avait tort, il ne m'est rien arrivé de tel... à mon premier match, j'ai juste failli m'étrangler avec le vif d'or.  
  
Les autres joueurs éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait Ron. Mais lorsque Hermione arriva et l'embrassa pour lui redonner du courage, de nouvelles couleurs apparurent sur son visage.  
  
Tandis que les derniers élèves arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, les joueurs partirent en direction des vestiaires. Là, Harry leur fit un dernier briefing.  
  
_Bon, je ne pense pas être très doué pour les discours alors je vais faire court. Nous savons tous que c'est la dernière année à Poudlard pour la grande majorité des membres de l'équipe, c'est à dire tout le monde sauf Ron et moi. Je désire donc ardemment, et autant que vous, je l'espère, gagner la coupe cette année. Nous avons fait notre maximum pour les entraînements et il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne donnions pas tout ce que nous avons pour le match. Et des atouts, nous en avons vraiment : trois poursuiveuses aussi douées que jolies, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
  
_Merci Harry, dirent Katie, Allicia et Angelina.  
  
_Des batteurs imbattables.  
  
Les jumeaux firent une révérence exagérée.  
  
_Et un gardien hors du commun.  
  
Ron sourit, gêné.  
  
_Bonne chance à tous, reprit Harry après un silence.  
  
_Bonne chance, reprit en cœur l'équipe.  
  
Chacun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en bois au bout du couloir, dernier rempart avant le terrain et les spectateurs qui manifestaient déjà leur joie d'assister au match en hurlant. Le sol vibrait tellement l'euphorie générale était importante. Les joueurs commençaient à ressentir une boule dans l'estomac. Ils entendaient Lee Jordan commencer ses commentaires et présenter les joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui entraient sur le terrain, sous les acclamations des élèves et professeurs.  
  
_A présent, voici les joueurs de GRYFFONDOR !!!! hurla-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait.  
  
Les joueurs coururent rejoindre l'autre équipe au centre du terrain, tandis que les élèves de Gryffondor agitaient une banderole où étaient inscrites en lettres scintillantes : "LA COUPE POUR LES LIONS". Dans le haut-parleur, Lee Jordan hurlait :  
  
_Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet sont les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, Fred et George Weasley sont les batteurs et Ron Weasley est le nouveau gardien de l'équipe et n'oublions pas, bien sûr, le capitaine et attrapeur, Harry Potter !  
  
Les acclamations redoublèrent de vigueur dans le stade, sauf du côté des Serpentards qui étaient, pour ce match, avec les Poufsouffles. Ne faisant plus attention au bruit, Harry constata que le temps était clair et que le sol était bien dur.  
  
Des conditions idéales pour décoller et voler, pensa-t-il.  
  
Les joueurs se faisaient tous face et on pouvait lire dans les regards une furieuse envie de gagner. Cependant, aucun ne ressentait la moindre animosité envers l'équipe adverse. C'était un match amical qu'il fallait gagner, c'est tout.  
  
_Les capitaines ? demanda Madame Bibine. Serrez-vous la main.  
  
Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent et Harry serra la main de son homonyme. C'était un garçon qui avait sans doute un an de plus que lui. Il était plus grand mais assez maigre. Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il en conclut que ça devait être l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. A cette pensée, l'estomac d'Harry se noua. Il aurait tellement aimé joué contre Cédric Diggory, le seul qui ait jamais réussi à le battre.  
  
_Bonne chance Harry, lui dit le nouveau capitaine des Poufsouffles dans un sourire sincère.  
  
_Bonne chance, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
_Enfourchez vos balais, ordonna Madame Bibine après avoir libéré les balles.  
  
Un coup se sifflet retentit et Harry poussa légèrement le sol du pied, faisant décoller son balai. Aussitôt, tous les soucis d'Harry s'envolèrent avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il se sentait libre.  
  
_Et c'est parti ! hurla Lee Jordan. Je vous rappelle que c'est le premier match de la saison. L'événement est bien entendu Harry Potter qui grimpe un Eclair de Feu série 2, le meilleur balai du monde. On raconte qu'un sortilège très puissant crée un lien entre le balai et son propriétaire !  
  
A ce commentaire, la foule observa Harry qui évoluait toujours aussi aisément. Personne, à part les Gryffondors, ne savait qu'Harry possédait ce balai. Malefoy rageait.  
  
_Les Gryffondors ont le souaffle ! Johnson le passe à Bell, qui le passe à Spinnet, qui le renvoie à Johnson et qui tire… BUT ! Dix points en faveur de Gryffondor !  
  
Les supporters hurlèrent tous d'une même voix.  
  
_A présent ce sont les Poufsouffles qui ont la balle ! Quel jeu de passe impressionnant ! Le gardien se fera-t-il avoir ? Non ! Il arrête ce prodigieux tir. Il semble que les Weasley soient nés avec le mot Quidditch en tête.  
  
_Jordan ! Apprenez à être plus impartial, le réprimanda McGonagall.  
  
_Pardon professeur, mais c'était un arrêt magnifique tout de même. Le jeu continue ! poursuivit le commentateur ignorant le regard de la directrice des Gryffondors. Johnson tire mais le gardien de Poufsouffle est impressionnant lui aussi. Le souaffle est à nouveau dans les mains des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. Spinnet parvient à intercepter une passe et envoie la balle à Johnson. Quelles magnifiques joueuses, à tous les sens du terme.  
  
_Jordan ! Si vous continuez, je vous arrache le micro.  
  
_Par… Oh ! BUT ! Dix nouveaux points pour les lions ! Gryffondor mène par vingt à zéro !  
  
Harry salua le nouveau but en faisant plusieurs loopings. Il s'était placé à haute altitude et essayait en vain de repérer le vif d'or. L'attrapeur adverse était à l'autre bout du terrain et ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'Harry qui faisait des tours du terrain pour essayer de repérer le vif d'or. Soudain, il vit un petit éclat doré à l'autre bout du stade. Il se baissa au maximum pour donner toute la vitesse à son balai.  
  
_Oh ! Il semble que Potter ait repéré le vif d'or. Ca alors ! Quelle vitesse incroyable. Ce balai surpasse vraiment tous les autres.  
  
A ce commentaire, tous les joueurs de Poufsouffle se placèrent entre Harry et le vif d'or. Un des poursuiveurs lâcha même le souaffle pour aller gêner Harry.  
  
_Incroyable ! Quelle cohésion dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! Tous les joueurs arrêtent leur activité pour empêcher l'autre équipe de gagner! C'est une tactique qui n'a jamais été vue mais qui fait ses preuves puisque Potter a perdu le vif d'or.  
  
En effet, de peur de foncer sur quelqu'un, Harry avait dû freiner sa course. Il sourit devant l'excellente stratégie de l'équipe adverse.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor avait marqué son quatrième but, menant ainsi quarante à zéro. Ron semblait être un mur infranchissable.  
  
Les supporters des deux équipes hurlaient devant un tel match.  
  
_Poufsouffle a la balle et se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor ! Les passes sont d'une rapidité et d'une précision étonnante ! Weasley fonce vers un des poursuiveurs, qui fait une passe à la dernière seconde. C'est un magnifique but en faveur de Poufsouffle !  
  
Weasley ne pouvait rien faire devant une telle manœuvre. Oh ! Harry s'élance une nouvelle fois à grande vitesse ! A-t-il repéré le vif d'or ? Oui ! Je le vois ! Les batteurs de Poufsouffle lui envoient les deux cognards ! Harry les évite et continue sa course ! Quel joueur !  
  
Il va l'attraper ! Il l'at.. Non ! Deux poursuiveurs lui ont coupé la route ! Les Poufsouffles sont déterminés cette année ! Ah ! Madame Bibine siffle la mi-temps. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor va devoir élaborer une nouvelle tactique s'il veut attraper le vif d'or.  
  
Les joueurs atterrirent sur le terrain et se réunirent.  
  
_Ils sont vraiment bons cette année, dit Fred.  
  
_Oui, je ne parviens pas à attraper le vif d'or, intervint Harry.  
  
_Tu n'as pas une nouvelle technique ? demanda Alicia.  
  
_Je vais tenter quelque chose, mais si ça ne marche pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils gagnent. Alors on va imaginer le pire. Si c'est eux qui attrapent le vif d'or, il faut qu'on ait suffisamment de points pour gagner. Donc il faut qu'Alicia, Katie et Angelina marquent le plus de buts possible et que Ron continue comme ça. Parallèlement, que les batteurs harcèlent les poursuiveurs. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient un seul moment de libre.  
  
_J'espère que ta technique va marcher, intervint Georges. Sinon ce match va s'éterniser.  
  
_Allez ! On va gagner !  
  
C'était la fin de la mi-temps et les joueurs reprirent leur envol.  
  
_Et c'est reparti ! hurla de plus belle Lee Jordan. Le score est de quarante à dix en faveur des Gryffondors. Oula ! Les lions attaquent dur. Johnson passe le souaffle à Spinnet, qui le passe à Bell, qui le redonne à… Les passes sont trop rapides ! Ah ! Spinnet tire et … Marque ! Dix nouveaux points pour Gryffondor. Mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter là ! Poufsouffle perd le souaffle à cause des cognards des Weasley. Johnson tire… Non ! C'est une passe à Bell pour tromper le gardien ! Elle tire et marque ! Les Gryffondors ne laissent pas les Poufsouffle respirer. C'est invraisemblable ! La foule est en délire dans les gradins. J'ai rarement vu un match aussi intense !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait le vif d'or. Il urait pu transformer ses yeux pour avoir un regard du félin, ce qui l'aurait sans doute aidé à repérer la balle dorée, mais il ne voulait pas tricher. En attendant, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour éviter la gêne des autres joueurs.  
  
_Les poursuiveurs sont à la hauteur des buts de Gryffondor. Ron Weasley fonce vers l'un d'eux qui fait la même passe que tout à l'heure. Poufsouffle va mar… Non ! Weasley est revenu dans une manœuvre ahurissante et arrête un nouveau but. Ce gardien est incroyable !  
  
Cette fois, même McGonagall ne reprit pas Jordan qui était en train d'hurler qu'il n'avait jamais vu un gardien pareil.  
  
Soudain, Harry vit le vif d'or. Il était près d'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. Il se lança à pleine vitesse.  
  
_Potter a vu le vif d'or ! A-t-il trouvé une manière de parer la tactique de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ?  
  
Harry n'entendait pas les commentaires. Il était concentré sur une seule pensée : attraper le vif d'or. Il s'approcha rapidement du vif, mais très vite trois joueurs arrivèrent devant lui pour le gêner une nouvelle fois.  
  
_S'il ne fait pas quelque chose rapidement, Potter va perdre le vif d'or.  
  
Les trois joueurs de Poufsouffle suivaient le vif d'or à la trace. Leur attrapeur en profita pour essayer de le saisir. Harry devait faire vite. Une idée complètement folle lui vint en tête et il se décida lorsqu'il vit que les Poufsouffles allait bientôt gagner.  
  
Tout se passa très vite. Harry se rapprocha le plus possible de celui qui était devant lui. Il mit son pied en appui sur le manche de son balai et sauta, dans un bon prodigieux, par dessus les trois Poufsouffles qui étaient devant lui. Il voyait tout au ralenti et n'entendait plus rien. Le vif d'or était tout près. Le stade était silencieux. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur un joueur qui s'était jeté, à plus de trente mètres de haut, dans le vide dans l'espoir d'attraper une petite balle dorée. Harry tendit le bras et resserra les doigts avant de commencer sa chute. Il rappela intérieurement son balai qui le rejoint en se plaçant juste à ses côtés. Harry l'enfourcha et redressa juste avant d'atteindre le sol. Il était à bout de souffle et n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir osé un saut pareil. Il ouvrit sa main et y vit le vif d'or. Réalisant sa victoire, il leva le bras, montrant à tous la balle dorée qui battait furieusement ses ailes entre ses doigts.  
  
Le silence fut rompu par des cris énormes de tous les spectateurs.  
  
_INCROYABLE !!! hurla Lee Jordan. Quelle folie et quelle victoire ! Les Gryffondors l'emportent par deux cents dix à zéro ! Malgré leur défaite, les Poufsouffles nous ont offert un match ahurissant ! Vive Gryffondor et vive Poufsouffle !!!  
  
Les autres membres de l'équipe sautèrent sur Harry, le félicitant, bientôt rejoints par l'équipe perdante et la foule en délire. A ce moment précis, Harry se sentit vraiment heureux.  
  
Pour toi Cho, se dit-il.  
  
Seuls les Serpentards restaient dans les gradins en jurant contre l'attrapeur. Les deux équipes se félicitèrent mutuellement et la victoire des Gryffondors fut fêtée toute la journée. 


	19. Héritiers de Gryffondor

XIX. Héritiers de Gryffondor.  
  
Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la victoire des Gryffondors sur les Poufsouffles. Depuis, l'équipe perdante avait remporté le match 210 à 0 contre les Serdaigles qui n'avaient pas pu réorganiser leur équipe. Après une seconde défaite à 180 à 10 contre les Serpentards, les joueurs dépités et démoralisés déclarèrent forfait pour le tournoi. La perte de leur attrapeuse n'avait pas pu être compensée. L'automne touchait à sa fin et la neige tombait à gros flocons en cette fin de journée de décembre. Le froid s'amplifiait à l'extérieur du château et les cheminées fonctionnaient toute la journée. Malgré cela, de nombreuses pièces de Poudlard étaient condamnées à cause de la température. Les cours de botanique, de soin aux créatures magiques et les entraînements de Quidditch étaient suspendus. Les kajuves n'auraient pas survécu si le professeur Chourave n'avait pas installé tous les bacs dans une salle aménagée à cet effet. Leur essence pourra être utile au printemps, avait-elle dit. Les autres cours se déroulaient normalement. Le professeur McGonagall était de plus en plus exigeante et les métamorphoses de plus en plus complexes. En conséquence, Hermione travaillait deux fois plus que d'habitude et n'oubliait pas de sermonner Ron et Harry qui ne révisaient que très rarement. Les cours de Potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient également très difficiles. Le professeur Rogue avait refusé de déménager sa salle de classe et les élèves y venaient vêtus de la même façon que s'ils avaient eu à disputer une énorme bataille de boules de neige. Tout cet accoutrement rendait la préparation des potions très inconfortable. Les élèves avaient tout de même réussi à fabriquer une potion de rétrécissement et ils étaient sur le point de fabriquer son antidote. Comme d'habitude, les élèves devaient garder un échantillon de ce qu'ils préparaient. L'animosité entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors augmentait de jour en jour et les "accidents" devenaient fréquents. A présent, Drago Malefoy était toujours accompagné par une dizaine d'élèves et les Gryffondors isolés étaient leur cible préférée. Souvent, Mme Pomfresh voyait arriver des élèves de première ou de deuxième année couverts de pustules ou avec une langue de trois mètres de long. Parfois, quelques Serpentards se faisaient prendre la main dans le sac et des points étaient retirés à leur maison, mais le plus souvent, les jeunes élèves devaient se défendre comme ils le pouvaient. Même si la majorité des Serpentards était partisans de Malefoy, certains rares élèves s'opposaient a la petite guerre qu'il menait. Ces cas exceptionnels étaient rejetés et persécutés. A l'inverse, certains élèves de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et même de Gryffondor sympathisaient avec le groupe de Malefoy soit par crainte, soit par admiration. Pour Harry, il était évident que les opérations de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts étaient reproduites dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue était de plus en plus déprécié chez les Serpentards et de plus en plus apprécié chez les autres maisons. Il était devenu aussi juste que McGonagall tout en restant l'homme strict et sévère que l'on connaissait déjà. Même s'ils gardaient quelques réserves l'un envers l'autre, Rogue et Sirius n'essayaient plus de s'entre-tuer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient quant à eux très satisfaisants. En effet, la majorité des élèves de la cinquième à la septième année parvenait à réaliser un patronus correct sans se fatiguer. Seuls quelques élèves n'y arrivaient pas, mais Sirius était très confiant. Toujours aussi fier de son filleul et de sa maison d'origine, Sirius devait fournir de très gros efforts pour éviter toute impartialité vis-à-vis des Serpentards. Il n'y parvenait pas toujours. De tous les cours, c'étaient les séances de divinations de Trelawney qui étaient les plus appréciées par les élèves. En effet, « l'atmosphère nécessaire au développement du troisième ?il » leur permettait surtout de ne pas attraper froid. D'autres cours, plus privés, ne marchaient pas aussi bien qu'on l'aurait souhaité. Hermione et Ron ne parvenaient toujours pas à apprendre les sortilèges améliorés d'Harry et leur entraînement pour devenir des animagi était long et laborieux. Pour ce dernier, la métamorphose n'était plus un problème depuis longtemps, mais la création de nouveaux sorts lui demandait un effort considérable. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à reproduire un sortilège de réflexion qu'il avait réussi contre Voldemort dans son rêve. A ce propos, Dumbledore avait eu raison : Voldemort ne lui était jamais réapparu depuis son cauchemar, du moins, d'une façon aussi directe. Cependant, dés qu'il tuait quelqu'un, Harry ressentait une douleur à la cicatrice. Bien que de plus en plus fréquente, cette douleur était nettement moins vive que les premières qu'il avait ressenties. Ca doit être l'habitude, avait-il pensé. Son enquête, quant à elle, ne le menait nul part. Tous les soirs, il se rendait à la réserve de la bibliothèque sous l'?il méfiant de Mme Pince, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait laisser un élève, quel qu'il soit, se balader comme bon lui semble au milieu de tous ces livres interdits. D'ailleurs, elle lui demandait toujours l'autorisation que Dumbledore lui avait donnée. Ignorant de telles méfiances, Harry ouvrait et feuilletait chaque soir des dizaines de grimoires et d'ouvrages à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. A présent, il était sûr que l'assassin n'était pas à la bibliothèque pour tuer Cho, mais pour autre chose. Il était convaincu qu'elle avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En trouvant ce qui avait été volé, il réussirait peut-être à identifier le coupable, même s'il le connaissait déjà. En effet, le sourire sinistre qu'avait eu Malefoy au banquet d'Halloween était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il lui fallait une preuve. Mais Harry avait orienté sa recherche vers un nouvel objectif. Si un vol avait été commis, il mettait peut-être en danger Poudlard et c'était le plus important pour le moment. Mais au fil du temps et des pages, rien n'apparaissait devant ses yeux fatigués. Cependant, il n'en démordait pas et tous les soirs, il ouvrait de nouveaux livres. C'est après une nouvelle recherche infructueuse qu'il rejoignit Hermione et Ron dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient pour s'entraîner. Cette salle était au bout de deux passages secrets et était protégée par un sort de repoussement identique à celui de Poudlard. Ainsi, dés qu'un professeur ou un élève non- invité s'en approchait, il se souvenait de quelque chose qui le dirigeait dans la direction opposée. Cette salle leur avait été confiée par Dumbledore qui avait fini par apprendre qu'Hermione et Ron s'essayaient à devenir des animagi. Il s'en était toujours douté et avait exigé le secret le plus absolu, ce qui expliquait une telle protection. Harry s'approcha silencieusement de la salle. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement de ses amis. En regardant par la fenêtre, il put les voir allongés sur le sol. Une personne non avertie aurait pensé qu'ils dormaient, mais Harry connaissait bien cet état de concentration, dernière barrière avant un début de métamorphose. Peu de temps après, Hermione et Ron se levèrent. Ils avaient l'air exténué. Harry entra. _Alors ? demanda-t-il. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? _Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi, dit un Ron déçu. _Mais nous approchons du but, rétorqua Hermione. Tu es bien obligé de reconnaître que nous n'avons plus de mal à sentir notre animal. Ron répondit par un petit sourire. Il était vrai que leur corps se rapprochait de la métamorphose. Hermione devenait plus agile tandis que Ron était plus rapide. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour lui. Il était très exigent pour son entraînement et souvent, il tombait de sommeil tant il était épuisé. _Nous allons y arriver Ron, lui disait gentiment Hermione. _Mouais. Nous verrons. _En tous cas, je dois vous féliciter, leur dit Harry. Vous y mettez plus d'acharnement que les maraudeurs et moi réunis. Ses amis lui sourirent. _Et toi ? demanda Ron. Comment avance ton enquête ? _Mal. Ou plutôt, elle n'avance pas. Mais je ne me découragerai pas. Un silence s'instaura entre les amis. Pour Hermione et Ron, l'enquête ne mènerait à rien. Elle lui avait été donnée par Dumbledore pour qu'il évite de devenir fou. Après tout, les professeurs n'avaient-ils pas cherché en vain un indice ou une trace ? Harry continuait sa recherche désespérément et frénétiquement parmi les vieux livres. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de le raisonner, mais il restait obsédé par cette enquête. _Allons dans la salle commune, finit par dire Harry. Il commence à faire froid ici et il est tard. En prenant garde de ne se faire voir de personne, il se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. _Vous devriez être au lit depuis longtemps, leur dit la grosse dame lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant l'immense portrait. _Héritier, répondit Harry sans faire attention à ces réprimandes. La question de l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor ne cessait de se poser dans son cerveau. Que signifiait-t-il ? Que lui apportait-il ? Il ne trouvait rien sur cette légende des héritiers. En revanche de nombreux ouvrages existaient sur les fondateurs de Poudlard. A présent, il connaissait la biographie de son "ancêtre" par c?ur. Cet homme avait été un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'histoire de la magie. Son âge était indéfini, mais les traits de son caractère étaient largement tracés. Il avait été aussi courageux qu'impétueux et il avait été considéré comme une tête brûlée, un impulsif. Bien entendu, il était un des premiers animagi et il se transformait en lion. Mis à part ces caractéristiques qu'Harry connaissait déjà, il n'apprit qu'une seule chose intéressante. Godric Gryffondor avait fait des dons à Poudlard. Outre son chapeau qui était devenu le choipeau magique, il avait laissé trois biens : l'un d'eux était utile pour la protection du château tandis que les deux autres servaient à la défense de sa maison. Il était sûr que l'épée qu'il avait tirée du choipeau lors de sa deuxième année, était l'un de ces objets. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver la description des deux autres. Par ailleurs, il était à présent convaincu que Dumbledore était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion d'en discuter avec le directeur. En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, les trois amis constatèrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun élève. Seule une petite lumière brillait sur un bureau isolé. Là, on pouvait entendre quelqu'un gratter une plume sur un parchemin. Associé aux crépitements des bûches dans la cheminée, ce bruit instaurait une ambiance inquiétante. _Vous voilà ! dit une voix derrière une pile de parchemins fraîchement noircis. _Ginny ! s'exclama Ron. Que fais-tu ici ? _Je terminais mon devoir, répondit-elle sèchement. Et vous ? Ou étiez vous depuis le dîner ? _Ca ne te regarde absolument pas. La jeune fille prit un air pincé et retourna à son travail tandis que les trois amis s'installèrent devant un feu mourant. Ils appréciaient tous ce moment de la journée où ils ne discutaient plus d'enquête ni d'entraînement. Harry s'était installé dans un fauteuil bien confortable et vit, face à lui, Hermione qui commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de Ron. Il détourna le regard de cette scène qui lui en rappelait une autre. Sur le côté, une table basse était couverte de diverses éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les titres étaient plus alarmants les uns que les autres. Tous étaient en rapport avec Voldemort ou avec ses activités de plus en plus nombreuses. Les Mangemorts passaient après les Détraqueurs et peu de personnes survivaient aux attaques du mage noir. De nombreux aurors mouraient. Harry prit un exemplaire du quotidien des magiciens. Des « Vous-Savez-Qui » en italiques rivalisaient avec des « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom » en caractères gras. Harry déplorait le fait que seule une poignée de sorciers osait prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Sirius essayait d'entraîner ses élèves à se défaire de cette peur. Mais la superstition et la crainte étaient souvent plus fortes. _Il y aura de nombreux départs pour ces vacances de Noël, dit Harry. Les quelques rares élèves qui ne se rendaient pas chez eux pour enterrer un proche, étaient rappelés par leurs parents. C'est dans l'adversité que l'on se rapproche le plus de sa famille. Hermione et Ron paraissaient gênés. _Justement Harry, dit Ron. Nous devons te dire que nous ne serons pas là pendant les vacances. _Comment ? Il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'on venait de lui dire. _Mes parents me demandent de rentrer pour ce Noël, dit Hermione. J'ai de la famille éloignée qui vient me voir. _Et ma mère souhaite réunir tout le monde. Avec les attaques de Voldemort, elle craint que ça ne soit une des dernières occasions. Elle voulait que tu viennes mais Dumbledore s'y est opposé. _Nous sommes désolés, lui dit Hermione. Harry les regarda et esquissa un sourire. _Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a Sirius. Il savait qu'il mentait. Ce serait le premier Noël à Poudlard sans Ron et ce serait sans doute très difficile. De sa table, Ginny regardait tristement Harry. Elle savait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus seul depuis Halloween. Le départ de ses amis n'arrangerait rien. _Dans combien de temps sont les vacances ? demanda-t-il. _Dans deux jours, répondit Ron tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un bâillement digne de celui d'un chat. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser, ajouta-t-il. Il se leva et tira du fauteuil une Hermione plus endormie qu'éveillée. Harry décocha un sourire malicieux à Ron. Depuis quelques temps, Ron dormait dans la chambre de sa préfète. En effet, les préfets, en plus d'une salle de bain privée, bénéficiaient d'une chambre séparée des dortoirs ainsi que d'autres petits avantages en nature. _Bonne nuit, leur dit Harry. _Dors bien, répondit Ron. Nous, nous n'aurons aucun mal. Il regarda ses amis monter les escaliers. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus et son corps se contentait de quelques heures de repos. Après avoir tourné son fauteuil vers la cheminée, il sortit un livre de son sac. _Magie des éléments, lut-il à haute voix. Il avait pratiquement terminé de l'étudier. Ce livre de septième année lui avait permis d'apprendre des sorts qui imitaient les éléments. Les formules étant simples et peu nombreuses, la clef de ce type de magie résidait dans l'intonation de la voix. Plus le ton de la formule prononcée était important, plus le sortilège était puissant et difficile à contrôler. Cette magie était très utilisée par les jardiniers qui faisaient sortir la quantité exacte d'eau qu'ils désiraient. En voyant les braises dans la cheminée, Harry prit sa baguette. _Soufflem, chuchota-t-il. Une légère brise sortit de sa baguette et le feu se raviva. Bien sûr, il pouvait utiliser le sortilège d'inflammation, mais c'était une façon agréable de réviser. _Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda timidement une voix. Harry sursauta et tourna la tête. Ginny se tenait près du fauteuil sur lequel son frère était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Harry la fixa un petit moment. Plus grande que sa mère, il supposa qu'elle avait pratiquement atteint sa taille définitive. Elle avait 14 ans mais aurait la quinzaine dans quelques jours, et à cet âge, les filles ne grandissent plus beaucoup. Avec la cheminée comme unique source de lumière, Harry avait l'impression que les flammes dansaient sur ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle portait détachés. Comme pour Hermione l'année précédente au bal de Noël, il voyait un corps de jeune fille se métamorphoser en un corps de femme. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée du basilic il y a trois ans. Elle est magnifique, pensa-t-il. _Harry ? Tu rêves ? _B... Bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir, lui balbutia-t-il. Elle lui sourit et prit place. _Tu travailles très tard, lui dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la pile de parchemin qui tenait en équilibre sur la table voisine. _Il semble qu'Hermione m'ait offert, en plus de son amitié, son goût de l'acharnement au travail. Harry réalisa qu'Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et plus encore depuis cette année. _Mais toi aussi tu travailles bien tard, continua-t-elle. _Je ne dors pas beaucoup, répondit Harry. Alors je passe le temps comme je peux. Pendant un petit moment, les deux jeunes gens furent hypnotisés par le mouvement des flammes. _Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour le petit mot que tu m'as glissé il y a quelques semaines. Ginny releva la tête. _Merci donc, reprit-il après avoir ravalé sa salive. _Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je suis ravie de constater que tu vas un peu mieux. Harry ne répondit rien et lui sourit. Elle est gentille, pensa-t-il. _Et comment ça va avec Neville, lui demanda-t-il avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait produire. _Nous sommes séparés depuis environ trois semaine, répondit-elle simplement. _Cela prouve que nous ne parlons pas assez souvent. Et quelle la cause de cette rupture si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? _Eh bien, Neville est un garçon gentil, commença-t-elle, mais j'avais vraiment une impression bizarre lorsque j'étais avec lui. En fait, aujourd'hui, je me sens plus libre. C'est difficile à expliquer, ajouta-t- elle en voyant l'air étonné d'Harry. Mais tu as raison, nous ne parlons pas assez souvent. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire. Harry se sentit rougir. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? se demanda-t-il. Ce n'est que Ginny. La petite fille amoureuse d'une image fabriquée. La petite fille qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait. La petite s?ur de Ron. Harry reprends-toi ! Respire et reprends-toi. _Bon anniversaire, lui lança-t-il pour changer la conversation. _Pardon ? _Tu es bien née le 18 décembre non ? _Oui. _Comme je ne te verrai pas pendant les vacances, je te le souhaite tout de suite. _Merci beaucoup. Heureusement pour Harry, la conversation continua vers des sujets plus futiles et de nombreux éclats de rire durent être étouffés. Ginny se révélait être un mélange entre ses frères jumeaux et Percy. En fait elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père et n'était sérieuse que lorsqu'il le fallait. Bientôt elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête et même Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. _Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi, lui dit Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Merci. _Moi aussi j'ai apprécié ce moment, lui répondit-elle. Il faudra remettre ça. Bonne nuit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et monta les marches. _Bonne nuit, finit par dire Harry. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis Halloween et c'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit. Les deux journées suivantes passèrent comme un éclair et, comme Harry l'avait pressenti, il y avait beaucoup de départs. En fait, il était le seul élève qui restait pour les vacances. _Au revoir Harry, lui dit Ron, la main sur la poignée de la porte du train. Passe de bonnes vacances. _Toi aussi Ron. Embrasse toute ta famille pour moi. Au revoir Hermione. _Passe de bonnes vacances et travaille bien. Harry sourit. Elle ne perdait pas le nord. La grosse locomotive rouge siffla le départ et le train commença à avancer. Harry faisait des signes de la main lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le côté. _Bonnes vacances Harry ! C'était Ginny et il se sentit à nouveau bien. Le train s'éloigna rapidement et Harry l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un point à l'horizon avant de disparaître. _Allez viens Harry, lui dit Hagrid. Rentrons à Poudlard. Le garde chasse accompagnait toujours les élèves jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au- Lard. _Je peux peut-être en profiter pour faire mes achats de Noël ? lui demanda Harry. _Je suis désolé, répondit-il alors qu'il le faisait grimper dans une des voitures de Poudlard, mais Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que tu restes trop longtemps hors de la zone de protection du château. Harry se renfrogna. Il était déjà assez déçu de ne pas avoir pu accompagner Ron. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait refusé de le laisser partir. Il se doutait bien que c'était par rapport à sa sécurité mais les Weasley n'étaient-ils pas assez puissants pour le protéger ? Néanmoins, Hagrid avait évoqué un point qui intéressait Harry de plus en plus. _Hagrid ? Le demi-géant était emmitouflé dans son gros manteau d'hiver, ce qui le rendait encore plus imposant qu'à la normale. _Oui Harry ? demanda-t-il méfiant. Lorsque le jeune sorcier prenait cet air innocent, la question qui suivait l'embarrassait toujours. _Sais-tu quelle est la source de protection de Poudlard. Hagrid se trouva soulagé. En effet, il avait toujours du mal à garder une information secrète et le fait de ne pas connaître la réponse de cette question l'arrangeait bien. _Je crois que seul Dumbledore le sait, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas t'aider.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta devant les portes imposantes de l'école de magie. Les deux amis descendirent et rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Bientôt, Hagrid devrait la remplir de sapin et les professeurs la décoreraient pour Noël. Pour l'instant, ainsi abandonnée de tous les élèves, c'est une triste atmosphère qui y régnait. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry sentit à quel point il serait seul pendant les vacances. _Monsieur Potter ? Harry se tourna et vit le professeur Rogue. Il lui sourit. _Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir, continua le maître des potions après lui avoir rendu son sourire. _Merci professeur. Je me rends à son bureau tout de suite. Ils se quittèrent après avoir échangé un salut de la tête. A présent les deux hommes se respectaient, alors que quelques mois auparavant, ils se seraient entre-tué si on leur en avait donné l'occasion. _Rabougri, dit Harry une fois arrivé devant la gargouille. La grosse statue pivota, laissant apparaître un passage. Il frappa à la porte. _Entre Harry. Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce du château qu'il préférait. Bien qu'elle ne changeât jamais, Harry avait toujours l'impression de la découvrir. Il pouvait y rester des heures sans se lasser. _Bonjour Harry. Assieds toi, je t'en prie, lui dit le directeur en le tirant de sa contemplation. Harry prit place sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau. Aussitôt, Fumseck se posa sur ses genoux. Cet oiseau fascinait Harry et étonnement, il s'en sentait assez proche. _Bonjour professeur, dit-il en caressant la tête du phoenix. Vous désiriez me voir ? Chez Dumbledore, ce sont les yeux qui impressionnaient le plus Harry. Toujours pétillants, ils pouvaient exprimer aussi bien la bienveillance que la colère. Ils semblaient être la source d'énergie dont le corps a besoin. _En effet, je voulais te dire pourquoi je t'ai empêché de rejoindre la famille Weasley pour Noël. Mais tout d'abord, est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Oui professeur, merci. _Et comment se passent ton enquête et l'entraînement de tes amis ? _Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que l'enquête ne piétine, répondit Harry. A ces mots, il crut voir une ombre de tristesse passer sur le visage du vieil homme. Mais elle passa si vite qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas juste une impression qu'il avait eue. _En revanche, reprit-il, je sens qu'Hermione et Ron sont près du but. _Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle. Tes amis sont très prometteurs. Bon ! Passons à ce qui t'intéresse. Harry sourit. Dumbledore lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. _Je n'ai pas autorisé ton départ pour le Terrier car je souhaite que tu apprennes à transplaner. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Mais celui-ci était un mélange d'émerveillement et d'excitation. _Je vais apprendre à transplaner ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur pour passer son permis. _Disons que eu égard aux circonstances et avec mon petit soutien, Cornélius Fudge a bien voulu faire une exception. _Pourquoi désirez-vous que j'apprenne à transplaner ? _Je désire simplement que des événements comme ceux de la fin de l'année dernière n'arrivent plus. Donc c'est vis-à-vis de ta sécurité que je souhaite te voir passer le permis. Et puis dis-toi qu'à partir du moment où je suis sûr qu'il ne peut plus rien t'arriver, tu seras plus autonome. Harry osait à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Du moins jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, reprit Dumbledore. Ce qui te laisse à peu prés une semaine pour réussir et faire tes achats de Noël. _Quand commence l'entraînement ?! s'exclama le jeune sorcier. _Demain matin. _Merci professeur, merci beaucoup. _Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Bien, si tu n'as rien à me demander, tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux. La légende des héritiers lui revint en mémoire. _Eh bien, maintenant que vous en parlez, j'ai une question importante que je souhaite traiter avec vous. _Je t'écoute. _Voilà. J'ai bien réfléchi à cette histoire d'héritier et j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur Godric Gryffondor. Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire en coin. _Bref, depuis quelques temps, je suis certain que vous êtes l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Le silence envahit la salle. _Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que tu as raison Harry. Sache que l'héritier d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard n'apparaît que lorsque son prédécesseur est sur le point de disparaître. Non, corrigea-t-il. Je m'exprime mal. L'héritier existe tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé de successeur. _Comment ? Harry était stupéfait. _Je suis extrêmement vieux Harry. A cet instant, Harry vit que Dumbledore disait vrai. Ses traits étaient usés et fatigués. Cela lui paraissait si évident qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait porté un masque jusque là. _Seul un héritier peut reconnaître un successeur, reprit le directeur. Et lui seul peut décider de transmettre le complément de l'héritage. _Je ne comprends pas professeur. Qu'est-ce que le complément de l'héritage. _Tu ne possèdes qu'une partie de l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor. Ta faculté de te transformer en lion est une capacité que seuls les héritiers potentiels peuvent avoir. Les héritiers potentiels, continua Dumbledore devant l'air ébahi d'Harry, sont les personnes susceptibles de recevoir l'héritage. Bien souvent, ces personnes ne sont pas reconnues par l'héritier du moment. Moi-même, j'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes dans ma vie qui auraient pu récupérer le flambeau. Mais elles ne correspondaient pas à ce que j'espérais. _Si je comprends bien, professeur Dumbledore, si Voldemort ne choisit pas un successeur, il ne peut pas mourir. _Seul un héritier peut en tuer un autre. En ce qui concerne Voldemort, il recherche l'immortalité. Un successeur ne l'intéresse donc pas. _Mais s'il meurt, l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard sera perdu ? _Non. En cas de mort de l'héritier, si peu probable soit-elle, l'héritage revient directement au prochain successeur. Il existe toujours un héritier potentiel en même temps que l'héritier. Si l'un deux meurt, un autre naît. Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il avait encore une question à poser. _Que se passe-t-il si l'héritier procède à la succession volontairement ? Il redoutait la réponse et le petit sourire de Dumbledore confirma ses craintes. _Il meurt, Harry. 


	20. Ballade et déplacements.

XX. Ballade et déplacements.  
  
Le blizzard s'était abattu sur la région en seulement quelques minutes. Il y avait peu d'habitants dans cette partie du pays. Quelques villages de paysans constituaient un rempart pour un immense château niché sur le haut d'une colline. Personne n'avait jamais vu le propriétaire. On savait juste qu'il avait réaménagé quelques mois auparavant. Selon certains, il y avait « des choses pas claires » qui se passaient là-haut. Parfois, des gens disparaissaient, mais la police ne trouvait rien. La superstition gouvernait la région et les mots « sorcellerie » ou « diablerie » meublaient les conversations. Là haut, loin de ces moldus, ce n'était pas la vie de château. Bien que leurs conditions de vie soient lamentables, les Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les Détraqueurs, quant à eux, restaient dans les cachots où les rares prisonniers désespéraient. Tous les mois, les geôles étaient réapprovisionnées pour pouvoir les nourrir. Dans la plus grande salle, assis dans un fauteuil autour duquel tournait un énorme serpent, se tenait le maître des lieux. Ses yeux incandescents suivaient une belle écriture sur une page déchirée. Dans la nuit, Voldemort souriait. Harry se réveilla. Le simple picotement qu'il ressentait à sa cicatrice était un avertissement. Un événement important allait se produire. Peu à peu, le jeune sorcier reprit ses esprits et la tristesse revint. Après lui avoir raconté la légende des héritiers, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que tous les héritiers n'étaient pas de force égale. Certains étaient plus puissants que d'autres, mais tous les millénaires, un héritier aussi puissant que son ancêtre apparaissait. Le directeur lui avait ainsi révélé qu'il était le second véritable successeur de Gryffondor et qu'il souhaitait procéder à la succession d'ici quelques mois. Depuis, Harry ne pensait qu'à cela. Il ne voyait pas son hallucinante promotion, mais la disparition prochaine de l'homme le plus puissant et le plus respecté de ce siècle. Et il en serait la cause. Dumbledore avait bien essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais en vain. Il aurait voulu ne jamais posséder de tels pouvoirs. _Bon ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Harry se leva et s'habilla. Il ne s'habituait pas à la solitude qui l'envahissait. Ses amis n'étaient partis que depuis quelques heures, mais il ressentait déjà un vide. Il regarda sa montre. _3H00 du matin, dit-il d'un air découragé. Je n'ai encore dormi que cinq heures. C'est désespérant. Malgré ce faible temps de repos, Harry ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. La Salle Commune n'était éclairée que par un petit feu de cheminée. Harry s'habilla du tissu magique et sortit. Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. _Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Elle se rendormit sans obtenir de réponse. Harry s'éloigna et se cogna bruyamment contre un mur. Il sortit sa baguette. _Omnivisio, marmonna-t-il. A présent, il voyait comme en plein jour. Il constata que, pendant les vacances, Rusard ne faisait pas de zèle, surtout s'il n'y avait qu'un élève. Il n'y avait pas un mouvement dans le château. Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Une fois à la porte, il pouvait entendre le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur et sentir le froid se glisser à travers la pierre et le bois. Il frissonna en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il rangea dans un coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte. Le vent glacial l'attaqua instantanément. Il ressentait le froid par tous les pores de la peau, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être piqué par des milliers de petites aiguilles. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son corps se réchauffa tandis que ses mains devenaient des pattes et ses cheveux une crinière. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid de la même façon. C'était juste une information envoyée au cerveau. Il savait qu'il faisait froid, c'est tout. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige. Ses sens amplifiés lui permirent d'en apprécier toute la finesse et la légèreté. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'élança à pleine vitesse vers la forêt interdite. Le sentiment de libération qu'il éprouvât alors était absolu. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu monter sur son balai depuis un moment accentuait sa sensation. Il s'aperçut que sa vitesse n'était pas négligeable car il atteignait déjà la forêt. C'est sans aucune crainte qu'il emprunta le sentier. Il continua de courir pendant quelques temps puis s'arrêta En regardant autour de lui, Harry constata que la forêt n'était pas vraiment touchée par la tempête. Les énormes arbres bloquaient une grosse quantité de neige au dessus du sol et la température était bien plus haute qu'en plein air. En revanche, la luminosité était nulle. S'il ne s'était pas métamorphosé, il se serait probablement perdu. Mais là, grâce à sa vision féline, aucun détail ne lui échappait. Harry continua sa marche vers le c?ur de la forêt. Allait-il revoir la voiture de Mr Weasley revenue à l'état sauvage, ou Aragog, l'araignée géante, amie d'Hagrid ? Peut-être verrait-il une licorne ou un centaure. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Firenze en première année. Le reconnaîtrait-il sous cette forme ? Un bruissement de feuille attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose à droite. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers le buisson et sauta par dessus. Il se retourna immédiatement après avoir atteint le sol et se prépara à bondir à nouveau. _Bonsoir Harry Potter, lui dit un centaure relativement jeune. Harry se métamorphosa. La forêt redevint obscure. _Firenze ? demanda-t-il étonné. _Heureux que tu me reconnaisses, Harry. _C'est bien normal. Mais toi, comment m'as tu reconnu ? _Tu es du signe du lion, Harry, répondit le centaure. Et puis, ton étoile brille totalement depuis peu. J'en ai conclu que tu étais devenu un animagus. Les centaures, ces êtres mi-hommes mi-chevaux, étaient réputés pour savoir parfaitement interpréter les signes du ciel. _C'était facile, continua-t-il. Tu dois être le seul lion avec Dumbledore à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. _J'avais complètement oublié que Dumbledore pouvait se transformer en lion. Tu l'as déjà vu ? Comment est-il ? _Oui. Son pelage tend vers le gris. _Comment ? Il n'est pas de la même couleur que moi ? _Absolument pas. Toi, tu ressembles davantage à Godric Gryffondor. _Comment le sais-tu ? _Je vois que c'est ta première ballade dans la forêt. _Je ne comprends pas. Les centaures ne disaient les choses qu'à moitié, ce qui exaspérait Harry. Firenze ne répondait pas. _Tu me cherchais ? demanda le jeune sorcier résigné. _Je connaissais exactement l'instant où tu allais entrer dans la forêt, lui dit-il en souriant. Mais effectivement, je souhaitais te voir. Je voulais vérifier ce que j'avais lu dans les étoiles et ce sont tes yeux qui me le confirment. _Qu'as-tu lu ? _La fin d'un cycle, Harry Potter, et le début d'un autre. _De quoi parles-tu Firenze ? demanda-t-il alors que le centaure s'éloignait. _Tout évolue, Harry Potter ! Tout a un cycle ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître. Le jeune sorcier avait compris. Le cycle de Dumbledore allait se terminer et le sien allait commencer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Si Firenze avait vu la mort de Dumbledore, c'est qu'elle allait se produire. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où il sentit le froid l'envahir à nouveau. Il regarda sa montre. _6H00 ! s'exclama-t-il. Il vaut mieux que je rentre avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Harry entama sa course. Au premier obstacle, il sauta et se métamorphosa pour atterrir sur ses deux pattes avant. Il accéléra tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur circuler dans son corps. Arrivé à l'entrée du château, c'est une main d'homme qui poussa la lourde porte. Rapidement, il récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Rien de tel qu'un bain chaud après une bonne ballade, pensa-t-il en souriant. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, le passage se libéra. Des dizaines de robinets entouraient la baignoire. Harry en ouvrit plusieurs avant de se déshabiller. Le bruit de l'eau aurait pu paraître assourdissant dans le silence actuel du château, mais les murs étaient assez épais pour qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros passe inaperçu. Harry retira ses lunettes et se glissa parmi les bulles de différentes couleurs. L'eau était à une température parfaite et le jeune sorcier eut l'impression de se trouver dans un énorme cocon. Sous l'effet relaxant, Harry ferma les yeux et repensa à son excursion dans la forêt interdite. Firenze lui avait confirmé la mort prochaine de Dumbledore. En ravalant ses larmes, il se remémora tous les instants qu'il avait vécus avec le directeur. Chaque fois qu'il s'était senti seul, le vieil homme avait été présent. Son regard réconfortant lui remontait le moral. Et dans peu de temps, il ne serait plus là. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore la cause d'une triste disparition. Ses parents, Cédric, Cho, et bientôt Dumbledore. Si je ne meurs pas naturellement en te léguant l'héritage qui te reviens, lui avait dit le directeur, c'est Voldemort qui me tuera et la succession se fera d'elle-même. Sincèrement Harry, je préfère m'éteindre en paix. Ces mots lui étaient récurrents. Les raisons invoquées par Dumbledore étaient bonnes : il fallait se plier à sa volonté. Curieusement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se souvint d'une phrase de Firenze. Le centaure avait parlé d'une « première ballade ». Cette remarque et la référence à Godric Gryffondor métamorphosé en lion, étaient une invitation à explorer la forêt. Harry s'exécuterait donc, bien décidé à résoudre cette nouvelle énigme. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Harry sortit de l'eau, se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain, non sans avoir répondu à l'aurevoir de la ravissante sirène qui ornait le plafond. Il était 7H30 et Harry n'entendait toujours aucun mouvement dans le château. Il descendit tout de même à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule table placée au centre de la pièce. Le plafond magique montrait qu'il neigeait dehors, mais aucun flocon ne tombait sur le sol et la température ambiante était agréable. Harry s'assit et aussitôt, un pichet de jus de citrouille apparut ainsi que de nombreuses tartines. Vive les elfes de maison, pensa Harry après s'être servi un verre du liquide sucré. Il mangea en pensant aux divers sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Après une rapide énumération, il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait aisément se défendre contre les Détraqueurs mais pas contre les sorciers. Le seul sort de défense qu'il pratiquait était celui de répulsion qu'il avait créé. Ce sortilège n'était efficace que contre des sorts relativement faibles et nécessitait toute son attention. De plus, il ne connaissait pratiquement pas de sort offensif. _Ca me laisse pas mal de devoirs de vacances, dit-il. _Bonjour Monsieur Potter, fit une voix dans son dos. Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue. _Bonjour professeur, répondit-il avec un sourire. Le Maître des Potions s'assit devant lui. _De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-il. _Je vous demande pardon ? _J'ai entendu « devoirs de vacances » lorsque je suis arrivé et vu votre niveau actuel... Il y eut un petit silence. _Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'aurez aucun mal à les faire, reprit-il. Harry se sentit gêné par ce compliment déguisé. _En fait, professeur, je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais aucun sort offensif. _Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'en connaître ? demanda Rogue après avoir bu une gorgée du café qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. _Et bien, vous savez sans doute à quel point je désire ne plus être une cible pour mes ennemis. Et je ne crois pouvoir me sortir d'une attaque qu'avec des stupéfix. Rogue sourit. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison et où il voulait en venir. _Vous désirez savoir si je connais des sorts offensifs qui ne soient pas impardonnables ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air entendu. Le maître des potions avait vu juste et Harry fut surpris par ce ton direct. _Euh... Absolument professeur. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? _Nous verrons cela lorsque vous saurez transplaner. _C'est vous qui allez me faire passez mon permis ! s'exclama Harry. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Harry avait oublié les sorts et était excité à l'idée de maîtriser le moyen de transport le plus efficace qui soit. Le fait que ce soit Rogue qui le lui enseigne ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. _Je vais vous enseigner la théorie, puis nous passerons à la pratique. Tout se passera dans cette salle puisqu'elle est assez vaste. _Mais professeur, je pensais qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard. _Effectivement, répondit Rogue après avoir terminé son premier toast. On ne peut en aucun cas transplaner de l'extérieur vers le château et inversement. Néanmoins, le professeur Dumbledore peut agir de telle sorte que certaines personnes puissent le faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry était estomaqué. Si Hermione entendait cela, pensa-t-il. _Comment croyez-vous que les professeurs puissent surveiller efficacement les élèves ? demanda Rogue en souriant. Naturellement, personne n'est au courant. Cela paraissait évident. L'espace était tellement important que les déplacements urgents étaient irréalisables sans une intervention magique. _D'ailleurs, reprit le sorcier, voici le professeur Dumbledore qui vient procéder à la liberté de mouvement. _La liberté de mouvement ? _C'est le nom du sort qu'il a créé. Vous êtes un privilégié Monsieur Potter, ajouta Rogue sans aucun sarcasme. Harry en avait conscience. Tant de confiance et de liberté lui étaient accordées. _Bonjour professeur, fit Harry lorsque le directeur arriva à la table. Les mots de Firenze lui revinrent en mémoire et la mine du jeune sorcier s'assombrit. Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire bienveillant. _Bonjour Harry, bonjour Severus. _Bonjour professeur. Sans plus de cérémonie, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et marmonna une série de formule incompréhensibles pour Harry. Au bout d'un certain temps, une faible lumière bleutée l'enveloppa, puis disparut. _Voilà, dit simplement Dumbledore. A présent tu peux transplaner où tu le souhaites dans le château, dés que tu sauras le faire, bien entendu. Tous les professeurs peuvent le faire ? demanda Harry. _Sans exception, répondit le directeur. Il n'y a que Rusard qui en est incapable et ce, pour les raisons que tu connais. Harry sourit. Il avait appris en deuxième année que le concierge de Poudlard était un cracmol, c'est à dire une personne née de parents sorciers mais dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. C'était l'inverse de ce que Malefoy appelait sang-de-bourbe, un sorcier né de parents moldus. Le professeur Dumbledore s'installa pour prendre son petit déjeuner. _Monsieur Potter me disait tout à l'heure qu'il ne connaissait pas de sortilèges offensifs, lui dit Rogue. J'ai pensé que vous arrangeriez cela bientôt. _Vous pensez bien Severus, confirma le directeur. Cela fait partie de mes projets. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se dire, mais il n'osa pas intervenir. Peu à peu, les professeurs vinrent s'installer à la table et lorsqu'un Sirius encore endormi arriva, tous étaient présent. Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi tous ces adultes, mais aucun ne remarqua sa gêne. Les discussions tournaient toutes autour des élèves qui venaient de partir, ce qui étonna le jeune sorcier. En effet, il était surpris de ne voir personne parler de Voldemort et de ses activités, ou même de la mort d'une élève au sein de Poudlard. Pour lui, ils étaient insouciants. Après une bonne heure, tous les professeurs retournèrent vaquer à leurs activités, laissant seuls Rogue et Harry. _Nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit le professeur tandis que les plats redevenaient étincelants comme s'ils n'avaient jamais servi. Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que la pratique sera beaucoup plus laborieuse pour vous que la théorie. Harry fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il ne craignait pas le travail. _Transplaner, commença Rogue, permet à un corps et à tout ce qu'il touche de se déplacer instantanément. On peut citer deux limites. La première condition est que l'on doit connaître le lieu où l'on souhaite transplaner. Ainsi, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu le ministère de la magie, ne pourra pas s'y rendre de cette façon. Néanmoins, un autre moyen nous permet d'accéder à un lieu inconnu. Il suffit de visualiser quelqu'un que l'on connaît pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Les Mangemorts utilisent ce procédé pour rejoindre Voldemort où qu'il soit. A ces mots, Rogue fit une grimace comme lorsque l'on évoque un mauvais souvenir. Sa main s'attarda sur son avant bras. La marque des ténèbres, pensa Harry. Elle doit le faire souffrir constamment. _Vous me suivez Monsieur Potter ? _Absolument professeur. Quelle est la deuxième limite ? _Elle concerne tous les sorciers pour n'importe quel sort. Il s'agit, vous l'aurez compris, de la puissance. Ainsi, plus un sorcier est puissant, plus la distance qu'il pourra couvrir en transplanant sera importante. Naturellement, la puissance joue également sur le transport d'objet ou de personne, la taille et le poids variant selon le niveau du sorcier. En ce qui concerne ces transports, les objets doivent être mobiles. On ne peut pas faire transplaner un arbre ou une maison car ils sont ancrés au sol. En revanche, on peut tout à fait transporter une table ou n'importe quoi de plus imposant, à condition d'être suffisamment puissant. Pour un transport, un simple contact physique suffit. Vous me suivez toujours ? _Toujours professeur Rogue. Quel a été le plus gros objet jamais transporté ? Rogue parut surpris de la question. _Eh bien... On vit Dumbledore faire transplaner avec lui une dizaine de personnes. Ils se tenaient tous la main. Par contre, il a mis quatre jours à s'en remettre. _Comment procède-t-on pour transplaner ? demanda Harry qui souhaitait poser cette question depuis le début. _J'y viens Monsieur Potter, répondit le Maître des Potions en souriant. On dirait que vous êtes pressé. _C'est exact. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que j'aurais une certaine autonomie si je savais transplaner. _Je vois. Bon, continuons alors. Tout est lié à la concentration et à la volonté. L'esprit doit fixer le lieu ou la personne tandis que le corps doit vouloir se déplacer. C'est là que réside la difficulté. Chaque sorcier est apte à transplaner. Cependant, il faut une certaine puissance pour pouvoir inculquer au corps cette volonté de déplacement. C'est pourquoi on ne peut pas passer le permis de transplaner avant la majorité. Harry leva un sourcil. _Inutile de préciser que vous avez déjà cette puissance, ajouta Rogue. _Merci professeur, dit-il en rougissant. _Voilà, continua le sorcier en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, c'est fini pour la théorie. Vous avez compris ? _Oui monsieur. _Bien. Pour la pratique, je vais vous faire une démonstration et puis vous essaierez. Joignant le geste à la parole, il disparut pour réapparaître prés de la porte d'entrée puis revint à sa place initiale. _Vous voyez ? A présent, je vais aller dans mon bureau chercher quelque chose et vous allez vous rendre dans une autre pièce. Je vais ainsi vous montrer comment on suit une personne et comment on transporte des objets. Rogue disparut à nouveau et Harry alla dans la salle qui jouxtait la salle à manger, derrière la table des professeurs. On l'y avait invité l'année précédente, après que la Coupe de Feu eut prononcé son nom, l'inscrivant ainsi pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que le professeur réapparut sous ses yeux. Il tenait dans la main une fiole qui contenait une potion rougeâtre. _Satisfait de la démonstration Monsieur Potter ? _Absolument professeur. C'est impressionnant et très pratique. _N'est-ce pas ? Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que transplaner fatigue beaucoup. Là encore, la puissance du sorcier joue un rôle prépondérant. Plus un sorcier est puissant, plus grande sera son endurance.  
  
Il eut un petit silence. _Vous avez des questions ? _Aucune, professeur. _Bien. Alors c'est à vous de jouer. _Pardon ? _Je ne peux plus vous aider. Vous avez apparemment tout compris et seule la pratique fera évoluer les choses. Lorsque vous serez prêt, trouvez moi et je vous ferai faire un petit test. A ce soir ou dans une semaine. Merci de votre attention. _Merci à vous professeur, répondit Harry surpris d'être ainsi laissé en plan alors que Rogue disparaissait. Le jeune sorcier retourna à la Grande Salle et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. _Il suffit de visualiser et de vouloir, dit-il tout haut. La difficulté est d'inculquer la volonté à son corps. Cette volonté, son corps la connaissait sous une autre forme. En effet, devenir un animagus c'est apprendre au corps la volonté et la force de se métamorphoser. C'est d'ailleurs la difficulté. _Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal, dit Harry. Enfin, j'espère. Il pensa à la salle où il se tenait quelques minutes auparavant et la visionna. Il l'avait bien en tête à présent. Ensuite il provoqua la même sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il se métamorphosait et... il se transforma en lion. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais, pensa-t-il. Il redevint humain. _Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, dit-il. Bon, recommençons. Il pensa à la salle et cette fois, il eut la volonté de ne déplacer que les organes de son corps. Bientôt, après deux ou trois essais infructueux, il ressentit comme un glissement. Il avait eu l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Instinctivement, il avait fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant, il sourit. Cela avait marché. Il avait changé de salle. Harry était stupéfait. Non seulement parce qu'il avait réussi, mais aussi par le procédé lui-même. Pour lui, qui avait vécu onze ans dans une famille moldue, transplaner était vraiment un phénomène impressionnant. En pensant à son enfance, il se souvint d'une des nombreuses fois où son cousin le poursuivait. Un jour, sous l'emprise de la peur, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était retrouvé sur le toit de son école. _J'avais dû transplaner, dit Harry. Il sourit. Il était content d'avoir réussi en si peu de temps. Mais curieusement, il ne s'en étonna pas davantage. Il avait déjà accompli tant de choses réputées impossibles qu'il avait acquis une grande confiance en lui. En fait, il aurait été déçu de ne pas y arriver en peu de temps. Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce et constata avec plaisir qu'il ne ressentait ni fatigue, ni courbatures. _Continuons alors. Il imagina son dortoir et le visualisa. Il eut la même volonté de déplacer l'intérieur de son corps ; après la même impression de vide, le glissement se produisit. Instantanément, la salle disparut pour laisser place à sa chambre. _J'adore, dit-il. C'est parfait comme moyen de déplacement. Il était très excité. Cela signifiait en effet, une autonomie pratiquement totale pour lui. Il pensa à Rogue, provoqua une nouvelle fois le déplacement de ses organes et disparut. En réapparaissant devant son professeur de potion, il put voir se dessiner la surprise puis l'effarement sur son visage. Quel bonheur pour Harry. _Re-bonjour professeur, dit-il calmement. Je suis venu faire le test dont vous m'aviez parlé. _N... Naturellement Monsieur Potter, bredouilla-t-il. Manifestement, le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à revoir si rapidement son jeune élève. _Allons dans la Grande Salle, voulez-vous ? dit-il avant de disparaître. Harry le suivit et apparut à ses côtés. _Bien, Monsieur Potter. Je dois d'abord vous dire que je suis stupéfait. Je savais que vous y arriveriez aujourd'hui, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait être si rapide. _Merci professeur. Je voulais justement vous demander si le fait d'être un animagus m'a facilité l'apprentissage. Le visage de Rogue s'éclaira. _Bien sûr. J'avais oublié que vous pouviez vous métamorphoser. Naturellement, pour un animagus, apprendre à transplaner est une partie de plaisir. C'est exactement ce qu'avait vécu Harry. Une partie de plaisir. _En quoi consiste mon test, professeur ? Rogue sourit. Il allait un peu corser les choses. _Vous allez me chercher plusieurs objets et les entasser ici, dit-il en désignant un coin de la salle. Je souhaite voir un jeu de cartes de Madame Trelawney, le gros chaudron qui est dans ma salle de cours, un hibou de la volière et votre parrain. _Mon parrain ? Sirius ? _Il est au courant. Il ne s'attend pas à vous voir si tôt, c'est tout. Vous avez cinq minutes. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il reprit ses esprits, se concentra et transplana dans la tour de son professeur de divination. _Je vous emprunte ces lames du destin, professeur, dit Harry dans un sourire alors que Trelawney hurlait qu'elle avait une vision. Il transplana dans la salle de cours de potions où il vit le chaudron dont Rogue parlait. Il le toucha après avoir mis le jeu de cartes dans sa poche, et disparut. A son apparition, les hiboux sursautèrent tous en même temps. Il choisit un grand duc et le plaça sur son bras. De son perchoir, Hedwige ne semblait pas apprécier le spectacle, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il toucha à nouveau le chaudron et fixa l'image de Sirius dans sa tête avant de transplaner. Plus il ramenait d'objets, plus la concentration devait être importante. Harry avait l'impression de peser deux fois plus lourd. En le voyant, Sirius lâcha son rasoir dans l'évier. Son parrain était dans sa salle de bain, torse nu et le visage encore à moitié couvert de mousse. _Salut Harry, dit-il. Je vois que... _Tu peux mettre ta main sur mon épaule ? coupa le jeune sorcier. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Sirius s'exécuta et Harry pensa à Rogue après avoir vérifié que tout était en place. En transplanant, il eut l'impression de faire un réel effort physique. Il apparut devant la Maître des Potions qui tenait toujours sa montre. La scène était étonnante. En effet, si un professeur était entré dans la Grande Salle, il aurait vu un adulte qui tenait sa montre devant un jeu de cartes, un chaudron, un hibou complètement affolé, un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal torse nu avec la moitié du visage barbouillé de mousse à raser, et un jeune sorcier essoufflé. _Vous avez ramené tous les objets d'un coup ?! s'exclama Rogue. _Merci de me considérer comme un objet Severus, dit Sirius. Le sorcier réprima un sourire et regarda Harry en attendant une explication. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous vouliez que je fasse ? demanda ce dernier entre deux fortes inspirations. _Eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que vous les rameniez un par un. _Tenez professeur, lui dit Harry en lui tendant le jeu de cartes. Pouvez- vous le rapporter à Madame Trelawney s'il vous plaît ? Je crains qu'elle ne fasse une attaque si elle me voit encore apparaître aujourd'hui. Rogue prit le jeu en souriant. _Félicitations Monsieur Potter, lui dit-il. Vous avez parfaitement réussi ce test. _Merci professeur. Il transplana en ramenant le chaudron. Le hibou, quant à lui, s'était déjà enfui par l'une des fenêtres. _Bravo Harry, lui dit Sirius. Je ne pensais pas que tu y parviendrais aussi rapidement. _Le fait d'être un animagus m'a beaucoup aidé. _Pas tant que tu le crois. Ton père et moi-même avons mis de longues heures avant de pouvoir transplaner sur de courtes distances. Et nous étions déjà des animagi. Harry semblait gêné. _De plus, Rogue ne te l'a pas dit, mais peu de sorciers peuvent transporter autant d'objets en si peu de temps. _C'est fatiguant, avoua le jeune sorcier en souriant. _Sans doute parce que tu n'as pas encore l'habitude, précisa son parrain. Bon, reprit-il après un certain temps, je vais retourner à ma toilette si ça ne te dérange pas trop. _Naturellement. A plus tard Sirius. Il le félicita une nouvelle fois avant de transplaner à son tour. Harry s'assit sur le banc. Il ne ressentait pratiquement plus l'effet de la fatigue. C'était comme s'il avait eu un kilomètre à parcourir en courant. Pendant les déplacements, il avait eu l'impression de tirer un immense poids avec lui. Mais la concentration aidant, il y était parvenu, forçant l'admiration de Sirius et Rogue. Il était assez fier de lui. Le reste de la journée ne fut que repos et flânerie. A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore le prit à part. _J'ai appris que tu avais réussi à transplaner en peu de temps. Félicitations. _Merci professeur. J'ai donc votre autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il avec précaution. _Tu peux aller où bon te semble. Je suis assez confiant pour te laisser une totale autonomie. Je souhaite juste que tu rentres au château chaque soir. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il pouvait aller voir les Weasley, il était libre. _Merci professeur ! s'exclama-t-il. _Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas eu vraiment besoin de mon autorisation pour ce matin, alors je me demande si celle-ci est nécessaire. Hum ? Dumbledore lui lança un regard complice et Harry sourit. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien cacher au vieil homme. 


	21. Premiers jours de liberté

XXI. Premiers jours de liberté.  
  
Harry se réveilla avec le soleil, ce qui, ces derniers temps était un record. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement. C'était son premier jour de totale liberté et il comptait bien en profiter. Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore déjeunait seul. _Bonjour professeur, dit Harry en s'essayant en face de lui. _Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ? _Très bien, j'en avais besoin. Le test d'hier m'avait épuisé. Son petit déjeuner apparut devant lui. _Alors Harry ? demanda Dumbledore. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? _Je vais joyeusement dépenser mon argent, répondit-il en souriant. Aujourd'hui je vais faire mes achats de Noël. A ce moment là, Hedwige entra dans la Grande Salle et se posa sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Manifestement, elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'avoir pris un autre hiboux la veille, surtout vu son l'état au retour de l'expérience. Après avoir reçu un morceau de bacon, la chouette lui tendit la patte et Harry prit la lettre qui y était attachée. En l'ouvrant, il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture hâtive de Ron. Salut Harry ! Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais appris à transplaner ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Bien entendu, tu peux venir à la maison aussi souvent que tu le désires. Voilà. En espérant te voir bientôt. Ron. Harry leva les yeux et son directeur lui sourit. _Merci professeur. _Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Après tout, ce sont des vacances. Peu de temps après, le jeune sorcier était allé chercher ses gallions et sa lourde cape d'hiver. Il sortit du château d'où il ne pouvait transplaner et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Au moment où Harry arrivait, le demi- géant sortait, armé de sa hache. _Bonjour Hagrid. Tu vas déjà couper les sapins ? _Bonjour. Effectivement, les décorations de Noël commencent bientôt. Nous sommes le 17, tu sais, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la forêt. L'anniversaire de Ginny est demain, pensa Harry. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie. Après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien sa baguette, Harry pensa à l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard et transplana. Instantanément, il se trouva devant la vieille construction. Elle menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque rafale de vent et le bois craquait continuellement. Harry se retourna et constata que les rues étaient peu fréquentées. Le froid interdisait aux habitants de sortir se balader. Il se dirigea vers les magasins mais, à son grand désarroi, ils étaient tous fermés. Les commerçants avaient dû apprendre le départ de tous les élèves et en profiter pour prendre un congé. _Ce n'est pas de chance, se dit Harry qui, dépité, se mit à marcher au hasard dans la rue principale. Mais ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a encore le Chemin de Traverse. Il visualisa le petit mur derrière le Chaudron Baveur et disparut aussitôt. Une fois arrivé, une vague de souvenirs submergea Harry. C'est ici qu'Hagrid lui avait montré sa première vision du monde magique. Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette et tapa sur le mur comme l'avait fait son ami. Les briques commencèrent alors à bouger dévoilant progressivement l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Harry était stupéfait. A l'inverse de Pré-au-Lard, l'allée était envahie de monde. Il pouvait voir les parents sorciers ou moldus s'affairer dans les divers magasins tandis que les enfants courraient vers les vitrines étincelantes. La neige tombait toujours et une atmosphère de fête régnait. Harry respira à pleins poumons et mille odeurs l'envahirent. C'était le parfum des glaces que les enfants mangeaient en dépit du froid. C'était l'odeur envoûtante du chocolat chaud. C'était aussi l'odeur spéciale que la neige avait lorsque tout le monde était heureux. Pendant ces instants magiques, Voldemort n'existait plus et tout le monde en profitait. Harry sourit et apprécia une nouvelle fois sa liberté. Après avoir pris soin de dissimuler sa cicatrice tant bien que mal pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse, il déambula parmi la foule. Le temps passait, mais la rue ne désemplissait pas. Harry voulut commencer par le cadeau de Ginny. Après plusieurs magasins, tous aussi alléchants les uns que les autres, il finit par choisir un hibou couleur gris-perle. Pour Ron, il choisit un échiquier qui faisait deux mètres de côté. Les pièces mesuraient entre vingt et trente centimètres de haut. Bien entendu, le jeu était équipé de sortilège de réduction et d'agrandissement. En effet, si on tentait de le soulever du sol, il prenait tout de suite une taille normale. A l'inverse, si le jeu était posé sur le sol et qu'on déplaçait une pièce, l'échiquier grandissait. Il choisit pour Hermione un livre sur les plus grandes sorcières de l'Histoire, "Farce et Attrapes : l'Indispensable" pour Fred et Georges et un livre intitulé "Les plus grands plats en un minimum de temps" pour Mrs Weasley. Après ces achats, il constata que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il alla manger au Chaudron Baveur, puis confia au patron ses paquets pendant qu'il continuait à marcher parmi les sorciers. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait libre. Au bout de quelques heures, il retourna à Poudlard et rangea tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Le hibou qu'il allait offrir à Ginny était très beau et beaucoup, beaucoup plus calme que celui de son frère. Il dormait paisiblement dans sa nouvelle cage et la transplanation ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé. Harry alla dîner avec les professeurs puis se coucha paisiblement. Il avait passé une excellente journée, loin des soucis, loin de sa vie. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Son rythme de vie l'avait rattrapé. Ne ressentant plus la moindre fatigue, il se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Le feu était mort depuis longtemps et la température avait nettement baissé. Le jeune sorcier se concentra sur sa baguette qu'il avait oubliée à l'étage, et elle arriva dans sa main aussitôt. Harry sourit. _Incendio, marmonna-t-il. Le feu brûla à nouveau dans l'immense cheminée, provoquant ainsi une chaleur agréable. Assis dans son fauteuil, Harry s'imaginait dans diverses situations. Face à plusieurs Détraqueurs, il saurait se défendre, mais qu'arriverait-il s'il se trouvait devant plusieurs Mangemorts ? Il serait capturé ou même. tué. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'une meilleure protection que son petit sortilège de répulsion. _Peut-être un miroiros complet, se dit-il. Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Il se leva et commença par le sortilège simple. _Miroiros ! s'exclama-t-il. Une forme opaque apparut devant lui. Harry l'étudia minutieusement. Manifestement le sortilège ne disparaissait pas. Il ressemblait à un petit brouillard, mais Harry parvenait tout de même à voir au travers. Il en fit le tour. Etonnement, la vision était beaucoup plus obscure de l'autre côté. Ce sortilège empêcherait ses attaquants de le voir distinctement. Le jeune homme s'éloigna et fit face à la forme opaque toujours présente au milieu de la pièce. _Stupéfix ! Le sortilège frappa le brouillard et se retourna contre le lanceur qui, réalisant sa bêtise, put néanmoins l'esquiver au dernier moment. Je suis idiot, pensa Harry. Je devrais me viser directement, ça irait plus vite. En se relevant, il constata que la forme avait disparu. D'accord, pensa-t-il. Il est actif tant qu'il n'est pas utilisé. Bon, passons à l'étape supérieure. Il se concentra pendant quelques minutes sur l'aspect définitif de son sortilège. _Intempori Miroiros ! La même forme apparut devant lui. Pourtant, elle lui semblait plus dense que la précédente. Harry s'éloigna. _Petrificus Totalus ! s'exclama-t-il. Le sortilège frappa la forme opaque et revint vers le sorcier qui l'esquiva. Malgré le coup, le brouillard était toujours là. Harry lança trois autres sortilèges à la suite et tous lui furent renvoyés. Mais au bout le quatrième le traversa comme un rien. L'entraînement fera le reste, pensa le jeune sorcier. En fait, il me faudrait une protection sur tous les côtés. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra une nouvelle fois. _Miroiros Ateme, dit-il après un moment. Aussitôt, Harry eut l'impression de se trouver dans le brouillard. Il voyait nettement les objets devant lui, mais de temps en temps, une brume passait prés de son image. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna. A présent, la forme opaque était nettement plus grande et sombre. On ne distinguait pratiquement rien au travers. Après un nouveau test, la forme disparut. _Intempori Miroiros Ateme, dit-il sans plus attendre. Cette fois Harry était essoufflé. Il dût reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir se déplacer comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. Après une bonne minute de récupération, il observa la cause de cette fatigue. Au milieu de la Salle Commune, il y avait une espèce de nuage immobile. C'était comme si un orage violent se préparait dans la pièce. _Finite Incantatem, dit Harry persuadé d'avoir réussi. Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil et sourit. Il va falloir que je m'entraîne, pensa-t-il. Après quelques minutes passées à regarder les flammes danser, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et il s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. _Je ne pensais pas être si fatigué, se dit Harry. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'entraîne. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et croisa le directeur. _Bonjour professeur. _Bonjour Harry. Il semble que tu aies fait la grasse matinée. _Ce n'est pas exactement cela professeur, expliqua le jeune sorcier. Ce matin, j'ai amélioré mon sort de répulsion et ça m'a beaucoup fatigué. Dumbledore lui sourit. _Au fait, professeur, reprit Harry. Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. C'est moi qui aie créé ce sortilège et je n'en découvre certaines propriétés que ce matin. Ne devrait-il pas être exactement comme je l'ai voulu ? _Eh bien Harry, lorsque l'on parvient à créer des sorts, ils ont toujours les caractéristiques et l'utilité qu'on leur souhaitait. Néanmoins, les sorts créés sont toujours plus complets qu'on ne l'avait prévu. _Je l'ignorais. Merci professeur. _Je constate que tu te prépares à toutes les éventualités. _Vous savez ce qu'on dit ; la prudence est mère de sûreté. _C'est pourquoi je souhaite qu'après Noël, tu restes au château. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour ta sécurité, reprit Dumbledore en voyant l'air étonné d'Harry. Mais je souhaite t'apprendre plusieurs sortilèges qui, je l'espère, ne seront pas nécessaires. Harry ne dit rien mais comprit qu'il s'agissait des mêmes sorts dont parlait Rogue au directeur deux jours auparavant. _Professeur, pensez-vous que ce soit vraiment nécessaire de. enfin. _Je vois absolument de quoi tu veux parler Harry, coupa Dumbledore. Et je te confirme que nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives que de procéder à la succession. Le pouvoir de Voldemort grandit de jour en jour et je ne pourrai bientôt plus protéger mes élèves. Harry baissa les yeux. _Dans combien de temps ? marmonna-t-il. Le vieux sorcier posa une main bienveillante sur la tête du jeune homme. _Je l'ignore Harry. Vers la fin de l'année sans doute. Il eut un silence. _Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda le directeur avec curiosité. Harry apprécia son effort pour changer la conversation. Il releva la tête et Dumbledore put voir ses yeux rougis. _Je vais chez les Weasley, répondit-il. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny. _Eh bien, je te souhaite une bonne journée, dit-il en s'éloignant. Harry le regarda disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Six mois, pensa-t-il. A la fin de l'année, cet homme formidable sera mort. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et dut se ressaisir. Après quelques minutes, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où il prit un petit déjeuner solitaire. _11H00 ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir mis sa dernière tartine dans la bouche. Il est grand temps pour moi d'y aller. Il se leva et courut vers le dortoir. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre l'habitude de transplaner à chaque déplacement, de peur de perdre son excellente condition physique. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit le hibou qu'il avait acheté la veille ainsi que sa cape et retourna à la porte principale. Une fois prés de la lisière de la forêt, il visualisa la cuisine des Weasley et disparut. _AHHH !!! hurla Mrs Weasley en voyant apparaître Harry devant ses yeux. La petite femme rondelette avait lâché sa casserole et regardait le jeune sorcier comme si c'était un fantôme. _Pardonnez-moi Mrs Weasley, dit-il confus. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. La mère de son meilleur reprit ses esprits et lui sourit. _Ce n'est rien mon chéri, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais la prochaine fois, promets moi de transplaner dans le jardin, comme le font Arthur et Percy. _C'est promis, essaya d'articuler Harry tant l'étreinte était forte. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ?! demanda Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine. Harry cacha vite le hibou sous la table. _Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Elle le regarda aussi profondément que la dernière fois et Harry se sentit à nouveau rougir. Et voilà, se dit-il, ça recommence. _Je suis venu voir comment allait la famille, lui dit-il après avoir repris une certaine contenance. A ces mots, Mrs Weasley fit un petit bruit qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rire étouffé. Harry lui lança un regard suppliant et elle n'ajouta plus rien. _Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es là, dit Ginny en quittant la pièce. Harry prit un air innocent lorsque la mère de la jeune fille lui fit un sourire en coin. _Alors comme ça, tu viens pour l'anniversaire de Ginny ? _Je ne lui ai jamais souhaité, alors je me suis dit que cette année, comme je savais transplaner, ça pouvait changer. Harry avait essayé de paraître le plus convainquant possible pendant son explication, mais Mrs Weasley n'était pas dupe. _Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, reprit-il. _C'est tout naturel. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Et j'en profite pour te féliciter pour ton permis. _Merci Mrs Weasley, dit-il avec un brin de fierté dans la voix. _Par contre, commença-t-elle sérieusement, nous allons fixer une règle. A partir de maintenant tu m'appelles Molly ou je ne te parle plus. _D'accord Molly, répondit Harry étonné. Est-ce qu'en échange vous pouvez me mettre ceci de côté ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le hibou. _Il est magnifique Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas dû. _On n'a pas tous les jours quinze ans. Elle alla ranger la cage dans un placard. _Il ne restera pas là longtemps, le rassura-t-elle. L'anniversaire aura lieu dans deux heures, avant le déjeuner. Harry allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer plusieurs têtes rousses. Il y avait Ron, Fred, Georges et. Ginny. _Salut Harry ! firent-ils tous d'une même voix. _Bonjour tout le monde, répondit le jeune sorcier. Je suis content de vous voir. _Bon ! Tout le monde dehors ! hurla Mrs Weasley en agitant sa cuillère en bois comme s'il s'agissait d'une énorme massue. Je veux pouvoir préparer tranquillement le déjeuner avant l'arrivée de Percy et de votre père. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon du Terrier qui avait été décoré pour Noël. Tous s'installèrent confortablement devant un feu de cheminée grondant. _Félicitations pour ton permis, lui dit Ron. Surtout que tu l'as eu en très peu de temps. _Merci beaucoup. _Tu as de la chance, firent les jumeaux en même temps. Nous, on attend encore de pouvoir le passer. Il sourit face à la mine boudeuse de Fred et Georges. _Tu nous montres ce que tu sais faire ? demanda une Ginny qu'Harry trouvait radieuse. La jeune fille était magnifique et Harry eut le plus grand mal à dissimuler son trouble. _Bien sûr, répondit-il avec assurance. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte du salon. Il marcha ensuite vers Ron puis, à la grande surprise de son ami, il disparut. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry dans la pièce. _Belle démonstration, avoua Georges. _Parfaite, compléta son frère. _J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de voir transplaner papa, je trouve toujours aussi impressionnant. Harry sourit, gêné. Il regarda Ron et constata que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il semblait plus carré, plus musclé qu'avant. La métamorphose en animagus devait être imminente. Le grand rouquin remarqua le regard insistant de son ami et lui fit un clin d'?il. Harry était stupéfait ! Les yeux de Ron étaient marrons sur fond jaune comme. Un chien ! pensa Harry. Mais alors, il est très proche de la métamorphose. C'est sur ces pensées qu'entrèrent Bill et Charly, les frères aînés des Weasley. _Bonjour Harry ! firent-ils ensemble. Content que tu sois là pour cette petite fête. Le jeune sorcier prit un air étonné. _Une fête ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. _Mais de l'anniversaire de Ginny voyons ! fit Charly. _Ahhh oui. Pardon, j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis désolé, en ce moment, j'ai une passoire à la place du cerveau. Harry jeta un regard en coin à la rouquine et vit qu'elle semblait déçue. _Peu importe, improvisa Bill. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là. Rapidement, la conversation s'axa sur les dragons de Roumanie, notamment sur la nouvelle espèce qu'ils avaient découverte. Les questions fusaient de tous côtés ; Fred et Georges exigeaient de leur frère le plus de détails possible. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron se leva et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Une fois dans sa chambre, le rouquin lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce, puis hurla comme un fou en sautant sur le lit. _J'y suis arrivé ce matin, finit-il par dire à Harry. Je voulais te faire une surprise. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi. _Hermione est au courant ? _Bien sûr ! J'attends sa réponse impatiemment. _Toutes mes félicitations Ron, dit Harry. A présent, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre un sentiment fort et c'est bon. _Et je serai un chien ! Je serai un animagus. Ron ne parvint pas à se calmer avant une bonne heure, durant laquelle il sauta sur Harry pour lui montrer sa nouvelle force. Une lutte acharnée, ponctuée d'éclats de rire, s'ensuivit. Finalement, Harry plaqua Ron au sol, l'immobilisant fermement. Mais le rouquin avait d'autres moyens pour gagner la bataille. _Alors ? lui demanda-t-il malicieusement. Tu lui offres quoi à ma s?ur. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et Harry lâcha immédiatement prise. _Un hibou, répondit-il après un temps. Ron sourit mais, n'ayant pas obtenu la réponse qu'il voulait, il décida d'agir autrement. _Tu l'aimes ? Harry, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question ni à un ton aussi direct, tomba du lit sur lequel il venait de s'asseoir. Ses joues devinrent écarlates et son ami fut fixé. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? demanda Harry en se relevant. _Il est normal que je me soucie de toi et de ma s?ur, non ? _Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, répondit Harry. Je sais juste qu'en sa présence, je me sens bizarre. C'est comme si un sentiment de liberté se mêlait à un lourd fardeau. _Donc tu l'aimes, conclut Ron. Harry se sentit idiot devant une telle évidence. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Ginny. Malheureusement le sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt. L'image de Cho s'imposa à son esprit, il se sentit coupable. Ron le coupa dans sa pensée. _Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas arrêter ton enquête, lui dit-il. _Pardon ? Harry ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt avait peur de comprendre. _Ne te voile pas la face, fit Ron. Tu sais bien que tu ne trouveras rien et que Dumbledore ne t'a donné cette enquête que pour éviter que tu deviennes fou à la suite de la mort de Cho. Harry était estomaqué. _Alors, c'est ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il. Son ton était plein de reproche et de colère. Ron allait répondre mais le jeune sorcier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. _Tu penses vraiment que mon enquête est inutile ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu penses que j'ai passé autant de temps à la réserve de la bibliothèque pour oublier Cho ! Ron était balayé. _C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je ne cherche plus à me venger, continua Harry alors qu'il marchait dans la petite pièce orange. Mais j'ai découvert que la vraie cible était Poudlard et non moi. _Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le rouquin qui regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Harry se calma et se rassit. _Si je continue mon enquête, poursuivit-il calmement, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression qu'une attaque contre Poudlard aura lieu. Ron semblait abasourdi. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Lui et Hermione avaient été idiots de penser qu'Harry cherchait une chimère. _T. Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? demanda-t-il avec beaucoup moins d'assurance. Son ami hocha de la tête. _Mais, et pour Cho ? _La malchance, dit Harry tristement. Et sans doute une opportunité que les voleurs n'ont pas laissée passer. _Les voleurs ? Tu penses donc que quelqu'un a volé un livre à Poudlard. _Pas un livre, corrigea-t-il. Les professeurs ont vérifié. Aucun ne manque. Je pense que seules quelques pages ont été arrachées. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans la pièce. _Je suis désolé, finit par dire Ron. Hermione et moi nous sommes trompés. Harry sourit et fit comprendre à son meilleur ami que ce n'était pas grave. Bientôt la conversation revint sur la métamorphose imminente de Ron. _Est-ce qu'Hermione en est au même stade que toi ? _Nous étions tous les deux biens avancés, mais j'ignore où en sont ses progrès. A ces mots, un petit hibou entra dans la chambre et hulula de toutes ses forces. Coquecigrue venait de rapporter la lettre d'Hermione. Les deux amis se dépêchèrent d'attraper le volatile, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Après une lutte de plusieurs minutes, Ron parvint à arracher la lettre et se mit à la lire. Mon très cher Ron, Je suis très heureuse que tu sois parvenu à un tel stade de ton "entraînement". Je t'informe par la même occasion, que j'en suis également à cette étape. Toutes mes félicitations et à bientôt. Bisous. Hermione. _C'est ce qu'on appelle une lettre concise, dit Ron. _C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry. Bientôt nous serons trois animagi ! _Des animagi non-déclarés, corrigea Ron. _Et alors ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois réticent à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Allez ! Secoue-toi ! Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Harry sauta sur Ron et une nouvelle bataille s'ensuivit. Harry gagna une nouvelle fois. _Il serait peut-être temps que nous redescendions, fit Ron. Ca fait un moment que nous sommes partis. _Très juste. Harry se leva et aida son ami à faire de même. Il annulèrent le sort de silence et sortirent juste à temps. En effet Mrs Weasley était en train de monter l'escalier et semblait furieuse. _Enfin, vous sortez tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca fait dix minutes que je vous appelle ! Tout le monde vous attend ! _Désolé maman, on n'avait pas entendu. Harry manqua sourire à la remarque de son ami. _Bon, se calma Mrs Weasley, à table. La famille au grand complet était assise autour d'une immense table, aménagée dans le salon. Plusieurs paquets entouraient une tête tout sourire. Manifestement, Ginny était aux anges. _Bonjour Harry, lui dit Arthur lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le salon. Comment vas-tu ? A ses yeux rieurs, l'adulte avait l'air particulièrement heureux. Percy se leva pour saluer le jeune sorcier. _Bonjour Mr Weasley euh. Arthur, corrigea Harry en voyant le regard de la mère de Ron. Bonjour Percy. Je vais très bien, merci. _Bon ! les coupèrent Fred et Georges. Il serait peut-être temps que Ginny ouvre ses cadeaux, non ? _Absolument ! approuvèrent Charly, Bill et Ron. Et sur ces mots, Mrs Weasley leva sa baguette et une explosion retentit. Des paillettes volaient dans tous les sens et une immense banderole où brillait "Bon anniversaire Ginny" était à présent visible. _Bon anniversaire ! L'intéressée rayonnait, et Harry constata que ça la rendait encore plus mignonne. Heureusement, personne ne vit ses joues s'empourprer. La cadette entreprit alors l'ouverture de ses paquets, ce qui fut laborieux puisque Fred et Georges les avaient pratiquement tous ensorcelés, au grand désespoir de leur mère. Ainsi, les cadeaux s'enfuyaient dés qu'on essayait de les ouvrir ou bien ils chantaient Joyeux Anniversaire en canon. Bientôt, dans l'hilarité générale, chacun courrut pour attraper un paquet récalcitrant. Au bout d'un certain moment, Harry alla chercher le hibou qui dormait paisiblement dans le placard de la cuisine. _Je vais te présenter à ta nouvelle maîtresse, lui dit-il. Le volatile hulula joyeusement et le jeune sorcier enveloppa sa cage d'un papier cadeau grâce à un sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris au cours de sa deuxième année. Il retourna au salon et entra discrètement tandis qu'un paquet finissait sa chanson avant de se déballer tout seul, découvrant un ensemble de farces et attrapes offert par les jumeaux. _Voilà, dit simplement Harry en tendant son présent à la jeune fille. Bon anniversaire. Surprise, Ginny ne dit rien mais lui fit un sourire qui parlait pour elle. _Un hibou ! hurla-t-elle après avoir retiré le papier qui protégeait la cage. Merci beaucoup Harry ! ajouta-t-elle avant de lui sauter au cou. Ce dernier bredouilla qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi et tenta vainement de dissimuler son embarras. _Un discours ! Un discours ! hurla Ron. Sans se faire prier davantage, la jeune fille se mit debout sur sa chaise et prit un air solennel. _Naturellement, je vous remercie tous pour tous vos présents. Néanmoins, ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est d'être avec les personnes que j'aime et je veux que vous sachiez que personne ne pourra jamais vous remplacer dans ce rôle. Elle avait regardé tout le monde un par un en parlant et s'était arrêtée sur Harry. Tout le monde applaudit bruyamment et d'autres pétards explosèrent pour fêter l'événement. Puis Mrs Weasley fit apparaître un magnifique repas et chacun se servit à sa faim. La soirée passa en un éclair. _Bien, il est temps pour moi de rentrer, fit Harry. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir invité. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. _Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Ron. N'oublie pas que tu peux venir pour Noël. Harry lui sourit après lui avoir dit qu'il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. Mrs Weasley l'embrassa en lui recommandant de bien se couvrir et Ginny le remercia une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne transplane. 


	22. Rêves et révélations

XXII. Rêves et révélations.  
  
Le souvenir de l'anniversaire de Ginny s'éternisait dans la tête d'Harry. Cette soirée avait été parfaite pour le jeune sorcier même si elle lui laissait une petite pointe d'amertume. En effet, il avait vu, pendant ces quelques heures, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais en tant qu'orphelin : une famille. Ces moments où il était considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille Weasley lui montraient à quel point il resterait malgré tout un étranger. La propre tribu était morte et cette idée le ramenait violemment à la réalité dés qu'il s'aventurait à l'oublier. Après être revenu à Poudlard, Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Sans résultat. La réserve comptait des centaines de livres et il n'en avait pas ouvert la moitié. Pourtant, si la veille il désespérait de ne rien trouver, ce matin, Harry se réveilla avec une nouvelle idée. _Il va falloir que je cible beaucoup plus ma recherche, dit-il en se grattant la tête, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il se leva après un long bâillement et s'habilla. Il était cinq heures, mais Harry n'essaya même plus de se rendormir. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à ces nuits courtes. Il descendit dans la Salle Commune et fit quelques étirements pour se chauffer les muscles. La saison de Quidditch reprendrait dans quelques semaines et tous les jours, il entretenait sa forme physique. Après ses exercices, il sortit sa baguette magique et commença un autre type d'entraînement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il travaillait très dur sur une protection efficace en s'imaginant être au milieu d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Il était à présent capable de créer une protection individuelle qui pouvait résister à une vingtaine de sortilèges de puissance variable. Content de lui, il essayait d'étendre cette protection à un groupe en tentant de créer un dôme dont la taille s'adapterait au nombre de personnes à défendre. Après deux heures d'essais infructueux, il s'effondra sur le sol, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur. Créer des sortilèges était une activité inaccessible pour la plupart des sorciers et exténuante pour les autres. Tant de critères devaient être mis en lien simultanément qu'Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il sentait le sang affluer violemment dans son crâne. Le jeune sorcier s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ralentir les battement de son c?ur. Il était dans une position confortable et, rapidement, il se sentit mieux. Ses maux de tête le quittèrent, sa respiration se fit plus calme et bientôt, il s'endormit. A l'instant où Harry rouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il était en train de rêver. En effet, il n'était plus dans la Salle Commune, mais dans une vaste pièce. Il devait faire nuit dehors car on distinguait difficilement les meubles. Seule une petite chandelle brillait à quelques pas de là. Quelqu'un griffonnait rapidement un parchemin. Le silence était pesant, presque inquiétant. Harry s'avança et s'aperçut que ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol. Petit à petit, la silhouette se fit plus précise et lorsqu'elle releva la tête après avoir entendu un bruit sourd, Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. _Cho ! s'écria-t-il. Sourde à cet appel, la jeune Serdaigle abaissa la tête après avoir regardé sa montre. Elle était aussi jolie que dans son souvenir et la voir ainsi, bien vivante, lui brisait le c?ur. _Je vais être en retard pour le banquet, dit-elle en accélérant son rythme.  
  
_Le banquet ? s'étonna Harry. Soudain il comprit. C'était pourtant évident. Ce sol froid et triste, cette odeur de vieux livres, . Il était à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le soir d'Halloween. _Cho ! hurla-t-il se souvenant du corps inerte qu'il avait serré contre lui ce soir là. Sauve toi ! Va-t'en ! Je t'en supplie, écoute moi ! Entends moi ! Il hurlait, frappait du poing sur la table, essayait de bousculer la jeune fille, mais il n'était qu'un nuage, un spectateur impuissant. _Cho, pleura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre. La jeune fille releva la tête, inquiète. Un moment, Harry crut qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention mais, en tendant l'oreille, ce furent des bruits de pas qui se firent entendre. Harry paniqua. Il recommença à hurler. Inutilement. Cho s'était levée et cherchait du regard la source des sons qui lui parvenaient. Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et on entendit le bruit d'un flacon que l'on débouche. Après quelques secondes, Drago Malfoy apparut, tout sourire, bientôt rejoint par ses deux acolytes. _Malefoy ! s'exclamèrent Cho et Harry en même temps. Le sourire du Serpentard était sinistre et le jeune sorcier sentit la jeune fille frémir à ses côtés. _Espèce de sale rat ! hurla Harry. C'est toi ! C'est toi qui l'a tuée. _Tiens, tiens, ricana Malefoy qui n'avait pas entendu les insultes. Voici la copine de Potter. _Que fais-tu là Malefoy ? demanda sèchement la Serdaigle qui avait repris de son assurance. Tu ne viens tout de même pas t'instruire ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant une page déchirée que tenait Goyle. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il eut le temps de lire le mot "Poudlard" avant que le gorille ne range rapidement la feuille en question. _Je suis venu pour une petite course, répondit Malefoy nullement décontenancé. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire d'une pierre, deux coups. _Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Cho. Cette fois-ci, son inquiétude s'afficha clairement sur son visage. _Ne reste pas avec ce minable de Potter. Tu pourrais le regretter. _Quoi ! hurla-t-elle avec colère. Je ne te permets pas de le traiter de minable. Il vaut largement mieux qu'un ver de terre comme toi. Instantanément, Malefoy entra dans une effroyable colère. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança ver la Serdaigle, menaçant. _Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle effrayée. _Tu ne m'insulteras plus jamais, répondit Malefoy dans un ton plein de haine. Ses yeux étaient froids et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cho réagit dans la seconde. Elle fit voler la chandelle sur Crabbe avant de s'échapper en courant. _NON ! hurla Harry en se mettant devant Malefoy. _Avada Kedrava. Le sortilège mortel traversa le Gryffondor et atteignit Cho au milieu du dos. Elle s'effondra dans un dernier souffle, sans un cri. En larmes, Harry toucha son ventre, là où le sortilège l'avait transpercée Il n'avait rien senti. Il se retourna doucement et vit les trois Serpentards sortirent tranquillement de la bibliothèque. A côté, il y avait le corps sans vie de Cho. Une haine aveugle s'empara du jeune sorcier et il s'élança à la poursuite de Malefoy. Mais au moment, où il passait le seuil de la porte, tout devint trouble autour de lui. Il crut d'abord que sa vue s'était brouillée, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que c'était le décor de son rêve qui disparaissait. Il allait se réveiller. Tout s'accéléra et ce fut le noir complet. Péniblement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait perdu l'équilibre lorsque tout avait disparu et le choc l'avait étourdi. Il se leva et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il n'était pas dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Quelques portraits ornaient les murs mais Harry ne parvenait pas à distinguer les personnes représentées. En effet, la pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun meuble dans la pièce. Seule une table de chevet trônait à côté d'un grand fauteuil. Ce décor n'était pas inconnu à Harry. Cette disposition de l'espace, cette atmosphère lourde, . Il ne connaissait qu'un être capable de rendre inquiétants les moindres recoins d'une pièce : Voldemort. Harry s'approcha. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Ses pas, comme dans la bibliothèque, ne produisaient aucun son. Ce silence avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il était pesant, oppressant. Des voix ou un cri n'y aurait rien changé. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette absence totale de bruit. A présent, il était assez près de la table pour y voir un vieux livre posé.Aucune trace de poussière sur l'épaisse couverture abîmée, comme s'il était lu régulièrement. _Les Fondateurs de Poudlard, lut-il après avoir penché la tête. Intrigué, il tendit la main vers l'ouvrage lorsque, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux personnes. Le c?ur d'Harry fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il ne sentit pas la douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice.  
  
_Tu féliciteras ton fils de ma part Lucius, fit une voix aussi froide que l'hiver. Sa diversion a fait beaucoup de bruit et tout ce qui peut faire du mal à Potter est forcément une très bonne chose. En entendant ces mots, Harry sentit sa haine revenir. Ainsi il avait eu raison : la mort de Cho n'avait été qu'une excuse. _Je n'y manquerai pas maître, répondit Malefoy qui semblait déborder de fierté paternelle. _Alors, voyons cela, fit Voldemort en dépliant un morceau de parchemin. Il le lit attentivement et Harry observa la moindre réaction de son visage. Malheureusement, le mage noir sourit. Il tenta alors de déchiffrer le papier, mais il ne vit que le mot "Poudlard" qu'il avait déjà lu dans la bibliothèque. _De bonnes nouvelles maître ? _Nous ferons ce que nous avons préparé au printemps, Lucius. Bientôt, nous fêterons ma victoire. Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire inquiétant. Il était si fort qu'Harry avait l'impression que le plafond allait se déchirer. Et il se déchira. Le plafond, mais aussi les murs et le sol se séparèrent en plusieurs parties. Harry perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre et tomba dans l'ouverture. Il ferma les yeux et se réveilla dans un sursaut. Trempé de sueur, il chercha des repères dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Bientôt, après s'être calmé, il reconnut le fauteuil confortable dans lequel il s'était endormi et le doux crépitement du feu le rassura. Un détail le dérangeait. Harry se leva et observa ce qui aurait dû être la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Petit à petit, le détail devint une évidence. Les couleurs. Les couleurs de Gryffondor avaient disparu pour laisser place à celles de. _Serpentard ! s'exclama Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il courut vers la sortie de la Salle Commune et parcourut frénétiquement les couloirs de Poudlard. Partout les couleurs de Serpentard ornaient les murs. Tous les élèves les portaient avec fierté. Seuls ses vêtements contrastaient avec cet ensemble mais personne ne le voyait. Harry courut. Il courut à toute vitesse vers le bureau du directeur. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un nouveau rêve, mais il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il reconnut la gargouille de pierre. Reprenant son souffle, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour entrer lorsque la statue pivota. Un homme sortit du passage. Il était grand et fier. Son regard froid, souligné par ses yeux gris, était accentué par son teint particulièrement pâle et ses cheveux blonds. _Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, fit un élève qui passait par là. Harry tomba par terre. Drago Malefoy était devenu le directeur de Poudlard. _Mais que se passe-t-il? se demanda Harry tandis que l'adulte disparaissait et quittait le couloir. Où suis-je ? Il se leva et continua sa route vers la Grande Salle. Il passa devant la salle des trophées et un attroupement d'élèves attira son attention. Sa curiosité l'emporta et le jeune sorcier entra. Peu à peu, les élèves se retirèrent et Harry put voir une grande vitrine dans laquelle était entreposée un squelette complètement difforme. Certains os étaient cassés, d'autres étaient tordus. Reconnaissant un squelette humain, Harry sentit le dégoût l'envahir. Lorsque le dernier élève partit, Harry put lire l'écriteau au bas de la vitrine. Voici les restes du corps d'Harry Potter, le fou qui s'éleva contre notre maître et qui ne s'en releva jamais. Horrifié, Harry eut peine à détourner son regard. Il fit un pas en arrière et le décor se troubla une fois encore. Tout tournait autour du jeune sorcier, augmentant ainsi son malaise. Pris d'un vertige, il sombra dans une nouvelle inconscience. Il était réveillé. Il savait qu'il était réveillé. Des sens comme le toucher ou l'odorat étaient revenus et il apprécia le contact du fauteuil et l'odeur du bois qui brûle. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry releva les paupières et la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Paresseusement, il regarda sa montre et vit que son sommeil avait duré plusieurs heures. Ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. Quelles horreurs il avait vues ! D'abord la mort de Cho, puis une époque où il n'existait plus. Mais quels sens pouvait-il donner à ces rêves ? L'implication de Malefoy dans le meurtre de Cho avait été confirmée, mais qu'en était-il de sa propre mort ? Etait-il destiné à tomber face à Voldemort ? Ce dernier avait semblé content de ce que Malefoy lui avait apporté. Il s'agissait d'une page arrachée d'un livre qui avait un rapport avec Poudlard. Et ce grimoire sur les Fondateurs ? Quel rapport y avait-il entre tous ces éléments ? Manifestement, seuls les deux premiers rêves avaient montré le passé. Mais le troisième. _Je ne me ferai pas tuer ! s'exclama Harry. Et il est hors de question que Poudlard devienne ce que j'ai vu ! Il s'était levé et marchait dans la pièce. Il était furieux à l'idée que son squelette soit exposé comme un vulgaire trophée de chasse. Il s'arrêta et souffla lentement, calmement. Ce futur n'existera pas ! pensa-t-il. Et c'est avec un pas déterminé qu'il sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il arriva, la gargouille était ouverte et le professeur Rogue sortait de la pièce. _Bonjour professeur, fit Harry. _Bonjour Monsieur Potter, répondit-il sur un ton inquiet qui n'échappa au jeune sorcier. Si vous désirez voir le directeur, il est dans son bureau avec votre parrain. L'adulte transpirait et son bras gauche était crispé comme sous l'effet d'une grande douleur. _Merci professeur. Harry hésita. _Vous allez bien ? finit-il par demander. Le Maître des Potions fut surpris par la question du jeune homme et bientôt ce fut à son tout d'hésiter. Finalement, il se résigna et releva sa manche gauche. Harry eut un haut le c?ur en observant l'avant bras de son professeur. Sur la peau, hyper-tendue sous la tension des muscles, était tatouée la marque des ténèbres. Le serpent semblait briller et on avait l'impression que la marque pulsait, suivant un rythme cardiaque autonome. Comme pour répondre au tatouage magique, le cicatrice d'Harry se manifesta à son tour. Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et refoula la douleur. Cet exercice qu'il répétait le plus souvent possible lui permettait de garder les idées claires, et ce, même en présence de Voldemort. Bientôt, il ne sentit plus qu'un faible picotement au front. _Cela confirme ce que je viens de voir, fit Harry après avoir porté un regard compatissant à l'adulte. _Je vous demande pardon ? _Accompagnez-moi professeur. Vous devriez entendre ce que j'ai à dire au directeur. Et sans attendre une réponse ou un consentement, Harry entra dans le passage et frappa à la porte. _Entrez, fit la voix calme du directeur. Le jeune sorcier, suivi de Rogue, s'exécuta. Sirius se leva et serra son filleul dans les bras. Harry ne connaissait pas de meilleur moment. Cette chaleur était sa dernière famille et l'unique lien qui le rattachait à ses parents. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux dans le même château, Harry voyait assez peu son parrain. En fait, il voyait peu de monde ces derniers temps, ses journées étant surchargées. _Bonjour bout d'homme, lui fit Sirius après avoir relâché son étreinte. Harry lui rendit son sourire et le salua à son tour. _Bonjour Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Tu désirais me voir ? _Bonjour professeur. Effectivement, je voulais vous parler de rêves que j'ai fait ce matin. _Je vois. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Vous aussi Sirius, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître une nouvelle chaise d'un coup de baguette. Harry prit place et c'est ce moment que choisit Fumseck pour se poser sur ses genoux. Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune sorcier ne dit rien. Il caressait le ph?nix en ordonnant ses idées. _J'ai fait deux rêves, finit-il par dire. Le premier se passait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était le soir du banquet d'Halloween. A ces mots, tous furent surpris, mais aucun n'intervint. Harry les remercia intérieurement. _J'ai clairement vu Drago Malefoy assassiner Cho Chang. Lui et ses gorilles avaient bu la potion d'invisibilité. Ils ont rencontré Cho qui semblait travailler et l'ont tuée. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Dumbledore semblait particulièrement touché par la nouvelle ainsi que Rogue, même si Harry en ignorait la raison. Sirius, quant à lui, regardait tristement son filleul. _Harry. intervint Dumbledore avec difficulté. Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons rien faire sans preuve. _Je sais professeur, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Goyle tenait une page déchirée dans sa main. Manifestement, elle devait venir d'un vieux livre car elle était brunie sur la tranche. Je n'ai malheureusement pu y lire que le mot "Poudlard". Je pense que c'est un élément important puisque je l'ai retrouvé dans mon deuxième rêve. Les trois adultes l'écoutaient attentivement. Ils avaient appris à se fier à ses rêves. _Dans ce second rêve, continua Harry, j'étais dans le château de Voldemort. Au début, il n'y avait personne. Le mobilier se limitait à un fauteuil et une petite table, sur laquelle j'ai vu un très vieux grimoire. Je m'en souviens parce que le titre m'a intrigué. C'était "Les Fondateurs de Poudlard". _Comment ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? _Absolument professeur, répondit Harry étonné. Qu'y a-t-il ? _Poursuis ton récit, Harry, je te dirai ce que je sais après. _Bien. Au moment, où j'allais ouvrir ce fameux livre, Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy sont entrés. Voldemort semblait très content d'avoir obtenu cette page déchirée. Il a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait décidé au printemps. Après je me suis réveillé. Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur cacher ce qu'il avait vu dans son troisième rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas exprimer la vision de son squelette accroché dans une vitrine de Poudlard. _Je pense que c'est à mon tour de vous révéler certaines choses, dit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence. Tout d'abord, je désire que ce qui va être dit ne soit répété à personne, même à Mrs Granger et à Mr Weasley, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry. Les trois personnes acquiescèrent. _Bien. Ce livre dont tu viens de parler raconte en détail la vie des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il révèle de tels secrets que beaucoup de monde pense qu'il s'agit d'une légende. A l'époque où je n'étais qu'un professeur à Poudlard, une seule personne y croyait aussi fermement que moi : Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il avait volé ce grimoire. _Mais que raconte-t-il ? demanda Harry. _Ce livre révèle que les Fondateurs avaient eux-même fabriqué leur baguette à partir d'éléments aujourd'hui disparus. Il révèle également qu'avant leur mort, les Fondateurs avaient caché leurs baguettes, les destinant à leurs héritiers qui sauraient les retrouver. Il est dit que seul le sang d'un héritier permet d'accéder à la baguette de son ancêtre. _Mais quel intérêt de posséder de telles baguettes ? demanda Sirius. _La puissance, répondit Dumbledore. Pour un héritier, trouver la baguette de son ancêtre permet d'accéder à un pouvoir nettement supérieur à tout ce qui s'est vu jusqu'à présent. J'ai moi-même cherché la baguette de Godric Gryffondor pendant des années, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. _Et Voldemort cherche à obtenir celle de Salazard Serpentard, dit Rogue. _Avec cette baguette, nous ne pourrions rien faire contre lui, répliqua Dumbledore. L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus pesante. Les adultes semblaient bien plus vieux à cet instant que quelques minutes auparavant. La vision de son squelette exposé revint à Harry. Il était évident que Voldemort avait trouvé cette baguette dans son rêve. Le monde lui appartenait. _Et si nous trouvons celle de Godric Gryffondor ? s'exclama Harry. Dumbledore le regarda affectueusement. _Je te l'ai dit. Je l'ai cherchée pendant des années sans la trouver. Et nous n'avons plus des années devant nous. Voldemort doit savoir où trouver la baguette qu'il cherche. Elle est sans aucun doute dans la chambre des secrets. _Je refuse de m'avouer vaincu ! s'exclama Harry. Son rêve l'obsédait. _Je récupèrerai la baguette de Godric Gryffondor coûte que coûte ! Les adultes ne trouvèrent rien à répondre à cette détermination. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. _Mais pourquoi nous inquiétons nous ? Poudlard est bien le dernier endroit où peut venir Voldemort, non ? _Pour l'instant c'est vrai, répondit Dumbledore. Mais les nouvelles que nous a apportées Harry sont à prendre en compte. Tu dis que la page qu'il a obtenue avait un rapport avec Poudlard, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il au jeune sorcier. _C'est le mot que j'ai vu. _Et ta recherche à la bibliothèque n'a rien donné ? _Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis ce matin. _Allons-y. Tous se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Une fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils transplanèrent directement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et bientôt, les quatre sorciers se mirent à chercher désespérément dans les livres ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec Poudlard. Pendant des heures, ils cherchèrent sans rien trouver. Mais à la fin de la journée, Rogue intervint : _Les secrets de Poudlard, lut-il sur la couverture abîmée. Il manque une page. _Donnez le moi Severus, fit Dumbledore sur un ton inquiet. Il lut les pages qui précédaient celle qui manquait. Rien ne se passa pendant de longues minutes. Rogue, Sirius et Harry attendaient patiemment le résultat comme on pouvait attendre le verdict d'un jury. C'est dans un bruit sourd que Dumbledore referma le grimoire. _Retournons dans mon bureau, dit-il doucement. Une fois arrivés et installés, le directeur commença. _La page qui manque est celle qui indiquait comment déjouer la protection de Poudlard. Le verdict était tombé. _Mais quelle est cette protection ? demanda Sirius. Et quelle en est la source ? _Avant de mourir, Godric Gryffondor fit plusieurs cadeaux à Poudlard. Vous savez tous que c'est son ancien chapeau qui est aujourd'hui le choipeau magique. Il a également laissé son épée et sa baguette. Ces deux derniers présents sont inconnus de la plupart des sorciers. Mais le quatrième est connu de moi-seul. _Fumseck ! s'exclama Harry. L'oiseau qui s'était à nouveau posé sur ses genoux, émit un petit son. _Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité Harry. Comment as-tu deviné ? _Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours été à l'aise avec lui, et puis c'est comme si c'est lui qui me l'avait soufflé. Dumbledore sourit. _Il fait parti de l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor. _Mais alors. Naguini est. _Le serpent immortel de Salazard Serpentard. Il appartient à son héritier, soit Voldemort. Harry regarda le directeur. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire. _Aujourd'hui, Fumseck t'appartient Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il fit juste un sourire à Dumbledore qui le lui rendit. De leur côté, Rogue et Sirius ne soufflaient mot. Ils ne comprenaient pas les mots silencieux qu'échangeaient Harry et Dumbledore et ne cherchaient d'ailleurs pas à les comprendre. En effet, les deux hommes entretenaient depuis toujours une relation mystérieuse. Tout le monde savait que Dumbledore était plus qu'un directeur pour Harry et qu'Harry était plus qu'un élève aux yeux de Dumbledore. _Excusez-moi, fit Sirius qui n'y tenait plus, mais quel rapport y a-t-il entre Fumseck et la protection de Poudlard ? _Ce ph?nix est la source de protection de Poudlard, répondit simplement le directeur. Ces oiseaux ont de nombreux pouvoirs et leur immortalité permet d'assurer une protection sans faille. Il y eut une petit silence puis Dumbledore reprit. _Enfin. Presque sans faille. Il existe une potion qui permet de passer outre cette protection pendant un petit moment. _Combien de temps ? demanda Harry. _Une demi-heure. _Vous voulez dire que pendant une demi-heure, Voldemort pourra entrer à Poudlard quand bon lui semblera ? demanda Sirius. Le directeur acquiesça. _Attendez, intervint Rogue. J'ai cru comprendre que Voldemort attendrait le printemps pour attaquer. Pourquoi attendre pratiquement deux mois lorsqu'il peut venir tout de suite ? _Peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas encore venir, proposa Harry. Professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore. Connaissez vous les éléments qu'il faut pour fabriquer cette potion ? _Seul ce livre expliquait comment procéder, répondit le vieil homme en posant la main sur le vieux grimoire. Je pensais que la réserve était un lieu assez protégé mais Voldemort s'est très bien organisé. _Alors il me reste moins de deux mois pour trouver la baguette de Gryffondor, fit Harry en se levant. _Harry tu. _Non Sirius ! coupa Harry. Si je ne fais rien, il y aura des dizaines de morts lorsque Voldemort viendra et je me suis juré de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher la mort d'innocents. _Harry a raison, approuva Dumbledore. Nous devons nous préparer à l'inévitable. A cet instant, Harry vit la puissance du directeur s'affirmer en même temps que sa volonté. Quelle présence il avait dans ces moments-là. _Messieurs, reprit-il en se tournant vers Rogue et Sirius, je vous charge de trouver la liste des ingrédients pour fabriquer cette potion. Si nous la trouvons, ce sera peut-être le seul moyen pour arrêter Voldemort. Les adultes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau sans rien dire. _Harrytu sais que je t'ai demandé de rester à Poudlard après Noël pour t'enseigner certains sortilèges ? _Oui professeur. _Bien. Je vais te raconter une autre histoire. A l'époque des Fondateurs, il y avait beaucoup moins de sortilèges. Gryffondor et Serpentard en ont créé un très grand nombre. D'ailleurs, ils étaient également rivaux sur ce plan, même si Godric était nettement moins arrogant que Salazard. Un jour, ce dernier a créé ce que nous appelons aujourd'hui les sortilèges impardonnables. Il était si fier de lui qu'il les utilisa très souvent et les montra au plus grand nombre de personnes possible. Face à ce pouvoir de destruction, Godric créa d'autres sortilèges d'attaque mais il ne les montra qu'à son héritier. Et depuis, ils s'apprennent d'héritier en héritier. Harry écoutait avidement son mentor. _Ce sont ces sortilèges que je désire t'apprendre. Il y en a trois. L'un d'eux est une protection ultime contre l'Avada Kedrava. Les deux autres sont des sortilèges offensifs, ou plutôt des sortilèges de destruction. Si le premier permet de détruire la baguette de son ennemi, le second permet de détruire son ennemi lui-même. _Comme. _Oui Harry, comme l'Avada Kedrava. Personne ne t'oblige à les utiliser, reprit Dumbledore face à la perplexité du jeune sorcier, mais il faut que tu les connaisses. _Je vois. Quand commençons-nous ? _Eh bien, comme demain c'est Noël, tu as encore un jour de vacances. Harry ne dit rien. Il allait apprendre des sortilèges si puissants qu'ils lui faisaient peur. _A présent, je te propose d'aller dîner, intervint le directeur. Si ton estomac crie autant famine que le mien, tu dois mourir de faim. Harry sourit au vieil homme. Il se leva et sortit vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard où il dîna en compagnie de ses professeurs. Les discussions étaient aussi innocentes que d'habitude mais à présent, Harry savait pourquoi. Le moment où ils se retrouvaient tous autour d'une table était l'un de leurs rares moments de détente. Ils connaissaient tous le mal qui les menaçait, mais y penser ne ferait pas avancer les choses, au contraire.  
  
Le jeune sorcier tenta donc d'oublier ses idées noires et passa un très bon moment avec ses aînés. C'est la fatigue qui l'arracha aux spéculations sur les matchs de Quidditch et aux arguties sur le niveau scolaire des élèves. Et c'est sans aucun mal qu'il s'endormit lorsqu'il parvint enfin à son lit. 


	23. Noël

XXIII. Noël.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il était 4H00 du matin et, bien qu'il se soit endormi sans problème la veille au soir, le jeune sorcier ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête et bon nombre d'entres-elles n'avaient pas de réponse. Allait-il mourir dans un futur proche ? Deviendrait-il un vulgaire trophée ? Cette idée de la mort ne le quittait plus. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il l'avait vue de très près, mais cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose : ses rêves s'étaient toujours réalisés. Tournant encore dans ses couvertures, Harry chassa ses idées noires. Qu'en était-il de la baguette de Gryffondor ? Etait-elle à Poudlard ? Elle n'était pas sur la tombe de Godric, comme le voulait la coutume des sorciers : lors de l'enterrement de Cho, ce détail ne lui avait pas échappé. N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva et marcha dans sa chambre. Il fit les cent pas et commença à parler tout seul. _Je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il. Il faut que je trouve cette baguette. Si Dumbledore ne l'a pas trouvée, elle ne doit pas être dans le château. La fenêtre du dortoir était ouverte sur un clair de lune qui illuminait complètement la forêt interdite. Elle semblait inoffensive et inviolable. Harry se souvint de sa première vraie ballade et soudainement, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le centaure Firenze lui revint en mémoire. _Toi, tu ressembles davantage à Godric Gryffondor, lui avait-il dit. _Comment le sais-tu ? _Je vois que c'est ta première ballade dans la forêt. D'un coup la solution parut évidente à Harry. _Ca y est ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette forêt a quelque chose à voir avec Gryffondor. Sans plus attendre, il sortit du dortoir et transplana dans le hall d'entrée du château. Là, il ouvrit la gigantesque porte en bois et aussitôt, le froid l'assaillit. Sans réfléchir, il commença sa course et au troisième pas, c'est une patte de lion qui s'écrasa dans la neige fraîche. Sentant une nouvelle chaleur parcourir son corps, le jeune animagus doubla sa vitesse et apprécia sa nouvelle liberté. Ses soucis et ses questions disparurent, il se sentit déchargé d'un lourd fardeau. Sa course ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir pénétré dans la forêt. Un nouveau monde se découvrit devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Il relança sa course et, pendant plusieurs kilomètres, s'amusa à sauter des obstacles de plus en plus hauts, de plus en plus difficiles à franchir. Harry était fasciné par sa force et sa vitesse. Il était si bien qu'il voulut hurler pour évacuer toute son excitation, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la gueule, ce fut un rugissement magistral qui en sortit. Surpris, il se tut et tendit l'oreille. L'écho lui renvoyait son cri avec de moins en moins de force et il fut satisfait de constater que, pendant un petit moment, la forêt avait fait silence, respectueuse. Bientôt, il se rappela son objectif et, retrouvant tout son sérieux, il commença son exploration. Il devait trouver quelque chose ayant un rapport avec son ancêtre, Godric Gryffondor. Le jeune sorcier s'aperçut rapidement que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La Forêt Interdite était immense et la recherche resta infructueuse. Harry avait marché pendant plusieurs heures et il n'avait rien trouvé. Fatigué, il voulut rentrer mais il ne reconnut pas le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Les arbres semblaient avoir bougé dans le seul but de le perdre. Loin d'être décontenancé par la situation, il en profita pour essayer de transplaner sous sa forme animagus. Il ferma les yeux, visualisa la lisière de la forêt près de la cabane d'Hagrid et imagina le déplacement de ses organes. L'impression d'une chute dans le vide se produisit et il rouvrit les yeux dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry leva la tête et constata que le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps. Rapidement, il se métamorphosa à nouveau, craignant de s'être fait remarqué par les professeurs du collège. C'est à ce moment qu'Hagrid sortit de sa cabane. Juste à temps, pensa Harry. _Harry ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Tu vas bien ? Tu étais sorti ? _Bonjour Hagrid, répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant le plus innocemment possible. Je me balladais un peu. _Tu n'es pas allé dans la forêt au moins ? _Juste sur le bord, rien de bien méchant. Hagrid fit une grimace réprobatrice. _Méfie-toi Harry, lui dit-il. La Forêt Interdite est très dangereuse en ce moment. Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai entendu le cri d'une bête que je n'avais jamais entendue. Le jeune sorcier sourit à la remarque et décida de changer de conversation.  
  
_Allons manger Hagrid. J'ai raté le petit-déjeuner et j'ai une faim de lion euh. de loup ! Le professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques ne releva pas la maladresse et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que l'aménagement des décorations de Noël n'était pas encore terminé. En l'absence des élèves, les professeurs semblaient prendre leur temps. _Nous aurons terminé cet après-midi, intervint Hagrid après avoir vu le coup d'?il réprobateur d'Harry. Tout sera prêt pour ce soir. C'est vrai, pensa le jeune sorcier. Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Déjà ! Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Sirius vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _Bonjour cher parrain. Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre jovialité apparente ? _C'est votre lever bien matinal, mon cher filleul, qui chatouille mes zygomatiques, répondit Sirius jouant le jeu. Son regard complice fit comprendre à Harry que sa "petite ballade" n'était pas passée inaperçue pour tout le monde. _Tu me connais, fit-il innocemment, je suis matinal. _Mouais. C'est ce soir que tu vas chez les Weasley ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence. _Normalement, oui. _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre d'Arthur me demandant s'il pouvait venir ce soir avec sa famille et, naturellement, j'ai accepté. D'ailleurs, ajouta le directeur avec un petit sourire, tu l'aurais su ce matin si tu avais été présent. Harry rougit et, à ce moment là, Hedwige fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle et vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. _Bonjour ma belle, dit-il après avoir détaché la lettre qu'elle portait. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien à te donner. Comme pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, la chouette émit un petit hululement et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille avant de prendre son envol. Harry parcourut rapidement la lettre dans laquelle Ron confirmait qu'ils venaient à Poudlard pour le réveillon. C'était donc une excellente nouvelle puisqu'Harry pourrait passer Noël à Poudlard, avec son parrain et ses amis.  
  
Le déjeuner fut léger en prévision de la soirée et l'estomac d'Harry criait encore famine lorsqu'il sortit de table. Ignorant ces plaintes, il sortit du château et se dirigea, aussi discrètement que possible, vers la Forêt Interdite. Une fois arrivé à la lisière, il vérifia de n'être observé de personne, puis s'engagea sur le sentier tortueux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se métamorphosa et s'élança le plus rapidement possible au c?ur de la forêt. Au fur et à mesure de sa course, il apprit à reconnaître chaque arbre et chaque buisson. Il s'appliqua à prendre, à chaque nouveau croisement, un chemin différent de celui qu'il avait emprunté le matin même. Néanmoins, il ne trouvait toujours rien. Les heures passaient, mais Harry ne voyait aucun indice, aucune marque qui aurait pu l'aider. Peu à peu, l'obscurité grandissait et Harry se résigna à rentrer. Ne voulant pas commettre la même maladresse que le matin, il décida de se métamorphoser avant de transplaner chez Honey Dukes à Pré-au-Lard, où il emprunterait le passage secret pour rentrer au château. Le magasin était fermé, ce qui arrangea le jeune sorcier. Il alla dans la cave et emprunta un des passages les plus utiles de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, Harry arriva au bout du chemin. _Omnivisio, murmura-t-il après avoir sorti sa baguette. Instantanément, il vit à travers le mur et constata qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Rassuré, il fit pivoter la statue de la sorcière borgne et entra dans le couloir désert. _Finite Incantatem, fit-il tandis que la statue refermait le passage. Sa vision redevint normale et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets où il se lava, faisant disparaître la fatigue de sa journée. Après ce moment de détente bien mérité, Harry regagna la tour des Gryffondors. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il fit le point sur sa journée. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans la forêt malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à l'explorer. _Pourquoi Firenze n'a t-il pas été plus explicite ? se demanda-t-il. Au moins je saurais si je perds mon temps ou pas. Le jeune sorcier savait pourtant qu'il se rapprochait du but. Pendant son exploration, il avait ressenti comme un appel. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui était étrangement attiré par la Forêt Interdite. De toute évidence, la réponse s'y trouvait. _Salut Harry ! cria Ron en ouvrant la porte du dortoir, faisant ainsi sursauter son ami. Comment vas-tu ? _Bonjour Ron, répondit l'intéressé. Vous êtes tous là ? Quelle heure est-il ? Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. _Il est près de 20H00 et oui, nous sommes tous arrivés. A ces mots, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Percy, Bill et Charly entrèrent tous ensemble. Les cheveux d'Harry entraient violemment en contraste avec la chevelure rousse de la famille Weasley. _Bonjour Harry ! firent-ils tous d'une même voix. _B. Bonjour tout le monde, répondit-il un peu surpris par cette entrée fracassante. Ca fait plaisir de tous vous voir, ajouta-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits. _Nous aussi, on est content d'être ici, fit Ginny avec un regard qui en disait plus long que ses mots. Harry rougit imperceptiblement. Heureusement, Fred et Georges intervinrent. _C'est fantastique de pouvoir passer Noël à Poudlard avec toute la famille, dit le premier. _Oui, confirma le second. Et il va falloir qu'on se souvienne tous de cette soirée. Le sourire des jumeaux promettait des crises de rires et les hurlements de Mrs Weasley. _Whoa ! s'exclamèrent Bill et Charly en voyant le balai d'Harry. Un Eclair de Feu de deuxième série ! _J'ignorais que tu en avais un, fit Charly. A Poudlard, on connaissait Charly Weasley pour avoir été le champion de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait été un joueur trés talentueux. _On me l'a offert pour mes 15 ans, répondit Harry un peu gêné. _Est-il vraiment lié à son propriétaire comme on le dit ? Le jeune sorcier sourrit et appela intérieurement son balai de Quidditch. Instantanément, L'éclair de Feu II se loga dans sa main; Le déplacement avait été si rapide qu'un oeil non-averti ne l'aurait pas vu. Harry le tendit à Charly qui était estomaqué. _Il. Il est si léger, dit-il avec une voix fébrile. Mais il a l'air d'une solidité incroyable, ajouta-t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Il est magnifique. _Reviens l'essayer quand il fera beau. En ce moment, il fait trop froid pour voler. Charly lui sourit avant de s'apercevoir que les autres avaient déjà quitté la pièce. _On ferait mieux de descendre, dit-il tandis qu'Harry rangeait son balai. J'ai peur que Fred et Georges ne fassent des bêtises sans qu'on soit là pour en rire. A ce moment, on entendit un immense hurlement de rage qu'on aurait pu attribuer à Percy. _Trop tard, fit Harry. Il rejoignirent la Salle Commune et virent l'ancien préfet en chef avec des oreilles immenses, en train de courir derrière Fred et Georges. Quant à eux, Ginny, Ron et Bill étaient par terre, en train de se tenir les côtes, les yeux pleins de larmes. On pouvait facilement les comprendre, mais lorsque les oreilles de Percy l'empêchèrent de monter les escaliers en haut desquels les jumeaux s'étaient réfugiés, ce fut le coup de grâce. Harry et Charly cédèrent également au fou rire, bientôt rejoints par Percy lui-même.  
  
D'un coup, ses oreilles redevinrent normales. Ce fait curieux étonna tout le monde, Percy le premier. _C'est un effet de nos nouveaux produits, expliqua Fred. _Lorsque la personne arrive à rire sincèrement de sa propre situation, les effets se dissipent automatiquement, continua Georges. _Par contre, il ne faut le dire à personne, ajouta le premier. C'est un secret. Tout le monde apprécia le génie des jumeaux et leur bon esprit. Derrière leurs plaisanteries, Harry commençait à voir un message. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Qui sait ? se demanda-t-il. Peu de temps après, ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Curieusement, tout était silencieux dans le château. D'habitude, même avec personne dans les couloirs, il y avait toujours un fond sonore. On entendait souvent des portes grincer, des portraits chuchoter ou même les caquètements de Peeves en train de faire une bêtise. Mais là, rien n'était audible. Ce silence était inhabituel et tous l'avaient remarqué. Les enfants Weasley et Harry arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle mais très vite, l'obscurité les empêcha d'avancer davantage. Le jeune sorcier s'était décidé à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'une assourdissante détonation se produisit. _Joyeux Noël ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix ensemble. Instantanément, les lumières revinrent et la Grande Salle offrit un spectacle éblouissant. Tous étaient époustouflés tant la décoration était magnifique. Il y avait une quinzaine de sapins mesurant cinq à six mètres chacun. Ils étaient illuminés par des milliers de bougies minuscules, si bien qu'on avait l'impression de les voir bouger. Les guirlandes et les boules, pourtant nombreuses, avaient chacune une couleur différente et une petite mélodie s'en échappait. Les armures, qui avaient été nettoyées à fond pour l'occasion, chantaient des cantiques de leur voix caverneuse. Le ciel magique faisait tomber de la neige qui semblait se dissoudre juste avant de toucher les têtes. D'autres détonations retentirent, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois les nouveaux arrivants, et un nombre inimaginable de confettis et cotillons furent libérés. La plupart des adultes étaient habillés de circonstance. Dumbledore portait une robe dont la couleur variait à chacun de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle virait au rouge, le directeur ressemblait à un père noël. A la surprise générale, même Rogue n'était pas habillé en noir. Il portait une robe bleu nuit, ce qui, comparé à d'habitude, lui donnait un air festif qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne pourrait oublier. Il semblait heureux et cela faisait bizarre de le voir ainsi. Sirius, lui, semblait plus excité qu'un gamin et les autres professeurs paraissaient fiers de leur décoration. A ce moment précis, tous les soucis d'Harry avaient disparu. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume qui se laisse porter par l'euphorie générale. C'était très agréable. Chacun se souhaita un joyeux noël avant de s'installer à l'unique table de la salle. L'étreinte de Mrs Weasley avait été encore plus chaleureuse que d'habitude, ce qui fit du bien à Harry. Il se sentait aimé et ça le rendait heureux. Sur les tables, hormis les habituels couverts d'or, il n'y avait que des menus. Harry connaissait le procédé et il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Dumbledore commander de la dinde aux marrons avec des pommes d'or, pour voir ensuite son assiette se remplir instantanément. Il parcourut le menu des yeux et constata que les elfes de maison offraient de nombreux plats. _Lasagnes aux truffes... s'il vous plait, finit-il par choisir. Aussitôt, son assiette se remplit et Harry se jeta dessus aussi gloutonnement que possible. Ses efforts de la journée l'avaient affamé et il comptait bien profiter de ce banquet. _Alors Harry ? lui demanda Arthur Weasley. Que fais-tu de tes vacances ? Sirius pouffa, recrachant la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et Harry le regarda sévèrement. Heureusement, son interlocuteur n'avait rien remarqué. _Je... Je travaille, lui répondit-il. Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire à un membre du ministère qu'il se métamorphosait en lion avant d'explorer la Forêt Interdite dans le but de trouver la baguette de son ancêtre. _Tu vois Ron ! s'exclama sa mère. Harry travaille, lui ! Toi, tu ne fais rien de tes journées. Si seulement tu pouvais prendre exemple sur lui. Cette foix, Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à étouffer son rire et Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Peu d'autres personnes avaient relevé le manège. En fait, seuls Sirius, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Ron connaissaient un peu la situation. Tous les autres étaient persuadés qu'Harry était un élève de cinquième année normal. S'ils savaient, pensa le jeune sorcier. Bientôt, la conversation prit un nouvel angle tandis que le repas se terminait. Les assiettes redevinrent aussi étincelantes qu'avant et les desserts apparurent. Harry avait mangé tout son content, aussi profita-t-il de ce moment pour sortir de table en s'excusant auprès des autres. _Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en se levant, je reviens tout de suite. _Il n'y a pas de pr. fit Sirius avant de se transformer en un gros canari jaune. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire dans le même instant, rapidement suivi par les autres convives. Bientôt, ce fut Arthur Weasley qui se transforma en une fouine bondissante. Les rires redoublèrent de volume et Harry en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Dés qu'il fut sorti de la Grande Salle, il transplana dans sa chambre, prit les cadeaux destinés aux Weasley et vérifia qu'il y en avait bien un par personne. Une fois rassuré, il les mit dans un grand sac et il transplana dans le hall d'entrée. Rapidement, il s'habilla de sa lourde cape et sortit le plus silencieusement possible. Il faisait terriblement froid et Harry eut le plus grand mal à courir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Lors qu'enfin il y parvint, il visualisa le salon du Terrier et y transplana. La douce chaleur ambiante le raviva. Sans perdre plus de temps, il plaça les cadeaux au pied du sapin, à côté de ceux déjà là. Bientôt, il fut de retour à Poudlard, rejoignant la Grande Salle. Dumbledore lui sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il s'assit, mais aucune remarque ne lui fut adressée. C'est avec un sentiment du devoir accompli qu'il prit une des confiseries présentes sur la table et la mit dans sa bouche. Après l'avoir avalé, il sentit une légère démangeaison aux oreilles. D'un coup, Sirius éclata de rire en le voyant. Ses oreilles étaient dix fois plus grandes que d'habitude et , en tournant rapidement la tête en direction de son parrain, Harry toucha Arthur et Bill qui étaient assis à ses côtés. Alors que le premier était déjà par terre, le second se retrouva la tête la première dans sa part de gâteau. Le fou rire de Sirius se propagea mais il finit par se retrouver également sur le sol lors qu'Harry, en voulant s'excuser, fit tomber deux carafes et trois assiettes. C'est ponctuée de telles transformations que la soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais toute chose ayant une fin, les Weasley finirent par partir alors que bon nombre des professeurs étaient déjà couchés. _Au revoir mon petit, dit Molly Weasley en desserrant son étreinte. _A bientôt, répondit-il. Merci d'être venus. Il échangea un dernier regard lourd de signification avec Ginny avant de les voir partir. Il monta finalement se coucher, des images plein la tête, non sans avoir préalablement remercié chaleureusement Dumbledore et souhaité une bonne nuit à Sirius. La nuit fut rapide et sans rêves. Le soleil s'était déjà levé lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. Doucement, il s'étira de tout son long, chauffant ses muscles et faisant disparaître les derniers restes de fatigue. Il tendit ensuite la main vers ses lunettes et les ajusta sur son nez. _Manifestement, dit-il pour lui même, le Père Noël est passé. En effet, plusieurs paquets s'entassaient au pied de son lit. Curieusement, il ne ressentit pas le même bonheur que les années précédentes. Le souvenir de son premier Noël à Poudlard lui revint et il se rappela que c'était Ron qui l'avait tiré de son lit quatre ans plus tôt. Depuis, chacun de ses Noëls s'était déroulé avec ses amis. Il sourit et se leva pour ouvrir ses cadeaux en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir la tête des Weasley lorsqu'ils se lèveraient à leur tour. Il compta cinq paquets et s'étonna d'en avoir autant. Considérant que le meilleur moyen de savoir qui lui avait envoyé quelque chose était de les ouvrir, il s'exécuta sans plus attendre. Ron lui avait envoyé un abonnement au Quidditch Magazine, dont le premier numéro parlait de son Eclair de Feu II. Harry le feuilleta et découvrit plusieurs photos de match avec un descriptif de toutes les techniques. Sur la première page, son ami avait griffonné quelques mots. _La coupe aux lions, put lire Harry. Il sourit. Ron voulait vraiment faire ses preuves. D'Hermione, il reçut un livre intitulé "1001 sorts utiles". _Elle ne changera jamais, dit-il en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Il put y voir la description des sorts alohomora, expelliarmus et incendio, parmi tant d'autres. Sirius lui avait également offert un livre, mais là, le titre rendit Harry nettement plus curieux. _Attaquez, vous vous défendrez mieux, lut-il. Apparemment, Sirius ne perd pas de vue l'aspect pratique d'un cadeau. Harry ouvrit le livre et ses yeux brillèrent d'impatience. Il n'y avait que des sorts offensifs. Cela passait de la flèche de feu à la transformation de la baguette en épée. _Exactement ce qu'il me fallait, dit-il en tournant avidement les pages. Il ouvrit un quatrième paquet et y découvrit une paire de chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Seul Dobby pouvait lui faire un tel cadeau. De son côté, il devait déjà avoir découvert son nouveau cache-théière offert par Harry. Dans le dernier paquet, il y avait tout un assortiment de cadeaux de la part des Weasley. Molly avait tricoté une tunique de Quidditch sur laquelle on pouvait voir Harry à la poursuite du vif d'or. Ginny avait fait une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et le jeune sorcier la mit immédiatement. Les jumeaux avaient ajouté un grand nombre de leurs produits tandis que les autres membres de la famille lui offraient une écaille de dragon montée en pendentif. Un mot de Charly accompagnait le bijou. Harry, Ce genre de bijou est très rare. Porte le, les écailles de dragon ont un grands nombre de propriétés magiques. Harry était aux anges. Ses cadeaux lui avaient fait très plaisir et il se promit d'écrire à chacun de ses amis pour les remercier chaleureusement. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle où certains professeurs déjeunaient déjà. Au bout d'un petit moment, chacun souhaita aux autres un joyeux Noël et une bonne année. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de voir une telle différence de comportement durant l'année scolaire et pendant les vacances. Ce fut Hedwige qui le tira de ses pensées en lui mordillant l'oreille. Elle portait une lettre toute dorée qui brillait fortement. _Oh ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick. Une souriante ! A ces mots, tout le monde se tut et les regards se tournèrent vers Harry et sa chouette. _Une quoi ? demanda-t-il après avoir donné un morceau de bacon à Hedwige. _Une souriante, lui dit Sirius. C'est l'inverse de la beuglante. _Comme tu dois le savoir, continua Dumbledore, une beuglante est rouge et fume des quatre coins. C'est une lettre qui sert à exprimer toute la colère de son expéditeur. Harry se souvint de sa deuxième année à Poudlard et de la beuglante que Ron avait reçue pour avoir "emprunté" la voiture de son père. _Une souriante, poursuivit le directeur, c'est tout l'inverse. Elle est toute dorée et exprime toute la joie de quelqu'un. Cependant, elle demande un effort magique nettement plus important que pour la beuglante. D'abord parce que la joie doit être vraiment sincère, ajouta Dumbledore devant le regard interrogatif d'Harry, et ensuite parce que la colère est toujours plus facile à exprimer que la joie. _L'avantage d'une souriante, poursuivit Sirius, est que chacun autour de toi profite de la joie qu'elle procure. Ouvre la vite. Harry regarda ses professeurs et constata que chacun était dans le même état d'impatience que Sirius. Il ouvrit donc sa lettre qui s'envola aussitôt au dessus de la table. _Merci Harry, fit la voix de Molly Weasley. Merci pour tous tes cadeaux. Tu es un amour. Merci Harry, continua la voix de Ron, tu es un ami formidable. Merci Harry, firent les jumeaux, on te doit beaucoup. Merci Harry, poursuivit la voix de Ginny, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse. Harry reçut ainsi des remerciements de la part de tous les Weasley et il rougit fortement face à ses professeurs. Cependant, il semblait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. En effet, chacun avait un sourire gravé sur le visage et avait l'air apaisé. Cette euphorie générale se termina un peu après la lettre et tous regardèrent le jeune sorcier. _C'est rare de recevoir des souriantes, fit Dumbledore. Tu as beaucoup de chance et. nous aussi, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête des professeurs. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Ce sentiment de joie était une bénédiction et il aurait voulu que le monde entier puisse profiter de sa souriante. Il se sentait lavé de tous ses soucis. Personne ne parla, savourant chacune des minutes de ce moment intense. Peu à peu, les professeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle et bientôt, Harry se trouva seul avec Dumbledore. _Alors Harry ? lui dit-il. Tu es prêt pour tes leçons ? _Je les attends depuis que vous m'avez parlé de ces sortilèges. _Bien. Nous allons aller dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus tranquilles. Les deux sorciers quittèrent donc la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent la pièce directoriale. A leur entrée, Fumseck émit un cri de reconnaissance et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. _Comment vas-tu Fumseck ? lui demanda le sorcier en le caressant. L'oiseau avait un regard très expressif et semblait vraiment heureux de voir le jeune sorcier. Harry s'en étonna et regarda Dumbledore. _Il sait qu'il t'appartient, lui dit-il dans un sourire. Il t'est très proche à présent, encore plus qu'avant. Harry embrassa doucement le phoenix qui répondit par une note joyeuse. Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir devant son bureau puis s'assit lui-même. _Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, commença-t-il, les sortilèges que tu vas apprendre ont été créés par Godric Gryffondor dans le but de pouvoir se défendre contre Salazard Serpentard et ses sortilèges impardonnables. Le premier est une défense contre l'Avada Kedrava. Le ton de Dumbledore était très professoral et Harry aurait bien voulu avoir son directeur comme professeur. _La formule est Avada Contra, continua Dumbledore. Il ne permet pas de renvoyer le sort mais crée une protection plus ou moins longue et plus ou moins large. _Excusez moi, professeur, intervint Harry, mais je ne comprends pas. La puissance de la protection dépend de quoi ? _De la vitalité du sorcier, répondit-il. Plus le sorcier est résistant, plus la protection est importante. En d'autres termes, si le sort est utilisé un trop grand nombre de fois, il devient mortel pour le lanceur. Harry déglutit bruyamment. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, fit Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que tu auras beaucoup de problème de ce côté là. Si on en croit ton expérience, poursuivit-il devant le regard incrédule du jeune Gryffondor, tu as toujours lutté jusqu'au bout lorsque tu étais en danger. C'est cette envie furieuse de vivre qui influence la vitalité d'un sorcier. De ce côté, tu es très puissant. Harry rougit. Les compliments de Dumbledore, aussi vrais soient-ils, lui faisaient toujours autant plaisir. _La difficulté de ce sort est qu'il faut le laisser accéder à cette vitalité. J'entends par là, la force incroyable que l'on a lorsqu'on est proche de la mort. Harry savait de quoi Dumbledore parlait. C'était cette force qui lui avait permis de terrasser le basilic en deuxième année, cette force qui lui avait permis de rentrer vivant à Poudlard après la troisième tâche. _Le deuxième sort est offensif, reprit Dumbledore sur le même ton clair. Il permet de détruire la baguette de l'adversaire, autrement dit, de gagner un duel sans avoir à tuer. La formule est Destructo Totalus. Harry était content d'apprendre un tel sort. Il ne parvenait pas à se voir tuer quelqu'un, même lors d'un combat. Il n'était pas un tueur. _Détruire une baguette est quelque chose de très difficile Harry. Le seul moyen est d'être plus fort que l'animal magique qui en a donné l'élément constitutif. Terrasser une licorne n'est pas bien dur, mais un dragon, c'est pratiquement impossible. _Et un phoenix ? Fumseck émit un petit son. Harry faisait bien sûr allusion à sa propre baguette et par conséquent, à celle de Voldemort puisqu'elles étaient jumelles. _Le seul moyen de tuer un phoenix, répondit Dumbledore, est de le mettre en cage. Le priver de sa liberté le fera dépérir pour toujours. Mais rien d'autre ne peut le tuer car il est immortel. Par conséquent, ta baguette et celle de Voldemort sont indestructibles. Harry comprenait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il devrait tuer Voldemort s'il voulait gagner. _Le troisième sort est également offensif. Il s'agit d'un sortilège de mort à l'instar de l'Avada Kedrava. Harry semblait dégoûté. Comment justifier l'utilisation d'un tel sort alors que celui de Serpentard était formellement interdit par la loi ? _Néanmoins, reprit Dumbledore, l'utilisation est extrêmement difficile. En effet, si l'Avada Kedrava peut être utilisé par n'importe qui, le Purgatum ne peut être lancé que par un sorcier foncièrement bon et sur un sorcier fondamentalement mauvais. Godric avait créé ce sortilège dans un but de paix. Il n'était pas mauvais et refusait que n'importe qui puisse utiliser le pouvoir de destruction de ce sort. Cette fois, continua-t-il, c'est dans la volonté de vaincre du lanceur que le sort trouve toute sa force. Là encore, il n'y aura pas de problème avec toi. Le tout est de savoir la canaliser et la transformer en un sort. _J'ai du travail en perspective, fit Harry, l'air grave. _Cela aurait été plus facile si tu avais la baguette de Gryffondor en ta possession, mais si j'ai réussi à m'en passer, tu devrais également y parvenir. Le plus facile est incontestablement le Destructo Totalus, soit la destruction de la baguette. Il ne requiert qu'une volonté très axée sur le sort, chose que tu as déjà apprise avec le Patronus ou en créant des sorts. C'est donc par celui-ci que nous commencerons. Dumbledore se leva et sortit une boite de l'armoire qui était proche de son bureau. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand nombre de baguettes usagées. _Nous nous servirons de cela pour ton entraînement Harry. _Eh bien, allons-y, dit ce dernier avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Cependant, son sourire disparut rapidement lorsque l'entraînement commença. Plus qu'une simple volonté, il fallait fournir un effort incroyable pour pouvoir lancer le sort. Dumbledore lui avait fait une démonstration plus que convaincante. Après une profonde concentration, il avait prononcé la formule et un mince filet rouge était sorti de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il toucha sa cible, elle commença à se fendre puis explosa dans une détonation impressionnante. Mais Harry n'était pas encore parvenu à un tel résultat. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'entraînait seul et il n'y parvenait toujours pas. La veille de la rentrée, il se leva une fois de plus aux aurores et continua son entraînement intensif. Plusieurs heures passèrent et rien ne se produisit. Harry avait l'impression de répéter une formule inlassablement. Après avoir déjeuné, il retourna dans son dortoir et commença à sa concentrer. Il se repassait la démonstration dans la tête. Il revoyait son expression déterminée, ses gestes précis, secs et puissants. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et fixa la baguette qui était sur le rebord de la table, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, la table et tout ce qui était autour disparut. Seule la baguette restait devant Harry. Quelqu'un tenait cette baguette. C'est un Mangemort qui la pointait sur lui, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un Doloris. Il reconnut Lucius Malefoy et son sourire sinistre. _Destructo Totalus ! cria-t-il d'un coup. Un filet rouge sortit alors de sa baguette et alla frapper la seconde qui explosa instantanément. Le visage hébété d'Harry se transforma peu à peu, pour finalement laisser échapper un cri de joie. Tout l'après-midi, il continua à s'entraîner avec toujours plus de succès. Le soir, il se coucha de bonne heure, exténué. _Demain, c'est la rentrée, fit-il avant de s'endormir. 


End file.
